Tainted White Rose
by sleepy kirby
Summary: Ciela Blue is a water guardian and a countess who lost her sister in the clutches of another demon. She is saved by another demon who comes back one year later with a master. What happens when she sees him again? Will she be able to resist in falling in love with the same kind who ate her sister's soul?
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! This is Sleepy kirby here! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI in any way!**

Prologue

My body lay on the cool grass and I closed my eyes as his cursed lips gently kissed my cold but fragile neck. A slow but sharp pain spread across my chest as I knew my fate would be chained to him, I couldn't fight him my injuries took a toll on my weak body; I had no other choice but to accept it. He slowly moved up to my ear, I shuddered as he whispered,

"You can never run from me now" he snickered softly.

His hand was placed on my lower left back and he pulled me closer to him, we were face to face.

"This will hurt just a bit princess," he smirked as I tightened my grip on his shirt.

He pierced his finger into my skin which made me grip his shirt even tighter, the pain was unbearable and my blood turned my white dress red. He drew a symbol of a rose with my blood and brought his blood filled finger to his mouth. As the blood touched his lips the symbol of a half rose was stamped on to my back and all my wounds were gone. I loosened my grip on his shirt and I stared into his pink demonic eyes which soon enough turned back to dark red.

"You are now my fiancé princess," he whispered into my ear, "This will protect you from the harm of other demons that try to consume your soul"

I slowly got up from his embrace and faced the large body of water in front of me; I then walked on the surface of the lake till I got to the middle. I smiled when I remembered that this was the place where I was born, however my smile faded as reality crashed down on to me. My older sister was killed by a demon which soon enough will hunt for my soul, I got engaged to a demon who chose to save me, I am the only water guardian in the world, and I am the head of my family at the age of 15… what's worse? I sighed and stared up at the moon, I knew that the heavens were going to kill me, but what choice did I have? My powers aren't fully developed yet and I needed his protection so I could get stronger to kill that same demon that killed my beloved sister. I clenched my fists as I stared back at "my" demon; this was going to be a bumpy life.

**So... What did you think? Please rate and review thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Queen's ball

**Hey Everyone! This is chapter one of the story! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

~ One Year later ~

Many guests wore beautiful clothing and the room was laminated beautifully with lights and decorations. Many important aristocrats and nobles were here, including me; I was invited to the queen's ball. I was standing at the top of the palace stairs for the announcers to call our names one by one, I sometimes don't like it when they do that, it is pretty embarrassing.

"Countess Ciela Blue!" The announcer called.

I held my breath as I walked down the stairs trying to be very elegant and calm. My royal blue dress dragged along the stairs each time I took a step; it seems that my outfit made a good impression on many. I could hear all the nobles do their "oohs" and "ahhs" while the ladies were furiously scowling at me as they fan themselves vigorously. When I reached the bottom I relaxed a bit, but soon enough a group of nobles came and tried to flirt with me; in my opinion it is quite annoying. I excused myself from them and just ignored their pointless confessions, from the corner of my eye I noticed a cute little girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a cute pink dress running towards me. I smiled softly; it was my little friend Elizabeth Middford.

"Lady Ciela!" she exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"Hello Lizzie, you have grown so much in one year!" I laughed.

"Yes I have," she said as she puffed out her chest, "I want to be tall and beautiful!"

"You will I am sure of it" I replied.

"I have someone I want you to meet!" Lizzie exclaimed as she tugged my hand. I nodded and followed her across the room. For some reason I had a bad feeling in my gut and a sudden tingle shot through my lower back, the same place where I had been half marked. I even felt a pair of eyes staring at me from behind, it was very odd. Lizzie led me to a small boy with dark blue hair, his back was facing me.

"Ciel!" Lizzie jumped making the young boy jump a bit, "I want you to meet a very close friend of mine!"

The young boy turned around and faced me, he had an eye patch on his right eye and he had darker blue eyes than mine. This young boy was the youngest Earl among the aristocrats and the president of a toy and candy company, he was also known as the queen's watchdog.

"Ciel Phantomhive, it is an honour" I curtsied slightly.

"You must be Ciela Blue, the highest rank aristocrat in our level," Ciel replied, "It is an honour as well."

I nodded slowly, but that strange feeling didn't go away, something was very suspicious.

"Guess what! Ciel is my fiancé!" Lizzie smiled brightly as he hugged Ciel tightly; the poor child looked rather annoyed. I giggled and congratulated them both.

"Ah, Sebastian I want you to meet her too!" Lizzie said talking to someone behind me.

"Is that so?" The man said, my eyes widened as I recognized that voice.

I turned around to be face to face with the same man whom I hated and dreaded so much, it was that same demon that half marked me. I was shocked and I bet he could sense it too, he looked the exact same as one year ago. He comes out of nowhere and meets me again; when he said we were inseparable, now I kind of think that it's true.

"My lady it is an honour" he bowed with his hand on his chest.

I gulped and I was speechless, however I did manage a few words.

"Y-yes, thank you" I replied.

"Ciel let's get some snacks!" Lizzie said as she dragged Ciel along with him to the snack table.

"Sebastian, keep her comp-" Ciel was cut off by Lizzie. Great they had to leave me with him, I sighed.

"You have grown a lot in one year princess" Sebastian said softly.

"You have picked yourself a master to feed on" I grumbled back.

"My, my you become rather feisty," he laughed.

"What did you expect? Did you actually think I would be all lovey dovey on you?" I snapped. I was angry he ruined my future with his dumb half marking, he could have left me die on the cold floor with my sister.

"You had a choice" he replied back with a serious tone.

"I didn't, you chose to save my life, protect me and half mark me!" I said angrily, "plus, you came out of nowhere!"

I walked away from him and went to the balcony to get some fresh air; just his presence makes me angry and upset. I leaned against the stone railing as I gazed at the moon; it was a full moon just like one year ago. I remember how my sister and I used to play at night and gaze at the moon together, we would talk for hours about our problems and she would always comfort me when I needed her most. Sebastian came up to me and stood beside me, I could feel his eyes staring at me; I really wanted to slap his face right now.

"Now now don't get angry princess, this is a party after all" Sebastian said softly.

I sighed and stared into those same red eyes, "Fine, I will lock it away for now just because it's the queen's ball"

I turned around and faced the queen's garden; the white roses were glowing beautifully in the moon's light, I smiled softly.

"You adore white roses don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"They suit you," Sebastian complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Lady Ciela," Earl Grey called, "Her majesty wishes to see you,"

I turned around to face him; he was still pretty short for his age.

I nodded and excused myself from Sebastian; I followed Earl Grey through the party and into a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, it was the queen's study room. The butler opened the two doors to reveal Ciel and the queen standing across from each other, her majesty welcomed me with her warm smile.

"Ciela, come dear" she welcomed.

I bowed before her and stood beside Ciel.

"I hope you two have met each other already," the queen said.

We both nodded a reply and she smiled again.

"Good, now the reason I called you both here is because I want you two to work together for any missions I give you," she continued, "Of course if you both accept it."

"My majesty, don't worry we accept your request," Ciel replied, "Right Lady Ciela?"

"Of course" I smiled back.

She walked toward her desk and picked up two envelopes, she then handed us each one envelope. As soon as we got it, we opened it.

"I want you two to persuade Lord Barrymore, the mayor of Houndsworth to let me build my resort there," She continued, "he doesn't listen to me and I want you two to figure out why."

We both nodded.

"Good," she replied, "now please enjoy the rest of the party"

We bowed before her and quietly left her study, we walked back to the party room until Sebastian approached us. Ciel then handed him the queen's letter and he turned around to face me.

"Lady Ciela, we should leave tomorrow to go see Lord Barrymore and get it over with" Ciel suggested.

"Of course, the faster the better," I replied cheerily. The young lord let out his fragile hand and I gladly shook it.

"Welcome to the other side of the mirror," Ciel said as a sly smirk spread across his face and Sebastian's too.

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 Houndsworth

**Hey Everyone! I hope you like chapter 2 :) I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

The sun shined on my face as the warmth made me cringe; we had picked up all our stuff for our journey to Houndsworth, I even had to bring my three servants which I know will destroy my mansion if I don't bring them. The last time I left them, Baldroy almost blew up the whole mansion, and luckily we came back in time to stop him. However, I had one more person to pick up before we left to Houndsworth, Ciela Blue.

"Young master we arrived at her estate," Sebastian said, "It seems that the countess is our neighbour,"

"Her house was much closer than I thought," I replied.

"Young master, whose house is this?" All three asked.

"You will see," I replied.

"I will get the countess," said Sebastian as he climbed off the coach and walked toward the door.

**Ciela's P.O.V**

"Is everything ready?" I asked my maid, Bluebird.

"Yup!" she replied.

I made my way down the stairs as I pulled my black hair up into a high ponytail. I wore a loose white blouse and black pants which was tucked into my brown boots. I was actually wearing my hunting outfit for comfort, since a dress is pretty bothersome for a long trip. A knock was made at the door, and Bluebird quickly opened the door to reveal Sebastian at the entrance, he bowed.

"My lady, are you ready?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded in reply and Bluebird gave him my luggage, he took them and left to put them on the carriage. Bluebird smiled as she handed me my coat,

"Good luck!" she cheered.

"Thanks" I replied.

As I walked with Sebastian toward the carriage, Ciel and the three servants looked at me with shock, I cocked my head to the side and asked them, "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh... Lady Ciela what are you wearing?" Ciel asked.

"I am wearing my hunting outfit, it's much more comfortable than a dress especially for a long trip" I replied.

They were all still staring at me like I was crazy, from the corner of my eye I could see a smirk spread across Sebastian's face.

. . .

"Are we there yet?" The three asked.

"Actually, here we are!" I said pointing at the "Welcome to Houndsworth" sign, which was pretty broken down.

All three of them are astonished when they saw the skulls and bones on the ground; they got creeped out when they saw the collars hang on the dead tree.

"I thought this was a resort?" Finny asked.

"I forgot to say it is the next site for the queen's resort" Ciel replied hiding his smirk with his hat. I softly giggled at their expressions.

"EH?" All three cried. From the corner of my eye I noticed an old woman walking with a stroller along the road, something wasn't right about her and with the town's atmosphere. As she was strolling the baby along, she kept on repeating a few words, "Small white dogs are good and the black haired dogs are bad". As we continued our path through the town, the windows were shut and the doors were closed, it was quite gloomy.

"This is really quite a peaceful town" Sebastian stated.

"Because you like gloomy and depressing places," I grumbled under my breath, only loud enough for Sebastian to hear, I could see a slight smirk spread across his face.

"Good boy!" A young man said.

Sebastian, Ciel and I turned around to see a young man petting his puppy, they looked like they were having fun; I smiled at the thought of how close they were. Sebastian was rambling on and on about dogs and their trainers, it made Ciel rather irritated.

"Just say it already" Ciel said annoyingly.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I am not fond of dogs," Sebastian continued, "To be frank, I hate dogs" he smiled back at Ciel looking as cheery as ever, well trying to be.

"Woof!" Ciel replied as I giggled under my breath.

We got very close to the Manor and from the distance I saw a beautiful maid with bluish white hair and dark purple eyes, she was waiting at the front. When we arrived she walked toward us,

"The Earl Phantomhive and Countess Blue I presume?" She asked with a very soft tone. Sebastian nodded in reply.

"Welcome to the Barrymore castle, my master awaits your arrival." She welcomed us as she curtsied, "Please follow me and I will take you to him."

Sebastian helped us both off the carriage and followed her through the dark and gloomy manor, we then walked into his study room sitting at his table. As soon as he saw us his face grew angry and suddenly whipped the poor maid.

"You idiot, I wanted you to bring me the queen's messengers but instead you bring me two Chihuahuas!" he shouted as he continued to whip her.

Ciel and I gaped at him, "Chihuahuas!"

I was furious with Lord Barrymore's action; I quickly stood in front of the maid and closed my eyes waiting for the whip to hit me.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as he instantly grabbed his wrist from striking the whip at us.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman!" He shouted, struggling to get out of Sebastian's grasp.

"I ordered him to do it," Ciel replied while Sebastian was looking into my eyes, I looked away right away feeling pretty nervous. I regained my composure and looked at him straight in the eye,

"What?" lord Barrymore said in shock. I helped the poor maid get up from the ground and she mouthed a "thank you" to me, I smiled back.

"It seems you have gotten our letter" I said returning to Ciel's side as he sat down at the table while I leaned against the table.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and the lady you were about to hit was Ciela Blue" Ciel said calmly. At that moment Sebastian let go of his wrist and Lord Barrymore rubbed his wrist still looking surprised.

"Very well," Lord Barrymore continued, "go prepare tea!"

Angela nodded and scurried out the room as soon as she could to prevent any more beatings. She soon came back with a cart with tea, she tried pouring tea into the cup but her hands were shaking furiously. As soon as Sebastian noticed he whispered into her ear, and poured tea for us. I smiled softly to see how kind he was even though he was a demon.

"I can't sell this place," Lord Barrymore said as he slapped the paperwork on the table.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"A curse" he replied flatly

"Curse?" We both said.

"Those who interfere with our family are cursed, and is killed by the fearful dog," he replied, "Nothing can change it and no one can help it!"

"That is interesting," Ciel continued, "We will figure out this "fearful dog" you say, but I won't leave until we figure it out."

Lord Barrymore was furious, but there was nothing he could do. Angela later showed us our rooms for the night; my room was beside Ciel's. I flopped on to the cold yet hard bed, something was bothering me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window to open it. An idea shot through my head which made me quickly take out a black cloak and put it on I also took my sword. I quickly and quietly jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground. I started my way up the path towards the town. As I walked along the alleyways I saw the same small pup I saw earlier curled in a corner with a hurt paw, I quickly ran towards it and hushed at it as I picked the poor thing in my arms.

"Don't be afraid I will help you," I cooed. I lifted my hand which swirled with water and a blue aura, I them put my hand on the wound and it instantly healed. The pup licked my hand in thanks, but at that moment I heard a faint and muffled scream ahead. The pup ran out my arms and ran towards the scream; I quickly followed the pup which led me to the same place where Ciel, Sebastian and I encountered the young man playing with his dog. I hid within the shadows to reveal Henry Barrymore choking the young man, my eyes widened to see him take a skull and make bite marks all around him. He was trying to make a scene in which a so called "demon dog" made this incident. As soon as a howl was made, Henry Barrymore was about to leave until I drew out my sword and ran towards him. I kicked the back of his knees which made him fall to the ground, I then grabbed his arms and secured them tight behind his back and my sword was right under his neck.

"What the-"

"So you're the culprit, and so called demon hound!" I said cutting him off.

"That voice... your one of the queen's messengers!" he shouted back, struggling to get out of my grasp.

"No one will believe you!" he said.

"Really?" I continued, "even if I witnessed you killing this innocent man?"

From the distance I could see the townspeople coming closer and closer with their pitchforks and fire. However Ciel and Sebastian approached me more quickly than the others.

"Lady Ciela, what is going on?" Ciel asked.

"There was never any demon dog, Lord Barrymore was the one who killed him!" I said still gripping him tightly. Sebastian came to my aide when he gripped onto Lord Barrymore and I gave him to Sebastian. Soon enough the townspeople came looking quite shocked to see Lord Barrymore all trapped.

"What is going on?" One townsperson asked.

"He was killed not by the demon dog but by your own mayor" Ciel announced as he pointed toward Henry.

I explained from how the young man was killed to how Barrymore made it look like it was the demon hound that did it.

"Well there is no actual evidence that I did it, you could have!" he said shouting at me.

I whistled and the same little pup I healed came towards me with a piece of cloth. I carried the small dog in my arms and showed the piece of cloth to everyone,

"This is from his trousers, this dog tore it off when he was running away trying to protect him, and I found him hurt on my way here!"

Everyone scowled at Henry, and from his face I could tell that he was going to be in a great deal of hell. Sebastian released him and the town attacked him without any mercy. As they carried him off in the distance, Ciel, Sebastian, Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finnie and Angela came towards me.

"I guess the case is closed right?" I asked Ciel, still holding the small pup in my arms.

"It seems to be," Ciel replied.

"Why don't we return back to the manor and I make everyone a nice cup of tea!" Angela exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and we started our way back to the manor, Sebastian was walking beside me scowling at the puppy in my arms.

"Are you jealous Sebastian?" I teased as I cuddled the puppy in my arms.

"No..." He replied still glaring at him.

"This is why I hate dogs" Sebastian whispered softly.

* * *

**New chapters will be up soon! Please review! thanks so much :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I am very happy. Here is chapter 3! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

It was raining and the thunder boomed heavily all day and it prevented us from returning back, I hated rainy days it gave me headaches. I rested on my bed trying to sleep off my pounding head, but there was no use. I was about to close my eyes until a knock was made at the door.

"Come in" I sighed. Sebastian came in with a wet towel and some tea; he closed the door behind him and approached me.

"The head is still hurting?" he asked putting the tea on the side table. I nodded in reply as I sat up, resting my head on the headboard. He placed the wet towel on my head and gave me my cup of tea. My little puppy climbed up onto my bed and lied down beside me; I gently petted him on the head.

"I should give him a name," I said softly, "give me ideas"

"hmm... How about Tim?" Sebastian suggested.

"It's not a bad name" I replied back still petting his soft fur, he was a German shepherd. Suddenly a woman screamed, it sounded like Mey-rin. Sebastian and I quickly ran towards the scream, and Tim followed. The scream was from the basement where Lord Barrymore was kept; my eyes widened when I saw the blood splattered everywhere.

"Lord Barrymore is gone!" Mey-rin screamed. Everyone in the room was shocked especially Ciel and I. A sudden loud knock was made at the front door, we all hurried upstairs to see who it was. Finnian opened the door to reveal a man from town, he was panting heavily,

"The demon hound is back!" he said. At that moment we all ran to the chaining area where Henry Barrymore's body was resting against the stone wall. Everyone was singing the lullaby and the servants screamed in shock. Sebastian approached his body, he was investigating the wounds.

"Great demon hound please forgive us!" One man shouted. At that moment Angela fainted to the ground in shock and Finnian ran towards her. My head started to feel very faint and blurry, I started to lose balance.

"Lady Ciela!" Ciel cried. As I was falling to the ground I was caught by a pair of soft but muscular arms. All I could remember was whispering his name,

"Sebastian"

. . . .

~ The next day ~

My eyes cracked open as Sebastian stood beside my bed, putting his hand on my forehead; his cold hands relaxed my muscles.

"The fever has gone down a bit" Sebastian said as he slipped his hand back into his glove.

"I had a fever?" I asked as Sebastian nodded in reply.

"But, think it's gone now, how are you feeling princess?" He asked.

"I am feeling much better, since my headache has gone away" I said trying to smile as I brightly as I could. I run my fingers through my black hair when I noticed I was wearing a long sleeved silk gown... a night gown.

"H-how am I in my night attire?" I said jumping up from my bed.

"I changed you since your clothes were wet from the rain," Sebastian continued, "I didn't want your fever to go up more"

"PERVERT!" I screamed.

"Please calm down, it's not that bad" Sebastian said as he ducked all the pillows that I threw at him.

"YA, FOR YOU TO SAY!" I screamed back, "M-MY BODY HAS BEEN EXPOSED!"

"I was blindfolded while I was changing you, does that make you feel better?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"You better have not have lied Sebastian" I threatened, giving him a very hard stare.

"I don't lie Princess" Sebastian assured. I sighed and took out my violet dress from my suitcase and placed it on my bed.

"Would you like me to help you with that dress?" he asked having a sly grin spread across his beautiful yet perverted face.

"No thank you, I can handle it myself," I replied softly, "Unless you want a huge burn on your face,"

"I think I will skip that offer" he laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

. . . .

I came down stairs to the dining room when I saw Ciel at the dining table all by himself; this was rather rare since Sebastian would always be at his side. I tried to put on a bright smile as I approached him,

"Ciel why are you here alone?" I asked.

"I was actually about to leave to enjoy an interesting show" Ciel said as he put on his coat and hat.

"Where are you going and what show are you talking about?" I asked again.

"You will see," Ciel said, "Follow me"

I followed him up a far path which led to a broken down area with broken down walls and such. The distance all I could see was Sebastian holding a huge dog's paw while Finny was on the ground stunned. I scowled as I saw the dog, which was no ordinary dog it was a demon hound. Sebastian than threw the dog in the air, which made the hound crash to the ground.

"Sebastian, there is no time to fool around!" Ciel scolded, I was just behind him watching the whole scene.

"Young master!" The servants cried.

"Of course not," Sebastian continued, "I shall take care of everything at once!"

I giggled in the background as I saw how annoyed he was with fighting an animal he hated most, well good thing I adopted a little puppy. The whole time he kept on rewarding and punishing the dog, honestly even if it was a demon hound I felt bad for it. He then threw the dog in the air which fell pretty hard into what used to be a pool. Suddenly a fountain of hot water sprouted out a big whole, and at the very top of the fountain stood Sebastian with the demon hound in his arms in human form. Sebastian jumped safely down which the naked man ran out of Sebastian's arms and embraced Angela which I didn't notice. I saw Ciel's and Sebastian's face turn sour as they saw how friendly he was toward Angela, which was very odd and suspicious. Later that day, Angela explained the whole story of how she hid "Pluto" from Henry Barrymore and how she cared for him. She even begged Ciel to take care of him.

"Please, would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate!" She begged.

Sebastian was stunned, " I refuse, I am merely one hell of a butler"

"In my opinion I would keep him, we need someone to look after the estate right Ciel?" I said as Sebastian glared at me angrily, it was revenge for changing me while I was unconscious.

"That is a splendid idea!" Ciel exclaimed while Sebastian scowled at both of us.

"Do you really mean that, young master?" he asked hoping he was joking. Ciela and I giggled under our breath.

"Yes it sounds pretty amusing... in many ways" Ciel replied still grinning like crazy, Sebastian sighed.

"I guess the case is now closed" Sebastian said. We all headed back to the manor and packed up all our stuff, we packed them all in our carriage. I sat next to Ciel with the new little puppy in my arms.

"Looks like I am not the only one bringing a present home," I said.

"Yes it seems so, but I think Sebastian will enjoy my present more" Ciel grinned as Sebastian made an angry look on his face.

* * *

**What did you think? I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can... I am actually working on it... Anyways, Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Missing friend

**Yesh Chapter 4 is done! this one took me a while... hehe thank you so much for all the reviews I am very grateful! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!**

* * *

My fingers danced along the keys of my piano as the melody made me sway in my chair; Tim was peacefully lying beside my bench. All my stress was relieved from playing my most favourite piece, a knock was made at the door when I ended the final chord.

"Come in" I said softly as I got up from my bench. Blue bird was at the door holding a tray with a letter on it, it was from the queen. I walked towards her and opened the letter,

_My dear lady Ciela,_

_There are missing girls that have made the Yard rather astonished, and all these missing children have been missing for a long period of time. All of the victims have received the Hope diamond which soon later disappeared with them. Both the ring and the girls have not been found, and it seems there is a connection. Please find them and report back to me with Lord Ciel._

_Queen Victoria_

I folded the fine piece of paper; these poor girls have been kidnapped and possibly killed. A sudden flashback of my sister's death sprung into my eyes, my hands stiffened. I had to save them they didn't deserve to die.

"What is going to happen, my lady?" Blue bird asked with a worried look on her face.

"I will have to investigate alone on this, Ciel must be busy at this time" I said hurrying out the room. I quickly tied my hair up onto a high ponytail and changed into a more suitable outfit for investigations like this. I changed into a knee long dress which had a white top with a black skirt from the waist down. I covered my legs with black tights and wore black strapped flats. I had my sword tied tight to my hip with a silver chain. I then hurried out the door jumping from tree to tree, roof to roof quietly and quickly to the streets of London.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

Elizabeth's maid said she lost her somewhere around here, I looked around the dark path of the street where only the moon's light and the street lights showed me the way. However, I had to roam the streets with Pluto; he was a waste of my time. I remember what Sebastian said to me before he left...

**~ A while back ~**

"Take this my lord, it should be of some use" Sebastian said holding Pluto in his hand.

"And how will it be useful?" I asked curiously.

"It is useful to distract the enemy while you run away" he replied. I just scowled at him for insulting me, but he was right.

**~ Back to present ~**

I guess he could be useful in some ways, I took out a ribbon which belonged to Elizabeth and gave it to Pluto to sniff in her scent, and he just scratched his head.

"Are you seriously only going to listen to Sebastian?" I asked furiously. He then ran off dragging me to off to another dark alley which led me to that same red headed grim reaper that killed my aunt, Grell Sutcliff.

**Ciela's P.O.V**

I kept jumping from roof to roof, until a similar voice stopped me, I stood on a rooftop until my eyes widened to see Ciel in an alleyway with Pluto talking to a red headed man. I was stunned to see that red headed man, he was definitely a Death god I could sense it from here. I wanted to go to Ciel's side but that would blow my cover, I didn't want Ciel to truly know who I really was; not for now atleast. Suddenly Pluto barked and ran off into the darkness of the alley, Ciel and Grell followed behind. I too followed them from above to see where he was leading him. In the end, he stopped at a doll shop. My eyes widened as I saw a very similar looking doll from the window, it looked exactly like...

"Lizzie!" Ciel shouted in shock as I clenched my fists. How could she be one of the victims? I thought they were all linked to the victims who had the hope diamond with them. Unless she somehow got the diamond, but who could have given it to her? Suddenly Pluto crashed through the window of the store, Ciel and the death god entered the store. I jumped to another roof to get closer to the shop, without getting seen of course. From the window, I saw all three entering another room and they didn't return for a while. I quickly jumped down from the roof and entered inside the shop, surprisingly there was no one except me. I went through the same door they went through and revealed myself to be in front of a huge castle, from the distance I could see Ciel and that death god talking. I stayed within the shadows to hear their conversation.

"Grell protect me" Ciel said sternly, my eyes widened in surprise, he actually asked a death god to protect him that is something you don't see every day.

"What!" the death god asked.

"I'll let you do whatever you want just protect me," Ciel begged.

"I am not the type of girl you can just pay you know, I-"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for a whole day" Ciel interrupted as he smirked at the death god. My jaw dropped; did he just say that the death god could basically fool around with Sebastian for a whole day? I shivered, that... was weird and the death god says he is a girl... that's weirder...

"I can do anything I want with him," the death god thought, "I can kiss him?"

"Whatever you want," Ciel replied straightly.

"With tongue!" the death god asked dancing around Ciel. Oh god, I can't believe my fiancé has a fan girl who is obsessed with him... wait a sec did I just say Sebastian is my fiancé... That did not come out right... but at second thought Sebastian would be tortured by him... That is actually not that bad. The death god, known as Grell went inside the mansion with Ciel, I followed them quietly from behind.

"All right, here we go!" Grell cheered as he opened the door, from where I was I saw a young girl standing on a podium, she was one of the missing girls but she looked like a doll, a dead doll. Suddenly the young girl grabbed Ciel by the neck, choking him. I quickly got out from the shadows and drew out my sword, I headed toward the girl.

"Ciel!" I shouted as I cut her neck with my sword. The doll collapsed on the floor unresponsive, Ciel was on the ground coughing, his eyes widened in surprise to see me.

"Lady Ciela, where did you come from?" he asked as he got up from the ground.

"I received the queen's letter about the missing girls so I wanted to solve it at this hour," I replied, "I was going to contact you but I was worried it was too late to do so"

"Who the hell are you?" The death god asked as he jumped down from the chandelier. I turned around to face him; he had little scissors in his hands.

"I am Ciel's partner for any missions given to us," I said putting my hand on my waist "And you are a death god"

"How do you know that?" he asked as he walked toward me. From the corner of my eye I could see Ciel surprised as ever.

"From your looks" I replied walking back to Ciel. Ciel had taken the Hope Diamond ring off of the young girl's finger and clenched it in his hand. The doors in front of us suddenly opened to reveal a man which resembled a puppet; he kept on singing a similar tune.

"It seems my creation became a failure," the man said lifting his hand, "However, I can make them stronger!"

"Who's that?" I whispered to Ciel.

"Drossel Keinz" Ciel replied while glaring at him, I looked back at Drossel and clenched my sword harder. As he sung his song, four more girls entered the room; I bet they are harder to cut than the last one. As the girls were in the spotlight, Drossel descended back into the darkness.

"Anyone who stands in the way of Sebby's and my love.." Grell said as he ran toward the dolls, "...gets this!"

Grell tried to stab them with his scissors with full power, but he was pushed back by the dolls and fell to the ground. As I thought, they were made with stronger material, but they shouldn't be a problem for me.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," I said as a grin spread across my face. I ran towards the same doll Grell charged into and kicked her really hard into a wall, the wall cracked. I then quickly kicked her neck which made it break snap out of place.

"One down, three to go..." I said as I charged into the next doll. I kicked her off her feet, which made her collapse to the ground, and swift I stabbed my sword through her iron neck. I really wanted to use my powers right now, but I couldn't in front of Ciel.

"Ciel I know Lizzie was kidnapped by him," I said as i fought with the third doll, "You go ahead, the rest of us will catch up!"

Ciel nodded and ordered Grell, "I want you and Pluto to play with these dolls, Ciela come after your done with them!"

He then ran off into the next room, I smiled and hoped he would be safe. As soon as I couldn't feel Ciel's presence, I jumped onto the podium.

"I guess its show time," I grinned as the water and blue aura swirled around my sword. I then headed for the two dolls and took care of them in one swing, their bodies collapsed with the rest of the dolls.

"You... couldn't...be..." Grell stuttered, "A water guardian?"

I faced him and smiled sweetly as I nodded, I put my index finger to my lip.

"Let's keep this a secret from Ciel okay?" I asked as Grell nodded. Suddenly more dolls came into the room, surrounding us and enclosing us in a circle, I put my sword back into its sheath.

"Good luck Grell!" I smiled as I jumped over them and ran through the next door. From behind I could hear Grell cursing at me for leaving him with a bunch of dolls.

. . .

I ran up the dark stairwell which led to a door, I opened the door to enter a bright blue room and Drossel was sitting on the ledge of the second floor, he cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

"You are very pretty," he continued, "You would be a perfect addition with Ciel"

"I won't let that happen, I won't let you turn me and Ciel into those dolls" I said sternly as I glared at him.

"What have you done with Elizabeth!" I asked.

"You will have to find out soon" Drossel replied. He then began singing again; I just ignored him and ran through the next door across the room. I pushed the door to have myself in a completely dark room with no lights. I was surrounded by darkness and nothing else, the never ending room was cold and it tickled against my skin. I heard footsteps from a distance and tried to run toward it, but it led me nowhere. All of a sudden I felt a hard push on my back which made me fall into the abyss. As I was falling there was a small circle of light and it became bigger and bigger. Soon enough I realized that the light was from outside, my eyes widened, I was falling from a tower. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the impact, but instead I felt something soft and muscular hug me tight. I peeked open one eye to see Sebastian holding me close to him, I gasped.

"Princess, I won't let you fall don't worry" Sebastian whispered. I realized that Sebastian was carrying me bridal style through the sky; I am guessing he jumped to catch me. We finally reached the ledge of a window, he stood on the ledge and the moon's light brightened his face as I gazed into those maroon eyes as he did the same with me.

"You may have grown a lot, but those blue eyes will always remain the same" Sebastian said softly. I gulped.

"Y-you can p-put me down now" I said nervously.

"I can't your gripping on to my coat" he said as a smirk appeared on his face. I immediately loosened my grip and he put me down on the ledge, I looked away feeling a bit embarrassed. I quickly jumped down onto the ground, and at that moment I noticed a symbol on the carpet. I felt a slight tug which made me sit down on the window next to him.

"What wa-" I was interrupted with his gloved finger on my lips. I nodded and noticed that Ciel had entered the room, but he had a rather hurt and angry expression on his face.

"Truly nothing good happens on your birthday, does it?" Sebastian asked calmly. I clenched my fists, I wanted to say something but I thought it was better for me not to say anything. Ciel was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth, and I was too.

"You lost your mansion, your parents," Sebastian continued, "this time will you lose Lady Elizabeth too?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "Take that back!"

Ciel noticed me sitting next to Sebastian and was shocked, I just looked into his eyes.

"Take what back, young master?" Sebastian asked, I just sat there in anger.

"What you said!" Ciel replied angrily.

"I am guessing the business you wanted to take care of was savouring your painful past?" Sebastian asked. Ciel gritted his teeth, I felt a sharp pain in my heart knowing what he had been through.

"Remember the time you said that the ring had already been shattered and reborn?" Sebastian asked again.

"That is true," Ciel continued, "Don't say the things I have said before!"

"Sebastian, I am the same as Ciel don't anger him anymore" I said softly as the picture of my family shattered in my eyes.

I smiled sadly and got up from the window ledge. I slowly walked toward Ciel and I looked deep into those dark blue eyes filled with hatred and sadness. I gently touched his warm cheek with my ice cold fingers. He eventually moved away.

"I know that pain...of losing everything...but no matter how hard you try... you can never get them back" I said softly trying to hold back my tears. Suddenly he same tune that Drossel was singing came on again, and the room was filled with the iron made dolls, Ciel and I backed up as Sebastian walked calmly toward us.

"So he controls them with this tune," Sebastian said calmly, "in that case..."

Sebastian began to sing and dance circling the room, while twisting the words around with the tune, and the dolls began to collapse in a second.

"Well that was easier than using my energy" I grumbled.

"~My fair lady~" Sebastian bowed in front of us.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel said feeling offended. I giggled softly under my breath.

"Young master, Lady Ciela we should leave." Sebastian said as he got up, holding out his hand.

"I don't think so; Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now." Drossel said as he entered the room.

"He is not someone you can keep," I shot back.

"However, it is all said from the ring on his finger." Drossel said. All of us shot our eyes at Ciel's ring, it glistened in the moonlight.

"Whoever possesses the hope diamond is made into a doll like the girls here," he continued, "And Ciel Phantomhive is one of them, might as well take Ciela Blue for a perfect addition"

"Made with silver and gold..." Drossel finished.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away." Sebastian sang as he took both of us in his arms and jumped out the window. Sadly, I was the one closest to Sebastian's face and he kept looking into my eyes; matter of fact we were nose to nose. Ciel looked up and blushed at how close Sebastian and I was, Sebastian just continued looking into my eyes without making a move. I was feeling very nervous and flustered again, why does he keep doing that!

"Better than Silver and Gold," Sebastian whispered as we landed safely on a bridge.

* * *

**sooo... what did you think? FYI: The dress that Ciela is wearing in this is story is the same as my display picture and.. Chapter 5 will be updated soon! Please Review! Thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter 5 Saving Elizabeth

**Here is chapter 5! This one took me a while, but now its finally finished YAY! I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and put me as thier favourites! I am very thankful and I will continue to do my best! Well enough of my jibber jabber, here is chapter 5! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AT ALL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Except Ciela of course :)**

* * *

Sebastian let us down from his embrace, I blushed madly as I remembered what just happened; I backed away from him a bit. Ciel's face raged up in anger and slapped Sebastian in the face. Sebastian's eyes widened to see that his young master had slapped him, and I was too.

"Have you forgotten about Lizzie?" Ciel asked angrily, "You still haven't saved her and I ordered you to do so!"

"She fell to be the victim of the kidnapping, and is my first-"

"An order is not the same as a contract, saving you if always my first priority regardless of your order" Sebastian interrupted. Ciel fell quiet as soon as he spoke; I soon came closer to them.

"I have devoted myself to your service and protection, and therefore I can't have anyone else steal you away from my grasp" Sebastian explained as his maroon eyes turned demonic pink. At that moment Ciel realized what had just happened, he revealed himself to have a contract with his demon butler in front of me; he quickly turned around to face me.

"Sebastian, this is an order I want you to-"

"No need Ciel, I already knew from the beginning" I said as I interrupted Ciel. Ciel was surprised to know my secret about them.

"How?" he asked sternly.

"You see, I am not what you think I am," I said softly as I raised my hand to have water and blue aura form into a sphere in my hand, Ciel backed away from me in shock, "I am a water guardian and I have no intent to hurt any human" I quickly glanced at Sebastian and back at Ciel.

"Does her majesty know?" Ciel asked.

"Obviously not, but my bloodline has this power," I continued, "To control water and they have been ever since the Earth was born"

Ciel was astonished with my identity and turned to face Sebastian once again; he asked him carefully, "Did you know Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced at me and looked at him, he nodded in reply.

"More questions will be answered in the future, but right now it is not the time." I reminded Ciel sternly as I dispersed the water and aura from my hand; he looked back at me and nodded. He then took out the Hope diamond ring from his coat and placed it in my soft but cold hands. The ring prickled my skin as it was gently placed on it.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked seeming pretty confused as I.

"The ring is the next target for doll making," Ciel said softly, "And the next is us."

I looked up at him and smiled, "It seems so,"

"Since we both have a ring of the same stone, it will require some more effort to protect both of us, Ciel grinned, "and Sebastian I order you from now and always, to protect Lady Ciela's life as of mine."

"Ciel there is no need for that!" I shouted back.

"Of course there is, we are the queens favourite are we not?" he asked as he grinned at me; I nodded in reply. Sebastian then got down on one knee and bowed before us, "Yes my lord."

I slid the ring in a small pouch which I put close to my chest.

Suddenly a loud howl rang through the night sky, "Pluto!" Ciel exclaimed.

"It seems Lady Elizabeth is not anywhere in the mansion," We all faced toward the tall tower a little further from here, "but she could be in that sealed off tower." We all quickly ran through the forest to get to the tower, it reminded me of the story of Repunzel and to me Elizabeth was the princess. From a far distance I could see Grell holding onto Pluto's rope to prevent him from running, he seemed frustrated.

"You two are alive?" Ciel asked as we arrived at the foot of the bridge which led to the tower. Grell turned around and instantly turned into fan girl mode as soon as he saw Sebastian.

"Sebas-Chan!" Grell pounced at Sebastian but was stepped on my Pluto as he embraced Sebastian tightly. I face palmed, great now there are two fan girls who love him.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Ciel quietly and Ciel just nodded slowly in shame.

"Hey no fair!" Grell pouted, "Wait a sec, that couldn't be a demon hound right?"

"Yup, but isn't he adorable?" I asked as I ruffled Pluto's hair playfully.

Grell then jumped up in glee and was going in super fan girl mode.

"A passionate night with two amazing, handsome and very hot demons, it is a dream come true!" Grell was just jumping around in joy. Could this get anymore worse?

"That is just disturbing..." Sebastian replied as he scowled at Grell.

"Pluto, I have been waiting for you," Sebastian said as we all walked toward the entrance of the tower, my eyes widened when I recognized the seal on the door.

"Isn't that the seal of the underworld?" I asked and Sebastian nodded in reply.

"When there is this seal on a door, only a demon hound or a water guardian can open this door and no one else." Sebastian replied. Grell and Ciel looked toward me and I approached the door.

"There is no need Lady Ciela, just let the hound take care of it" Sebastian said as Pluto's collar began to glow, making him transform into his real form. Pluto howled and the door opened, Pluto's form made Grell excited... Too excited. As Pluto ran through the entrance, he disappeared into the dark tower.

"I guess we will just follow him," I said walking through the front door with everyone else.

. . . .

All of us climbed the dark cold stairs up the tower until we arrived at a door, we surrounded the door and Sebastian grabbed the handle of the door. At that moment, I drew out my sword from my sheath and got ready, Ciel gave the signal. Sebastian opened the door and we cautiously went inside the small dim room, the room smelled of clay and wax. The room had many doll sculptures and bodies lying around in several desks in the room. Across the room there was a young girl with a light pink dress and a light pink bonnet which covered part of her golden hair, my eyes widened.

"Lizzie!" Ciel and I shouted as he ran towards her. He called her name several times and even shook her fragile body, but there was no response.

"It seems we were too late" Grell stated, my knees buckled and I felt like I was going to collapse. I didn't want to lose my best friend, not Lizzie! First I lost my Mother, my father, my sister and now her?

"No..." Ciel stuttered in disbelief. I bet me and him wanted to believe it wasn't true, but what would happen if it was?

"Lizzie, Lizzie! You have to wake up!" Ciel shouted as he kept on shaking her awake. I gasped as Elizabeth's emerald eyes began to slowly open, I was feeling a bit relieved but still worried. I ran toward her and hugged Lizzie tightly, but something was off and I could feel it.

"The ring..." Lizzie said softly. I unwrapped my arms around her and took out the pouch from my chest which had the ring and showed it to Lizzie. She smiled softly, "Ciel did you like my gift?"

Ciel was shocked to hear that the gift she was going to give him was the Hope diamond.

"Why would you give me this ring?" he asked softly which has concern in his eyes.

"Because..." Elizabeth was interrupted when she was lifted up into the sky without her will.

"I wonder why she moves without her own will." Drossel's voice rang out, "I wonder why she hurts the ones she loves?"

A weapon flew at her and she grabbed it and was about to swing it at Ciel until I moved him out of his way.

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth cried as she kept flinging the weapon around without her control. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and kept avoiding her attacks and she too tried to swing at me. I wanted to protect Ciel without hurting Elizabeth at all.

"Grell you can see this too, can't you?" Sebastian asked as he kept avoiding her attacks.

"I don't want my blades to chip" Grell complained.

"Grell your missing your opportunity to love him like you never have before!" I shouted as I blocked Elizabeth's attacks.

"Please" Sebastian begged sweetly and at that moment Grell became energized.

"Does that mean we can kiss with tongue!" Grell asked jumping up and down like a little child.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue." Sebastian said calmly as he had a grip on the big axe while shooting a smirk at me, my jaw dropped and my face turned really red; why did he have to say it to me? Say it to your fan girl in the corner! Grell's face became really red and steam puffed out of his nostrils, he was charged up all right. He quickly took out his baby scissors and cut the unseen puppet strings on her back, she collapsed to the ground as if she was dead. Ciel bent down and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand, Sebastian picked up the thin puppet string.

"I did it! Compliment me Sebas-chan!" Grell begged.

"Great job Grell, not everyone can run with scissors" Sebastian said trying to be enthusiastic.

"I'm flattered to DEATH!" Grell danced around the room in glee and I just faced palm really hard.

"This string leads somewhere" Sebastian said looking upward to the shadows, I ran and leaped to land on the steel railing. I scowled at the figure which hid beneath the dark shadows.

"Drossel Keinz is it not?" I asked. He walked out of the shadows and lifted his arms, I felt a sudden tug of the strings wrapping around my body, the thin strings dug into my skin I winced slightly. The rest below was also wrapped in puppet string.

"What shall I use to make my new dolls?" Drossel asked himself and looked towards me, "especially you Ciela"

I tried to struggle out of the string but the more I tried the more the string dug into my skin. He walked toward me and put his finger under my chin.

"Hmm... what a fine beauty you are" he complimented.

"Why thank you," I said as I slowly made the water and aura surround him, "I am not ruining my complexion with your inhumane methods!"

The water and aura secured him very tightly and the string which surrounded us loosened. Sebastian quickly took the big axe which Elizabeth was using and jumped toward him. I then side kicked Drossel in the gut which made him fly toward Sebastian.

"You don't seem like you're made of good material" Sebastian concluded as he smashed the axe on his skull, his body fell on the cold, stony ground, he was dead. I jumped down softly and clapped my hands removing the dust in my palms.

"So beautiful!" Grell praised as he scooted near Sebastian on his knees.

"Drossel was a doll after all" I stated.

"His soul was collected five years ago" Grell added, "But for some odd reason we detected signs of survival"

"Someone must have been controlling him from behind, using his body as a puppet" Ciel said as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"Ciel" Lizzie called; I was relieved her own skin tone was coming back.

"Let's go home Lizzie" Ciel said as he bent down reassuring her.

"I want to give you a birthday party... Please?" She begged softly. In an instant Ciel's eyes turned sad, in his heart and I even knew he didn't want to.

"Yes... Please do" Ciel replied with a sad expression on his face. Elizabeth smiled softly and closed her eyes; she was exhausted from that whole fight.

"It's not over yet," I said as Drossel's body rose up and walked toward the exit.

"I... n-need... To...r-report to my master" Drossel stuttered as he struggled to get to his destination.

"He is all hurt but still? Why?" Grell wondered.

"I can understand. You see he is merely doing his job as a butler" Sebastian replied as there was some sort of pity in his eyes. The doll then opened the door to a bigger more beautiful room, and there lied Pluto in front of a chair which was facing him. Drossel then collapsed to the ground. We all entered and I stood beside Sebastian.

"Pluto?" Ciel was surprised to see him be so friendly with a person Ciel was not familiar with.

"I apologize," The mysterious man spoke, "my butler was unable to even offer you hospitality"

"So you were behind this" Ciel said sternly.

"Why would you make these innocent girls into dolls?" I asked sternly as I scowled at the mysterious man.

"Doll making is quite remarkable and is noble work, which means preserving it means it is the most beautiful and perfect of people, it is very hard to find in people but not impossible" He replied, I gritted my teeth in anger all for perfection? That was crazy!

"Why were you after Lady Ciela and me?" Ciel asked as he took the hope diamond from his pocket, "We won't be made into dolls and be displayed somewhere!"

Ciel furiously threw the hope diamond at the mysterious man's chair.

"You two should know your place?" The man shot back.

"Why is that?" I asked sternly, "For your own selfish needs?"

"My butler was made of straw, but he wouldn't understand why I wanted you two" He replied.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you were never supposed to live, your body is unclean," he continued, "Ciela Blue you were born pure, but your soul and body has been tainted with the unclean. Our eyes widened in shock, he wanted us because of your dirtiness? Due to the fact we were destined that way? We both glared at him with so much anger. I really wanted to punch this man's face right now.

"Why do you know this?" I asked again as I gritted my teeth.

"Easy, people like you two should never exist in this world" The man replied straightly, "unworthy, unfaithful, dirty and a destruction to the world."

I couldn't take anymore of his jibber jabber this was going too far, water and blue aura slowly swirled around me as I grew angrier and angrier. Was it my fault that my mother, father and sister died? Was it?

"Lady Ciela, calm down" Ciel commanded.

"You want to rip his face off too; I am not the only one!" I shouted as I ran towards him with the sphere of the element swirling in my hand, I confronted the man face to face but, I realized he was just a doll. Everyone ran to my side and they were surprised as I. However, there was a small doll that sat on his lap, he looked toward me and started running out the door. I quickly made a whip with water and caught the small doll before it left, I brought it close to me, and it was laughing like a mad man.

"You think you can insult us like that! YOU WILL NEVER EVER LAY A FINGER ON CIEL OR I AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" I screamed as the aura around me grew stronger and stronger. Grell, Ciel and Sebastian backed away from me. The crazy doll in my grasp became to laugh harder and harder, I then compressed the water tighter and tighter by the second and soon enough he blew to bits and his remains fell to the ground. The aura around me began to fade and I slowly began to calm down, soon enough I was back to normal.

"T-hat was pretty scary" Grell stuttered as he hid behind Sebastian worried he would be killed.

"Calm down, you won't be next... unless you make me really mad like before." I joked.

. . . .

~The next day~

That night it was Ciel's birthday and Elizabeth threw a party for him.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations, Ciel!" Elizabeth cheered as she clapped her hands in joy. Sebastian made Christmas pudding and served it to Ciel, I smiled to myself, Sebastian and I made it together for him, and Elizabeth had a little surprise in it. Sebastian cut the pudding and he put the piece of it in front of Ciel. Ciel took one bite of his piece and he took out a ring from his mouth, Elizabeth looked pleased.

"If you have a ring in your portion, you are guaranteed happiness in the future" Sebastian said proudly. Elizabeth smiled in glee and took Ciel's hand,

"You will have happiness in the future!" She said as her eyes became watery.

"Wait a second, I have to give him my present" I said getting up from my seat, I took out the hidden wrapped gift from behind and placed it in front of him.

"You d-"

"ah ah ah, open it first then talk." I said waving my finger at him. He then carefully unwrapped the gift and took out the box and on it was my family crest. Ciel opened the box to reveal a silver pocket watch with his crest engraved in gold, he opened the pocket watch to see his full name engraved in gold in the inside cover of the watch. Ciel's eyes widened and looked at me.

"Happy birthday Ciel" I smiled, "Also this is part of it"

I bent down and kissed him softly on his cheek, I could feel his face burn up. From where I was I could definitely sense an aura of jealously coming from Sebastian.

* * *

**Teheee... So what do you think? Please review and I will continue to update soon! Thanks everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Tears

**Hey everyone! here is chapter 6 hope you like it! This is not my best chapter but, this will do. Today my brain was fried so I couldn't really think of anything... anyways enjoy! BTW thanks everyone for their wonderful comments! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY... except my character :)**

* * *

We walked through the hustling crowds where people circled around the crime scene, there were half naked English men hung by foot from a building, they didn't seem dead.

"All these people just came from India?" Ciel asked startling Aberline, "It seems they weren't dead"

Ciel walked toward Randall grabbing the paper from his hands, Randall glared at the young Earl as he was reading it.

"The child of craziness and laziness..." Ciel read out, he then handed me the paper. Randall's eyes looked toward me looking rather shocked.

"Y-you couldn't be the Countess Blue? He asked.

"You are indeed right," I replied, "I am working beside him from now on"

His eyes turned from shock to a scowl, and I knew what he was thinking, I read the paper Ciel gave me.

"This person is somewhat right," I stated "I do agree that our country would be better off if these new riches from India were gone"

"That mark..." Ciel pointed trying to imitate it by slightly sticking his tongue out. Randall furiously grabbed the page from my hands.

"He is mocking the queen and our country!" Randall continued, "This person must be Indian!"

"Don't jump to conclusions," I shot back, "It could simply be someone who despises the business that Indian riches are making"

"That is true," Ciel replied, "Whoever it is I will find them, they are ruining the name of the queen"

"It seems that the yard doesn't know where most of them stay," I continued, "Most of them are living in the dark streets of London, the East End. However, it is hard to indentify the exact route and number of them"

"Then we should go, Sebastian," Ciel ordered, "Lady Ciela"

I nodded and left with them travelling through the streets.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I need to pay someone a visit" Ciel replied. A little while later, we arrived at an alley way with stairs leading down to a door; this place was pretty familiar, actually very. We walked down the stairs, and as soon Sebastian opened the door, a foul smell of smoke was blasted on to our faces. We walked through the dark room to be faced with a dark figure in front of us. I scowled at the dark figure who I knew perfectly well who it was, he was a pervert, a know it all, and his eyes are always full of lust which scares the soul out of me, it is none other than Lau... That pervert.

"Ah, my little Earl has arrived," Lau smoothly said, "It seems that my lovely countess has arrived as well"

I partially hid myself behind Sebastian, he chuckled to see how childish I was compared to Ciel at that time, I just glared at him.

"I always knew you two with come" Lau said. The lights suddenly flashed on and all you could see was a bunch of girls surrounding him, I sighed he was as pervy as ever.

"Welcome Earl, welcome Countess!" Lau greeted, "Long time no see... Oh and by the way, Happy belated Birthday!"

"I have something to ask you" Ciel requested while having an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmmm... news spread quickly, I guessing it's about "That" incident no?" Lau grinned.

It is a surprise you don't know since you are the Shanghai Mafia, Quingbang Executive..." I added. Lau looked toward me and smiled at me.

"It seems you have grown, come a little closer I want to examine you," Lau grinned. I carefully walked toward him still keeping my distance. He took my hand and brought me closer; I was pulled toward him making me sit beside him.

"My you have grown much prettier, and you have grown wonderful womanly features just like your sister" he kissed my sand softly still looking at my face.

"Don't you control the streets of the East end?" Ciel asked looking annoyed. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian feeling tense, he was secretly glaring at Lau... geez what a softy.

"Yes that is true..." Lay continued, "By the way what exactly is "That" incident?"

Ciel and I just face palmed, he was definitely a show off.

. . . .

We got out from the smoke room (Thank goodness) and walked through the east end of London, we were expecting some kind of casualties, but nothing popped up. Suddenly, Ciel bumped into an Indian man and started to make some drama.

"Ow my rib... How am I gonna live?" The man complained. Soon enough more people like him surrounded us.

"Give us everything you have!" the men shouted.

"It seems we are surrounded my thugs" Sebastian said as he cracked his knuckles, I then quickly took out a ribbon from my coat and pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"Sebastian, take care of them" Ciel ordered.

"Certainly" Sebastian replied while pulling his glove tight, this was going to be fun I thought.

"Everybody in this place hates British people" the thug shouted in Ciel's face grabbing his coat, I quickly kicked the thug's gut and he went flying. Everyone was stunned to see me do that, especially from a lady.

"Please don't touch him roughly like that," I smiled as I cracked my knuckles, "So who's next?"

"You little female dog!" he spat in my face, I was about to give him another punch until someone stopped me.

"Wait," a young Indian man with dark purple hair ordered, "I am looking for someone, have you seen her?"

He approached us with another man behind him, he noticed us three.

"Are you two English nobles?" he asked.

"What if we are?" Ciel replied.

"I will side with my countrymen if that is the case," The man spoke, "Agni!"

"Yes?" his butler asked.

"Defeat them!" the young man ordered. The butler nodded and started unwrapping his bandaged right hand. He them plummeted toward us, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped back, I ran towards him with full speed as well. Agni was about to hit me, but I blocked him with my arm. I then side swept my leg under him, but he jumped over, I quickly back flipped to avoid his kick to my face. He then hit me in different points of my arm as I tried to block him; I winced as he hit my pressure points. Sebastian softly dropped Ciel on the floor and ran towards me, he pulled me back and held me with his left arm around my hip as he blocked Agni's lightning attacks. They both jumped back, but I was still in Sebastian's embrace.

"I have hit your vital points several times, why is it that you are still standing?" Agni asked curiously, still not letting down his guard.

"We were just walking down the street and these goons came out and attacked us!" Ciel cried from behind.

"What?" the young man asked, he faced the others, "Is it true?"

The thugs hesitated and they received a glare from the young man.

"That is not right! My countrymen have been wrong in this time!" he said, "Agni!"

In one minute Agni took care of the twenty goons who attacked us, I was impressed despite the fact that he was human!

"I have finished, Prince Soma" Agni bowed; he then walked toward Sebastian and me he then bowed in apology.

"I am very sorry to hurt you and I shouldn't have hurt a young lady," Agni said with a worried look on his face, "I hope you are not too hurt"

"It is fine, my arm is slightly numb but it should be fine in a while" I replied back smiling at him, at that moment Sebastian let go of me and I was back on my own two feet. Soma picked up Ciel's top hat from the ground and put it back on Ciel's head.

"I am looking for someone so I will be on my way," Soma waved, "See ya"

As they left, Lau peeked his head out of the tip of a building's roof.

"What are you doing up there!" Ciel shouted at Lau waving his arms around.

"Waiting for the right chance to go in!" Lau exclaimed as he jumped down the tall building.

"Who are they?" I asked Lau while rubbing my slightly numb arm.

"They wear prettier clothes and have better English then the rest of them," Lau concluded, "they don't seem to live in the East end"

Lau looked toward me, "It seems you have developed better fighting skills too! My you have become much more like your sister"

I hesitated and my voice became soft, "It seems so"

"Our first job is to deliver these goons to the city yard," Ciel said looking rather annoyed, "then we can go home"

. . . .

~ Later that Evening ~

We arrived at Ciel's townhouse in London, he even offered me to stay at his estate until the case was solved.

"She called me all the way from the country side for such a small case" Ciel grumbled and puffed. All four servants came and greeted us with their lovely and cheery smiles.

"Welcome master and Lady" They sang.

"You have brought them all this time!" Lau pointed out.

"We had to or else there wouldn't be a home if we came back" Sebastian grumbled.

"Since, it's cold why don't we warm ourselves up with some tea!" I suggested trying to warm up the mood.

"I will serve the tea as soon as possible" Sebastian said smiling.

"Fair enough then" Ciel replied.

"Instead of English tea how about some chai instead?" Someone offered.

"Fair e-," Ciel was interrupted when he was surprised to see the two young Indian men inside his home, "Eh? What the!"

"Seems we have an unexpected guest" Lau giggled.

"Why the blazes are you here!" Ciel screamed at the young men.

"Huh? I helped you earlier today so isn't this the way to repay the favour?" Soma continued, "Plus in India it is common to entertain the benefactors!"

"PRINCE! I found the bed!" Agni shouted as he waved like an adorable child.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Ciel shouted. The young men went upstairs and found a bed to sit on, Soma plopped himself on the comfy bed.

"Why do I have to look after you?" Ciel argued, "Also, Who exactly are you?"

"This is the twenty sixth child of the King of Bengal, Prince Soma," Agni introduced, "Now I will make some ginger tea to heat up our bodies, I will use the kitchen then!"

Agni trailed off to find the kitchen as Sebastian sadly followed him. Soma looked at me with a confused look on his face while propping his head on his hand.

"You!" he pointed.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you... I have seen you somewhere before" Soma answered.

"Huh? Do you know him?" Ciel asked me.

"Not from what I know of" I replied looking at him. Soma then suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, and pulled the ribbon from my hair. My hair dropped swiftly to frame my face and fell to my waist.

"You couldn't be... Lila?" Soma asked softly, my eyes widened as I heard that name, that precious name that I hold dear to my heart, that name that belonged to my late sister.

"H-how do you know her name?" I asked in shock as I pulled away from his grip.

"She visited my palace when I was fifteen years old and she learned to do traditional dancing," he continued, "she sang, she danced, and helped us when we had a drought, she was an amazing person"

"T-hat person you just said was.." I bit my lip and clenched my fists, my eyes were begin to water, "S-she was my sister"

"What? Really! How is she? I have wanted to see her for a very long time!" Soma jumped out of the bed and blasted me with so many questions.

"S-she... Is... I am sorry will you please excuse me..." I stuttered and ran out the room tears were streaming down my face as I ran through the hallway. I ran into an empty room and I stood alone in the dark, my knees collapses on the floor and my tears kept rolling down my cheeks. My beloved sister, she dies protecting me and I couldn't even do anything for her.

"Why did she have to go?" I screamed aloud as I wiped my tears with my sleeve. The water and blue aura danced around me as I cried. Her smile, her black ebony hair, her beautiful brown eyes and most of all her warmth; I missed it all... Every second of it...

"Princess, please don't cry" Sebastian said as he bent down to wipe my tears off of my cheek.

"I miss her so much," I replied as I rested my cheek in his hand, "I will never be able to embrace her again"

He moved closer toward me and opened his arms, I looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"This is the least I can do" Sebastian said. I jumped into his arms and buried my face into his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, soon enough the blue aura and water disappeared. I stayed in his arms for a while, I wanted to stay this way, I wanted to hug him and feel the same warmth my sister gave to me.

"Thank you, Sebastian" I sniffled.

"Your most welcome, princess" Sebastian replied softly.

I looked up into his maroon eyes and I brushed my hand against his cheek, I smiled softly. He leaned in close and our foreheads touched each other, I blushed slightly and I bet he noticed.

"Please don't cry, a woman's beauty disappears when that happens" Sebastian whispered.

"A woman's beauty never disappears," I replied back still keeping this position.

"That is true especially for you," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are such a flirt, for a demon" I giggled, softly bonking his head with my fist.

"Princess, dinner is ready we should call the others," he said as he wiped the remaining tears off my face. I nodded and got up from his embrace I was headed for the door until he pushed me flat against the wall, his arms trapped me.

"S-Sebastian!" I gasped.

"I have one thing to do first," He said as he took a of strand of my hair and pulling it up to his lips, he kissed it gently, "I won't let anyone have you"

* * *

**How did you like it? Chapter 7 will be updated soon... but I don't know how soon... Anyways please review! Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Fight for the girl

**hey everyone sorry for the late update, I couldn't really think of a good chapter and it took me a while! I hope you like this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY! **

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up," Sebastian said as I heard him pour the hot tea into the cup, I peeked open one eye.

"It's morning already?" I yawned as I stretched my arms.

"Yes it is, did you sleep well?" he asked handing me the tea.

I breathed in the sweet aroma, it was definitely a great start to my morning, "Yes, I did"

Sebastian took out a box from the cart and put it on my lap; I looked down at the box and was confused.

"Young master told me to buy you some dresses as a token of thanks," Sebastian said.

"He didn't have to," I smiled, "Tell him that I am very thankful for the gift,"

"Of course," Sebastian replied, "I shall be off to wake up Young master,"

I nodded until I heard Ciel shouting. I forgot, my guest room was right beside his, what did the new guests do this time? Sebastian excused himself and left the room. I finished my cup of tea and I quickly scrambled to see the dress Ciel got me. My eyes widened as soon as I saw the dress... it was stunning! The dress was maroon red with beautiful black lace detailing on the body with a black bow on the hip, then it was down to the floor with some ruffles. I quickly tried on the dress and to my surprise it fit! It was odd though, how did Ciel know my measurements...

. . . .

After breakfast, it seemed that Ciel was "scheduled" with busy studies and work... I bet it was all because Soma and Agni wouldn't bother him. I walked in the same room they were in; the room was bright and had a brown grand piano in the side. Ciel stared at the violin sheet music looking pretty clueless and Sebastian standing across from him, dressed as a typical music teacher. They turned to face me and I could see Ciel's eyes widen and a crimson blush come across his cheeks while Sebastian smirked as his eyes traced all around my body.

"Thank you Ciel this is such a wonderful gift," I smiled as I walked toward them.

"You deserve it" he replied. From the corner of my eye I could see that Sebastian was satisfied with how I looked in the dress. Ciel looked down at the sheet music.

"Bach's Chaconne?" he groaned, "this is too difficult"

"I make the rules here, and if I say you play it, you simply play it," Sebastian said sternly. He seemed like a different person when he was in "teacher" mode, pretty scary in my opinion. Ciel glared at him and I giggled softly.

"How about this, if you play it well then I will play the piece of your choice on the piano" I replied.

"You play the piano?" Ciel asked in amazement and I nodded in reply. I left to sit on the bench of the piano and waited for Ciel to play. Ciel was playing beautifully and I was about to drift off into the music until Soma and Agni started to pray to an idol figure of the Kali goddess in the corner.

"What is that?" Ciel asked as he stopped playing his violin. Everyone looked over and I just noticed that Lau was still staying at Ciel's townhouse.

"They seem to be praying, but it's quite an interesting idol isn't it?" Lau commented still staring at the idol.

"To me it's just a statue of a woman," Sebastian added I came over and put my hand on my hip

"This is Kali, a goddess of their Hindu faith" I stared at the statue in amazement.

"Yes, Ciela you are right," Agni turned around still keeping his praying position.

"A goddess of India?" Ciel asked.

"She is the wife of Shiva and the goddess of power," Agni continued, "Kali is a great goddess who defeated the demon after a desperate battle, and as proof she carries the demon's head.

"There you have it" Ciel glanced at Sebastian who was resting his chin on his hand in thought.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware of anyone so strong, I should be careful when I go to India" Sebastian noted. They were done their praying and Soma started to nag Ciel again, the result he kicked them out

"Lady Ciela now it's your turn to play the piano," Ciel smirked as he pointed at the brown piano.

"But you never finished playing the piece," I shot back folding my arms, "Isn't it time for Art study?"

"Yes it seems to be" Sebastian replied taking out his pocket watch, Ciel cursed under his breath. We moved to the next room where Sebastian already made the structure. I sat down beside Ciel and we both drew together.

"Studies don't leave me, even when I am not at home," I whispered.

"It never leaves me either" Ciel replied glaring at Sebastian, I giggled.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring!" Soma commented scaring Ciel and I. Soma's eyes traced around the room and it landed on May-rin.

"You," Soma pointed at Mey-rin who jumped with the sudden call, "Undress!"

"W-hat! I will only do that in front of my husband!" She replied covering herself. Soma's eyes traced back to me and I jumped in my chair a bit.

"I will re-"

"Dress in this!" Soma ordered tossing me an embroidered red and yellow sari.

"I can't wear this!" I whined.

"It would be nice to see you in it," Ciel said slightly blushing and I could see Sebastian agreeing on it.

"Fine," I sighed as I went to the next room to change. A few minutes later, I peeked into the room where everybody was sitting.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" Soma encouraged. I slowly walked in and everybody's eyes widened in awe.

"I look bad don't I?" I blushed as I looked down. I had to admit this material was amazing and the detailing was very elegant.

"You look perfect, just like Lila" Soma's eyes softened. Ciel was blushing and Sebastian was examining me from head to toe. Mey-rin danced around me in glee.

"My lady you look beautiful!" Mey- rin commented.

"This is official! You are perfect to be my wife!" Soma announced. My jaw dropped and everyone else's too. Sebastian secretly glared at him and was gritting his teeth.

"Umm... well I have to refuse that offer," I said calmly, "I am not ready yet"

"How old are you?" Soma asked.

"Sixteen why?" I replied.

"I am only seventeen, girls your age get engaged by then," Soma said shaking his head, "Plus who wouldn't want to marry a handsome, smart, and very exciting prince!"

"This is amazing my prince! We should contact your parents right away and prepare the wedding!" Agni cheered in. Oh snap...

"W-wait no!" I flailed my arms up and down.

"How about this, consider me as your life partner," Soma smirked, now this was almost a breaking point for Sebastian, I could see it in his eyes.

"F-fine..." I stuttered, "But I make no promises"

I quickly glanced at Sebastian who was clenching his fists, Soma nodded in approval. Sebastian quickly glanced at his pocket watch.

. . . .

Soma was on the floor lying down staring at Ciel and Sebastian and boredom as Sebastian was teaching Ciel fencing skills. I was sadly forced to stay in this sari for the whole day; I even had to sit next to Soma... great...

"What time will you finish?" Soma whined pulling me closer to him, I softly shrieked in surprise. Ciel rolled his eyes and stomped toward Soma.

"I can't concentrate!" Ciel shouted in anger. Sebastian sweat dropped and noticed I was closer to Soma then I was with him, he frowned.

"No need to get mad" Soma whined again making the puppy face. Ciel stomped back huffing and puffing.

"Fine, if you want my attention that much then be my opponent" Ciel said straightly while tossing the fencing sword toward Soma. Soma nodded and he walked over to face him, they both had determination firing up.

"So, if I beat you then you will help me?" Soma asked.

"Only if you win," Ciel replied, "If you lose then you must stay quiet and be out of my way"

They both nodded in agreement, Sebastian announced the rules and the fight began. Soma plunged forward and hit the sword against Ciel's boot. To his surprise the sword bent, I suddenly realized that Soma didn't know the rules of fencing and Ciel perfectly knew that he didn't know. Suddenly Soma's chest was wide open and Ciel was about to strike him until Agni charged in front of him.

"Prince this is dangerous!" Agni shouted as he hit Ciel's pressure point, I quickly ran toward Ciel. He collapses on the floor clutching his elbow I bent down in front of him and touched his elbow.

"It will be numb for a bit, don't worry" I reassured as I caressed his elbow, Ciel nodded.

"Lord Ciel I am very sorry!" Agni panicked, "My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!"

"Agni is my butler after all! In other words I won thanks to you!: Soma laughed while praising Agni who was worried about Ciel.

"Hmm I think the butler should take reprisal for his master" Lau suggested handing the sword to Sebastian.

"It's true; you were being too mean to a novice who didn't know the rules" Sebastian commented.

"Wha..." Ciel tried to give a reply but his head hanged low when he didn't know how to reply.

"However," Sebastian tossed the other sword to Agni, "As the butler of the Phantomhive family I can't ignore it"

"Plus, we are behind schedule by ten minutes!" Sebastian said pretty frustrated and annoyed.

"That's his real motive isn't it" Ciel and I both said glaring at him.

"This is good," Soma's eyes were determined, "whoever wins this battle will get to have Ciela's heart"

My eyes widened, this was bad... very bad... Sebastian's eyes scowled at the thought but it made him more determined to win, soon enough a smirk travelled through his lips.

"But don't I have a say in thi-" I was interrupted by Soma who was on full power mode

"In the name of Kali the goddess you can't lose!" Soma exclaimed, "She will definitely be mine!"

Agni stood in front of Sebastian; they both were in their fighting stance.

"Sebastian this is an order, silence that brat!" Ciel ordered glaring at Soma, "Don't let him have Lady Ciela either!"

My heart sank, no one wants my say in this...

"Jo Ajna" Agni replied.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied

I gulped slowly, both Sebastian and Agni are very strong but I don't like to be the "fight for her heart" kind of girl, you know how awkward and scary that is? Why do I have to be the girl to be fought over?

* * *

**So what do you think? Who do you think will win this? Hmmmm... I will update soon... but don't know how soon... please review, thanks everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8 Oh dear

**Hey everyone here is chapter 8! This chapter is pretty long, honestly I just made it to get the story along. Hope you enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AT ALL!**

* * *

They both stood across each other gripping the sword tightly in their hands.

"Please go easy on me" Sebastian teased. They both lunged forward at tremendous speed, their reflexes were amazing. Everyone including me was pretty amazed; they seemed on par with each other. I was rocking back and forth nervously, if they tie then that would mean that both Soma and Sebastian would still fight for me and I didn't want it to cause any disturbance. Sebastian will take great measures to make sure I do belong to him, even with the restrictions applied with the contract with Ciel. Both of Sebastian's and Agni's swords met at the very tip, thus making it bend. Sebastian saw this coming and didn't put much pressure on his sword making Agni's sword snap. Sebastian caught Agni's flying piece, Soma's eyes widened and a smirk was swept across Ciel's and Lau's face; Sebastian won. I was shockingly relieved that Sebastian won the match, have I really fallen for him or was it a crush?

"It seems your sword broke," Sebastian noted holding the broken piece in his gloved hand.

"As expected, the butler won," Lau smirked.

"Your butler is quite interesting, Ciel," Soma complimented, "Her heart is with you then"

Ciel smiled and looked toward me, "However, I will not have control over her heart; she should decide who her heart belongs to, not me"

I mouthed a thank you to Ciel and he just nodded in reply, but Ciel was pretty amazed how Agni was pretty close to have a draw with Sebastian.

"Agni is the best warrior in my palace, but it seems not against your butler," Soma noted, he put his hands on his hips, "I am always grateful to have him!"

Ciel walked toward Sebastian not losing his glance at Agni.

"Sebastian, what is he?" Ciel asked with a whisper, "Don't tell me he's another..."

"Ciel you don't have to worry he is human," I giggled softly walking towards the two, Sebastian looked toward me and he had a soft smile on his face.

"I see... But that much power..." Ciel whispered being suspicious.

"Yes, he could easily hang men upside-down" Sebastian whispered locking his suspicious gaze on Agni, I agreed with Sebastian.

"It is time for me to make dinner" Sebastian said taking out his pocket watch and looking at the time. He got up and made his way swiftly to the door, he glanced back at me and smirked.

"Come, I need to talk to you" Sebastian whispered to me, only for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and excused myself from everyone and I quietly exited the room. I looked both left and right but, there was no sign of him. I walked through the quiet hallway, feeling a bit of a dark presence.

"Sebastian, come out already" I sighed. Sebastian came out of the shadow and he stood close behind me.

"My princess, you were worried weren't you?" Sebastian teased gently turning me around to face him.

"No..." I said looking away from him.

"You're denying it, I can see it" Sebastian laughed while combing his fingers through my hair.

"No I am not... I just didn't want to be with him that is all" I replied still denying the fact that I wanted him to win. He moved closer to me and swiftly gliding his glowed hand from my shoulder to my exposed stomach. His gloves tickled against my skin as he made his way to land his hands on my hips. He moved in to my exposed neck and his breath made me shudder.

"Princess, no matter what you wear you looks exquisite," Sebastian whispered as he kissed the side of my neck, "You are the perfect poison"

I blushed and shuddered at the same time, I clenched my fists. I couldn't fall in love with him; I couldn't, no matter how handsome, how intelligent, how nice he can be. I had to remember that this was all a mask that hid his true personality, a merciless, terrifying demon.

"I am not a belonging," I said sternly, "I am not something you can just own"

"Is that so?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow surprised with my sudden anger.

"I belong to you, only because of this cursed half marking," I turned my back at him, "You can only say I belong to you when you win my heart, not with lust"

"Very well," Sebastian bowed smirking, "Just so you know, I will win your heart with all measures"

"I won't fall for anything easy" I said angrily while walking away to my room.

* * *

Lau, Ciel, Soma and I sat down at the table for dinner; Sebastian placed the main dish in front of me.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Ciel asked while cutting his food.

"I believe you said that you were searching for someone" I commented as I softly placed the piece of food in my mouth.

"But, why are you staying here?" Ciel asked taking a sip of water from his glass.

"A good question," Soma pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket, "I am looking for a woman"

He showed the child like drawing of a girl that was hard to identify, I almost choked on my food.

"Her name is Mina. She was a servant at my palace" Soma said pointing at the drawing.

"Sebastian, is that enough information to find her?" Ciel asked.

"Even I can't do much with this..." Sebastian politely said, "...But I will try my best"

I laughed under my breath; he will have to have the greatest luck to find her with those descriptions.

"So what is she doing in England?" Ciel asked popping a piece of potato in his mouth.

"Meena was my servant, more like my nursemaid," Soma's eyes softened as he spoke, "She has been with me ever since I could remember"

Ciel's eyes darkened, I knew Soma wanted to get Meena back.

"Both my parents never took looked my way, but she always stayed by my side and showered me with love," Soma's voice started to get angry, "But a British nobleman had his eye on her and took her away"

"Basically, you came here to get her back?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll get her back no matter what!" Soma exclaimed having determination glowing in his eyes. I noticed that Agni's eyes darkened a bit, there was something he was hiding from Soma and I could feel it.

"That is a lot of fuss for only one servant," Ciel commented. This made Soma get angry and he got up from his chair and grabbed Ciel tightly.

"Can you understand my pain being separated from her?" Soma shouted still grabbing a hold on Ciel.

"I can't understand it, and I don't care to" Ciel harshly replied back. Ciel then slapped his hand away and walked his way to a nearby door.

"Some things will never come back no matter how much you work for it" Ciel said as he turned the knob and exited the room.

Soma's head dropped, "But, I still don't want it... I don't want to be alone in the palace"

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and slowly got up to walk toward Soma.

"I will talk to him, don't worry" I smiled softly assuring him.

* * *

I sat beside the cozy fire as I read my _Edgar Allan Poe_ book, which had many stories written by him. I was about to turn the page until Ciel and Lau arrived in the room, they sat on the coach and began to play some cards.

"Playing Old Maid with Soma didn't work out?" I asked still reading the book.

"No," Ciel sighed, "He suddenly had some work to do in the evening"

Lau chuckled as he played down his cards. The two kept playing for about an hour until Soma and Agni came back from their "business".

"It seems they are back" I said closing my book close.

"They seem rather suspicious, don't you think?" Lau asked Ciel, waiting for his reply.

"I do, but I don't see how they benefit from those crimes," Ciel replied as he played down his card.

"Plus they don't seem to have much hate over the colonial rule" I commented as I rested my chin in my palms watching their game.

"If they are the culprits, it wouldn't make sense to waltz right in my house and stay here," Ciel said, "as if they are asking me to suspect them"

"That is true Ciel, but maybe they are truly looking for that woman," I said walking towards the game, "Maybe it's not both of them or maybe only one. I sat on the edge of Ciel's couch and he threw his cards at the table, he won.

"However, it is too soon to say" Ciel sighed as he looked out the snowy window. Suddenly the window slid open and Sebastian was hanging upside down, that was rather odd...

"Young master, Lady Ciela he made a move," Sebastian informed still hanging like a bat on the window.

"Take me with you" Soma ordered as he walked in the room.

"You?" Ciel asked.

"I've known all along that Agni was going out after I went to bed," Soma replied, "want to know what he's doing"

"I think he should come, Agni is his butler after all," I suggested Ciel, "And he has the right to know whatever the truth is that Agni is hiding"

I walked to the door, "Let me change into something warmer before you guys leave"

I left the room and went to my bed room. I took out the same red dress I wore earlier and changed into that, I didn't want to be an ice cube when I came back, so it was better for me to dress appropriately. After I was done I hurried down stairs to the entrance, where everyone stood there waiting for me.

"Are you ready my lady?" Sebastian asked as he put on my coat for me.

"yes," I replied.

"Why do women take so long?" Lau sighed.

"I didn't take long!" I shouted back. Lau just giggled behind me as we left the townhouse to enter the snowy night

* * *

We arrived at the gates of a man's estate; we were hiding in a corner as we watched Agni enter.

"This is Harold West Jeb's estate," I continued "he handles a wide range of import goods from India"

"He also owns a store, a coffeehouse, and such" Ciel added, "I have met him before and he is obsessed with status"

"So people that were stripped and hung upside down were at his coffeehouse?" Lau asked. Ciel nodded.

"But one of the representatives happened to be away, so he never had to go through what they went through" I said.

"Happened to be away, eh?" Lau questioned.

"Shall we have a look?" Ciel asked as we both looked toward Sebastian.

"Very good choice" Sebastian bowed. He then took both of us in our arms and jumped over the brick fence.

. . . .

We tip toed through the estate trying to find Agni. We came upon a door and we slowly creaked it open to reveal Agni and Harold West sitting and talking.

"Our plan so far has gone perfect," Harold said as he drank his glass of scotch, "You've done well for me, Agni"

Harold got up and moved in closer to Agni, his eyes were full with evil.

"You don't have to string up any more people" he said as his eyes gleamed with control.

My eyes widened, I knew he was the behind it, but I don't think he was doing it for himself but for the obsessed man in front of him.

"You have crushed all my major rivals" Harold said dropping the newspaper beside Agni.

"With this godly right hand, the Royal warrant is as good as mine!" he snickered as he grabbed Agni's right hand, Agni's eyes became full of disapproval but he knew he had to do whatever he said, but for what reason?

"So, this was what it was all about" Ciel whispered wanting to hear more of the conversation.

"And if I carry out this plan as promised, Meena will?" Agni asked hesitating a bit.

Soma gritted his teeth and opened the door, "Meena?"

"Who are you?" Howard turned around and Agni got on his feet right away.

"Prince Soma!" he called being pretty surprised. Ciel was about to get Soma but Sebastian grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"They'll recognize us, let's watch and wait," Sebastian whispered. Soma angrily grabbed Agni's clothes.

"You knew where Meena was?" Soma asked trying to get the answer from him.

"I see that's your master" Harold pointed out as he grinned.

"You must be the one who took her away!" Soma pushed Agni aside and he glared at Harold.

"Agni! Defeat him!" Soma ordered, but Agni didn't budge.

"What are you waiting for?" Soma asked still not believing what Agni just did.

"We should take the prince out of here and withdraw for now" I suggested.

"But the West will recognize the three of you!" Lau said worriedly.

"Please leave it to me" Sebastian said placing his hand on his chest. He better pull something off or else we will be in big trouble.

"Agni, hit him and make him shut up!" Harold ordered. Agni hesitated but Harold said his name again with an evil grin. Agni then lifted his hand to hit Soma until Sebastian came between the two and blocked his attack. I just noticed he was wearing a Deer's head, I covered my mouth to make sure no sound was coming out from me, I was laughing like crazy.

"A deer?" Soma and Agni asked while still staring at Sebastian. Harold's jaw dropped he must have thought that it was unexpected.

"W-who the devil is this deer man!" Harold asked while pointing at Sebastian. Sebastian turned to face Harold which scared him a bit.

"I am a deer who has come to take the prince home" Sebastian said calmly as he bowed before him.

"H-he might be a spy! Take care of him Agni!" Harold ordered.

"Actually, I am just merely one hell of a deer" Sebastian said.

"I said kill him!" Harold ordered. Agni dropped to his knees and he was crying blood, he was going to regret it but he had to do it for the sake of that promise with Harold.

"F-forgive me" Agni said as he ripped off his bandaged right hand and plunged forward. Sebastian quickly grabbed Soma and dodged his attacks but Harold was going crazy since his treasured belongings were getting destroyed... poor guy... but he deserved it.

"Wow what a ruckus" I said. Lau picked up Ciel in his arms.

"We'll attract attention if this keeps going, take him and let's go!" Ciel ordered. Lau, Ciel and I ran out of the estate as soon as we could while Sebastian broke through the window and escaped.

* * *

We returned home, Sebastian made us some tea to warm us up and calm us down; I took a sip from my cup.

"That man was superhuman" Lau said referring to Agni.

"It's Samadhi, a state of mental concentration" Soma said as he stared off at the distance

"Samadhi? I imagine it as a trance" Ciel stated taking a sip from his tea.

"He's producing superhuman power through his faith in his master," Sebastian said putting his hand on his chest, "the power of faith which is born from, believing in and loving someone"

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes met.

"A power we can never have" Sebastian concluded.

"Why did he have to betray me!" Soma banged his fists on the table, "Why do people close to me always leave!"

He then pushed the beautiful china pieces of the table in frustration, I sighed. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Why, you..."

"Soma, this is part of life people betray us and leave or they leave without a reason" I reminded him.

"But... Why? Why?" Soma whispered to himself and ran off to his room. It is a hard time for him that I understand, but he shouldn't be trashing other people's things like that.

"Oh, just look at the Havilland tea set I ordered," Sebastian sighed, "I guess I should teach him some manners"

He was about to walk out the room,

"Sebastian" I called.

"Yes my lady?" He asked turning around.

"Go easy on him," I sighed. He nodded in reply and left. After a while Lau left to his room, Ciel and I was left alone in this room. He got up from his chair and was about to head out the door, but he turned around, I gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to eavesdrop want to come?" He asked, I nodded and followed him to Soma's room. We rested against the wall and heard every single bit that Sebastian said to him. I sighed, he was going pretty harsh on him, but this was reality. Ciel opened the door and we both rested our backs against the edges of the door.

"I may have turned out like Soma" Ciel spoke softly. Sebastian and Soma were surprised with our unexpected presence.

"Maybe I wouldn't have been the same person, if it weren't for that month" Ciel sighed.

"I wouldn't have earthier" I said while looking at Sebastian. Sebastian knew perfectly what I meant.

"That month?" Soma asked curiously. Ciel looked at me, I nodded for him to go first.

"My family was killed, my home was burned down, and I suffered so much pain and humiliation, it was worse than you would do to a beast," Ciel clenched his fists, "I was a powerless child"

Ciel then glanced at his ring and continued, "But, I came back to make the people who made me suffer, suffer the most pain. I will remain the head of this family to see who kills me and then I will kill them"

"I am no different," I smiled softly, "My parents died when I was young, and my sister was the only one I could rely on. However, she was killed and he wounded me to the point of bleeding to death"

I looked up at him, "I was saved by a man whom I am so thankful for, but that gave me strength to come back and become more powerful to find that same man who killed my beloved sister"

"Why would you both go that far?" Soma asked, astonished with our stories.

"What good would pain and suffering do to us?" Ciel explained, "We fight no matter how much pain we went through"

"We took a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to us to crawl out, and we didn't give up on it" I said folding my arms.

"We humans have that strength" Ciel said trying to give Soma hope.

"But, taking that chance is up to the person or not" I finished.

"Enough of pointless talk, Sebastian, lady Ciela I need to talk about the West with you two" Ciel ordered. We both nodded in reply and left the room, I walked beside Ciel.

"I wonder what he will do" I whispered in thought.

"It is all up to him" Ciel replied. We were about to head down the stairs until Soma called our name.

"Ciel, Ciela!" Soma called we turned around to see him panting.

"I am only seventeen, but compared to you two I am a fool!" he continued, "I just let myself be spoiled by my parents and thought the world revolved around me"

"I want to see them both in person and find out the real truth of why they left me!" Soma put his hands together, "So please let me come with you!"

"We refuse" Ciel shot back. Soma was shocked and I giggled, I knew he was playing around.

"But, it's not like my drawing room is locked..."

"Ciel! Ciela!" he shouted as he hugged us both tight, "I am sorry for breaking the cups earlier Ciel"

He hid behind us and peeked out his head.

"You... You too... I am very sorry" Soma stuttered as he apologized to Sebastian.

"It's alright" Sebastian replied while smiling.

* * *

We returned to the family room and we continued our discussion, hopefully without any interruptions. Sebastian served all of us tea, but Soma was still pretty scared of Sebastian.

"I didn't predict that West would be after the Royal Warrant," Ciel said, "Though it does make sense since he is a man who is obsessed with status"

"What is the Royal Warrant?" Soma asked.

"It's when the Royal family recognizes their favourite shops or restaurants," I continued as i sipped the tea, "this allows the shop or restaurant to be recognized by everyone thus making a big boom in the business"

"It seems that a big event is the most important which is coming in one week" Ciel said sipping his tea.

"It's weird though, right now its winter and all large events are pretty much over" Lau added.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, "Can you think of any major events taking place in a weeks' time?"

"Choir concert, Wagner's opera, Indian culture exhibition..." Sebastian listed.

"The exhibition of Indian culture! That could be it!" I said while still solving the puzzle in my head, "It makes sense, there is a curry contest which is coming up and the Royal Warrant will be handed to the best Curry making restaurant, after all the queen loves curry and I am one of the judges"

"You are right" Lau said sipping his tea.

"There is a rumour that the queen herself will be there" Sebastian added.

"I am guessing he will be participating in the Curry contest" Ciel stated.

Soma fidgeted in his sit and he looked pretty confused, "Wait a sec, explain from the start!"

"Don't worry prince the earl will explain," Lau pointed to Ciel and he just rolled his eyes, of course.

"The Hindustani coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry," Ciel continued, "In other words, West is trying to get the Royal Warrant with curry"

"So, he is wiping out other contestants who are competing in the contest!" I said.

"So, West must have told Agni to take part in this stupid plan at Meena's expense" Ciel realized.

"The letter we found at the crime scene is referring to his god, in this case you," I smiled at Soma, "You have a very good butler who cares for you"

"Wow, wonderful, wonderful!" Lau clapped happily like a little child, I rolled my eyes he didn't even do anything.

"Then what's the deal with Meena and Agni?" Soma shouted.

"Since it has nothing to do with the underworld, it doesn't have anything to do with me," Ciel continued with sly grin growing across his face, "however I am not gonna leave this petty case for nothing"

"Don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing" I said while stretching my arms.

"If my company enters the competition and wins against West" Ciel continued with that scary grin on his face, "then the Royal Warrant will be mine"

"Of course the Funtom company launching into the food industry will deter competitors" Lau leaned in being pretty interested.

"You only have a week to prepare everything! But how?" Soma asked frantically.

"There is no need for that" Ciel said sipping his last drop of tea.

"Simple, Sebastian will enter" I finished while meeting eye to eye with him, he grinned.

"That is impossible!" Soma shouted, "No one can beat Agni's right hand of God!"

"But this is a curry contest so it can't be that hard," Ciel said shrugging his shoulders.

"He is right," I slid back into my chair, "you guys don't have an idea of what real curry tastes like, but Soma and I do"

"It seems that way," Ciel said, "Sebastian?"

"It looks like it will be tough, but it will be quite fun" Sebastian said softly as he looked toward me, "however I will need some assistance"

I slightly jumped in my chair; I knew what he was thinking. I knew that I did have some real curry cooking experience from my sister and I did know some recipes. However, I knew from my gut that he didn't need me for my "Curry experience" but rather for something else.

"Very well" I sighed.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Chapter 9 will come up soon... in that next chapter there will be more Sebastian X Ciela moments! Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Perfect curry

**Heyy guys here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! It's a bit short though... BTW Thank you all for your support and reviews! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

The amazing smell of the spices made me smile; these herbs and spices were the perfect ingredients for the curry. Thanks to Lau, we could actually win this competition.

"Wow I can't believe all of these ingredients are for Curry!" Finny exclaimed while he was holding the heavy bags of ingredients in his arms.

"They are all the things I have seen in my country!" Soma said in joy holding the herbs in his hands.

Sebastian took a hand full and brought it to his nose, "It smells wonderful, they are premium spices!"

Sebastian approached Soma and I.

"Only you know the taste of Agni's godly curry," Sebastian said, "Could you please give me some advice regarding the taste?"

"Yes, you will be of great help!" I said as I put my hand on Soma's shoulder.

"But does a British man like you know how to use these spices?" Soma asked.

"That is why I am here," I assured, "my sister taught me some curry before she died, I will guide him"

Soma smiled, "That is good"

"Please wait for me to finish" Sebastian put his hand on his chest and smiled.

"Let's do this!" I said putting my fist in the air being fully determined. Sebastian and I went to the kitchen right away as soon as all the ingredients arrived in the kitchen. Sebastian took off his coat and rolled up his sleeved while I pulled my hair in a high ponytail and rolled my sleeves and unbuttoned the neck buttons a bit.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked as he raised an eyebrow. I nodded in reply and took out all the needed ingredients. Chicken, Yogurt, Coriander, Curry powder, garlic, ginger and more...

"What are we making?" Sebastian asked.

"Chicken curry" I replied back, Sebastian nodded and he prepared the chicken and chopped all of the herbs, onions and tomatoes in fine pieces. I put all the things in the pot and in two hours we made our chicken curry. Sebastian put the chicken curry on a small plate for me to taste, I took a small spoonful and put it to my mouth.

"The smell is amazing but the flavour is a totally different thing" I sighed.

"So we need to make something with the similar aroma but with different taste" Sebastian noted. I nodded in reply.

"But we have to make several curries for Soma to taste" I said.

"We should get to work then" Sebastian said. I made several combinations of spices and put them each in different plates. Sebastian took them and made each of the groups into curry.

"Sebastian"

"Yes princess?" Sebastian replied.

"You want to help me with this last one?" I asked, he smiled and walked towards me. Instead of standing beside me he stood behind me leaning in closer to my neck, I shuddered. His hands rested on the edge of the table beside mine.

"Why don't you take some of the spices in front of you, while I take the spices which are a bit farther from you" Sebastian whispered in my ear. I gulped slowly and nodded. We kept on smelling and tasting some of the spices together to make the perfect combination. After a while we finally made the group.

"Done!" I excitedly said as I took the plate and turned to face him. I just noticed we were now very close and face to face.

"Ah, princess you have some on your nose" Sebastian grinned, "your hands are occupied, let me take care of it"

He moved in closer and I closed my eyes shut, I was very nervous... Too nervous, I could feel my knees buckling. Sebastian's cold but smooth lips kissed the tip of my nose, I blushed.

"Now it is done Princess" He whispered. I was still speechless not knowing what to say.

"You should make the last pot of the curry" I said softly looking away feeling the heat in my cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"Of course" he chuckled as he brushed his hand through my hair and left to make the last pot. Why does he always do that to me, I sighed. After 4 hours of continuous cooking we made around eighteen pots of different curries. We then put them in the dining table for him to taste.

"Soma we are done!" I called. His eyes widened as soon as he ran into the room.

"Y-you made this all together in four hours!" Soma said in surprise.

"Yup!" Sebastian and I smiled. Sebastian then put some curry in each plate for him to taste.

"Please taste them!" I pleaded while putting the plates in front of him.

"Here I go!" Soma said as he stuffed his face with the curry. All the plates that Soma tasted didn't meet his expectations, but the last one was only left, the one Sebastian and I combined together.

"This is the last one" Sebastian said placing the curry in front of him. I folded my hands together to hope that this curry would be very successful.

"This curry is different from before!" Soma exclaimed.

"Prince Soma how is it?" Sebastian asked.

"This curry is very close to Agni's!" Soma said, "However something is missing... something is not right.."

"But what is that something?" I asked as I leaned against the table.

"I can't even explain it really..." Soma said as he though really hard, his forehead had multiple creases, "It need to have deeper taste"

Soma's eyes widened, "Substance! It needs more substance!"

"Hmmm... but what could it be" I said fidgeting in my place.

"How's it going you two?" Ciel asked surprising Sebastian and me. Ciel and Lau walked toward the table seeing our progress

"Young master!" All of us cried.

"You shouldn't come down here right now" Sebastian said as Ciel took a taste of curry on his finger.

"There are three days left until the contest," Ciel smirked, "It looks like you two are researching very hard"

Ciel and Lau were about to exit the room until he turned around.

"Oh by the way, I want Gateau Chocolat for today's desert" Ciel requested.

"As you wish" Sebastian bowed as he left the room with a smirk on his face. I sighed, I will leave Sebastian to make Ciel's cake on his own, and when he is done I will come back and help.

* * *

I walked in the kitchen with Soma, Finny, Mey-rin and Baldroy on the floor tired of stuffing their stomachs with food. In a corner I could see Tanaka just enjoying his curry I softly smiled. I noticed Sebastian was still thinking hard about what the secret ingredient may be, I walked toward him.

"How is it going?" I asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Not to good, I still couldn't figure it out," Sebastian said still being in thought. I noticed the saucepan with chocolate and walked over to it; I dipped my finger into it and brought it to my lips. My eyes widened.

"Wow this chocolate is amazing, it is very fresh and favourable" I commented as I turned around to see his eyes widened, I cocked my head to the side and wondered what had happened.

"The missing ingredient, is chocolate" Sebastian said moving closer towards me, I took my finger from my mouth and noticed there was some chocolate left, he quickly grabbed my hand and put to his mouth, I was stunned.

"This is perfect," Sebastian said taking out my finger from his mouth. However he didn't soften his grip on my hands. Instead he turned my hand over to reveal my palm and my wrist, he moved in closer, his lips were only a bit away from my wrist, my heart was beating faster and I bet Sebastian could feel it. His eyes flashed demonic pink when his lips brushed against my skin.

"You smell better than chocolate," he whispered, he made me stunned. He backed away and his eyes turned back to the same maroon colour.

"Well, let's finish our curry" Sebastian said as he took out his hand for me to take. I breathed in slowly and smiled.

"Yes, let's finish" I said softly

**The next day!**

"You made the curry of god?" Soma asked in surprise while Ciel just smirked in the background, "In one night!"

"Please try it, I think this will be a success" I pleaded as I put the plate of curry in front of him. Soma nodded and took a small piece of curry into his mouth, his eyes widened and a smile was brought to his lips. It was a success.

"This curry has a touch of British identity in it!" Soma exclaimed still being in his daze, "This curry is not the copy of it, but it has something more!"

"Does it please you?" Sebastian asked. Soma nodded.

"This curry had everything of India and everything of Britain, but how did you two finish in one night!" Soma asked curiously, still amazed with the taste of our perfect curry. Sebastian and I just smiled.

"This is amazing, and this curry is more than worthy to compete with Agni's" Soma praised.

"Well you wouldn't believe the secret ingredient" I said as I put my hands on my hips, "show it to them Sebastian"

Sebastian reached inside his coat and took out the Funtom Company's signature chocolate bar.

"This is the answer," Sebastian said as he waved the chocolate in his hand.

"Choclate!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Well young master requested yesterday, and lady Ciela told me how delicious the chocolate was, so they both helped me out" Sebastian replied as he looked at both Ciel and I.

"However," Soma added, "This only cannot win the contest, you need to improvise,"

"I see," Sebastian continued, "I will leave things the way they are"

"It seems you have something up your sleeve, butler" Lau said as he folded his hands together. I cocked an eyebrow wondering what he had planned, I didn't even know.

"No lie?" Ciel asked raising his spoon.

"Of course not," Sebastian grinned, "I never tell lies"

"Our company will definitely be the one to bring the Royal Warrant home" Sebastian said proudly. I smiled, he was always confident in what he did, now lets just hope for the best.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! Chapter 10 will be on its way soon! Thanks everyone for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 10 Contest

**Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it!... Thanks so much for your very nice reviews, I am very happy :)...I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY! enjoy**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the glass windows, the warmth welcomed me and that brought me a smile to my lips. It has been a very long time since I have been here, the last time was with my sister, and I was very young.

"Wow!" Finny exclaimed as he pointed to the elephant before him. His eyes glittered like a child's, he was very cute. I walked beside Sebastian, who was beside Ciel.

"Hey Earl, Hey Countess," Lau called, we turned our heads and he was sitting on a stone bench with Ran Mao in his arms.

"You even brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" Ciel asked as he sighed.

"C'mon Earl, she is my little sister, but not by blood though," Lau poked her baby cheeks, "Plus I heard they are feeding us curry so I brought her along to give her a small treat!"

Ciel ignored him and walked away, Sebastian and I followed. Lau ran towards us and walked beside us,

"So the prince's butler is actually serious?" Lay asked as a playful smirk travelled along his lips.

"Well, if West's plan succeeds, then he would get the Warrant and supposedly return Agni and Meena, but I think that is a total lie," I said.

"Hey if it were me I would kill em!" Lau exclaimed.

"That is a little harsh don't you think?" Ciel asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Lord West coming towards us and greeting us.

"Oh my! If it isn't Earl Phantomhive, and the lovely Countess Blue!" West exclaimed taking his top hat off.

"I haven't seen you both since last year's social event!" West said, "It is an honour to meet you two again!"

"It is an honour as well," I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Earl, isn't your group competing in this contest?" West asked.

"Yeah, I am considering expanding my business into the food industry" Ciel replied.

"My company cannot lose! I have hired a curry specialist!" West proudly said, not knowing who that chef may be.

"Is that so? Then I shall look forward to his cooking" I said making him surprised.

"What do you mean?" West asked.

"I am one of the judges for the contest" I smirked, "I must leave now, I have to go to my meeting room"

I left the group and made my way to my destination,

"Good luck" I whispered only loud enough for a demon to hear, I could feel him smirk behind my back.

"Thank you" he whispered back, I smiled softly and continued to go to the meeting room.

* * *

The Host of the show stood on stage with a big smile on his face.

"We have now come to the highlight of this amazing exhibition!" he shouted, "With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, and let the competition begin!"

The crowd cheered and clapped they were anxious who the participants were.

"Now today's judges are..." The announcer gestured toward the table we were seated, "Chef Highharm, the palace chef! Mr. Carter a tax collector who is currently serving in India, Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!..."

All the ladies in the crowd were gasping, blushing and complementing how handsome he is, but they don't know how a perverted nobleman he is. I could see that Ciel's jaw dropped in shock... I wonder why...

"And finally, Countess Blue who is London's best pianist and food critic!" the announcer finished and the crows applauded, I could hear whispers of compliments for my beauty and gasps of how young I was. The announcer then introduced the contestants.

"Here are our contestants!" the announcer cheered, "Persian Tabb company's chef Tarpin, Dahlia company's Chef Rickman, Lippcilin company's Chef Wollest, Harold West company's Chef Agni, and the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company!"

"Eh? A butler?" the announcer gaped.

"Yes, I am not a chef," Sebastian smiled, "I am a butler to the core"

I giggled under my breath, this was definitely going to be an interesting competition.

"Anyways, we have presented to you the contestants!" the announcer shouted, "With a group like them I am sure their food will taste amazing! Now let the Contest begin!"

As soon as the timer started, the contestants cooked as quick as they could, trying to make it as delicious as possible, I leaned back into my chair a bit. I was sadly sitting beside the perverted Viscount who had an eye on me this whole time.

"My my, you are such a beautiful jewel," Viscount said smoothly, "I have seen you before, but I can't put my finger on it"

"We might have but I guess both of us have forgotten" I said trying not to make anymore conversations with this overly dramatic womanizer.

"Wow look at that!" A man cried pointing at Agni. He was working hard to make a delicious Curry; he even revealed his right hand of god to everyone. I saw West smirking in the corner; he thinks he got the Royal Warrant in his hands, think again.

"What an amazing smell!" one woman commented.

"Hey look over there!" another man shouted as he pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian put all the ingredients together in the pot, our eyes met and he kept cooking without breaking our gaze, I blushed. I realized Ciel noticed Sebastian and I making eye contact, Ciel must have been feeling suspicious right now. I smiled softly, we will see who brings home the Warrant, and I know that my fiancé will... Wait a sec... did I just say that again?... Urg I am not letting my mind take over again.

"How gross!" One man shouted.

"What is he thinking?" A woman shouted. I looked over at Sebastian and I saw him break off some dark chocolate, I could see Agni's eyes widen. He knew what chocolate would do to teh curry, make it taste even better. Agni took out a lobster from the basket, a blue one. Viscount's eyes grew wider in surprise.

"The royal blue lobster! It is a type of Blue lobster only found in clear waters off the coast of Brittany, France!" Viscount continued, "This colour compares to the beautiful body which a beautiful lady wearing a Blue evening dress! It's like from that night when I saw her..."

Viscount dazed off while resting his head on his hand. Oh don't tell me he was remembering me from the queen's ball... Just perfect. Soon the time was up and it was time for the judges to taste the curry.

"Times Up! Now it is time for them to taste!" The announcer called, "First up is Persian Tabb company's Beef curry!"

A small plate with beef curry was put before us, it was not bad but I don't smell any fragrance. The royal chef took a taste and his head shook in disappointment.

"The flavour is plain and ordinary with no fragrance, you used curry powder" The chef stated.

"Professional Chefs using curry powder is simply ridiculous!" Mr. Carter said. I could see the two chefs' faces go dark. I took a spoonful of Dahlia Company's curry.

"The spices are mixed very nicely in the curry" I smiled softly, "However; the spiciness overpowers the rest of the ingredients"

"Next we have Harold West company's chef Agni!" the announcer shouted as Agni arrives to us holding his curry in his hand.

"This is Blue lobster and seven types of Curry" Agni said softly, he noticed me at the judges table and his eyes darkened. I took a spoonful and my eyes widened... this was amazing! He was definitely the god of curry!

"Delicious! It is perfect!" The royal chef complimented.

"My goodness! This is all accomplished without even compromising the true taste of the lobster!" Mr. Carter said as his eyes widened in glee.

"Oh... Ah!" Viscount moaned, "It is like when I unexpectedly met a beautiful countess at a ball! With seven stones, wrapping their beauty around her breathtaking body! Her ebony black hair, her bright blue eyes, her baby soft skin and her beautiful red rose lips! Ahhh I can feel her with me right now!"

I shuddered, he was talking about me. I remember, at the queen's ball after Ciel and I talked, I went to get a glass of water and Viscount made his way to me. He took my hand and kissed it gently. He even offered to dance with me... And that was my biggest regret of my life... he kept on moving his hand down to my butt!

"This is simply the best curry!" Viscount praised, Agni bowed in thanks.

"My, this is one of the best I have tasted so far, I am simply astonished with how you put everything together" I smiled as I complimented him, he bowed again. Sebastian arrived with his curry in his hand, he pulled the cover and I gasped... It was just white bread.

"What are you trying to pull!" the chef shouted as he pointed at Sebastian.

"It is not done yet.." Sebastian said walking over to the deep fryer. He put the four buns in teh fryer and brought it out. He then walked over us and put the plate before us.

"But where is the curry!" the chef asked angrily.

"Wait a moment this is!" Viscount cut the bun, "The curry from inside!"

The crowd gasped and I did as well, Sebastian pulled something that I couldn't even think of.

"Please have a taste," Sebastian said bowing. The royal chef then cut a small piece and popped it into his mouth.

"This is delicious!" The chef exclaimed, "It explodes in the mouth! It is amazing!"

Viscount popped a small piece into his mouth and well... he did it again...

"Ohhh... Ahhh!" Viscount moaned, "I see that young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly, this mischievous mocking bird singing like a child in the daytime but shows her true colours at night"

Ciel shuddered; I wonder why...

"Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funtom Company's special, revolutionary curry!" Viscount said as sparkles surrounded his face.

"I thank you for the praise" Sebastian bowed and looked over to me. I cut a small piece of the curry and put it into my mouth, my eyes widened.

"Oh... my... I could feel a special bond that has a taste of India and a taste of Great Britain in every bite," I smiled softly as I remembered how Sebastian and I worked together to make the curry, "It is truly remarkable"

"I am very honoured" Sebastian bowed. The crowd cheered and I saw Soma, Finny, Mey- Rin and Baldroy hugging each other in joy.

"Now is the time everyone is waiting for! Taste testing time!" Everyone please taste whichever curries you want!" The announcer cheered. Mean while the judges had to figure out a tough decision.

"I say the Funtom company, they opened a new generation of curry making" I said.

"I agree with the countess on this," the Royal Chef nodded.

"I like the seven flavours," Mr. Carter stated.

"I would pick the beautiful lady!" Viscount cheered. I shuddered; thank god he doesn't remember me. After a long time of discussing and decision making the results were in.

"The winner is..." The announcer called, "It was a tie between the Harold West Company and Funtom Company!"

Everyone gasped. Suddenly the trophy from the announcer's hand was taken away by a man with a whip.

"Please wait," the man said... wait wasn't that John Brown?

"The victor is..." he was cut off by the horse stomping on his head, and the one who was riding that horse was none other than her majesty, Queen Victoria. Everyone gasped, Ciel and I ran towards her right away.

"My majesty!" we both cried, "Why have you come here?"

Queen Victoria smiled at us and at everyone.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted.

"I am done talking," John said still having the horse's hoof on his head, "But it seems that the queen as something to say"

John helped her majesty off of her horse.

"This curry show was indeed exciting, and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island," The queen spoke softly. Soon enough she was on the floor crying and calling his name.

"Oh, ALBEEEEEERRRRRTTTT!" her majesty wailed.

"I want to eat this curry with you also!" The queen cried.

"Your majesty, Prince Albert has always been by your side," John whispered as he held the Albert doll to comfort her.

"I get to vote don't I? I was invited to judge after all" The queen sniffed while wiping her tears with her hankerchief.

"Anyways, I have chosen," her majesty spoke as she handed the trophy to Sebastian, "This is for you. It will go to Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian"

I smiled and hugged Ciel very tight, he was trying to struggle out of my embrace to get some air.

"N-not infront of her majesty!" Ciel gasped, I realized it and dropped him down immediately, and he quickly fixed his clothes.

"Wait! Why?" Harold asked frantically, "How can the curry we made, loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry!"

The queen pointed to the crowd and you could see how children were eating messily with the curry Agni made and how clean and happy the children were when they ate the curry doughnut.

"You see, Funtom's curry doesn't need any utensils to be consumed by anyone, and I take that in account when everyone can eat regardless of age, status and gender," she explained, "This is essential since Britain is entering a new century where soon our children will be our future"

"In other words, The Funtom Company is the champion!" The queen announced. The crowd went wild and they cheered. As soon as we got off stage I was still beside her majesty.

We walked toward Agni and the queen gave a warm smile.

"Agni, your curry's flavour did not lose" she continued, "It was also a curry I would love to enjoy at the white tower"

"I am not worthy of such words," Agni said sadly.

"Agni, please don't say that" I pleaded, "You are a good man, I know it from my heart" I smiled at him. Agni's eyes widened at something and I turned around quickly, there was a beautiful Indian lady running toward Howard West and I could see Soma's surprised expression. That girl was Meena; I scowled a bit as I realized something, and she didn't get kidnapped but ran away with him, my guess all for the money.

"My dear is something wrong?" the queen asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, my apologies I was just dazing off," I replied with a smile. She smiled back in reply.

"Ah, excuse me for a minute my majesty" I bowed as I ran off toward Soma and Agni.

"Agni, will you still be my butler? Despite all the trouble I have given you?" Soma asked with a soft smile on his face.

"Jo Ajha!" Agni cried holding Soma's hand. I bent down to Agni's level and wiped Agni's tears.

"Wasn't I right? You are always at home" I said softly as I kissed his forehead, "You are a very faithful and loyal butler who loves his master very much, never lose that,"

"I will keep that in my heart always" Agni replied as he smiled. I smiled back and returned to Ciel's side.

"My little boy," The queen said as she addressed Ciel, I was giggling under my breath and I felt bad that Ciel noticed.

"Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way..." Ciel pleaded as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Is that so?" the queen asked.

"Ciel it isn't that bad trust me.." I whispered.

"Ah, my dear little girl~" Her majesty called. I blushed in embarrassment... I glared at Ciel... I told him his wasn't that bad.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his throat, "Your majesty why did you come all the way out today?"

He gripped his top hat nervously, "Someone like me shouldn't be around your majesty very often"

"But when I heard your company was competing I had to come, besides you only send letters and never come to visit me," Her majesty said patting his head with her right and patting me with her left.

"I want to see how you two were getting along, and from the results both of you are doing great" She smiled, "You both do your jobs very seriously at very young ages just like your parents"

Our eyes darkened at bit but we stayed strong.

"I must be leaving soon" She said as John helped her up onto her horse, "Have fun playing, my little children!"

We both sighed and John was still here.

"Umm... John aren't you supposed to leave with her?" I asked.

"Oh yes," John ran off, "YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE WAIT!"

"She's the same as always" Ciel sighed.

"I guess so" I added.

"Ciela! Ciel!" Soma cried we turned to face him, he smiled.

"Thank you for winning!" Soma said as he bowed in gratitude.

"Ciel, Ciela, if I never came to England I would have never learn about being a stronger person," Soma continued, "I would have been the same spoiled brat that I was before"

"I'll become someone great who won't lose to anyone!" he said with his eyes gleaming in determination.

"I am sure you will, Soma" I smiled. I walked toward him and ruffled his hair.

"You have grown a lot in just a few days, and I will see you become a greater man" I leaned in closer to kiss his cheek. I could feel him blushing madly, Ciel was stunned and Agni smiled.

"My, My what a touching scene" Sebastian spoke surprising us. We turned around and Finny was hugging Sebastian tight.

"Congrats you won!" Finny said as Sebastian gave him the trophy to hold for a while.

"Sir Sebastian," Agni bowed, Sebastian walked toward him and lifted him up.

"Please stand up, there is no need for doing that for me" he said as he gave him a hand.

"At first, I regretted coming to England with my master, but now we have both learned a lot from you all and I must thank you" Agni said still keeping his head down. From the corner of my eye I could see Soma hugging Ciel tightly and I laughed, they made some new friends, some very good friends. We were all ready to go and we were walking out the door, I noticed Sebastian looking back and smirking at me.

"Come here princess," Sebastian whispered only loud enough for me to hear, I nodded and walked to his side. He gently took my hand and walked me to a higher step, I was confused why he made me stand here but then the whole group awed.

"Wow... Lady Ciela you are glowing!" Finny exclaimed.

"I-I am?" I asked still not knowing what the big deal was. The sun set and its colours and light hit my jewellery and painted my creamish dress into different shades of pink, red and orange.

"Agni," Sebastian said coming closer to me, "I am not the only person who you should thank, but this beautiful young countess right here"

Sebastian smirked as he took my hand and kissed it, I blushed furiously and Ciel's jaw dropped. Everyone was shocked.

"Thank you, my lady without you I couldn't have made the perfect curry" Sebastian thanked as he got up to look into my eyes.

"No, Thank you" I said as I moved in closer to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, his skin was cold but somewhat warming. Everyone was stunned and Ciel's jaw was wider than before. I broke away and Sebastian smiled, but he was evilly grinning in the inside.

"You're welcome" he replied. Soma suddenly embraced Ciel into a tight hug and started wailing his heart out.

"It is good we came here, we made great friends" Agni smiled walking toward us.

"Friends? That is the first time anyone said that to me" Sebastian said. Ciel managed to get out of Soma's embrace and noticed two envelopes in his pocket with the queen's seal.

"When did this get here?" Ciel asked while giving me the second envelope.

"Ah, her servant put it there!" Sebastian pointed out. We quickly opened the envelope and we noticed two pairs of tickets.

"Tickets? For a circus?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a Christmas present for a little girl and little boy," Sebastian said while grinning at us.

"We are going to kill you" Ciel and I said glaring at Sebastian.

Soon enough we were on our way back to Ciel's townhouse, and I could feel Sebastian's eyes staring at me the whole time we were going back.

"Maybe next time it should be on the lips," Sebastian whispered only loud enough for me to hear, he teased me.

"Ha, in your dreams," I whispered back.

"I don't dream my lady, I wait for that day and maybe a bit something more," Sebastian smirked.

"S-hut up!" I replied while my cheeks turned crimson red.

* * *

**So? What do you think of this chapter? Chapter 11 will be coming up soon and you know what that means... Noah's circus arc... I have a very good plan on the next arc... hehe...Please review everyone and thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11 Rose

**Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it! Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

We arrived at a broken down house which had a huge sign written "Undertaker".

"It has been a long time since I have been here," I said.

"You know this place?" Ciel asked while Sebastian held the door open for us.

"Obviously, everyone knows him" I replied. We entered the dark room which was filled with coffins and the horrible smell of corpses waiting to be beautified.

"Are you here?" Ciel called. From the shadows there was snickers and scraping.

"Long time no see Undertaker," I said while crossing my arms.

"Ah... It has been a very long time princess" Undertaker croaked as came out of the shadows with a skull in his hand, he was petting it like a pet, "well please have a seat, I just baked a cake"

Ciel and I sat on a black coffin while Sebastian prepared the documents.

"In the surface world, corpses of missing children have not been found" Sebastian explained.

"Hmmm...Children corpses, in the underworld there are plenty of them" Undertaker said biting the piece of his dog bone cookie.

"We brought documents, are there any children you have "tidied up"?" Sebastian asked placing the documents on his dusty desk. Undertaker looked through the files and smirked.

"I wonder where they are?" Undertaker flashed a look at Ciel, I sighed.

"Undertaker," I got up from the coffin and walked toward him and leaned against his desk, he looked rather amused, "If you don't tell us then well simply I will drown you"

"Eh?" Undertaker was shocked. I put out my hand and the blue aura and water surrounded my palm.

"I will make sure this will go down your throat and into your lungs, and then you won't be able to beautify my body when I die," I threatened, Undertaker shivered.

"Never mind I will do it for free this time," Undertaker said backing up a bit, he smiled "I want to stay alive just to beautify your corpse" I nodded in approval and walked back to my seat, Sebastian smirked and Ciel was surprised. Now that is how you get people to do stuff for you.

"And?" Ciel said trying to get the answer from him.

"There aren't any" Undertaker smirked. I face palmed, great I promised him that I would give him my body to "beautify" when I die, just great. Ciel and Sebastian gaped at him in surprise.

"Plus I haven't heard anything from the underworld companies" Undertaker shrugged, "But it will give you a clue that the underworld is not part of the mission you two are involved in"

"Contact me if any information comes up, Undertaker" Ciel sighed and we all left.

* * *

There was hustling and bustling everywhere, laughing children, fun music and the list goes on.

"Noah's Ark Circus" I read the big sign before us.

"Is this it?" Ciel asked.

"It seems like it by all appearances," I said while continuing to walk through the crowd. We entered a huge striped tent and we found a seat on the top row, I sat beside Sebastian.

"Princess, you would go that far to give Undertaker your body instead of me?" Sebastian teased.

"Come on I was lying, do you actually think I would give my body to... that creep?" I shuddered.

"Does that mean you are mine?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up you perv" I snapped back, and then soon enough the spotlight shone on a man in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all ages!" he announced, "welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"My name his Joker," He introduced while juggling several balls while purposely dropping one on his head, "Whoops!"

Everyone laughed.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" Joker said gesturing to all the circus people.

"The show of the century begins!" Joker exclaimed. The show was pretty interesting since it was my first time here; honestly I kind of liked it.

"Nothing really special that would drive children in" Ciel said while observing the different acts.

"Indeed," Sebastian said, "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children either"

"I don't feel their presence at all" I added. Finally there was a last act and Sebastian oddly got up pretty fast.

"Eh, what is it? Did you find something?" Ciel asked. I looked closer at the ring and my eyes widened a tiger... they are part of the cat family... Oh ya Sebastian are obsessed with cats and me... Joker then pointed to Sebastian.

"You there with the tailcoat, come on down you are our volunteer!" Joker exclaimed. Ciel and I were shocked, but this was a perfect opportunity to find anything suspicious.

"Go" Ciel ordered, Sebastian nodded and slowly walked down the stairs to the ring.

"Now sir, could you lie down over here?" Joker pointed to a small platform. Instead of following his orders, he went straight to the tiger. Ciel and I were shocked, our jaws dropped open.

"CRAP I FORGOT!" Ciel said, "Tigers are freaking cats!"

Ciel just faced palmed while I was literally laughing on the floor, Ciel was just mumbling how useless Sebastian is. The large tiger opened her mouth and bit Sebastian's head, the crowd was screaming in shock. The animal tamer Beast, then was about to crack her whip until Sebastian got it. Ciel and I were still gaping at the sight. Soon enough the circus was over, we exited the tent with Sebastian behind us, we were glaring at him.

"Who said you could go that far!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"You know how much crap we would have been in?" I shouted.

"My apologies, I have lived for a very long time but only cats and that one thing can fickle my emotions" Sebastian replied happily. I swear I saw little flowers blooming in his aura, wow never thought he was very feminine.

"Aaaachoo," Ciel sneezed, "You know I am allergic to cats!"

"Hey you there!" Joker called from behind. I pushed Ciel a little forward.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied.

"Why don't I bring you to the doctor in the back to make sure you are okay from Betty's bite" Joker said. Sebastian smirked to us and we both nodded. We then parted

"Let's go to the carriage until Sebastian gets back," I whispered, both of us walked back until Sebastian arrived.

* * *

"Why did you sign me up for the circus?" Ciel asked.

"Well it would be a good opportunity to investigate some more" Sebastian said as he took Ciel's shoes off.

"Sebastian's right" I added trying to cheer Ciel up.

"It's not the circus but an entrance exam" Sebastian clarified.

"It won't be that bad besides I am going to participate too" I said.

"Very well," Ciel sighed still unsure for tomorrow.

"Don't worry young master, both Lady Ciela and I will be rooting for you from the bottom of our hearts" Sebastian said as we left the room.

* * *

**~ Next Day ~**

"Wow, you brought a really cute kid and a really pretty girl" Joker said in amazement. I could hear the other tier members whisper about the both of us.

"Um... I was a pageboy at the manor" Ciel said.

"I was a maid there, you see were siblings!" I exclaimed as I cutely hugged Ciel.

"Awwww" The members awed.

"What are your names?" Joker asked still not convinced Ciel was a boy.

"My name is Finnian," Ciel replied calmly.

"My name is Lila!" I replied still not letting go of Ciel.

"You two have very nice names," Joker complimented, "If you two join then we'll give you a stage name"

"You see looks alone can't join the circus but talent is needed!" Joker explained.

"So what is your strength" Joker asked Ciel.

"Umm... Darts?" Ciel replied unsure of his action.

"How about you?" Joker asked facing me.

"I am very good at tightrope" I replied with a cheery smile.

"Lets have Finnian go first," Joker patted Ciel's shoulder, "Dagger give him a knife"

The young boy handed Ciel the knife, I could feel him gulp and fidget nervously. Joker then pointed to a far target. There is no way Ciel could make it that far. I scooted near Sebastian.

"Sebastian there is no way he can throw that far, just look at his skinny arms!" I whispered.

"Don't worry my princess, I will help him out," Sebastian assured, I sighed.

"Hey, you want to try out for tight rope right?" A tier member asked, I nodded in reply.

"Why don't you get warmed up and practice a few rounds so you can be good when Joker watches?" She asked.

"Thanks that would help a lot," I replied as she tugged my arm and we ran into the circus tent. I climbed up the tower and there it was the long rope which was straight across to the other side.

"Breath, you will be okay" The girl assured. I nodded and started my first step on the rope. I was wobbly at first but I was okay, I remember doing balance stuff like this when I was younger, my sister made me do this kind of training and I have to thank her for it. When I reached the midway I stopped, I then carefully bent over and did a small cartwheel on the rope.

"Whoa she has talent!" Joker exclaimed from the bottom, I didn't even realize they were there. Maybe I should do some more tricks on this rope, I smirked. I got my hands and gripped the rope tightly, the water formed around my hands and I made the liquid as clear as possible so they wouldn't notice. While I was doing a handstand I carefully walked with my hands and flipped to get back on my feet.

"I haven't seen anyone do that!" The girl exclaimed. Finally I made it to the other side and I waved from the top of the tower. I slowly climbed down the ladder and ran towards everyone.

"You two are pretty talented!" Joker complemented.

"But, the boy hasn't done something real important!" Joker said pointing at Ciel.

"Wha?" Ciel was confused.

"A big ol SMILE!" Joker exclaimed. Sebastian and I went to a corner and we laughed like crazy. I swear when Ciel smiled the whole tent sparkled, it was very cute.

"Congrats you three, you made it!" Joker exclaimed patting each of us on the.

"Now go change into the costumes we have prepared for you three!" Joker said handing each of us a costume. He pushed me into another tent while he pushed Ciel and Sebastian to another tent.

* * *

"Are you done changing?" Joker shouted. From the creak of the tent I could see Ciel wearing a frilly white striped shirt with a black vest and dark blue shorts with one black and one stripped tights. He topped it off with a small cute pirate hat. Sebastian was wearing the same clothes except adding the hat.

"Eh? Where is Lila? Still not ready?" Joker asked.

"Y-ya I am ready... Just a little embarrassed" I shouted back from my tent.

"Come on out don't be shy!" Joker encouraged.

"O..Okay..." I said softly. I opened the curtain and I saw all three of them blushing wildly.

"Oh my... the costume fits you the best!" Joker complemented. I looked down at my costume and blushed. My dress was a light pink frilly dress which was up to a bit higher than mid thigh and had a train which was down to the floor. The dress was tight fitting and it had some black lacing on the body and showed my shoulders. I wore one black and one pink thigh high sock which had a pink garter on my right leg, I wore ballet shoes. To finish it off I had a little black and pink top hat with a rose on it.

"Well come this way and I will introduce you to all the tier members," he gestured while expecting us to follow him. I walked beside Sebastian and his eyes trailed up and down my body.

"You look... Astonishing princess... this is perfect for any special occasion when we are alone..." Sebastian whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Stop making me embarrassed" I whispered back. From behind I could still see Ciel's face stay red. Poor kid, he had to see such a sight.

"Gather everyone! We have some new friends!" Joker announced and all the tier members circled around us.

"Say hello to Black" Joker said gesturing to Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you!" Sebastian smiled.

"Our little boy, Smile!" Joker continued. Ciel was stunned with his new stage name.

"And our little new princess, Rose!" Joker exclaimed. I smiled and waved to everyone. I had a feeling that if I stayed in this dress, I don't know what Sebastian would do to me.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? O BTW the picture of Ciela's costume in the circus is on my profile, there is a link. Anyways chapter 12 will be up soon so ya... Thanks for reading guys! Please rate!**


	13. Chapter 12 A night under the stars

**Here is chapter 12! I think you will like this one... not sure though... Anyways I hope you like it! Thank you everyone so much for your comments I am very happy and i will take whatever you said in mind! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area" Joker exclaimed, "follow me"

Joker seemed like a very nice person and no one would suspect him as a kidnapper, but it's fun to play along. Joker showed us where we stay for the night, which Ciel shuddered when he saw the inside. He showed us where we eat, first aid tent and so on. He even showed us the most central part, the first tier member's tent.

"Oh for your information, try not to go to snake's tent, there are a lot of poisonous snakes there" Joker warned as he pointed at his tent. We stared at each other and at that moment we knew we had to check the first tier members' tent to find information. Joker was about to continue until he noticed Ciel's eye patch.

"What happened to your right eye, Smile?" Joker asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Ah, this... there was an accident" Ciel explained while touching his eye patch.

"Is that so?" Joker placed his bony hand on his cheek, "So young but you've been through a lot"

Ciel's eyes softened a bit and Sebastian and I noticed.

"Ah, see that is why we joined this circus, because we wanted to feel like a family again!" I exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes and everybody here's been through something so you three will get along just fine with everyone!" Joker smiled as he patted Ciel's shoulder.

"Did everyone join the tour like we did?" Sebastian asked curiously. Joker turned around,

"Ya for most of us, especially the first tier members," Joker continued, "We are all from the same hometown and we're all childhood friends"

"First tier huh" I said.

"Yup you get fancier stuff than you two when you are a second tier after all you get your own private tent!" Joker exclaimed. Joker then finally showed us the practice tent.

"New people here practice to make their debut in a real public performance!" Joker said showing all the people doing their unique acts.

"Hmm... Joker... do you have a balance beam?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes we do, but no one does an act on it why?" Joker replied, curious of what I wanted it for.

"Can I use it to practice? I can do really good tricks on it!" I said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Sure, anything for a princess, I'll ask someone to get it out for you!" Joker said, "You three should warm up now!"

"Joker!" Beast called while angrily glaring at Sebastian. I bet he did something very perverted to annoy her... that has happened to me so many times. I started to warm up by doing the splits, Ciel's jaw dropped while Sebastian smirked, I just noticed my dress hiked up even higher.

"Anyways, instead guard dogs protecting the first tier member tents there are snakes" I said while I was staying in my splits position. Ciel got down on the floor with his legs spread wide and Sebastian pushing on his back.

"But, to check it out you have to be a first tier member then we can find the missing children," Ciel said while grunting in pain since his leg muscles are pretty stiff.

"But, there aren't any children, I didn't sense anything" Sebastian said while smirking at me in amusement. Sebastian walked toward me and held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. He then bent down a bit and patted his shoulder, I rolled my eyes. I put my ankle on his shoulder and he got up a bit, this was stretching my legs.

"The problem is we don't have any evidence to know where the missing children are or even here" I said while glaring at Sebastian.

"Plus, Sebastian hasn't even searched thoroughly yet" Ciel said while stretching his thin arms. I was done stretching my legs and then I flipped back into bridge. Ciel was astonished of how flexible I was.

"That is true," Sebastian was helping Ciel stretch his back, "There is always a possibility their current condition is such that I am unable to sense their presences"

"Rose, they set up the balance beam for you so you can go on ahead" Joker waved as she shouted from a distance.

"Ya sure, thanks a lot!" I shouted back as Sebastian held my back and slowly lifted me up, we were face to face and I blushed madly, while Sebastian grinned. He was leaning closer until I got out of his embrace and ran towards Joker.

"Rose, why your face so red?" Joker asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" I said as I walked toward the balance beam. I walked up the stairs and I noticed that the beam was pretty high, that is how I liked it. I walked on the beam and did several flips, some members noticed and they stopped to see my tricks. I did more flips, handstands and cartwheels. From the distance I could see Ciel's jaw drop while Sebastian is experimenting with all the methods. I noticed he was giving me a couple of glances; I blushed every time his eyes landed on me.

"Wow you are very talented and promising!" Dagger complemented. I quickly flipped off the beam and landed safely on the ground to face him.

"Thank you!" I replied, Dagger blushed.

"Looks like your friend, Black is really good at everything!" he said, "I won't lose to him!"

We both walked back to Ciel and Sebastian. He pointed to the tight ropers and one of them looked very familiar.

"There is even another member who joined, he is really good!" Dagger pointed to the man above, my eyes widened... his aura... he is a grim reaper.

"Hey come down for a sec Suit!" Dagger called as he waved his hand. Suit or the grim reaper looked down at us like little ants and he scrunched his nose.

"I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura," he glared at Sebastian, "so it was you"

His death scythe zoomed toward the gap between Ciel and I, Sebastian grabbed my arm and i fell towards his chest, he held me close as he glared at the grim reaper.

"Honestly," he jumped down and pointed his death scythe toward Sebastian's neck, "What did you come around to fish around for this time you devilish fiend!"

Sebastian held me tighter as I gulped; this was bad he would reveal Sebastian's true self. The reaper looked toward me and his eyes widened, he backed up a bit and instead a bowed before me. Everyone around us was staring weirdly.

"Ah, I have been so rude princess" he apologized as he readjusted his glasses.

"N-no don't worry, I forgive you," I stuttered, "Please rise"

"Why is such a divine creature in the hands of a divine and pure creature in the hands of that" he pointed at Sebastian with hate in his eyes. It makes sense, reapers hate having their jobs stolen away by hungry soul feasting animals.

"Give it up Suit!" Dagger said flicking his forehead, "you are such a serious person when you're saying really funny jokes!"

He rubbed his forehead.

"Anyways, the tall one is Black, the short one is Smile and this little princess over here is Rose," Dagger introduced, "I hope you guys get along!"

"I won't get along with him!" he walked off.

If a grim reaper is here, then there is something really going on in this circus, I could feel it.

"Sebastian, Ciela can you try getting some info out of him?" Ciel asked. Sebastian and I nodded. We walked toward the reaper who was about to climb the ladder.

"I have nothing to say to you" the reaper said.

"Do you really refuse a princess?" I asked, this made him turn around, "please come with us we just want to talk with you outside and nothing else"

Sebastian then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside; I sat on a wooden crate.

"First of all, tell me your real name" I ordered.

"It is William T Spears" Will replied. I nodded and gestured Sebastian to say what he needed to say.

"Why is someone as busy as you in this place?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to clean up some trash of an officer who's still undergoing punishment" Will continued, "So I had to solve it because of him"

"Surprising for a grim reaper to sneak in on an investigation," Sebastian mocked, "for what?"

"There is no way I would release that information related to souls to a demon," Will adjusted his glasses, "I would be throwing a rabbit in front of a Carnivore"

"Ya, but you are also in front of a water guardian," I said as I crossed my arms, "you know what we do if we don't get what you need"

Will shuddered but Sebastian smirked; "besides I have no interest in poor quality souls, even if I am very hungry"

"Well said for a starving demon" Will complemented.

"You see the hunger is not a problem when you determine how delicious the dinner is" Sebastian said proudly. At that moment I shuddered and the picture of my sister dead in front of me flashed into my head.

"You have no worry, he is collared to a master so he can't" I assured Will.

"Basically in a few days there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls," Will continued, "this is a very important case so please refrain from getting in my way"

"My, my how difficult to handle, but this large quantity of souls," Sebastian teased, "Shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?"

In that moment Will snapped and he was about to hit Sebastian with his death scythe until I quickly made a water whip and stopped the scythe by inches from Sebastian's face. Sebastian's eyes flashed demonic pink.

"If you interfere, I will reap you," Will gritted his teeth.

"Control yourself Will, and you too Sebastian" I said glaring at both of them.

"Yo!" Ciel called, "That noisy knife thrower is calling"

"Will, I warn you now, if you make the three of us suspicious, you will regret it" I threatened as water and blue aura surrounded me for a quick second. I hopped onto my feet and walked past Ciel.

"Let's go already!" I shouted as I walked away. As I was walking away I could feel a tense aura surrounding the three.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting!" Joker exclaimed waving the piece of paper in his hand, "It's time for the new arrival's room assignments!"

I bit my lip nervously, I didn't want to be with Will at all, and I wanted either Ciel or Sebastian.

"Well first up is Smile's in tent eight, with Freckles as your room mate!" Joker brought in a young boy with ginger hair and brown eyes, he had freckles on his nose. Ciel didn't want this but he had to.

"Black's in tent nine with Rose and Suit!" Joker shouted. I swear our mirrors in our heads shattered into small pieces, I was shocked utterly shocked. Sebastian and will glared at each other, while I awkwardly stood in between them to make sure a fight doesn't occur.

"This is the worst!" Will's face darkened.

"I would say the same!" Sebastian scowled.

"Come on you two, you have to get along even though it is utterly impossible," I said. We walked in to our tents and I noticed it was rather small. There was a bunk bed... and wait where was the other bed? Uh oh, don't tell me I have to share a bed with one of them! Sebastian realized this and he smirked.

"Well we will have a pleasant night won't we?" Sebastian whispered. I gulped, this couldn't really be happening. Will drew a pretty deep line on the ground and he glared at Sebastian.

"Your bed is the upper bunk," Will continued, "Behind this lies my private property and no one sets foot in it, other than princess,"

Sebastian nodded and climbed up to his bunk, while I exited to another tent to change into my night clothes. I changed into the clothes Sebastian gave me, and I just noticed I was wearing his shirt. The shirt was actually very big on me and was up to mid thigh, I wore my woolen black thigh high socks for easy comfort and warmth. I sighed and got back into my tent, Sebastian gestured me to join him up on his bunk. I climbed the ladder slowly until Sebastian pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tight around the waist and dug his face into my neck.

"S-Sebastian!" I scolded. Sebastian placed his finger on my lips and hushed me.

"Just wait till around midnight and we will sneak out" Sebastian whispered still keeping his finger on my lips, I nodded in reply. After two hours of snuggling with him we slowly got up, Will flashed his death scythe and it cut a few strands of my hair.

"Where are you going? It is long past lights-out time" Will glared at us.

"Will, Sebastian and I need to find something important, I will not bother you anymore if you let us go," I said as water and blue aura surrounded me.

"V-very well" Will shuddered as he flopped his head back onto his pillow. Sebastian and I sighed, we carefully got down and went outside into the cold, dark night. I shivered a bit, but it didn't bother me much.

"Here," Sebastian took off his tailcoat and wrapped it around me, "This will keep you warm"

"Thank you," I replied. He instantly carried me into his arms and jumped into the night, we landed on a cart and he placed me gently on the top of the cart.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" Sebastian said as he sat down beside me.

"Shouldn't we do some investigation?" I asked.

"I don't think we can do so much since we are apart from young master" he replied while looking into my eyes "besides I can spend some time with my princess"

"Uh.. ya.." I stuttered. For some reason I was somehow drawn to him, even though I hate him.

"Princess, May I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya sure, go ahead" I answered.

"Why do you resist?" Sebastian asked while looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I replied wondering what he meant.

"Every time you are near me, I can feel your tense aura" he said. My face went pale, it was true. However, I don't hate him as if I wanted to kill him just I hate him for signing his fate with me, but sometimes I double think that.

"I-I" I bit my lip knowing I was going to regret it, "I don't hate you, but I don't like you for signing my fate to you"

I buried my face into my arms, "B-but I have grown to love you"

My face went really red and I was about to cry, I blamed myself for falling in love with a demon but at the same time I didn't because he was different. Sebastian wasn't those kinds of demons who just go on a killing spree and consume random souls. Sebastian itched in closer and lifted my head with his finger.

"Now, now Princess don't cry," he wiped my tears with his thumb, "I must be hard to fall in love with a demon when your sister was killed by one"

I nodded, then I looked up into the night sky and Sebastian did the same.

"It's beautiful, there are so many stars" I awed. I loved stars at night especially how they glimmer and sparkle in the night. He pointed to a beautiful bright star and smiled.

"That star over there is as beautiful and bright as you," Sebastian looked back into my eyes, and slowly he laid me down on the cold ceiling of the cart, Sebastian slowly made his way on top of me. I blushed like crazy and my heart was beating really fast, "That beautiful and bright star that I adore so much is right in front of me, and no one can compare"

Sebastian got his face closer to mine and his tainted but soft lips met mine, I didn't hold back and returned his kiss. I could feel Sebastian smirk. We broke apart and I panted, it was a long kiss. Sebastian brushed his gloved hand on my cheek and smiled, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he helped me get up. As we stood on our feet, Sebastian leaned in closer and kissed me again but a little more roughly. I broke away for air and rested my head on his chest while he rested his chin on my head. His hand moved down to my lower left back where the mark was, it tingled a bit.

"Finally, you are mine," Sebastian said softly while holding me bridal style in his muscular arms, "However, we should retire for the night you won't have enough sleep for tomorrow"

"Ya, it's best to since Will is watching us like a hawk" I said as Sebastian jumped off the cart. I rested my head against his chest as he carried me to the tent; I smiled softly a beautiful kiss under the stars.

* * *

**So? You like it? Lol finally they are together Yay! The next chapters from now will be very interesting too... Well I hope at least :) Please comment! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13 Let's put on a show!

**Thank you everyone for commenting! You guys encourage me to do better and update my chapter as soon as I can! Anyways I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"Princess, wake up we have to prepare breakfast" Sebastian whispered into my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes; Sebastian was right in front of me fully dressed for the day. He had my clothes in his hands and then he placed it on the bed.

"Urg, why so early" I groaned as I stretched my arms.

"You look appealing in the morning," Sebastian smirked as he kissed me.

"Heh, not publicly acceptable though" I grinned as I returned his kiss.

"Ahem," Will coughed and he glared at Sebastian from the entrance of the tent, "I request you to get your beastly hands off our princess, we don't want your hands tainting her pure soul"

"Sebastian go, I will get ready and meet you" I whispered, Sebastian nodded as he left the tent while the two children glared at each other as they left. I started to unbutton my shirt and change into the dress Sebastian gave me, I gaped at it, you got to be kidding me. It was a long sleeved black and white dress which was up to a bit higher than mid thigh, he also got me woolen thigh high socks which had lace detailing on the rim and he gave me combat boots. I sighed as I put my long hair into a ponytail and put on Sebastian's coat from last night.

* * *

The aroma filled the entire ground and everyone surrounded the boiling pot of chicken soup, I stirred the big spoon and kept adding some spices and herbs, everyone's mouth was spilling drool.

"Don't worry everyone, it will be done soon!" I said cheerily as they continued to stare at the soup. I loved cooking, it was fun and you could experiment with different things, Bluebird would have scolded me for cooking, she kept saying a lady like me should not, but honestly who cares. From the corner of my eye I could see Sebastian making fish and chips, everyone was excited to have a taste of our food, he glanced a smirk at me and it seemed he approved of his outfit of choice, I just blushed. After about half an hour later, all the food was prepared; I quickly took two plates of food for myself and Ciel, poor thing he wouldn't be able to get anything with this entire group of hungry people around. In ten minutes all the food was gone, i was pretty surprised.

"It seems you were well prepared to have two plates of food set aside for you" Sebastian said as he lifted he wiped his hand with a cloth.

"One is for me and one is for Smile," I said picking up the two plates, "he must have gotten only a piece of potato"

I walked toward him and he was sitting across from freckles, Ciel had only a piece of bread while freckles at a mountain of food.

"Smile, I got some food for you" I said placing the plate in front of him, his eyes widened and thanked me, I sat beside him.

"Wow you are like his mother!" Freckles exclaimed as he stuffed the food in his mouth.

"I am his older sister after all, so of course I baby him" I replied as slurped my spoonful of soup.

"Wow, you and black are very good at cooking!" Freckles complemented, "I heard that he was an ex-butler and you were an ex-maid, didn't know they could cook!"

"Well, we got to learn to survive right?" I smiled as I finished my food.

"Anywho I'm done let's go practice," Freckles wiped his face and left the table, Ciel was surprised to see him finish that fast, I ruffled his hair.

"You're doing okay so far, we will be done soon okay?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Y-yeah" Ciel said softly. I excused myself and left the table to head for practice.

* * *

I did several flips on tucks on the balance beam, and Sebastian was watching me as he was trying to beat Will in a balance contest, I was face palming those two never stop. I did a walkover backward with stoop through of one leg, and I landed in a splits position and the people around me were getting surprised each time. I then did Valez with full turn with back to back of Handspring. I finished it off with Flic-flac in side position to back hip circle. I jumped off the balance beam and dusted off my hands.

"Wow you're amazing on that thing!" Dagger exclaimed as he skipped towards me.

"Thanks, you're really good at throwing stuff, not to good with that" I replied.

"You might want to take a shower now, since the water is warmer in the daytime" Dagger suggested. I thanked him for his concern and walked out the tent, and in my surprise Sebastian was leaning against a pole with two towels in his hands, I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are the towels for?" I asked as I pointed to the white fluffy fabric.

"For you and young master," Sebastian replied as he handed me the towel, "Do you want me to bathe you?"

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer," I replied, "But where is he anyways?"

"I don't exactly know but I have a hunch" Sebastian said as he gestured me to walk with him. We walked beside each other and from the corner of my eye I saw Ciel run away from the boy's bathing area, I started to get concerned and Sebastian noticed. We followed him to a bunch of parked and empty wagons; he was sitting against a wagon's wheel and was shivering in the cold. I walked towards him and wrapped a white fluffy blanket around him, he looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Ciel, you're wet," I hugged him tightly to help him gain some warmth, "You are very cold"

Sebastian approached the both of us and smiled at Ciel.

"Let me give you a change of clothes" Sebastian said holding a pair of clean clothes in his hands.

"Enough already!" Ciel shouted, "I am going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"

"You are surrendering already?" Sebastian sighed, "To feel queer at this extent isn't like you, young master"

Ciel's eyes widened, he knew he had gone through much more pain than this and survived, he knew this kind of lifestyle was nothing compared to what happened that month.

"It shouldn't be like me, the head of the Phantomhive family to live like this and for the Blue family as well" Ciel said sternly raising his head high. I let go of him and we both stood up, he was now serious.

"Let's bring this to an end quickly!" Ciel said as he tossed the wet towel to Sebastian. The butler bowed and started to unbutton his shirt and I turned back.

"We need to investigate the troupe's tent and we can go," I said as I folded my arms, "the problem is Sebastian and I can't go out a lot since the reaper prevents us"

I quickly glanced at Sebastian and he smirked.

"But, young master didn't you want to wait and become a first tier member?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned on a new shirt for Ciel.

"That is true, but my patience is at my limits and I can't go any further," Ciel said, "we will just have to barge in and investigate"

"So, I am guessing we can do that when it's during the show" I suggested. Sebastian gestured me to turn around and Ciel was dressed with dry clothes.

"I must move or else it'll be pointless" Ciel stated as he shook his wet hair. I walked toward Ciel and put my hand on his wet hair, he would get a cold if he went out like this.

"Let me dry your hair," I said and in an instant the water droplets on his hair started to collect on my hands and soon enough his hair was dry. He thanked me and we all returned to the dressing room, the show was about to begin.

* * *

The dressing room was filled with many members who were rushing to get ready for the show, I helped as much as I could. After ten minutes of continuous hustling and bustling, everything was quiet and the show started. I was fixing some costumes until Ciel ran to us shouting our names.

"Ciela, Sebastian!" Ciel cried, "Let's get through investigating that tent now! We don't have another opportunity like this!"

"Please get it done in ten minutes!" Ciel requested. Sebastian and I nodded and was about to quickly run out the tent until Joker called us.

"Black, Rose!" Joker called, we turned around to have the twins on Joker's back.

"What happened?" I asked

"The twins sprained their ankle and cannot do the show, can you two do it? Please!" Joker pleaded. I nodded and he told us to get ready quickly since it was our turn next.

"We will have to wait for another chance then" Sebastian sighed.

"What are you planning Ciel?" I asked as I took my costume from the hanger.

"We don't really need to sneak into that place for long," Ciel noted, "plus now is the only time we got since that person is not in their tent"

"Well it seems that our debut will end at 19:50 and the encore starts at 20:00," I said while walking toward the schedule, "but the main obstacle is the poisonous snakes"

"Hmm..." Ciel checked his pocket watch, "Sebastian will catch the snakes in five minutes and then appear in the show, Lady Ciela you will have to remain in the show to not cause any suspicion. Sebastian needs to finish his debut at 19:50, the he will release all the snaked and be back for the encore"

"That is a lot of stuff to do," I sighed, "let's go!"

Everyone split up, Sebastian and Ciel went to Snake's tent while I quickly got ready.

"Rose you're up then Black!" Joker called.

"Yup, I am coming!" I replied back, I quickly ran towards the main ring.

* * *

"Now here comes are new princess, Rose!" Joker announced while gesturing to the balance beam which I was standing on, "she is one of our best and is the only one who can do amazing tricks on this beam!"

I stood on the beam with my head held high, the crowd was anxious with what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and first did backward roll to handstand, after that I did forward walkover with one arm, and did multiple back flips. The crowd was amazed at my tricks and I could feel two pairs of eyes on me, it was Sebastian and Will. My final moves were front flips, and my favourite, a backward cartwheel which finished off in the splits. I raised my arms and smiled to the crowd, they clapped and cheered.

"An amazing performance by our beautiful princess!" Joker cheered as I got down from my balance beam and walked toward Will and Sebastian.

"You two better get along or else," I glared at Will, since he was the one who doesn't co-operate at all, "have fun"

I walked next to Dagger and Beast.

"What an amazing performance!" Dagger complemented.

"Never seen anyone do that!" Beast exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, you two are very talented as well!" I said as I kept my eye on the time. Beast walked forward a bit and her back string got caught on a hook and broke, Dagger covered his eyes while Beast covered her chest right away.

"Ah, my backstring!" Beast cried, I took a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her. Dagger was jumping around while covering his bleeding nose.

"Don't make big deal out of it!" Beast scolded Dagger.

"You know there is still some time, why don't you change before the encore" Doll suggested, my eyes widened, "No!"

"Why not?" Beast asked.

"Ah, its better if you stay here you know... I mean if something comes up..." I tried to get her away from her tent, Ciel was in there, "How about I get it for you! After all we are just girls"

"Hmm... that is convenient..." Beast thought, "Ya sure, can you get one that is similar to it? It is in my trunk near the bed"

"Ya of course, I will get it right away!" I smiled as I ran out of the circus and ran towards her tent. I quickly got in which startled Ciel.

"Calm down it's only me" I said as I walked toward him.

"Why are you here, you were supposed to be at the encore to not look suspicious," Ciel stated.

"Beast's top broke so, I offered to get it for her so you wouldn't be busted," I looked through the trunk and found black leather top, "Wow she has a lot of stuff"

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Ya some pictures of this noble, his ring has a hallmark" Ciel gave me the picture to see.

"Hmm that hallmark, I think Sebastian saw it before... he mentioned it was on beast's aesthetic leg" I replied giving back the picture.

"You better get back before anyone suspects you" Ciel warned.

"Don't worry I will, you be careful!" I ran out of the tent and back to the main circus tent, Beast was standing there still covered.

"Ah, is this the one?" I asked showing her the top, Beast nodded and thanked me. Soon enough the encore finished and the show ended.

"Good job everyone!" Joker exclaimed, "Where is Black?"

"Ah, he just went to the bathroom, he looked like he needed to take a long business" I answered.

"Wow, he must have been constipated" Dagger thought.

"I guess so" I replied, trying to not look suspicious.

* * *

Will was on his bed reading through his agenda; gosh that guy is all about time. I sat on a crate while I struggled to unhook my garter belt, it was pretty annoying.

"Let me help you with that" Sebastian offered as he bent down and unhooked the thigh socks, I blushed; he started rolling down my socks.

"You know I can take care of it from here" I said.

"It's fine" Sebastian said while rolling down my last sock, he brushed his gloved hand up my thigh, I gasped. He leaned in closer to me,

"Your skin is soft, I can feel it through these gloves" he was about to lean in and kiss me until we had an unexpected visitor.

"You," Ciel glared at Sebastian, I wondered what happened, "You released the snakes even though you knew I was there?"

"Yes" Sebastian said calmly. My eyes widened, was he an idiot?

"Sebastian, that could have harmed his life!" I scolded.

"I followed everything what he told me, he gave an order to release the snakes when the first tier members returned" Sebastian clarified; Ciel coughed and was starting to wheeze.

"Don't worry young master, as long as there is the contract I will protect your life at all costs, however" Sebastian continued, "We need a thrill once in a while don't we?"

"Well, enough of that I found a piece of paper that had my name on it, it was in joker's tent," Ciel explained, "It had all my information on it"

"That is very odd for someone whom he hasn't seen in his life have that kind of information" I noted.

"You" Will tapped Ciel's feet with his death scythe, "You're are invading my private property"

"Let's go outside and talk this over" I sighed as all three of us left the tent.

"Ciel, what is the sender's name?" I asked.

"It's Tom the Piper's son," Ciel replied, "that is a character from mother goose, I have no idea what it means"

"But that hallmark you told me, it had a K right?" I asked still trying to put this together.

"Ya, but this crest has to belong to a man of nobility if it has a horse on it, at least some rank. However, I don't know any family with that crest" Ciel said.

"How do you, the crest and Tom piper have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I don't know until we investigate some more, and I leave that to you two" Ciel said as he coughed wildly, I walked toward him and patted his back.

"Ciel what's wrong?" I asked. Ciel started to cough like crazy, he fell on his knees and spit up. I bent down to his level.

"Young master!" Sebastian cried.

"Ciel try to breath" I encouraged, all these signs added up, he was having an asthma attack. Ciel looked at me with pained eyes; he tried to crawl to me.

"M-m-other" Ciel gasped as he collapsed into my arms, I patted his back, and we needed a doctor and quick.

. . . .

Ciel was panting heavily as he lay on the warm bed, I put a wet towel on his head to lower the fever, and I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"What is it doctor?" Sebastian asked.

"Its asthma" the doctor and I both said at the same time, my eyes softened.

"I have never seen him suffer like this in any of my three years with him" Sebastian explained.

"It is counted as recovering," the doctor explained, "though all you need is a sudden chill or even stress, however even a cold can make it come back"

"He must have got one when he was bathing" I said still brushing his hair.

"Ah..." Ciel gasped.

"That is good he gained consciousness," the doctor smiled.

"Water," Ciel begged. I gave him the small pot of water and placed the spout in his mouth.

"There are cases where people have died from it, you should be more careful even if you think you have fully recovered" the doctor said. Sebastian stepped out a bit while I stayed beside him.

"Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped okay?" the doctor said.

"What?" Ciel whined.

"Ciel you need the rest, there is no way you can do anything in this condition," I said trying to remind him, "Besides I am here to take care of you so don't worry"

I smiled as I held his warm hand.

* * *

Ciel still coughed as I sat beside him, Freckles came out of nowhere and flopped himself... well more like "herself" on the bed.

"You don't mind right?" she asked.

"Nah, go ahead" I said, she smiled and hugged Ciel close.

"Why did you let him!" Ciel questioned.

"Come on the more girls the better" I winked.

"You knew!" he said in surprise.

"Obviously you can tell!" I replied.

"Sebastian come" Ciel called. In an instant Sebastian was in the room.

"Sebastian this is an order, you go find more information on the family" Ciel ordered, "Lady Ciela can you help Sebastian out and return back?"

We both nodded.

"I'll keep it from Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with another girl!" Sebastian teased. Ciel gaped at him; we smiled and left the tent.

"Where should we start?" I asked. Suddenly Sebastian grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, Will tried to grab us with his death scythe.

"Where do you think you're going? I am quite sure I told you not to wander around without your owner" Will scolded.

"Will, Ciel asked us to investigate since he is in no shape to do so" I said, "I know I promised you but you have to understand we want to finish this up as fast as we can just like you"

"Princess, I don't mind you, but that demon holding you in his wretched arms," Will glared at Sebastian, "Until my inspection is finished you are not allowed to carry out any actions!"

Sebastian grabbed the Death scythe in his hand, blood was dripping down his hand, and I gasped.

"How about we make a deal," Sebastian suggested, "If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your assigned area again"

"Please Will, I beg of you" I pleaded.

"I apologize princess, but I refuse," Will said as he readjusted his glasses, "they pick one victim and use their sweet words to drag them into the darkness"

"I am aware with that, but this is for the lives of children here!" I said.

"It's fine princess... I will use a different method" Sebastian grinned as he licked his bloody hand.

"Another method?" I asked, he let go of my waist.

"It is best if you don't help me with this one though" Sebastian suggested while kissing me gently on the lips. I nodded and he disappeared into the darkness.

"I still don't understand" I said softly. Will approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I recommend you don't go, princess," Will said warned, "but why are you falling for his charm?"

"I have no other choice, my fate is chained to him now and there is no going back" I replied.

"I see" he walked passed me, "but please prepare yourself for the worst, it will hurt you deeply"

As Will walked back to his tent, I shrugged my shoulders and began to investigate around the area. From the corner I saw Sebastian stand behind Beast and grab her wrist, her face looked hurt and defenceless, I stayed hidden from them and over heard their conversation.

"Let go of me!" Beast shouted while struggling to get out.

"I'm not joking around" Sebastian said smoothly, "that pain you feel; don't you want to feel comfort?"

Sebastian wrapped his arm around her waist, she was totally defenceless. My knees began to buckle.

"Wouldn't it be good to forget everything even if it's just for tonight?'' Sebastian huskily whispered into her ear, I knew what he was doing...

"I only want to get in and explore that secret place deep inside of you" Sebastian whispered as he kissed her neck. Tears streamed down her face, she wanted that comfort but wanted to push it away, she wanted that pain to go away. Sebastian turned her around and kissed her lips, she had no other choice to return it, he made his way down to her neck, and she gasped.

"Let's finish this... somewhere private" Sebastian suggested.

As they walked away and entered her tent, I just collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down my face. He betrayed me even though he promised me... I knew falling for a demon was idiotic... Will was right... I was just his tool and soon to be grand desert... I touched my lips still remembering his kiss...

"Sebastian..." I whispered knowing he wouldn't be here with me.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... lol suspense... I wonder what she will do... hmmm... I hoped you guys liked this chapter and the next one will be updated soon! Thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 14 Nurse

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 14! Sorry it took me a while to update :(... Thank you everyone for commenting you guys make my day 3... I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY... except my character :)**

* * *

I hugged Ciel tight in my arms as lied down beside him on his bed; he shuffled in my arms to rest his head closer to my chest. Ciel was like a little brother to me and I want to protect him for as long as I could, he even called me "mother" before he collapsed. I closed my eyes in hope I will get some sleep, but that picture of Sebastian and Beast kept popping into my mind. My heart was hurt, and was full of sharp pains. It was as if I was stabbed with many knives. I felt Sebastian's aura enter the room, he put his hand on Ciel's forehead, I cracked open one eye and Ciel did as well.

"Seb-astian?" Ciel whispered, while not moving away from my embrace.

"Good morning, your fever had lowered" Sebastian smiled.

"It seems to be, but he needs more rest" I said softly. Ciel slowly sat up and I did as well. I handed him a glass of water, and Ciel slowly sipped it.

"What happened to your gloves?" Ciel asked getting a bit worried that other people might notice.

"I got them a little dirty" Sebastian replied with a smile as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Did you carry my request?" Ciel asked while coughing a bit.

"Of course, and there is no need for the three of us to be here anymore, let's go before they return from their meal" Sebastian suggested as he picked both Ciel and I in his arms.

"Sebastian, please put me down I prefer to run" I requested, Sebastian was a bit taken back but he let me go. We walked out of the tent, and we happened to pass by Will.

"We have finished our business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now" Sebastian said as he patted Ciel's back every time he coughed. I looked at Will with my sad eyes and at that moment he knew what happened with me.

"Be my guest, I couldn't care less where you go with your master" Will glared at Sebastian. We jumped over the iron fence and ran into the woods.

* * *

"Ciel, Ciela!" Soma shouted as soon as we entered the townhome, "Where did the hell did you three go for two days without tell us!"

"Soma, don't worry we had some business to take care of" I said trying to calm him down. Soma gaped at me, and looked at my outfit.

"Please say you were not selling your..."

"NO! I didn't do that!" I interrupted, he thought I was disguising myself as a prostitute for a mission, god no.

"By the way," Soma looked at Ciel with a worried expression, "What happened to you? You look horrible"

"It's nothing, get out of the way" Ciel said sternly.

"He just has a bit of a cold, please don't worry he is under my care" I assured the prince. All three of us walked up the stairs ignoring their calls; Sebastian carried Ciel into his room and softly placed him on the bed. I sat beside him and checked his fever. Ciel was panting, and his head was warm, I helped him take of his scarf. Sebastian prepared a big bowl with hot water and wet a towel.

"Why didn't young master tell me, he had asthma?" Sebastian asked.

"You never asked, so I never told you," Ciel replied, "besides it's healed already"

"Doesn't matter Ciel it is best to know in all kinds of situation, especially when you have an asthma attack" I scolded.

"She is right" Sebastian added. Sebastian walked over to the sick Ciel and helped him up his feet, he began to unbutton his shirt, and I turned around to face the window.

"More importantly what were the findings on the Heraldry College of Arms?" Ciel asked.

"Ah he is Baron Gelwin" Sebastian answered.

"Gelwin?" I asked, "I think I might have seen him before... I don't remember though..."

"Anyways just the name is enough" Ciel said, "Let's go"

"Eh?" I turned around, "You are not even recovered yet!"

"It doesn't matter I am okay" Ciel coughed.

"Ya, you coughing like that means your okay, do you even have any sense how vulnerable you are to another asthma attack?" I tried to persuade Ciel to stay, "Just please for the day, maybe if you're better tomorrow we can go but please give yourself a break!"

At that moment Soma and Agni barged in, "she is right!"

"You guys were eavesdropping?" Ciel asked in astonishment.

"Of course, friends have to take desperate measures to make sure that they are okay, and in this case you're not" Soma argued.

"Mr. Sebastian, our duty as a butler is not only to grant our master's wishes but to make sure they are in the best health possible!" Agni reminded.

"Certainly, you have a point in thinking that too" Sebastian answered. Instantly Soma grabbed him and a smile spread across his face.

"Now that is decided the patient will sleep!" Soma exclaimed.

"I'll nurse him personally" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Agni prepare the herb bath and rice porridge, Ciel's butler can get the ice pillow and his night clothes" Soma chimed in.

"Dang it!" Ciel cursed. Sebastian changed him into his night clothes and tucked him in to bed, we all smiled in approval, well except Ciel of course.

I walked toward Ciel and put my hand on his forehead, I smiled.

"We will do everything tomorrow okay?" I said as I gave him a kiss on his nose, Ciel blushed as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

A knock was made at the door, "Come in"

Sebastian entered the room with a towel hung on his arm, "Princess, the bath is ready for you"

"Thank you, but Ciel..."

"Don't worry the bathroom is attached to this room so you will still be here" Sebastian assured. I nodded slowly still not wanting to talk to him, we both walked into the bathroom.

"I can bathe myself you know" I said as I glared at him.

"Yes, but it's perfect for us to be alone since young master is asleep and the two are downstairs, besides young master ordered me to take care of you at all costs" Sebastian smirked. I clenched my fists, he hurt me and now he wants to play, I turned around and slapped his face, Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. He touched his right cheek with his hand.

"You betrayed me!" I shouted while clenching my fists, "I was a fool to fall in love with you!"

"Princess..."

"Shut up!" I cut him off, "I know it was for Ciel's purposes but you don't have to do it with another woman when you took my first kiss away the night before you slept with her!"

I backed off and collapsed to the ground, "Will was right I should have never trusted you in the first place, all you want from me is my power, body and soul!"

Sebastian walked up to me and bent down to my eye level, my eyes began to water, I hated him so much right now...but I still loved him...That is why I hated love sometimes, it made you feel like you're on the top of the world and then it sometimes makes you feel you want to be alone in a dark room with no one around you.

"Princess, if I had a choice I wouldn't have done it in the first place, that reaper wouldn't let me go" Sebastian said softly, "I didn't even sleep with her though"

"But, you went inside the tent with her" I said.

"Ya just to make her go in and spit out the information," Sebastian continued, "honestly I wish it was you"

His eyes were full of sadness, and he wanted me to forgive him, I sighed, I knew demons do this all the time just to get away but I felt that he was telling the truth.

"Fine, I forgive you" I said softly, Sebastian smiled and leaned in closer to kiss me, water and blue aura instantly surrounded my fist and I hit him really hard in the face which made him fly across the bathroom.

"Now, I forgive you" I smiled and I could see Sebastian groan in pain, ya that is what the perverted demon gets for sleeping with another woman!

I got up and walked behind the changing doors, I got out of my circus dress and wrapped myself in a towel and came out, Sebastian was standing near the bathtub, he gestured me to get in and I slowly got in with the towel still wrapped around me. The warm water relaxed my tense muscles and I rested my head against the edge of the tub.

"How is the water?" Sebastian asked as he slipped of his gloves.

"It's nice and warm" I replied.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked as I closed my eyes, being fully satisfied with my action.

"Yes it does" Sebastian said as he rubbed the shampoo together and started to massage my hair.

"Good," I replied with a smirk, "because you deserve it"

Sebastian chuckled, I lifted my hand and I made a sphere of water that rested against my palm.

"You don't plan to hit me with it do you?" Sebastian asked while rinsing my hair.

"No, I wasn't but it's not a bad idea though" I replied.

"Well let's say you will regret it" Sebastian smirked, I had a feeling something perverted was going to happen... Nah... he won't do it, I will just use my barrier if anything does. In that instant I threw it at his face, I giggled. He wiped his face with his arm and he smirked at him.

"You asked for it" Sebastian's eyes flashed demonic pink and at that moment I instantly froze... Uh Oh... I quickly backed away and rested my back against the other side of the tub; the invisible barrier surrounded me quickly.

"S-Sebastian, you know I was playing around r-right?" I stuttered feeling a bit scared. Sebastian walked closer not keeping his eyes away from me, I gulped.

"Hmm is that so?" Sebastian leaned closer towards me and cocked his head, "Well, if that is the case then isn't it fair for me to play around too?"

He brushed his gloved hand on my cheek, my eyes widened. How the heck did he go through my barrier that's impossible utterly IMPOSSIBLE!

"By the way, we are "engaged" so your barrier doesn't work on me," Sebastian grinned while pulling off his gloves, "You can't run now"

Sebastian instantly picked me up from the bath tub and pinned me to the wall, the towel was still covering my body, Thank god. He kissed me roughly on the lips, and his hands started to travel up my thigh.

"Sebastian," I gasped, "St-"

He kept interrupting me with his tainted lips, he wouldn't even let me breath! He lips started traveling down my neck, I tried to push him away but he was too strong. This freckin half marking is stopping me from protecting myself! Dang it, if it weren't for that I would have made him regret for doing this to me.

"I could just make you fully mine right now" Sebastian whispered in my ear, I shuddered and my eyes widened, he couldn't right now since I had to fulfill a water guardian's "prophecy".

"Y-you can't," I gasped, "It's against the rules... now at least"

"What?" Sebastian asked while he stopped at my collar bones, I swallowed hard.

"Water guardians need to give birth to a pure child, so in other words I can't be fully marked by you for now" I explained.

"I see," Sebastian slowly put me on my feet but he still pinned me to the wall, his demonic eyes turned back to dark red.

"I will wait, no matter how long it will take to make you fully mine" Sebastian whispered as he sealed it with a kiss, I smiled.

"Mr. Sebastian!" Agni entered the bathroom with a shocked expression on his face. Sebastian and I were stunned, we had no idea what to do now, this was bad... very bad.

"Mr. Sebastian what are you doing with Lady Ciela!" Agni shouted as he pointed to Sebastian who was still pinning me to the wall, we both gulped.

"You see... I was hurt during an investigation and I didn't want Sebastian to see it and Sebastian is trying to see how bad it was so he could treat it even though I don't need it" I said, as I flashed a look at Sebastian, he loosened my grip and I got out of his embrace.

"I see, if that is the case then you should let him see your injury, it's not good to keep it untreated," Agni scolded, "its okay, I will ask Mr. Sebastian after he is done treating your injury"

Agni left the bathroom closing the door behind him, I sighed in relief.

"That was close" I sighed as Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you think he fell for it?" I asked quietly.

"I am pretty sure he did, plus you were actually hurt and I was just making you feel better" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Ya, by molesting me," I said, "Anyways, I should get dressed before anything else comes up"

"Of course Princess, I will help you with that" Sebastian bowed before smirking again.

"WHAT!" I replied. What is with this demon!

* * *

**~ Next Day ~**

I quietly and gently sat on the edge of Ciel's bed while Soma collapsed on the bottom of his bed, I gently put my bare hand on his forehead, I sighed in relief.

"His breathing sounds are normal and it seems that the coughing and wheezing has decreased immensely, his fever has gone down a bit and his colour is slowly coming back" I whispered.

"It's a relief isn't it" Agni smiled and Sebastian as well.

"Yes, but the more sleep he gets the better," I brushed my hand against his soft cheek, "We should leave him undisturbed"

Agni carried Soma on his back and we all left the room, we walked along the hallway.

"Mr. Sebastian," Agni called, "I am sorry for walking in when you were treating Lady Ciela and for yelling at you so loudly yesterday"

"Not at all," Sebastian replied calmly, "we all make little mistakes and your point was good guidance"

Agni excused himself and went inside Soma's room to tuck him into bed.

"Sebastian," I called.

"Yes princess?" Sebastian replied.

"Do you mind if I make Ciel's dinner today?" I asked.

"But, princess that is a butler's job to do not-"

"I know, but Ciel is like a brother to me, please" I begged.

"Fine, but who do you love more, me or him?" Sebastian asked, he was teasing me and I knew it. I walked up towards him and kissed him on the lips, he grinned.

"Does that answer your question?" I blushed.

"Yes, indeed" Sebastian replied as we both walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Ciel shuffled in his bed, he cracked open his eye. He noticed it was dark outside and instantly sat up.

"What time is it!" Ciel shouted, not knowing that I was sitting beside him.

"Ciel, its 7:14 pm" I replied softly trying to calm him down. He looked at me and he relaxed a bit, I held put my hand on top of his.

"Young master, it seems you have woken up" Sebastian said while lighting up the candles on the cart of food which was Ciel's dinner.

"Why didn't you two wake me up?" Ciel asked while Sebastian put Ciel's coat around his shoulder.

"We decided that it was best you had some sleep since you're sick," Sebastian replied, "I should always put my Master's health first"

"He is right" I reminded Ciel, he just crossed his arms.

"Today's dinner is chicken soup with milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms," Sebastian announced while pulling the cart closer to the bed, "The dessert is crème brûlée"

I took the bowl of chicken soup and stirred it while I was blowing the steam so it would cool down a bit, Sebastian took the milk risotto and took a spoonful and brought it towards Ciel's mouth.

"Say Ahhhhh" Sebastian requested.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ciel shouted, I am guessing this was grossing him out since his demon butler was fawning over him. This was pretty hilarious.

"Does fawning not please you?" Sebastian asked.

"OF COURSE NOT IT DISGUSTS ME!" Ciel shouted in reply. I took the spoonful of soup and brought it to his mouth; I had my hand under it so it wouldn't spill on the sheets.

"Would you eat it if I did it?" I asked sweetly, Ciel hesitated a bit but he gave in and accepted the spoon of soup, I smiled.

"Do you like it?" I asked again putting another spoonful to his mouth.

"Yes, it tastes good" Ciel replied while blushing a bit.

"What a relief, I was worried you wouldn't like it" I said as I kept feeding him.

"You made it? Didn't Sebastian stop you?" Ciel asked.

"He tried to not let me but, I eventually pushed him to," I replied, "besides this recipe is great when you're sick it makes you get better very quickly"

"My, my it seems that young master adores Lady Ciela quite a bit" Sebastian teased, "She has been nursing you all this time"

"Shut up" Ciel ordered as he was still eating from my hand, I giggled. After his meal was done, Sebastian started changing him and I turned around.

"Young master, I got a telephone call from Tanaka," Sebastian said while buttoning his vest, "it seems that Lady Elizabeth is at the manor"

"What? Why?" Ciel asked. Sebastian gestured me to turn around and I did.

"It seems that Lady Elizabeth doesn't want to go home until she sees you" Sebastian said while putting on Ciel's coat.

"Jeez," Ciel sighed, "You've researched Baron Gelwin's house right?"

"Yes, it is about one day by coach or railroad" Sebastian replied giving Ciel the hat.

"But with Sebastian it's in one hour or less" I said.

"Very well, let's end this quickly" Ciel said. We headed out the townhouse and were about to go on our way until a familiar song was sung by a bird, I stopped Ciel and Sebastian for a moment.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"There is a message for me" I replied while I answered the bird back by singing its tune. A beautiful blue bird flew to me and rested on my raised hand. I brought the bird close and petted its head,

"Show your true form" I ordered. The bird flew to the ground and a blue aura surrounded the bird and grew taller, it turned to a woman with long blue hair and beautiful blue eyes which were paler than mine, I smiled it was my maid.

"Bluebird, I am surprised you found me," I said, "What is the reason you called me?"

"My lady I got the message from others, it seems that the members of the Noah's ark circus are going to attack the Phantomhive manor which is why I am here to report to you" Bluebird bowed.

"I guess they found out about our true identities" I said turning to face Ciel.

"I know my servants can fight them, but since Lizzie is there can you go there and protect the manor?" Ciel asked.

"No need to ask," I replied as I bent down and kissed his head, "you be careful okay?"

"My lady, don't worry that is why I'm here" Sebastian assured.

"I know" I replied as I glanced at Sebastian.

* * *

**So? I hoped you liked it! Chapter 15 will be on its way soon! Please comment! Thank you everyone for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 Battle 1 vs 5

**This is a fight scene between Ciela and the rest of the circus members... I hope you like it!... I DO NOT OWN KUROSHIT SUJI IN ANYWAY! Except my lovely character :)**

* * *

I stood on the roof of the Phantomhive manor, I was standing on the tallest tower to ensure that I welcome them when the group comes in; I wore my usual fighting outfit with a dark blue cape for warmth. (**A/N the dress is the same as my profile picture) ** My tied hair fluttered in the night as the wind blew, I waited for them.

**~ A while back ~**

I knocked the door; Tanaka opened the door and greeted me with his smile.

"Lady Ciela, what brings you here at this hour?" Tanaka asked.

"I got a message from my maid that we will be having some unwanted guests soon, and Ciel sent me to protect it," I continued, "Will you please tell the others to arm themselves?"

"Of course my lady, I shall" Tanaka said as he bowed his head.

**~ Now ~**

The five circus members started their way up the manor, they looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"You came after all," I shouted as I looked down at them, "This will be fun won't it"

"Rose! Why are you here? How did you know we were coming?" Dagger shouted as everyone got ready to fight, Beast was ready to take out her whip.

"Don't call my name with such familiarity, You're talking to a countess" I replied back as water and blue aura surrounded my figure, "It was nice to get to know you guys though, I did have some fun"

I lifted my arms as a big sphere formed, it then bursted to have an invisible blanket covering the manor, it was a barrier to ensure they wouldn't enter the manor, but I could attack from inside. I put my arms in a position as if I was shooting with a bow and arrow and the aura formed to make an actual one, I pulled the string back to have three arrows shot at once, I aimed and fired. The five dodged the arrows, instantly as the arrows hit the ground, they began to merge into three white tigers with blue eyes.

"We need to split up!" Wendy shouted. The group nodded and split up, Beast and Dagger was together while the twins were together and the Jumbo was alone. As they ran off through the forest, the tigers split up and followed them. I first followed Jumbo who ran towards the garden. I quickly ran across the roof and jumped to land on the top of the fountain, the tiger was following him as I got ready to take out my sword from its sheath. Jumbo instantly turned around to face my tiger and punched the animal really hard, which made it burst.

"I would let it come up again, but since you're fighting me I will let it be" I said as I jumped off the fountain, Jumbo turned around and lunged at me with full speed.

"How hasty" I said while I ducked his attack, blue aura surrounded my fist as I punched him really hard in the stomach, his body went flying which made his head hit the stone fence pretty hard, he groaned.

"How I hate horrible things like this" I sighed while putting the tip of the sword on his neck.

"Bro, sis please get away! This mansion is strange!" Jumbo shouted his last words before I silenced him forever. Peter's and Wendy's aura was nearby and I could tell they were gaping at Jumbo's lifeless and bloody body.

"I can't believe this!" Peter gasped in shock. I turned around and their wires grazed my right cheek, it was bleeding a bit. The twins both lunged at me, I dodged their attacks as I made a water whip, I managed to cut Wendy's arm and Peter's right leg.

"How dare you kill our brother!" Wendy screamed as she threw her wire at me, I dodged it and slept behind her, I whistled and the white tiger appeared and grabbed her small body in his mouth.

"Sister Windy!" Peter screamed while Peter aimed the wire at the tiger, my water whip grabbed the tip of the wire and pulled it toward me, Peter was pulled towards me which soon enough entered my sword, and he coughed blood and wheezed.

"Farewell small one" I said as I took out his sword from his body, I laid Peter's body on the ground as the tiger dropped Wendy's lifeless body beside his. The white tiger walked toward me and nuzzled against my hand.

"Let's go find the last two" I said while I jumped on the tiger's back. We circled the manor to find the last two guests and I found them fighting with my last tiger. I got off the white tiger and it dispersed into water, I hid behind the bush to have a closer look. Beast kept whipping it, and Dagger kept throwing knives at it but the Tiger wouldn't die.

"What is with this tiger?" Dagger exclaimed as he still tried to throw knives at it but would just pass through it, "nothing can kill it!"

"I know, this is freakiest thing I have ever seen!" Beast replied.

"We should retreat when we have the chance!" Beast insisted while she was still fighting the tiger.

I crouched beside the bush and prepared my bow and arrow, I had inserted one and aimed it at Beast. I pulled the string back and was ready to aim that same woman who "slept" with Sebastian. As I let go of the string, Dagger noticed me and jumped in front of Beast, the arrow pierced his heart. Beast looked back and her eyes widened in shock, Dagger fell on his knees and collapsed on the ground. The tiger behind her dispersed and beast ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"Dagger you idiot!" she shouted while holding his body.

"Goo...d...safe," dagger coughed, "Big sis... Run... To... sempai..."

"I had... Wanted to take...Big sis... over... The hill..." dagger whispered as he closed his teary eyes, those were his last words to her.

"DAGGER!" she screamed as the black arrow disappeared and his bloody wound remained.

"No..." Beast began to cry.

"He won't come back no matter how hard you try," I said as I walked toward he with my sword in hand, "no matter how much you love or protect that person, you can never protect them when the time comes"

She whipped her head around and screamed at me, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

She whipped her whip at me and I blocked it with an ice wall, I quickly slashed the ice pieces and kicked them at her, she grabbed them with her whip and flew it back at me. I dodged each and every one of them and kicked her hard in the gut, her body went flying but gained her composure quickly.

"You're a fast one" I complemented as I lunged towards her.

"Tch...you're not bad as well" Beast replied as she lunged towards me. We kept fighting with each other, she whipped me and I cut her, an eye for an eye. After several minutes, she had cuts all over her while I had cuts and burns which ripped my stockings and parts of my dress. She even ripped the lower back part of my dress which revealed my half marking. I was standing strong while she was hurt and fatigued, from her eyes I could see the hate and rage which was aimed toward me.

"I despise you the most," I growled as blue aura and water surrounded me.

"heh, same to you, you killed all my brothers and sisters" Beast glared at me with her dark red eyes.

"I hate you for sleeping with my fiancé," I glared as I walked toward her, "even though it's not your fault for him to take advantage of you but still"

"Wow, you were engaged to him? Well I see why he didn't touch you" Beast shot back having a grin on her face.

"Never thought you had that side to you," I said while I raised my hand, my palm was facing her face and blue aura swirled around with the water around my arm. Her eyes widened in shock as she kneeled there in fatigue.

"Good-Bye Beast, thanks for being my rival" I whispered.

"Jo..." Beast whispered as the blue aura and water engulfed us in a sphere, I closed my eyes and remembered my sister smiling at me and how that demon took her life away. The same way he took her life away, I will take his life away as well.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

* * *

**so? You like it? ya sorry its short a bit but the next one will be most probably longer but I am not exactly sure... since I have to write the next chapter... Anyways please comment and thanks everyone for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16 Precious gift

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 16! This is a little treat for you guys I guess, I hope you like it! I want to take some time and thank all those for commenting and who continue read my stories! I am very grateful to have you guys anyways enough of my jibber jabber, ENJOY!... I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

The sun's rays made me smile as I lay on my soft, cushy bed. How nice it feels to be back home and in your own big bed! I could hear a similar little ball of fur running towards my bed and jumping on my bed to greet me a good morning. I cracked open my eye and my little puppy, Tim was on my bed with his tail wagging.

"Good morning buddy" I said as I scratched behind his ear, I noticed he had a dark blue ribbon in his mouth; I raised a brow in confusion. I sat up and took the ribbon from his mouth and wrapped it around my hand, where did he get this? At that moment Bluebird came in with a cart of tea.

"Good morning my lady, and Happy Birthday" Bluebird greeted as she poured the hot tea into the white china cup, "I prepared you Earl Grey this morning"

She walked toward me and handed me the teacup, I sipped it and smiled, it was pure bliss. She handed me the newspaper and on the headlines it wrote _Diamond tragedy, South Africa Steiger Roze dies! _ I sighed when I noticed the headline; I bet something will come up from the queen.

"My lady, there is a package for you," Bluebird announced while bringing in the black box, "It's from the Phantomhive household"

"Phantomhive household?" I was astonished, why had they sent me a package?

Bluebird placed the package on my lap and I slowly lifted the cover to reveal a bouquet of white roses and a letter, this was getting really weird. I opened the letter and read it out loud,

"The Phantomhive household would like to wish our noble and beautiful Lady, Countess Ciela Blue a happy and healthy Birthday. Another package will be sent later tonight, please expect its arrival, yours truly Earl Phantomhive" I read while slipping the paper back in its envelope. I was getting very confused, what were they trying to pull?

"Well, it seems they have another surprise in store for you" Bluebird said while returning to the cart, "Would you like to wear "that" dress today since it is a special occasion"

"Yes please," I requested, "Please put this bouquet in a vase would you?"

Bluebird nodded and left the room, I was still fondling Tim in my arms. I looked out my window it was pretty sunny, perfect for my Birthday but it's not the same without my sister.

. . . .

"We don't have anything planned today and I cancelled all your classes with the tutors since today is your birthday," Bluebird read out my schedule while zipping up the back of my dress, "There are many bouquets of flowers from all the nobles that know you very well and a big present from the Middford family, shall I put it in the music room?"

"Yes, please do" I replied, Bluebird stepped back and I looked myself into the mirror a small smile curved my lips. It was a short sleeved turquoise and white dress which was to the ground, the turquoise parts were beautifully embroidered with beautiful designs while the white parts of the dress was mainly a pleated skirt, and it was finished off with a beautiful and long silky turquoise ribbon which was tied at the waist. **(A/N the link for the picture of the dress is on my profile!) **

"You look beautiful my lady" Bluebird complemented as she circled around me to check if everything was perfect and it was. I smiled as I fiddled with the blue sapphire ring on my finger. As soon as Bluebird left to put all the gifts in the music room, I walked around my garden giving my little German shepherd some exercise, I looked toward the big fountain in the middle and I remembered how my sister and I would play around that area and how she wore this dress on her birthday. I was slowly walking up the steps of the back garden until I heard a big noise from my mansion, Tim instantly ran towards the mansion barking and I followed.

"Bluebird what happened!" I shouted as I entered through the backdoor. I saw Bluebird on the ground with a sword in each hand, she had blocked the two men's attack, and I sighed. They always brought some ruckus every time they entered my mansion, not really Phipps but mainly Earl Grey.

"Grey, Phipps what brings you here?" I asked while I was glaring at Grey for almost damaging my furniture.

"We have a letter for you from her majesty and some gifts," Earl Grey said while snapping his fingers and holding the queen's letter in his fingers "Also a birthday gift from her majesty and us, Phipps"

In an instant Phipps took out a gigantic bouquet basket of assorted flowers, he handed it to Bluebird.

"This is from us," Phipps said while handing me a big box with a card, "and this is from her majesty"

I took the wrapped gift and gave it to Bluebird to put in my room. Earl Grey handed me the queen's letter and explained me the details.

"The Queen wishes for you and Earl Phantomhive to work together and host a banquet and entertain a specific guest who is coming to England in two weeks. The banquet will be hosted at Earl Phantomhive's manor"

"I see, have you told the Earl yet?" I asked while quickly reading the letter.

"Yes, and he accepts it since the Queen isn't exactly happy with the results you two got from the last mission" Grey replied, I sighed it was true though, Ciel had burned the whole mansion down and burned the children inside, he even planned not to tell me but he eventually did.

"I will be seeing you in two weeks time, oh and by the way you don't have a fiancé right?" Grey asked.

"No, I have not had any engagement requests why?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh, no it's nothing I was just curious since you're now seventeen years old and have no suitor, that is all" Earl Grey replied while heading out the door.

"We will take our leave" Phipps said while following behind Earl Grey. As soon as they left, I checked on Bluebird if she had any wounds from that idiotic Earl to pounce right in and attack my maid, he really had some guts.

"Why do you think Earl Grey asked you if you were engaged or not?" Bluebird asked while dusting off the dust on her dress.

"I am not sure..." I replied while walking up the main stairs to my favourite room in the whole mansion, the music room.

. . . .

I breathed in and began to play the piano piece, this piece was one of my favourites and I began to sing along.

_Turning the snow-white page_

_Scenery jumps out and bursts into color_

_Like a Kaleidoscope_

_But know I realize that the story still_

_Had a clumsy beginning_

_So I take another deep breath_

_The traveling wind_

_Wraps itself around me and pushed me forward_

_Ah, I grasp hold of your gentle, warm hand_

_So as to reach deep inside your heart_

_If you were to smile at me_

_And I squeeze my hand back_

_I would be able to look only ahead _

_Suddenly I became aware_

_Of this whirlpool of emotions_

_And was so embarrassed I wanted to hide them_

_The traveling wind_

_Moves forward, saying it cannot wait for me_

_Ah, like a revolving lantern, my memories_

_Endless yet innocent, sparkle desperately before me_

_Even my cowardice and weakness will become a refreshing breeze_

_So I will be able to..._

_(_**A/N This song is the English translation of **_**Sawakaze**_** by Tomofumi Tanizawa, I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IN ANYWAY, ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO THE SONG!)**

Tim interrupted me by running and barking towards me; I stopped and turned around to greet my little puppy. I just noticed how late it had become and I looked at my clock, it was 9:00 pm. Bluebird cracked opened the door with another black box wrapped with a dark ribbon in her hands, I guess that was the package that was supposed to be for tonight. She walked over and placed the box on my lap.

"Here is another package from the Phantomhive household" Bluebird said, I nodded and started to unwrap everything, my eyes widened when I opened the box. Inside was an amazingly beautiful dark magenta coloured off the shoulder long sleeved dress, which had golden embellishments and a golden ribbon wrapping the front and tied at the back.

"My lady there is more in the box!" Bluebird exclaimed while handing me a black suede box, I opened it and I gasped, there was a golden choker necklace with a beautiful and bright ruby in the middle with pearls around it, there was matching drop earrings and a bracelet for each wrist.

"Oh my... this is too much for the Earl to give me... I am speechless..." I stuttered, Bluebird handed me another letter which was inside, I took it and read it.

_Dear Princess,_

_Please wear this that I have packaged for you and wait for me at 10:00, I will pick you up when young master is asleep. By the way, you have an amazing voice, Happy Birthday Ciela, I will wait for you._

_Head Phantomhive butler,_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

My jaw literally dropped to the floor, and Bluebird smiled in excitement.

"There is no time to waste; I shall get you all beautiful at once! Your fiancé will drop to the floor when he sees you!" Bluebird quickly took the packages and dragged me to my room to change.

. . . .

I walked back and forth nervously at the top of the main stairs; I had never been on an actual outing with a man, my fiancé! The clock rang as it stroke 10, my heart skipped a beat and the knock was made at the door, I bit my lip. Bluebird opened the door, and Sebastian walked in wearing his usual butler suit but with a white rose was placed in his chest pocket, Bluebird smiled in glee, I could practically see her hopping a bit in her place. Sebastian looked up the stairs and found me standing there in the dress and jewellery he gave me, I smiled a bit, Sebastian's eyes widened in awe.

"Shall we?" he asked while raising his gloved hand, I nodded and slowly walked down the stairs and made my way towards him, he took my hand and kissed it.

"You look astonishing" Sebastian complemented as he picked me up bridal style.

"T-thank you" I replied while slowly feeling the heat in my cheeks get higher, he smirked. We walked out of my mansion and he ran through the night getting farther and farther away from my home, I had no idea where he was taking me. We soon arrived at a beautiful open space area with a shimmering lake in the centre, the moon's reflection was beautiful and all you could hear was the crickets singing, it was pretty quiet. He let me down and my feet touched the grass, I decided to take off my shoes and let my toes feel the tingling sensation of the soft and cool grass, good thing I forgot to wear stockings. I looked up at the night sky and it was scattered with tiny little diamonds, I gasped.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sebastian asked looking up at the sky with me.

"It definitely is" I replied. Sebastian then walked in front of me and gazed into my eyes, he brushed his gloved hand against my cheeks.

"Since no one is around except us," he slipped off his gloves and put them in his pocket and led out his hand gesturing me to take it, "shall we dance?"

I smiled and took it, he pulled me close to him and out his hand on my waist while the other intertwined with my hand, his hand was cold, but refreshing in a way. We danced on the grass and made our way to the lake, I was having the time of my life with the man I love. We finished dancing when he twirled me around, we were now standing on the surface of the water and were engulfed in the moonlight, he pulled me close while he gazed into my eyes and I did the same to his. Those dark red eyes full of mischief and evil but he had something other demons didn't have, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"No one can ever compare to your beauty," Sebastian itched in closer and his cold kips met mine, "You are truly my perfect mate"

Sebastian kissed me so tenderly and I felt some connection between us, this night was perfect. Sebastian broke away and looked towards the grassy open space, his eyes flashed demonic pink and turned back to red and in that instant fireflies flew out of the grass around us and fluttered into the sky, it was as if stars were surrounding us.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as my eyes brightened with glee, I had never seen something this breath taking before.

"Princess, I adore you so much that I can never get over you, you are my obsession and my drug," Sebastian smoothly said with his ever so handsome voice, "People day that a demon can taint a soul with its hands and its lips, but I can never taint your ever so sweet and perfect soul"

He kissed me on the lips a little more roughly, I kissed him the same way back, he then moved down to my neck, kissing it and I could tell he wanted it right now, he even brushed his fangs against my skin, I gasped but he controlled himself. He broke away and looked me into my eyes, I blushed like crazy, and he chuckled.

"You get flushed very easily," Sebastian noted while taking out his pocket watch, he rose an eyebrow, "There is only five minutes left until your birthday ends"

"That is a shame, I wish I could make this night last longer" I sighed in disappointment.

"Princess, if I could that I wouldn't even let the night end, let's make those 5 minutes the best of our ability" Sebastian suggested while kissing me another kiss under the beautiful moonlight while the fireflies danced around us, and the flower petals from the trees were falling like rain. From all the gifts I received today, this was one of the best gifts that I could ever receive and cherish for many years to come, and maybe from this point on I wouldn't have to spend my birthday alone... sis don't worry...I'm not alone... I have him...

* * *

**So how did you like it? chapter 17 will be updated soon! thanks everyone for reading and please leave your comments! THANKS! :D**


	18. Chapter 17 The storm begins

**Hey everyone here is chapter 17! I hope you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS I AM VERY THANKFUL! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI !**

* * *

I stepped inside the bright manor where the chandelier in the middle shined like stars, the room was filled with bubbling guests and everyone dressed beautifully. I wore the same dress that Sebastian gave me on my birthday two weeks ago; I loved this dress a lot. I saw Ran Mao holding Lau's arm, she was wearing her usual revealing clothing, and it was typical. I could see them talking to a man I haven't seen before I walked towards them. Ran Mao bumped into the young man, he glanced at her and blushed furiously while apologizing, and Ran Mao apologized.

"Don't bother!" The young man stuttered being a bit embarrassed, "A-are you also actors?"

"No, no I am but a humble branch manager working at a trading company, my name is Lau," Lau introduced himself and as well as his sister, "This here is my little sister Ran Mao"

Lau noticed me walking towards them, he smirked.

"Ah, it seems you have been invited as well my lady, you look extravagant" Lau complemented, the young man glanced at me and blushed, "I knew you were coming"

"Thank you, and you don't look bad yourself, I kind of suspected you two were here" I replied with a smile. I looked toward the young man and he jumped a bit, I could see him fidgeting a bit nervously, I smiled.

"I haven't seen you before, who might you be?" I asked kindly.

"I'm an eye specialist and also a bit of a writer" the young man answered while playing with his thumbs.

"That's amazing a wordsmith huh." Lau exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not that special..." The young man frantically replied, "I have never met the Earl before so I don't know why I have been invited..."

"Who knows?" Lau teased, "I don't know what that moody guy is thinking?

"Is he really that moody?" The young writer asked being a bit scared, I bet he was picturing Ciel's image in his head. I giggled softly.

"the Earl hates the social life and is famous for being a rare character, I think this is the first time he has had guests over at his house" Lau exclaimed.

"W-what kind of person is he?" the writer curiously asked.

"Basically he has both a sour or angry expression and extremely high pride" Lau noted.

"EHH!" the young man exclaimed, I was laughing in my head, poor guy he thinks that Ciel is a rebel or something.

"It is said he wears an eye patch!" Lau teased. The young man was scared and I bet he was thinking that Ciel was some old geezer who was very strict and looked like a delinquent, which was hilarious.

"Lau, please don't tease the poor man" I scolded.

"She is right, Lau" Ciel shouted from the top of the stairs, I turned back and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Yep," Lau said while pointing at the Earl who was walking down the stairs, "That tiny child is Earl Phantomhive!"

"LITTLE wasn't necessary!" Ciel scolded, I giggled.

"Ahem," Ciel cleared his throat, "Thank you for accepting my invitation today, I am the head of the house, Ciel Phantomhive"

"After the dinner party starts I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings," Ciel continued, "this includes both my regular clients and the ones that I'm meeting for the first time"

A sudden knock was made at the door, Mey-Rin opened the door and a tall old guy walked in with Earl Grey.

"I am very grateful for your invitation, pleased to meet you I am Georg Von Siemens," The old man introduced. Grey just waved from behind like a little child, he winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's exchange greetings once the party has started, for now please chat freely at the buffet," Ciel suggested while walking to the buffet, "this way please"

"I shall introduce the guests" Ciel announced, everyone nodded, "Honorary director of the Bamberger Bank, Georg Von Siemens. President of the Woodley Company, Cark Woodley. Blue Star Line Company supervision executive of the trade Division, Patrick Phelps, and this is Mr. Lau he's the English branch manager for the Shanghai trading Company, Kunlun"

Lau smirked in acceptance.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation" A young man and a young woman walked toward the Earl, I did as well.

"This is the theatrical producer, Grimsby Keane and Irene Diaz an opera singer" the Earl introduced the two.

"Thank you for inviting us today" Irene said.

"And, this young lady right beside me," Ciel gestured me to come closer and he introduced me, "She is my closest friend, the queen's sword and shield and the head principal of an all girls university here in England, Countess Blue"

Everyone awed and Earl Grey in particular.

"You are only seventeen years old and have a very well known title!" Simon exclaimed.

"It is very impressive!" Earl Grey complemented. From the corner of my eye I could see the young writer be amazed by such gallant guests, he felt alone so he sat on a chair next to the window, he sighed. I excused myself and walked over to him,

"Can I sit here next to you?" I asked kindly, the young man looked at me and blushed, he nodded, and I smiled at him. He jumped a bit realizing that he was sitting next to a Countess.

"Countess!... Are you not enjoying yourself!" he asked worriedly being shocked.

"No I am enjoying myself, please sit down Mr. Wordsmith" I said.

"I'm not really worth being called "Wordsmith" yet... please just call me Arthur" Arthur said, being quite flushed when he was around me, he was a cute little man always nervous with his actions. Ciel walked toward the both of us and sat beside him. I could tell he was getting very nervous being beside two high class nobles.

"Earl Phantomhive, why did you invite me here tonight?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Because I read your work the other day," Ciel answered calmly, "And Lady Ciela did as well"

"We both read a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas annual" I added, while Arthur was amazed and happy that we both read it.

"So a magazine like that is even read by people with a high social status including the Earl and the Countess" Arthur spoke.

"It has nothing to do with social status" Ciel stated.

"He is right, reading stories from different magazines doesn't need a social status it only needs a reader who enjoys the writers work" I added, "and we appreciate it a lot"

"Th-ank you!" Arthur stuttered nervously, I could tell he was very happy.

"Please Stop It!" Irene shouted at Siemens while he just grunted, I could tell her was really drunk, all the focus was on them.

"To have you all over me with your disgusting hands... I can't take it anymore!" Irene scolded as she folded her hands in disapproval.

"Whaat?" Siemens hiccupped, "you're at fault for wearing those clothes!"

"You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be innocent" Siemens grabbed a hold of her, this angered me, I hate how us women are taken advantage and then we are blamed for the clothes we wear, well excuse me for wearing things I want to wear!

"Insolent jerk!" Irene screamed while slapping Siemens really hard on his cheek.

"Why you!" Siemens shouted while I quickly ran between the two and as expected he threw the drink at her and it hit me instead, I protected her from the spill.

"COUNTESS!" Everyone gasped, I just glared at him but I kept my composure, I could see Sebastian and Ciel being pretty angry about it.

"I request that you stop this action" I said while glaring at him, "she doesn't deserve to be treated this way"

"You old pervert don't touch my woman so..." Mr. Keane shouted while throwing a nearby wine bottle at Siemens, suddenly Sebastian quickly caught it and poured the wine over a tower of wine glasses it was shimmering gold, it caught everyone's attention.

"Its fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in south eastern Moldova" Sebastian exclaimed, "Please enjoy it everyone"

Everyone rushed over to the wine pyramid, Irene thanked me and I smiled back and told her it was nothing. Ciel and Sebastian rushed toward me.

"Are you okay Lady Ciela?" Ciel asked with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry I'm fine just wet and smelling like beer" I sighed while patting Ciel's soft hair.

"My lady, please come with me and I can get you all dried up" Sebastian offered.

"You should go, he will prepare you some new clothes" Ciel suggested.

"Ummm... okay" I replied while I walked away with Sebastian up stairs. He took me to my room, since Ciel ordered Sebastian to make my room in the manor since I stay here a lot. We entered the room and Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"I hate drunken men, they always act like this" I groaned as Sebastian brought a towel and a soft pink dress, he placed it on my bed.

"The dress I gave you got ruined, what a shame" Sebastian said while unzipping my dress, I gasped and turned around quickly.

"No, you can't," I looked down at the ground blushing, "I-I can do it myself"

"How about I blindfold myself and I change you? Does that make you feel better?" Sebastian suggested, I nodded and he took a thick white cloth and wrapped his eyes. I sighed in relief, and then I let him take off my dress. As soon as he took off my dress, he gave me a towel and I dried myself, I still kept my petticoat and my corset on, I then slipped on the dress and Sebastian zipped up the back of the dress.

"You can look now" I said, Sebastian took of his blindfold and smirked, he walked toward me brushing his gloved fingers through my hair.

"You look beautiful" he complemented as he planted a kiss on my lips, I grinned. We then returned back to the party. As soon as I entered the room, Ciel's eyes widened and I walked toward him.

"Thank you for lending me this dress," I said as I smiled, his eyes were still surprised I didn't know why though, "Ciel is something wrong?"

"Ah, um...nothing its nothing... don't worry about it" Ciel replied, I patted him on the shoulder, "Ah, Master Siemens fallen asleep"

We all looked toward him and ran Mao was poking him trying to keep him awake, while Earl Grey was still enjoying his wine, I swear he drank over 20 glasses of alcohol he had a lot of tolerance.

"Sebastian," Ciel called, "Take the lord to his room. I'll retire too"

"I think I will as well, it's usually bed time for me" I yawned.

"I'm very sorry but please excuse us as well" Ciel announced kindly.

"The Earl and Countess are going to sleep already?" Lau asked while sipping his glass of wine.

"For a child like myself and a young lady such as Lady Ciela, it's bed time already but please do relax yourselves" Ciel assured while Sebastian picked up lord Siemens. We walked out teh room and into the hallway to our rooms.

"So you two are only children when convenient huh" Sebastian teased while Siemens was drooling on Sebastian shoulder while sleeping.

"Shut up" we snapped.

* * *

Ciel knocked on my door in the middle of the night.

"Lady Ciela, there is some racket going on, please come with me" Ciel yawned, I nodded and walked out of bed, I put on my white lacy robe and my white slippers and walked with Ciel towards the noise. We entered the room with everyone in it, what had happened?

"What's with the racket?" Ciel asked while rubbing his eye.

"Young master, lady Ciela" Sebastian called. Ciel and i walked in the room to see a dead body in front of us, our eyes widened.

"Lord Siemens!" we both called out, Sebastian, Ciel and I glanced at each other... We had a case to solve.

"We shouldn't move his body until the yard comes" Mr. Keane suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea" I added while everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Why?" Earl Grey asked.

"Because human flesh rots faster than you think" I continued as I walked toward his body and checked his pulse, there was no pulse but his body wasn't fully cold, this shows that he didn't die too long ago.

"The lady is right," Bard added, "even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the Hearth"

"R-rot?" Irene stuttered feeling a bit sick.

"We need to move his body to a very cold place, to preserve his body for the meanwhile" I said.

"Well, let's move the body to the cellar until the Yard gets here," Sebastian said, "Finny get the stretcher. Finny nodded and hurried out the room. After a while, Finny came back with the stretcher and Siemens' body was taken away.

"Everyone, if you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us?" Earl Grey announced while he was making a point, everyone gasped except Sebastian, Ciel and I.

"What! This isn't a joke!" Mr. Woodley shouted angrily.

"It makes sense, which else could have done it, it has to be someone in our circle" I said. Lady Diaz was deep in thought and she had something on her mind.

"When we first arrived the door was locked right?" Irene asked Mey-Rin.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it was" Mey-Rin replied.

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went back out the window again?" Irene pointed out.

"But, if anyone came here through the window, they would leave some footprints regarding the heavy storm outside" I said.

"However, the window is locked" Earl Grey added while he kept giving me flirtatious glances, gosh first it was Druitt now him?

"True, but if anyone were to open the doors they couldn't since only Sebastian has them and he was with the servants the whole time" I said.

"In other words this is a locked room murder" Sebastian added.

"Well from amongst all of us, aren't you the most suspicious since you had a fight with Lord Siemens!" Mr. Woodley shouted blaming Mr. Keane and Irene.

"Don't make false accusations! We would never kill anyone!" Mr. Keane angrily replied back, "It definitely wasn't us! It had to be someone else!

"Now, now you two," Lau calmed them down, "Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis shall we?"

"We were all there, plus we didn't even know which room he was staying in" Mr. Keane clarified.

"Which means that..." Earl Grey glanced at both Ciel and I.

"Please don't mind me asking, but what were you two doing at that time?" Lau asked.

"We both retired, plus our rooms are right beside each other and we saw each other go to bed" I said.

"Wait a minute!" Finny interrupted, "we know young master and the young lady as well, we know that both of them would never do such a thing!"

"Finny!" Ciel ordered, "Its fine, back off"

"I'd like some insurance" Earl Grey spoke while leaning against the window.

"Insurance?" Irene asked.

"Insurance that we'll get out of here alive" The Earl finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he walked toward me with a sly grin on his face.

"Well this mansion is currently under the control of the killer," Earl Grey took a strand of my black hair and brushed it between his fingers, "what if we were all killed before the storm settles?"

"Well, let's confine the two!" Lau suggested cheerily.

"If that makes you feel better then go ahead" Ciel sighed, I sighed as well I disapproved of it and from the looks of Sebastian he did as well.

"If we were going to confine them, it can't be in their own rooms" Earl Grey pointed out, "Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in, my place has them too!"

"How about I keep an eye on them while he is sleeping..."

"That won't work," Lau interrupted, "seeing as you might help the lady and Earl Escape, right?"

"I think it's best if one of the guests stay with them and keep watch" Earl Grey recommended glancing at the couples.

"No thank you! I'd never leave Irene by herself!" Mr. Keane exclaimed.

"I just can't!" Mr. Woodley refused and Lau as well.

"I don't mind watching Lady Ciela..." Earl Grey said, "But who will watch the Earl?"

"I refuse to stay with Earl Grey, I cannot stay alone with a man" I said while glaring at him.

"Eh? Why not? What will I do?" Grey argued.

"I know you won't do anything but, I rather stay with the young Earl" I argued back, i really didn't want to stay with him, his slow actions were starting to scare me.

"I think she should be," Irene pitched in, "she should be with someone she knows at least, she is merely seventeen years old, plus she saved from being splashed with wine!"

"How about this, I will watch over the both of them" Mr. Wordsmith suggested. Everyone turned around and all of them nodded except Earl Grey.

"Fine whatever" Earl Grey sighed.

"It looks like this is where we split up" Ciel said while glancing at Sebastian.

"I am afraid so" Sebastian bowed as he left to escort the guests in to their rooms.

* * *

I crawled into the big bed with Ciel and Mr. Wordsmith, it was pretty awkward but at least Ciel was here so it was okay. Ciel pulled in closer to my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, he turned around to face Mr. Wordsmith but he was still being embraced by me.

"We are sorry to have you involved in all of this" I apologized.

"It must be hard sleeping next to two killers' right?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Wordsmith replied.

"I want to thank you for offering to watch me, I didn't want to be separated by the Earl and share a bed with another Earl whom I am not too familiar with" I said. Wordsmith just nodded and blushed again... he was cute.

"Oh, you don't take off your eye patch when you sleep, Earl?" Wordsmith asked, I gulped.

"Maybe I'm being pushy, but I think I should let it get some air while you sleep at least" Wordsmith suggested while reaching for Ciel's eye patch, in an instant Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Ah, this wound..." Ciel continued as I hugged him tighter, "I got it when I lost my family, I don't really want to show it to anyone"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Wordsmith exclaimed feeling very bad.

"That's okay," Ciel replied, "Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I've slept together with someone like this"

My eyes softened, "Ya, same with me"

"I am guessing you used to crawl into your parents' bed when the thunder frightened you, I did that too" I said softly remembering I used to do that with my sister.

"Now there's no one" Ciel replied as he closed his eyes, I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"Good night Mr. Wordsmith" Ciel said as he closed his eyes.

"You two are close," Mr. Wordsmith whispered to me.

"Ya, I treat him like my little brother, even though I don't have one" I replied quietly while still combing my fingers through his hair, Ciel turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled.

"You two are not related are you?" Wordsmith asked, I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Good night" I said, I could hear him reply a good night when he landed his head on the soft cushy pillow. After a long time, I remained to be awake, I just kept my eyes closed and I could hear Wordsmith talking to himself, and I knew Ciel was awake too.

"When they are both asleep, they look very cute, the Earl looks like his age and the countess looks much younger it's as if they are sibling if you glance at them," Wordsmith smiled, "Instead of being the "Earl" or the "Countess" I am getting more of the sibling vibe between them now.."

"Indeed that is true" Sebastian sighed, Wordsmith was stunned to see him here in the room, Ciel and I woke up.

"Sebastian you're late." Ciel groaned.

"YOU TWO WERE AWAKE!" Wordsmith was embarrassed and his face turned red, "Did you hear me?"

"Give me my pillow already, I could tell Lady Ciela was getting uncomfortable with the pillow we were sleeping on" Ciel ordered. Sebastian smiled and replaced our pillow, he made a quick glance at me, and I blushed.

"This is what you'd call the young master's security blanket I guess?" Sebastian teased.

"Nonsense" Ciel replied while plopping his head back on to the pillow pulling me down as well.

"Would you two also like a lullaby while you're cuddling with each other?" Sebastian asked Ciel, I could tell he was teasing us.

"NO WAY!" we screamed, "YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR SUCKS!"

"Go back to your room already" Ciel ordered.

"Well then please excuse me and have fun cuddling with the Countess young master" Sebastian teased again, Ciel rolled his eyes and moved closer to me arms, he was gesturing me to wrap my arms around him, I smiled and did so, within a minute he fell asleep.

"Wow he can't sleep without this pillow!" Wordsmith exclaimed.

"Oh usually it takes him awhile even with his pillow, but it seems that Lady Ciela made him fall asleep even faster" Sebastian noted, I just planted a light kiss on the young Earl's head, he was so cute, soon enough my eyelids became heavy and I fell in a deep slumber, I didn't hear anything afterwards.

* * *

**~ Next Day ~**

I felt someone shaking me to wake up, I cracked open one eye to see the young Earl have a worried look on his face, I got up at once and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Something is wrong... Sebastian is not here its way past the time Sebastian wakes me up at" Ciel said, I woke up Mr. Wordsmith right away and he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"YOU NEED TO WAKE UP THIS IS BAD!" I shouted while I scared the poor man which made him fall on the floor.

"Sebastian isn't here to wake us up!" I said, instantly his face went pale... I had no idea what he was thinking. There was a sudden knock made at the door, I quickly got out of bed and wrapped myself in my white robe and put on my slippers. Tanaka opened the door and bowed.

"I'm sorry to be this late" Tanaka apologized, he looked very calm, I could tell something was up and my gut was telling me the same thing.

"Tanaka, where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Tanaka didn't reply and in that moment Ciel got up from his bed and we ran together towards the gasps and whispers that were heard from down the hall. I could hear the other servants crying and wailing, my heartbeat grew faster and faster. I hoped it wasn't him... I prayed it wasn't him. Soon enough, all three of us arrived at the door and our eyes widened in shock as we all saw yet another dead body on the floor... Sebastian's dead and bloody body on the cold hard floor. I told myself over and over again that this was all a dream; I held Ciel's hand and squeezed it tight, while Ciel squeezed my hand tighter.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? Chapter 18 will be up soon! I wonder what will Ciela do? hmmmmmm... Please rate and review and thanks everyone for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18 Thunder rumbles

**Here is chapter 18 everyone! I hope you like it :)... I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI WHAT SO EVER!**

* * *

Sebastian's lifeless body remained on the floor while Ciel and I were in shock, I let go of his hand and we approached the body until Ciel was stopped my Mey-Rin's embrace.

"You can't," Mey- Rin cried, "young master you shouldn't go closer!"

"Mey-Rin let him go, he needs to realize it himself" I said stopping Mey-Rin, she nodded and let Ciel go.

Ciel approached Sebastian's bloody body, he even stepped on his blood with his clean and fragile foot.

"Sebastian...stop fooling around..." Ciel ordered while placing his foot on his chest.

"Don't you hear me Sebastian? I said get up!" Ciel ordered again but with a more stern voice. Ciel grinned his teeth and took out the object out of his chest and grabbed the dead body by the shirt.

"Sebastian! Wake up this instant! THATS AN ORDER!" Ciel screamed trying to shake him awake, I was still shocked, I couldn't believe he was dead. However, something was odd... if Sebastian was dead then that means my half marking was gone, and one thing I did know was that demons don't die easily either they die from my hands or they die from a specific weapon.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY ORDERS!" Ciel screamed as he slapped the lifeless demon's face, Ciel got angrier and angrier, when he was about to hit Sebastian the fourth time I grabbed his blood stained hand.

"Ciel, he's gone... he is already dead..." I said sadly while Ciel realized that Sebastian was gone from this world.

"You're... kidding... right?" Ciel whispered, I let go of his hand

"S-Sebastian, you're my butler and you and Lady Ciela promised to be by my side forever," Ciel said softly, "you said you would protect her forever..."

"We should move him quickly before he rots" Earl Grey suggested.

"yes..." Bard agreed.

"Ciel we need to move him, please" I begged, Ciel nodded and took my hand, he quickly took the pin from Sebastian's coat, I tried to comfort him by combing my fingers through his hair.

"It would be impossible for the confined Earl and Countess to have committed this murder right?" Lau asked while a smirk creeped up his face, "things just got interesting..."

Ciel was shaking in my arms, he didn't even cry once, I just stood there in so much shock, I couldn't even do anything but protect Ciel, and he must have been going through a lot... or maybe he was faking it because his contract would have been cancelled. I handed Ciel to Mey-Rin so she could put a coat on him, and I approached Sebastian's body where Mr. Wordsmith was inspecting the wounds already. I crouched down beside the dead body and checked the wound on his chest.

"How brutal," Bard commented, "he was stabbed with the poker alright"

I noticed some blood from the back of Sebastian's head and Mr. Wordsmith did as well, I carefully picked up his head without touching the wound.

"There seems to be traced of being hit in the head" I noted, everyone gasped to see me doing such a gruesome act, I rolled my eyes.

"You know this stuff Countess?" Grey asked me and I nodded in reply.

"I was taught this and a lot of medical" I said while looking around Sebastian's body for anymore punctures.

"He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes" Mr. Wordsmith said.

"So, you're saying that wasn't enough to kill him..." Bard continued, "so they gave him the final blow by stabbing him in the chest..."

"Either that or they just continued attacking without checking if he was already dead..." Grey noted, "Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one"

"From looking at the blow to the back of the head and to the chest, I'm thinking there were multiple culprits that took place in this crime" I said.

"Yes, that may be the case since it is accurate if you think about it..." Mr. Wordsmith added while everyone gasped in shock, instead of worrying about one they had two murderers to worry about.

"For example, one of them came from the front and started to attract his attention while the other one snuck from behind and hit him over the head," Mr. Wordsmith continued, "then in a flash the one up front gave him the final blow my stabbing him."

"Well no matter how you look at it, this killer is certainly merciless," Lau added, "To have killed even a butler... that is..."

"Stop it already!" Finny shouted interrupting Lau, "why are you having this conversation in front of the young master! Please think of his feelings!"

"Instead of standing around the corpse like this, why don't we move his body to the cellar and we can discuss who did it and such later over some food" Grey insisted, "It's decided then so you guys are in charge of cleaning that up!"

"Oh By the way," Earl Grey turned around, "The preparations for breakfast also!"

"I'm going to the dining hall, I'm starving," Grey whined as we walked out of the door. Soon enough the rest of the guests left to the dining hall.

I was still crouching beside Sebastian's body; I brushed his cheek with the back of my finger, my eyes softened and Mr. Wordsmith noticed.

"I'm sorry for losing it" the young Earl apologized, "It's as they say, move Sebastian to the basement"

The servants nodded and did so right away, Ciel faced Tanaka and walked toward him.

"Sebastian is dead, and from today on you're my butler" Ciel said while pinning the butler pin on his jacket, Tanaka's eyes softened.

"Should you really be hiring an old man like me?" Tanaka asked.

"It's until I have found a replacement" Ciel said calmly he then walked toward me; I stood up and did the same.

"You should go get changed," Ciel suggested, "It's not right for a Countess to be like that"

"I will don't worry," I replied softly while heading for the door.

* * *

I looked myself in the mirror, and I swallowed hard because my half marking was covered, I slowly uncovered and to my relief it was there, I sighed. If that is the case then that means Sebastian isn't dead, but what is Ciel doing? I need to find out soon but for now I had to act as if I was shocked. I quickly looked through my closet and took out a creamish pink dress which had a nice ribbon on the hip, I quickly put it on and made my way downstairs to the dining hall, everyone was seated and there was an empty seat next to Ciel, and I sat there.

"He really saved us by preparing all this properly" Ciel noted as Tanaka placed his plate on the table.

"This smells good! I'm gonna dig in!" Earl Grey cheered enthusiastically, "I'm really hungry since I didn't get to eat this morning!"

"Eh?" Earl Grey looked toward me and looked rather displeased, "Countess why did you sit next to the Earl? I could have made someone move over and you could sit beside me!"

"Umm... well next time okay?" I said, I didn't want to sit next to him. I cut my potato and softly popped it into my mouth; I noticed Irene didn't touch her food and also, an extra plate... that was weird, since Sebastian prepared it he never gets the numbers wrong.

"There is an extra plate beside Irene" I noted, everyone turned to the empty seat.

"Perhaps the chef got the numbers wrong" Irene spoke.

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian," Ciel said, "he wouldn't mix up the numbers"

"Unless... Someone is missing..." I added softly, my eyes widened, "we're all here except Mr. Phelps!"

"Looks like he slept in!" Mr. Woodley laughed.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Wordsmith got up and his face looked very serious, "shouldn't we go have a look..."

"I think we should," I said while getting up, I looked toward Mr. Wordsmith he nodded. Ciel got up too and soon enough we ran to Mr. Phelps's room. I ran with Mr. Wordsmith, who was ahead with everyone else, I remembered he was sleeping in Ciel's room.

"Mr. Phelps!" Mr. Wordsmith called while banging at the door, "if you are in there, please answer me!"

The door was locked and the only way open was to cut it, I lifted up one side of my skirt and took out my sword which was always fastened to my hip. Mr. Woodley, Mr. Wordsmith, and Mr. Keane covered their eyes while Lau and Earl Grey gazed at me in amazement

"Please move!" I said while slashing the door open, everyone behind me was surprised to see me do that. After that I quickly ran into the room and everyone else did as well, their eyes widened in shock. Mr. Phelps was on the floor, dead... another murder... This was unbelievable. Mr. Wordsmith and I crouched near the body, I started inspecting it.

"Rigor Mortis is already setting in. So he's been dead for a while" Mr. Wordsmith said, I checked for external injuries and there were none.

"He doesn't have any external injuries like before..." I informed, my eyes widened when I saw a wound on his neck, "There's a wound on his neck it seems he was stabbed by something or even bitten by it!"

Everyone gasped, I scowled... that wound is very similar to a snake bite, I could tell due to the wound... if it was a needle it wouldn't be two punctures and they would be off by a bit. However, these wounds are exactly parallel so this had to be a bite. From the corner of my eye I could see Lau and Ran Mao enjoying them by looking through Ciel's closet and drawers.

"Wow, the Earl sure lives in a nice room~" Lau exclaimed as he looked through Ciel's assorted suits.

"Don't just search people's rooms as you please!" Ciel scolded.

"But... it resembles a bite mark though... Because if it was a needle those two holes wouldn't be exactly parallel to each other" I said, Mr. Wordsmith nodded.

"A bite mark in the neck sounds just like Carmilla" Irene said worriedly.

"The vampire Carmilla?" Ciel asked.

"Come on Vampires don't exist," Earl Grey said, "that is just nonsense"

Mr. Wordsmith noticed the fallen clock; he walked toward it and picked it up.

"2:38" Mr. Wordsmith said.

"That's the clock I keep at my bedside isn't it..." Ciel said being a bit sad that it broke.

"I guess it fell down when he was rolling around in pain... plus it's broken" I noted while pointing at the cracked glass.

"So, that means he could have died at 2:38 in the morning," Ciel said, I nodded in agreement.

"Rather than discussing this while standing here, why don't we sort out the situation while sitting down?" Lau suggested, "We'll drink some tea as well"

Ciel nodded and ordered Tanaka to prepare the tea, the body was taken down to the cellar and we left to talk about the murder.

* * *

After a lot of arguing, discussion and disagreement we finally got back up on our feet and started doing some hands on work. Ciel, Mr. Wordsmith, Earl Grey and I decided to go down to the cellar to investigate Sebastian's body; we had to find the key to the Earl's room so we would know whether Sebastian killed Mr. Phelps or not. The servants helped us get to the cellar since Ciel wasn't familiar with the ground floor. Soon enough we walked down the dark, eerie damp stairwell, Earl Grey was hiding behind Ciel since he believed in ghosts and was scared of them, I giggled.

"Ciel, didn't you say people died here before and was said that their ghosts remain here?" I said purposely teasing Earl Grey, this was my only come back.

"There's no way there'd be ghosts! I only believe in things I can cut with my sword!" Earl Grey stated while squeezing Ciel's fragile arm.

"This is very bothersome you know!" Ciel scolded Grey.

"Here we are folks," Baldroy said as he opened the cellar doors, "here is the cellar"

"Put these gloves on when you touch the corpses," Baldroy said while handing each of us a pair of gloves, I pulled them on tight. Mr. Wordsmith and I walked toward Sebastian's body, I breathed out slowly even though I knew he was alive... It was hard to see him pretend to die...Especially for his Fiancée.

"Well, please excuse me;" Mr. Wordsmith said softly as he pulled off the white covers, "he's wet?"

"That is not good!" I said.

"Looks like a leak from the roof caused it" Baldroy said while trying to find the hole so he could patch it up.

"We need to move him if he's wet his body will decay faster" Mr. Wordsmith said looking quite worried, "We'll need to investigate him but since he's still suffering from Rigor mortis it'll be hard to take off his clothes..."

"You can move him later, but first let's search for the key first" Ciel suggested, we both nodded and looked throughout his body, we even had to strip off his shirt, but nothing was found. One thing I had to admit, Sebastian had great muscles actually amazing ones.

"It's not here with him huh" Ciel said while still in thought, he was trying to figure out where he could have kept the key.

"Couldn't it be in his bedroom?" Mr. Wordsmith asked.

"Let's go have a look" Ciel suggested.

"Hmm that is a wise decision," I added, "since he is suffering from Rigor Mortis why don't all of you guys go ahead and check his bedroom while I dress him up, that will save time since his muscles are very stiff"

"That is not a bad idea," Earl Grey said, "Are you sure you will be okay here alone?"

"Don't worry beside Finny is here with me" I assured as I glanced at the nodding little boy, I smiled, "go on"

They all nodded in agreement and left the room, leaving Finny and I alone. I sighed while I started to button up his shirt; I glanced at the shaking little boy.

"Finny if this is hard for you, I can quickly put all his clothes on while you wait outside the cellar doors, I don't want you to have a hard time dealing with this while I change him" I suggested Finny, he nodded and waited outside the cellar doors, I kept buttoning up his shirt until I heard the door close fully. I sighed again and looked at the lifeless Sebastian before me; I knew he was alive though.

"Sebastian" I whispered as I carefully and softly kissed him on the lips, "I know you're alive, stop joking with me"

"You are quite intelligent" Sebastian whispered as he gently kissed me back, he opened those dark red eyes which I longed to see, he smirked, "you actually thought I was dead didn't you?"

"I knew you weren't because the half marking would have disappeared and it didn't" I whispered as I tied his tie around his neck, "you are quite the actor"

"It seems I am" he chuckled while not making a move, "I am guessing young master didn't tell you the details"

"No he didn't, I guess he wants to but he can't since he had people around him all the time" I replied, "besides I want to see how this turns out"

"As expected of our princess," Sebastian chuckled, "It is interesting how you were staring at me while I was shirtless"

"I did not!" I snapped back, being pretty embarrassed that it was the truth, "I am not a pervert unlike you!"

"Never knew you wanted to make a move before our official marriage," Sebastian teased, i blushed furiously... That darn perverted demon!

"We shouldn't talk to long, or else it will get suspicious" I said as I handed him his coat and he put it on by himself.

"Well before our conversation ends..." Sebastian quickly planted his tainted lips on mine, and smirked as he pulled away, "now I can peacefully die knowing that I got what I wanted"

He lied back down while I smiled, he doesn't quit does he.

"Finny you can come in now!" I called, Finny opened the door and came inside, and he helped me move his body to ensure he wasn't wet. I took off my gloves while Finny and I left the cellar to meet up with the others.

* * *

I walked in the room where everyone was and to my surprise I saw a bunch of kittens rolling around on the bed, I was guessing this was Sebastian's room since he was obsessed with cats.

"Sorry that took too long, he was very heavy especially when putting on his coat" I sighed.

"It's okay, at least you got the job done and we did ours" Ciel said, I gave him the "I know what you're hiding look" he was surprised but kept his composure in front of everyone.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"No, I am guessing the key isn't here" Mr. Wordsmith said while rolling down his sleeves.

"Then maybe we should check everyone's luggage" Earl Grey suggested while giving me another flirtatious glance at me, what does he seriously want to see what was in my luggage!

"Don't you think they'll refuse that?" Mr. Wordsmith asked.

"Ya, but I have more power than the Yard so it will be okay to force them" Earl Grey exclaimed while walking out the door.

"It wouldn't be bad if the women's luggage was checked by me and the men's would be checked by you guys" I insisted. Ciel and Mr. Wordsmith nodded in approval as we walked back up to the Family room, where the guests were staying.

"We would like to view your rooms and belongings..." Mr. Wordsmith announced.

"We will separate it into two groups so there is comfort in both parties" I added, everyone agreed right away and the checking began. Irene, Mey-Rin, Ran Mao and I started to look through Irene's things in her room; Mey-Rin noticed a picture of both Irene and Mr. Keane standing beside each other.

"Oh no I left that out!" Irene said feeling a bit embarrassed to have the picture out.

"I didn't know you two were lovers, it must be nice" I said, trying to help her feel not as embarrassed.

"Actually, me and Grimsby have been separated for twelve years already, so it's kind of embarrassing to tell people" Irene laughed nervously.

"It doesn't look like that at all!" Mey-Rin said in surprise. Well everything was done on our side since we didn't find anything suspicious, so we just returned back. Everyone sat on the couch looking pretty stressed and tired from all the searching, I could tell Ciel was exhausted.

"It wasn't here after all" Mr. Wordsmith sighed.

"Where could he have hidden it though?" I asked while deep in thought.

"You know he could have just threw it out the window," Lau said while embracing Ran Mao, "Since it's so small, it was possibly buried, but in this storm we won't be able to find it"

"If that is the case, then I'm going out to search for it!" Finny exclaimed.

"I'm going as well!" Mey-Rin shouted.

"Certainly finding i would give us a clue towards the killer but you don't have to go out of your..."

"I want to solve this case!" Finny shouted interrupting Ciel, "Because I'm dumb I can't find the key by thinking over it like the Young master and Countess, but a key I can find!"

"If the key can lead to solving this even a little, I want to find it and contribute!" Finny shouted while having tears on his eyes. Mey-Rin and Finny ran off while Baldroy followed them, Ciel was shocked but couldn't do anything to change his decision. Ciel just sighed and rested his cheek against his hand.

"They always do this" Ciel sighed, but smiled a bit.

"Because they care for you Ciel" I said softly, Ciel glanced at me and I gave him a soft but warm smile, he gave me a warm look.

"I know," Ciel replied. I could feel Earl Grey's eyes staring at me; he rested his head against in his hand and yawned.

"This is very bothersome, but I am rather astonished to see such a young and fragile looking Countess participating in this kind of work"

"Well why not, I am not called the queen's "sword and shield" for nothing you know" I replied.

"I wonder what will happen if you get married, you won't be able to keep your title anymore" Earl Grey grinned; I knew where this was going.

"Actually you are wrong," I replied, "Since I am the only daughter and last remaining heir of teh family, I am able to keep my title"

"Hmmm... interesting..." Earl Grey added while he still gazed at me with awe, he was starting to creep me out.

"Earl Grey please refrain from harassing my partner and my best friend" Ciel shot a glance at him and I could feel the lightning between them, I sighed.

"It is quite suffocating seeing you two fighting over the Countess and to stay quiet like this," Mr. Keane sighed, "why don't we play a game of cards?"

"That is not a bad idea" Lau said.

"I'll bring the cards from my room" Mr. Keane got up from his chair and was about to leave until Wordsmith stopped him.

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see any more victims made" Wordsmith said, his face looked quite worried.

"That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us," Lau said while puffing out the smoke from his pipe, "though only he is"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Keane asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing in particular really," Lau smirked, "it's just my opinion"

Earl grey's face darkened, "If he's not amongst us, where is he?"

"You mean to say that he was hiding himself outside and never showed himself" Irene gulped.

"Well if that is even true then it would be unlikely to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving any kind of footprints or evidence" Ciel clarified.

"That's true, it wouldn't make sense unless he was hiding himself in the mansion without us knowing" I added.

"But wouldn't your "unlikely" become likely with the existence of a thirteenth person?" Lau smirked.

"How foolish there's definitely no chance of that happening!" Mr. Woodley argued.

"Well how do you know that?" Lau asked, "Like the countess said he could be just lurking around the mansion just getting ready to strike.

"The thirteenth person that shouldn't exist..." I thought a loud. In an instant, Baldroy, Mey-rin and Finny busted into the room with shocked expressions, Ciel and I got up at once.

"Young master!" They called, "we caught some suspicious looking guy!"

Everyone in the room gasped, Ciel and I were shocked, was Lau's prediction really coming true!

"Come on, get in already!" Ciel and I ordered. I walked toward Ciel who was surprised. As the new "guest" I gulped. The suspicious man was wet and was tied with a rope, he had black hair which was combed back and had a very scary and serious expression on his face. He looked rather strict but the one thing that drew me in was his eyes, those dark red eyes that were filled with sorrow, evil and more importantly some sort of desire. I swallowed hard, this man wasn't what he was portrayed to be, oh no he was someone more than that and I could feel it in my heart.

* * *

**How did you like it guys? Well chapter 19 will be up soon so ya... Please rate and review and I would like to thank everyone for reading my story! Have a nice day!**


	20. Chapter 19 The clouds clear up

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for updating it late :( My summer has been pretty busy so I am running around the place! Well anyways... Here is chapter 19! I hope you like it! ENJOY :D! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

All of us were shocked to see the "thirteenth" person that Lau had predicted; I never even thought it would come true!

"What! He was real?"Grey exclaimed as his face went pale, "where on earth was he hiding!"

"So... He's the killer!" Mr. Woodley was shocked.

"Wow, never thought that the thirteenth guest would show up so quickly," Lau smirked, "I am actually pretty surprised myself"

Lau got up from his seat and walked to the suspicious man who was tied up at the moment, "So who're you again?"

"This again!" Ciel and I mumbled as we complained about Lau's typical actions.

"My name?" the creepy man asked as he looked toward the young Earl and me, both of us swallowed hard.

"It's been a while, Jeremy..." Ciel said softly, I just stood there speechless, I didn't know how to improvise on this.

"Earl is this old guy a friend of yours?" Lau asked, Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Y...yeah..." Ciel replied sounding a bit unsure, he then walked over to the tied up man and introduced him to everyone.

"This man is father Jeremy Rathbone, he's a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat a famous person" Ciel introduced.

"Please call me Jeremy" he smiled and looked toward me, his dark red eyes made me feel calm but a bit scared, "Countess, I am surprised you didn't recognize me"

"Well, I wanted to be sure it was you, how could I forget you for doing my cousin's wedding ceremony" I replied, I totally made that up on the spot but my cousin actually got married though so it's not a total lie.

"So you two know him?" Wordsmith asked while Ciel and I nodded in reply.

"Like I'd trust a suspicious guy like you!" Mr. Woodley shouted while pointing at Jeremy, "the only one who could have committed the murders is the thirteenth person without an alibi!"

"Actually you're reasoning us utter nonsense, Mr. Woodley" Jeremy smirked. Mr. Woodley was shocked.

"How do you know me?" Mr. Woodley asked in shock.

"Looking at your ring it's quite obvious, and to mine such a large diamond would only be in South Africa," Jeremy continued, "plus one of the diamond cuts you're wearing is the only diamond cut that is not in the market, but only Woodley Company so it all makes sense"

"If you consider that one of the people invited to the Earl's evening party wearing such a rare ring, it is none other than the director of the Woodley Company,"Jeremy smirked, "in other words you"

Mr. Woodley trembled as Jeremy pinned him down with his words, which reminded me of Sebastian... It was quite weird.

"More importantly how in the world... no why and since have you been here?" Wordsmith asked curiously, Jeremy sighed.

"Hey you," Jeremy looked toward Bard who was holding Jeremy's bag, "would you mind opening it?"

Bard opened it and inside was a white and fluffy owl, it was asleep.

"That's Sebastian's owl!" Mey-rin pointed.

"It seems that there is a letter at its claw" I said while pointing to it, Ciel took the letter from its claw and opened it and he sighed.

"Young master, what does it say!" Mey-Rin asked worriedly.

"It seems he anticipated that he would be killed, and sent a letter to Jeremy" Ciel's eyebrow twitched a bit as he stuffed the letter in his pocket. Something was up, and I knew Ciel was hiding it from me and I had to make him spit out the information.

"Do you have any more evidence which proves that you're not the killer?" I asked, I glared at him slightly.

"Matter in fact I do, it's in my coat pocket" Jeremy answered, I walked toward him and dug my hand into his pocket, I found a crumpled piece of paper and took it out.

"This is a ticket for a play" I said, "and it was at 6pm from last night"

"Indeed it was The Lady of the Lake at Lyceum theatre!" Jeremy smiled.

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at that theatre" Irene added.

"The play ended after 10 pm, even if I took a hansom cab and threw him a sovereign it would still take over two hours to get there" Jeremy added giving more proof that he wasn't the killer.

"In other words, you mean that you cannot be involved in the killings because you were in London last night..." Wordsmith concluded.

"Yes," Jeremy replied, "Now that your doubts have lifted, would you mind getting me up this rope, I want to solve the case as soon as I can"

* * *

All of us sat down and explained the murders in detail to Father Jeremy; he took every information into account and understood everything. I was still suspicious of him but somehow I felt there was a connection, at a glance at his height, eye colour and even how he investigates reminds me of him. However, I can't go fully set on this conclusion.

"I see that's all that happened from the time of the first murder up until the murder of the butler," Jeremy clapped his hands together, "Could I see the bodies? They will tell me nothing but the truth"

"Well then we would have to go to the wine cellar together" Wordsmith replied.

"Stop!" Jeremy ordered, Wordsmith was stunned in confusion, "I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room"

"May I ask why?" Irene asked.

"The scent might be a clue to the crime, of we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other" Jeremy replied.

"Also, the wine cellar strongly smells of wine so it would kill their scent" I added.

"Yes, indeed... On that note, can you lend me three rooms, Earl?"

"Of course," Ciel answered as he looked toward the three servants, "You guys divide the bodies over three rooms."

"Certainly" The three replied.

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" Jeremy asked the young boy.

"Sure... the clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small, I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler," Ciel replied, "I'll take you there"

They were about to leave until Ciel turned around to face me, I cocked my head to the side in wonder.

"Lady Ciela didn't you say you forgot your bracelet in Sebastian's room when we were searching for the key?" Ciel asked me.

"Bracelet..?" I was confused for a bit until something clicked in my head, "Ah, yes I forgot it there... I will come with you guys"

I quickly walked toward the two and started our way down to Sebastian's room; when we made it to his room, Jeremy quickly changed clothes and took off his mask, my eyes widened.

"Sebastian! I knew it!" I gasped.

"I am sorry but I have to run, so excuse me!" Sebastian ran out of the room in a second, I sighed and faced Ciel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pouted, "I knew you were hiding it from me so I played along"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you, the guests were watching us like hawks" Ciel replied.

"Anyways, you knew who killed who right?" I asked Ciel.

"Yea, kinda... I told and ordered Sebastian everything," Ciel explained, "I will explain it to you in detail after we find the killer"

I nodded, and brushed my fingers through his hair he gave me a sour look but he didn't move. He likes it but he doesn't admit it. Sebastian quickly ran in and changed back into Jeremy.

"Shall we?" Jeremy gestured to the door; we walked back to where everyone was, they anxiously waited for us.

"Young master, we have finished transferring the bodies" Bard informed, Ciel nodded.

"I'd like you to show me the bodies on the order that they were killed" Jeremy exclaimed while clapping his hands together, his face looked very determined and was ready to examine the body.

"Let's start from lord Siemens then" I suggested, as soon as I was involved in it Earl Grey pitched in as well. We walked down the hallway and it seemed that the bodies were placed in order on the right side of the hallway, it was very convenient. We entered the room where Lord Siemens's body laid. Jeremy walked toward the body and started examining it.

"Hmm... the only external trauma is the wound on his chest," Jeremy studied, "a single stab with a sharp edged blade it seems"

"I bet he was a heavy drinker" Jeremy predicted

"How do you know?" I asked, Earl Grey wanted to know the same thing.

"Well, as soon as I saw this," Jeremy showed us the expensive pocket watch and I could see the scratches near the key hole. Jeremy closed his eyes and sniffed the room, honestly the disguise that Sebastian portrayed was too creepy, and he looked like a pedophile.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I smell a faint fragrance of the sea" Jeremy replied.

"The sea?" Mr. Wordsmith cocked his head in confusion, Jeremy walked toward me.

"Countess, do you happen to carry a hankerchief?" Jeremy asked while he was giving me that creepy look, I know its Sebastian and all but he really had to stop doing that!

"Here you are," I replied, I was about to give it to him until Earl Grey quickly took out his and put it in his hand, I was surprised.

"Instead of hers take mine," Earl Grey requested while looking toward be with a smirk, I smiled back nervously, "a man should help a woman out at every situation"

"This isn't a bad situation though," I replied softly, Earl Grey stood very close to me I was feeling a bit uneasy. Jeremy noticed this and stuffed Grey's hankerchief into Siemens mouth, we all gasped and Earl Grey's jaw dropped open in shock, I giggled.

"Hmmm..." Jeremy thought as he smelt the hankerchief, and put it back into Earl Grey's hand.

"Well, I thank you Earl Grey for giving your hankerchief instead of mine" I thanked as I winked at him and walked away; Grey just stood there and gaped at the wall.

"Next was Mr. Phelps right?" Jeremy asked while turning the knob to enter the room.

"Yes, it is" I replied. We walked in the room, I leaned against the bed's foot board and Grey did the same, I sighed.

"He was the only one killed differently from the other two," I summarized, "it seems he was killed either by a bite or a puncture"

"I see, can I go to the room where he was killed?"Jeremy asked.

"Of course, follow me" Ciel replied, all of us climbed up the stairs to Ciel's bedroom. Grey looked back and noticed Jeremy wasn't following us, he stopped.

"The old guy is not following you know" Grey pointed out; he started to feel suspicious about him.

"Jeremy?" Ciel called, and soon enough he came up panting and wiping his sweat with his hankerchief.

"He he I am sorry for being late, let's go" Jeremy chuckled, Earl Grey grumbled under his breath when he found out Jeremy had his own hankerchief. All four of us arrived at the untouched, broken down room; Jeremy took out his magnifying glass and looked around the room very carefully.

"It seems there are several killers in this crime" Jeremy noted as he continued to look around.

"So there were multiple killers after all" Ciel scowled.

"It will be easy to catch Georg's killer but it will be quite troublesome to catch Phelps' killer," Jeremy observed, "In order to avoid any further victims it will be better to catch this criminal soon"

"Are you saying this criminal attack only at night?" I asked.

"That and I need the Earl's co-operation in this" Jeremy said as he looked over to Ciel.

"Mine?" Ciel clarified.

"Yes, yours," Jeremy smirked, "I will also need the Countess's help"

"I will explain everything when night has fallen" Jeremy smirked as Ciel's and my eyes met his.

"Well next up is the butler right? Let's go," Grey nagged. We then quickly headed downstairs to the final room, where Sebastian's body was. Jeremy approached the dead body and slowly lifted the covers, at that moment Ciel gripped at the skirt of my dress and he looked sick... well he faked it more like.

"Ciel! What is wrong!" I asked frantically as he partly collapsed in my arms, this caught everyone's attention except Jeremy.

"I'm sorry seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times, but..." Ciel shook, "It is too much for me"

"Are you okay? Why don't you take a break out side?" Wordsmith suggested as he approached the young Earl.

"Thank you...Mr. Wordsmith" Ciel stuttered.

"Whaat?" Grey just gaped at the young Earl; he was getting a little annoyed with his breakdowns.

"Weren't you fine when you stripped the Butler's corpse awhile ago?" Grey asked.

"Grey, he is only a fragile child he must have had a flashback of the whole thing in the beginning!" I snapped at Grey.

"Who said I was fragile..." Ciel grumbled while glaring at me.

"I see..." Jeremy spoke as he put back the cover on the body.

"You're done already?" Grey asked suspiciously and Jeremy just nodded in reply.

"It's almost dinner time; I'm hungry" Earl Grey complained, "What's on the menu today?"

"Who knows, I have to ask" Ciel replied.

"I'm heading back," Earl Grey walked out the room and waved, "Nah, its fine I'll be looking forward to it"

We were all heading back until I noticed Earl Grey heading back to the room, as soon as everyone was far away and they didn't notice me leaving, I quickly snuck out from the group and followed Earl Grey, I wanted to know what he was up to. From the corner, I saw him run into the room where Sebastian's body was, my eyes widened and I quickly followed behind. I poked my head in and I saw Earl Grey taking off the white cloth which covered Sebastian's "dead" body. He was about to kick it until I surprised him.

"Grey? Why are you in here?" I asked, he startled in surprise.

"I was making sure that the body which Jeremy was examining was Sebastian" Earl Grey replied.

"Of course it's Sebastian, you can see it now in front of you" I said, while gesturing to the body on the floor.

"Ya... but I had second thoughts..." Earl Grey said softly as he looked at the body in front of him.

"Anyways, we should head back, it's almost dinner and you must be hungry," I smiled; I was trying to make him not observe anymore.

"Ya we should go" Grey replied, he put the cover on Sebastian's body and left the room, we walked together to the dining hall, he kept looking at me the whole way down... Geez this guy never stops.

* * *

Fifty plates were stacked on either side of Earl Grey and rubbed his stomach in approval.

"Ahh I'm full!" Grey exclaimed happily, "It was delicious~"

"Yes, I agree" I added as I wiped my mouth with the napkin, I smiled softly because this food reminded me of Sebastian's cooking, and his cooking is really good for a demon.

"Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of these incidents?" Lau asked as he playfully smirked, he really loved interesting things.

"Well let's not be hasty now, there are still some things I want to prepare before that," Jeremy replied calmly as he laid his eyes on the young Earl and I, "Well will the earl and Countess lend me your assistance?"

"Sure..." I replied slowly.

"...Yes, what should I do?" Ciel asked.

"Simple," Jeremy smirked, "Take off your clothes.

Ciel and I stopped midway from putting the small piece of food in our mouths.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" Ciel and I screamed.

* * *

I quietly lied on the bed without making a sound or making a move, I closed my eyes to hear each sound around me. Quietly and slowly waited for him to attack me and for Jeremy's signal, I waited for the killer to attack me... I waited. Through the thick comforter I could hear traces of slithering and hissing, it grew louder and louder as it came closer toward me, all that was left was his signal.

"Now!" Jeremy shouted. In an instant, I quickly kicked the blanket off me and threw it on the floor; I quickly jumped off and joined the others who were standing against the wall.

"Gotcha!" Grey exclaimed as he was about to stab the killer until Jeremy stopped his attack, they glared at each other.

"It's an important witness," Jeremy spoke, "We'd be in trouble if you killed them!"

All four of us surrounded the blanket, which under it laid the killer. Jeremy quickly took the blanket off and strangled the killer, our eyes widened to see that the one who killed Phelps was a snake. We left the room and walked toward the room where Ciel and everyone else was, Mr. Wordsmith opened the door.

"We brought the killer along" Earl Grey announced.

"Eeek!" Irene screamed while hugging Mr. Keane tight in her arms.

"Here is the killer" Jeremy announced while holding the tight snake in his hands.

"A snake!" Mr. Woodley gasped.

"It's hard to believe but it really came to the young Countess who wore the Earl's clothes" Mr. Wordsmith pointed to me and I nodded while blushing. It was embarrassing to wear this which was very revealing in the chest and was really, really short.

"Snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing even though they lack sight" I said.

"Due to that they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell," Jeremy continued, "In other words the snake was most likely trained by being fed after it was exposed to the Earl's scent"

"It all makes sense!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, "Because if they use a snake it doesn't matter if they have a key or even an alibi!"

"This is a black mamba, they are from South Africa and possess a strong Neurotoxin," Jeremy continued, "the victim will die within one hour from being bitten by it"

"However, a snake is a snake so it wouldn't know whether the person it bit was the Earl or not!" I said.

"I see, so the one who slept in my bed that night was Phelps" Ciel said softly.

"We were lucky to have the Countess wear his clothes and take his place," Jeremy looked toward me with his usual pedophile look and I smiled, "In an emergency situation, the earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack right?"

"Well at least he you're safe" I said softly as I crouched down to his level, I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled, he blushed a bit. It was cute to see how Sebastian's coat covered his whole body, it looked like Ciel shrank.

"However, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships," Mr. Wordsmith said, "I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African Sea course as a part time job, the luggage was checked quite strictly"

"Which means it was smuggled," Lau lifted his finger to his chin in thought, "bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way"

"That is true, you'd need close connections with an African business" Ciel added. My eyes lit up and I pounded my fist onto my palm.

"Wait a sec, if you're talking about Africa Imported products, it would be gold or diamonds"

Everyone looked toward Mr. Woodley, instantly his face began to look pale and was about to object.

"N..no it wasn't me!" Woodley shouted in denial.

"Well it really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone" Grey shrugged.

"B..but I have an alibi!" Woodley frantically shouted back, he was shivering and I could feel it.

"That alibi might not be worth that much" Jeremy smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Keane gulped.

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found wasn't a corpse?" Jeremy questioned with a sly smirk.

"But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest!" Wordsmith added.

"However, the one thing we didn't do is inspect the wound thoroughly" I shrugged.

"Well, you know the potion Juliet drank in _Romeo and Juliet_?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean to go into a state of apparent death but comeback to life?" Irene questioned.

"That's right. It actually exists!" Jeremy replied, "A poison that would induce this state!"

"What!" Mr. Woodley began to panic.

"There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that was recently discovered and is being studied," Jeremy continued, "It works the same way like in the story"

"However that substance is a poison that Puffer fish and octopuses carry" I said.

"Exactly, and that is why there was a faint scent of the sea when he was actually killed" Jeremy said.

"It was all set up?" Ciel asked.

"It all makes sense now, he drank the poison and got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead, so it wouldn't matter what room he was put in," I continued as I noticed Grey being more alert than before, "So, the only way to get rid of it is simply burn it!"

"That is indeed true, Countess" Jeremy sighed, "But when I checked the body he was certainly stabbed to death"

"So he could have been killed after he woke up" Wordsmith sighed sadly, "I should have checked the wound..."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "But if you look at it in another way, the Earl might have been lured into a trap and even killed!"

"me?" Ciel got confused, "But why would he want to lure me into a trap if I have never seen or talked to him before?"

"That is a question I cannot answer" Jeremy bowed slightly.

"But where did the bottle go?" Earl grey asked.

"Like I said somewhere it could be hard to find in a fire" I answered again, my eyes widened in realization, "The fireplace!"

"But we wouldn't be able to find it because Sebastian collected them" Ciel shook his head.

"But what happens if the killer killed Sebastian, took the evidence and put it in the Hearth?" I suggested as I looked toward Mr. Woodley.

"I would never have such a thing like that!" Mr. Woodley cried, he glared at me.

"Well let's check then!" Mr. Keane exclaimed as he stomped his way to the Hearth, ashes spread everywhere and smoke clouded the room, I coughed. When the smoke cleared, there were glass shards inside; Mr. Woodley's eyes grew wide in shock. Jeremy approached the broken glass shards and quickly put them together, like he was putting together a puzzle.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped.

"It looks like an ampule of medicine" Jeremy noted.

"You're the killer after all! You murderer!" Mr. Keane angrily shouted at Mr. Woodley who was panicking.

"I...I have no idea what this is!" Mr. Woodley argued.

"It's all because of diamonds isn't it?" I walked over to Lau and gestured to give me the long needle he kept in his sleeve and he placed it in my palm, I walked over to the nervous man and raised his chin with the needle just below it.

"You wanted to trap the young Earl, because his company has the latest technology that could benefit his business thus damaging yours" I glared at him.

"What! That is-"

"Shut up!" Grey interrupted as he placed the tip of his sword on Mr. Woodley's back.

"No more explanations, I'll listen to your stories in jail" Earl Grey said sternly.

"I recommend you be quiet so you don't get killed, after all you're surrounded by two people who can handle weapons very well" I threatened as I drew some blood from his throat by the needle.

"Earl Grey, you know what to do" I winked at him and the white butler smirked.

"Of course" he replied while winking back. Earl grey wrapped Mr. Woodley in chains and hand cuffed him.

"See ya Countess, we will meet again soon" Earl Grey waved as he left the manor with the criminal in his hands.

"I am so relieved!" Irene cheered.

"Well why don't we have a toast in celebration?" Jeremy suggested, Finny then ran in with a bottle of wine and glasses for all of us.

"Well, if Mr. Wordsmith would like to make the toast then" Ciel said.

"What me?" Mr. Wordsmith blushed.

"Of course you helped us solve the crime!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him and gave him a nice peck on the cheek, I could feel his cheek get hotter and his face get redder.

"To celebrate solving a crime... A toast!" I exclaimed as everyone raised their glasses in cheer.

* * *

The thundering storm had finally stopped at midnight, everyone in the manor were sound asleep. I lied down on chaise lounge in my room and gazed through the clear window to watch the quiet night. Everything was safe and sound, the "killer" was caught and everything was at peace. My eyes started to get heavy and I closed my eyes, but for some reason I wanted to be awake but why?

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I snuck into princess's room and found her asleep on the white chaise lounge by the window. I walked toward the sleeping guardian before me; she looked much younger and peaceful when she was asleep. I bent down to her level and tucked her black ebony hair behind her ear, she was perfect, pure and nothing could taint her soul, not even a demon's kiss.

"She is so defenceless when she sleeps like this" I sighed as I gently picked up her fragile body and placed her on the grand bed. I tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her rose lips.

"She is my perfect poison" I smirked, "only **my** poison".

* * *

**So? How did you guys like it? Chapter 20 is going to be updated soon and you know what that means CAMPANIA ARC! WOOOT! WOOT! I have things planned *hehehe*... Also you will be seeing some more rivalry between Sebastian and someone who I shall not name! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 20 An awakening on a ship

**At last chapter 20! It took me a while to make this chapter i am so sorry guys! I am really busy lately and i havent even gotten some time but I finally did! YAY! I thank you all for the nice comments and you have helped me a lot! Well ebough of my jibber jabber, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Today's lunch is Italian style chicken Alfredo pasta and for desert, the lady's favourite mixed fruit custard" Bluebird announced as she placed the food in front of me, I nodded in reply as i was drinking my water. The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping and the days were slowly getting warmer; who doesn't love spring!? I started on my lunch until I stopped and noticed the newspaper on the glass table; I swallowed and reached for the newspaper.

"The departed rising from death? Karnstein hospital performs a miracle" I read aloud.

"It seems that is the biggest headline in the streets of London" Bluebird said as she refilled my glass of water.

"Do you know of it?" I asked as I started my way on my custard.

"Well all I know is Karnstein hospital seems to do a lot of shipping" Bluebird spoke softly.

"Could it be drugs?" I asked again.

"No, it seems to be people," Bluebird continued, "The ship is filled with foreign slaves, but the amounts are quite large"

"This seems like some kind of illegal human experimentation," I sighed, "I bet the Earl will contact me soon"

"It seems so" Bluebird giggled. I smiled and got up from my table and headed back inside to go up to my study room. I walked inside and plopped myself onto my comfy red chair and sighed as I saw the pile of work on one side of my desk.

"Just great" I groaned and rolled my eyes. I took one letter and turned my chair to face the open window behind me. I quickly glanced at the open window and saw a figure sitting on the edge of my window, my eyes widened.

"Hey beautiful" Sebastian grinned.

"What the... Don't scare me like that!" I scolded, I noticed he wasn't wearing is usual butler outfit but instead he dressed up as a doctor... a very handsome doctor, I blushed.

"W-what are you wearing?" I asked while I partly covered my blushing face.

"Me? I am sending you a message from young master" he replied.

"I will explain the details when we get there," he reached out his gloved hand, "let's go"

"Geez, there is a simpler way of retrieving me" I sighed as I took his hand.

"Well, princess," he pulled me close and picked me up bridal style, "I think this is a splendid idea"

He jumped off the window and quickly ran towards the Phantomhive manor where he scared Ciel the same way he did to me. Sebastian was still holding me in my arms and sat quietly on the windowsill; Ciel turned around and was stunned for a moment.

"What are you grinning at?" Sebastian teased.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Ciel scolded the same way I did, "And what's with that outfit!?"

"Well as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do," Sebastian replied calmly, "besides I have obtained some rather interesting information"

"You, know you can let the Countess go now Sebastian" Ciel glared, in a moment Sebastian put my gently down on the floor and I quickly fixed any wrinkled on my dress.

"Lady Ciela, I am guessing you are aware of the news about Karnstein hospital, am I right?" Ciel asked in clarification.

"Of course" I replied with a smile, "So, what is the information you found Sebastian?"

"In the hospital there seems to be upper rank doctors that have opened an association called the Aurora society. It seems that the society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and they even collect donations from nobles" Sebastian informed.

"So basically the society's true face is a secret society that does human experiments constantly" I clarified, Ciel sat in his chair while I sat on his desk.

"It seems to be," Sebastian replied, "however there were no signs of slaves or human experiments in the hospital"

"It couldn't get any fishier huh?" Ciel sighed.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, "I'm certain there is some definite clue to be found in this society"

"When is their next meeting?" Ciel and I both asked.

"It is to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton port on the 17th of April" Sebastian replied.

"Meeting on a ship sounds like something nobles would do..." I said softly. In an instant something clicked inside Ciel's head and his eyes widened in realization.

"What is the ship's name?" Ciel asked frantically while slamming his hands down on his desk.

"The Blue Star Line's Luxury Ship" Sebastian replied calmly.

"Well I guess we will be going on an interesting trip" I laid my chin on my hands and smirked.

* * *

~ After a couple of days ~

The dock was crowded with many people waiting to get on the big ship that was before us, there was a lot of hustling and bustling. Ciel and I gazed at the ship; we were ready to prepare for the investigation before us. For some reason I had an awkward feeling in my gut, it was bothering me. I then noticed a young skinny man with short silver hair and snake like green eyes with pale skin. From the side I could see some scales on the parts of his face, I recognized him before but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ciel, who is that?" I nudged while pointing to the new butler.

"Oh, he is snake I hired him to be my footman," Ciel replied, "He was actually one of the members of the Noah's ark Circus"

"I am guessing he didn't join the assassin group which attacked your manor" I said while giving Snake a suspicious glare.

"Indeed, but don't worry he won't do any harm" Ciel assured and I nodded. Sebastian walked toward us and gestured us to walk up the stairs on to the ship, Snake gave me a weird look.

"Well then, we're off" Ciel waved to the three servants, I waved with him with a smile. We reached the deck, Ciel and I leaned against it and watched the people from the dock wave farewell.

"It should sail soon" Sebastian informed. Soon enough the loud horn blew and confetti was flying everywhere, we looked down at the waving servants, I smiled softly.

"Lady Ciela, Young master!" They called, "Take care~"

As soon as the ship was on sail, we started our way to the first class passenger deck; it was crowded with lovely dressed nobles.

"May I ask who you might be?" Snake asked quietly.

"I am Countess Blue, Ciel's very close friend" I smiled in reply.

"Ah, I see then if that is the case I am in your service as well" Snake bowed his head slightly and I just smiled in reply, poor man he was really trying hard. I turned around when I saw a young girl trembling and was about to cry, it is none other than the little princess, Elizabeth.

"Umm... I thought I would surprise you" Ciel said while fake smiling, he was definitely in an uncomfortable situation.

"Even though you said that you couldn't come!" Elizabeth squealed while hugging Ciel very tight.

"Lady Ciela!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tight as well.

"Its...been... a while..." I replied trying to gasp for air.

"Elizabeth!" Marchioness called sternly, "please do not display such indecent behaviour in public!"

I looked toward the Middford family and saw two men scowling at Ciel. The tall old man was Marquis Alexis Leon Middford, while the other one had blonde shaggy hair and green eyes who was Edward Middford.

"That's right Lizzie," Edward sighed, "moreover..."

"I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother in law!" Edward angrily pointed at Ciel, "So get off her already!"

Edward looked over towards me and blushed, he was gazing at me with awe... oh ya totally forgot he had a crush on me since we were little.

"L-lady Ciela" Edward walked toward me and bowed, "it has been a very long time since I have last saw you"

"Yes, it seems so" I giggled nervously. I remember one time on Valentine's Day he secretly sent me roses, but I just gave it to my sister as he Valentine present.

"Oh brother, why are you still saying that?" Lizzie whined, "Would you please stop making Lady Ciela uncomfortable!"

"M...Marquis Middford, I haven't seen you in a while..." Ciel and I stuttered while he gave us a really serious look, I swallowed hard.

"Long time no see future son!" he hugged Ciel really hard and he pulled me in too, "I am hoping you will be my second daughter!"

"You two are cute as ever!" Lizzie's father squealed, now I see where Lizzie gets her cuteness from.

"Dear stop it!" Lady Francis cried.

* * *

All of us sat around the table for tea, I giggled as i saw Sebastian's annoyed expression of having his hair combed back by force by Lady Francis, and she was strict as ever.

"So you two will be with us for a whole three weeks?" Marquis asked while taking a bight from his sandwich.

"Yeah" Ciel and I both replied.

"We've never been together for so long!" Lizzie cheered while holding Ciel's hand, "Escort me to the dinner party, okay Ciel?"

"Okay, okay" Ciel replied. At that moment Edward shot a glare at Ciel and then looked toward me with a more calming aura.

"If you have no escort, why don't I escort you to the dinner party?" Edward offered kindly.

"I will see..." I replied softly, I could tell Lady Francis wanted me to accept his request.

"I think it's a good idea for young master and lady Ciela to attend," Sebastian snickered, the meeting will be held on the night of the 19th, how about taking a good rest occasionally?"

"Well, I guess its okay..." Ciel sighed. I took a sip of my tea and all of a sudden the sudden nervousness flew through my stomach. My heart beat faster, and I started to feel a bit clammy, I swallowed hard.

"Is there anything wrong my lady?" Sebastian asked me with a worried expression.

"Oh, it's nothing I must be feeling a bit sea sick" I replied with a smile, however Sebastian still gave me a worried look.

* * *

~ 3 days later ~

I looked in the mirror and span around like a little girl playing as a princess.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"The dress is perfect on you" Sebastian complemented as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his lips, I smiled. He put me down and went toward my dresser to get my jewellery. I was wearing a light bluish green off the shoulder dress which had bows on the sleeves. I wore white lacy gloves to finish it off. Sebastian gently put on my gold necklace with yellow diamonds and regular diamonds.

"My, I wish I could make you my bride now" Sebastian snickered as he kissed my neck, I gasped.

"Soon, but not now" I teased, and he just chuckled.

"Well you're all set" Sebastian said while handing me my fan and I gladly took it. Sebastian opened the door and I travelled my way down the stairs into the first class passenger lounge. As I was walking down the stairs, I could see Edward talking with a couple of girls his age; he seemed like he was waiting for me. When I reached the bottom, a big swarm of nobleman surrounded me, I fanned nervously.

"You are quite a beauty" One noble complemented.

"Do you have an escort?" Another one asked.

"I do not have an escort..." I replied nervously, I didn't like too much people surrounding me. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward trying to enter the circle; he waved at em from the outside.

"You are a countess am I right?" One noble from the circle asked.

"Wow, you are very young to be a countess!" another noble exclaimed.

"Um... thank you..." I stuttered, "Please excuse me but I must be on my way"

I tried to push through but the circle would not budge, I tried to stay as calm as possible. I could hear many whispers from nobles outside the circle; they all looked at me with strange but rather surprised looks.

"Excuse me, but please leave my escort alone" A familiar voice rang out and all the men turned around to face my hero. My eyes widened as I saw a tall young handsome man with shaggy silver-white hair and lilac eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a white rose in his chest pocket and a silver tie.

"Shou..." I softly whispered his name in surprise. I couldn't believe he was right there in front of me, this man is an air guardian who was a duke from France and was my childhood crush.

"Shall we?" he took out his hand, the men around me looked at me in shock, I smiled and took his hand, he pulled me close and we made our way to the pastry table, all the women around me sighed in disappointment; they all wanted to be with him instead of me. I couldn't blame them, he was very handsome and I meant VERY.

"You have grown a lot" Show said softly, his voice has changed a lot and he looked even better too.

"You have as well" I replied while blushing a bit, I could feel an aura filled with jealousy coming towards Ciel's side.

"Would you like anything?" Shou asked kindly as he still held my delicate hand, I shook my head.

"Why don't we go outside on the deck and talk for a bit?" I suggested, my escort nodded and we walked our way to the deck, as we were walking we walked passed Sebastian and Ciel, Sebastian was glaring at the man beside me. The night was calm and the stars were out, while the moonlight painted the tips of the sea.

"Shou I am surprised you're here" I said while looking deep into his silver eyes.

"I have some things to do here, and I noticed you were here when I entered the boat three days ago" Shou said calmly.

"So, you basically saw me on the first day and never came over to greet yourself until now?" I asked.

"It seems so," Shou chuckled, "I wanted to help you when you were in trouble"

"I thank you for saving me from those swarming nobles, they annoy me a lot" I replied, i was thankful for him to help me, but I felt there was something more.

"Ciela," Shou whispered my name while combing is fingers through my long black ebony hair, "I need to ask something from you"

"What is that?" I asked as my heart beat faster and faster.

"I want to-"

"I am sorry for the interruption," Sebastian kindly bowed, "But, my young master needs the countess at the moment"

Sebastian shot be a look, I am guessing that the meeting was about to begin, I nodded.

"I am sorry Shou, but I have to go," I smiled so he wouldn't worry, "we will talk later"

I waved and quickly walked beside Sebastian, I saw Ciel crossing his arms and impatiently waiting for me.

"He is an air guardian" Sebastian said sternly, I could tell he was jealous, "I am guessing you two know each other"

"Ya, we do" I replied softly.

"Where have you been?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry I was with a duke, anyways so where do we go?" I asked. Ciel glanced up at a man walking up the stairs with an empty glass at hand, I nodded.

"We'll follow him!" Ciel ordered Snake who was holding a plate of food, "You clean up!"

All three of us quickly and quietly ran up the stairs, from the corner of my eye I could see Shou looking at me with champagne in hand. I quickly looked away to not cause any more suspicion. We quietly entered an empty room and put on our disguises so they wouldn't recognize us. Ciel wore a long blonde wig which still hid his left eye, while Sebastian attached a long ponytail, Sebastian tossed me a blonde wig and I put it on.

"Let's go!" I signalled and we ran out of the room and followed the slow walking man into the First class smoking room, we hid ourselves behind a wall, and investigated the man's action.

"Would you like some "completely purified water"?" the young man asked the old man with an empty glass, "it costs only thirty pounds"

"I'll have some!" the old noble replied.

"That is really expensive price for water" I whispered.

"I agree, this probably means that if one can't afford it, they are not qualified to get in"

"Okay, let's go" Ciel was about to leave until Sebastian pulled him back.

"Please wait," Sebastian requested, "according to my info, the aurora society has a fixed greeting, those who do not know it will be forced to leave"

"You should have said something earlier!" Ciel scolded.

"Anyways, what is the greeting?" I asked. Sebastian whispered the greeting in our ears, both Ciel and I were stunned.

"What!?" I exclaimed, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Do I really have to do that!?" Ciel complained.

"If you two can't then we will be seen as outsiders and will have to leave immediately" Sebastian sighed, "So, please don't hesitate or we are in big trouble"

"Well, let's go" Sebastian gestured us to the door, Ciel and I swallowed hard. All three of us scurried inside to enter the room, it was filled with many nobles and one big old man walked toward us, he glared at all three of us in suspicion.

"Are you three first timers?" The man asked.

"The complete flame on our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone!" Ciel exclaimed, I could tell he was going to doubt this.

"We are..." All three of us shouted as we jumped on one leg and raised our arms like a monkey, "The phoenix!"

"the phoenix! Welcome to the Aurora society" the old man responded and handed us bronze badges, "these are your membership badges"

"I am not doing this ever again" I grumbled softly while I put the pin on my chest, from a distance I could hear a familiar laugh, my eyes widened and we all turned around to face a familiar friend, Undertaker.

"Hahaha!" Undertaker laughed, "to think you guys will ever do something like that!"

"That was very amusing since you used a straight face in that position!" undertaker continued to laugh like a mad man.

"You bastard!" Ciel and I glared at the amused undertaker.

"Now, now you two" Sebastian calmed us down, "moreover what are you doing here?"

"My job," Undertaker smiled, "the hospital is a regular customer of mine"

"We're investigating illegal human experimentation going on here though" I said.

"Do you know anything about the revival of the dead?" Ciel asked.

"Just a sec. If you want information then I want my compensation," Undertaker chuckled, "Hpw about do that pose once more?"

"Who the hell will..." Ciel was interrupted by a familiar voice, both of us turned around, to see a very, artistic, pervy and our greatest dumb friend, Viscount Druitt.

"Is that Viscount of Druitt!?" Ciel's jaws dropped and mine as well, "What is he doing here!?"

"Oh ya I forgot he had a doctor's licence" I pointed out.

"Crap he is coming over!" Ciel jumped and ran behind Sebastian and I, I gulped as he was walking toward us.

"Oh my, are you beginners?" Viscount kindly asked.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

"Oh?" Viscount looked behind us and found Ciel, "have I met you before somewhere?"

"No, I am sure this is our first meeting!" Ciel nervously exclaimed.

"Indeed I surely wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as you," Viscount raised Ciel's chin with his hand, "What a pitiful bandage you have"

"M-my mother and father said that if i came here they could heal it" Ciel stuttered nervously.

"Mother?" I sweat dropped.

"Father?" Sebastian sweat dropped and he glanced at me with a smirk.

"I never knew we made such an interesting child?" Sebastian teased and my face went red.

"Shut i-it!" I replied back while I was blushing, geez why was I picturing having a child! Get that image out of my head! OUT OF MY HEAD!

"That's right, I'm sure Ryan will heal it for you," Viscount gazed into the young Earl's eyes, "I'm already looking forward to staring at both of your eyes"

As soon as viscount let go of Ciel, all of us noticed that Undertaker was out of sight.

"Hey, you two!" Viscount grabbed all three of us and faced us toward the front, "It's starting"

A couple of men brought in a coffin and another young man with swept hair and a doctor's coat walked in.

"He's the founder, Ryan Stoker" Viscount introduced while pointing at the young man.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ryan greeted, "thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the Aurora's society's "complete salvation of mankind through medicine""

"The complete salvation is complete health!" Ryan cheered but his face darkened as he brushed his hand on the coffin before him, "however there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try, and that is death"

"And the great power that will save us from this disaster is none other than the Aurora society's medicine!" Ryan announced. All three of us glared at him, he was trying to achieve the impossible and for all the years I have lived, no one can save people from the dead unless they are a demon, water guardian or what other stuff.

"We will now show you the fruits of our "complete salvation of mankind through medicine" research" Ryan announced as he gestured to the men who opened the coffin, inside lay a young girl's dead body which was my age, I covered my nose with a hankerchief due to the unpleasant rotting smell.

"Here lies Margaret Conner, 17. The young lady who lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident," Ryan continued, "her death not only put her, but her family's hearts into bad health and I want to save them completely!"

"Do you think that body is real?" Ciel whispered.

"Probably" Sebastian replied. There were wires placed on her chest, and in seconds flashes of light flowed through the wires and went inside the body. In an instant, he lifeless body slowly rose and the crowd gasped in astonishment, Ciel was shocked while Sebastian and I were careful.

"Oh maggy! Maggy!" The daughter's mother hugged her tight and cried.

"This is complete salvation!" the crowd cheered.

"What on Earth is going on!?" Ciel cried, "Did he really revive the corpse!?

"He seems to have revived the body but not the soul" I glared at the girl, something is definitely going wrong. In a moment, the girl's mouth opened wide and bit he mother's neck, the poor lady screamed and died in pain. The crowd screamed and ran out of the room in fear as the bizarre girl started to climb out of her coffin. All three of us took off our disguises and was ready to fight.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian replied as he placed himself in front of us and threw his silver knives at the body. The silver knives pierced her body and definitely pierced her heart as well.

"Did you get her?" I asked, but in a while she began to rise again.

"What on Earth is she!?" Ciel shouted.

"I certainly stabbed her in the heart" Sebastian glared at the rising and screaming body before us, this is definitely not good.

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? I am sorry again for the late update! BTW ciela's dress is on my profile, just click on the link and you will see it! Anyways please rate and comment! Thanks veryone for reading and commenting! You guys are the best 3**


	22. Chapter 21 I will protect you

**Hey Everyone! Finally here is chapter 21! Again I am really sorry for the late updates, I am trying really hard to update as fast as I can! I am so busy! ... I hope you like it enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

The bleeding, horrific and groaning lifeless body slowly stumbled toward us, this was totally not human.

"What the hell is this?" Ciel asked.

"I have no idea, this is a being that I do not understand" Sebastian replied while still standing in front of Ciel and I.

"Darn it failed!" Ryan scowled at his failure, no shiz Sherlock what did you expect? For that thing to go around jumping happily?

The two men beside the doctor pulled out their guns and shot two bullets into her head, but there was no use. The walking corpse eventually attacked the two men while the doctor ran away cursing at his failure, what a baby.

"Wait!" Ciel called Ryan, but failed.

"Ciel don't!" I pulled his arm; he looked into my eyes and sighed.

"How the hell, are we supposed to take care of that!?" Ciel asked while glaring at the walking corpse.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?" Sebastian suggested as he pulled out another lot of silverware which were placed between his fingers.

"We coul-"

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash their heads, ya know" A voice rang out, all three of us turned around to find a young man with yellow-green eyes and short blonde hair with some black. He was wearing thick framed glasses and was riding a lawn mower which ran into the corpses head, blood was splattered everywhere.

"Like this!" he exclaimed while finishing off cutting off her bloody head... how pleasant...

His yellow-green eyes were definitely someone who I can just recognize.

"You're..."

"A death god" I finished Sebastian's sentence. He walked toward us and took out a small pocket notebook from his pocket, his eyes widened in surprise.

"This chick is dead after all!" the young death god exclaimed while flipping through his book, "I so told them that I'd corrected her properly"

"Why are you here?" I stepped forward and asked him sternly, he looked from his book and shrugged.

"You're the rumored water guardian that apparently stole a rumored Sebas-chan's heart," the death god walked toward me while checking me out, "well you're quite a babe"

"Well how lovely, I'm famous with the death gods" I giggled sarcastically.

"Well that "Sebas-chan" you say is me," Sebastian walked toward me and bent down on one knee and took my hand, "I am indeed the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis and the one who got his heart stolen"

He smirked at me as he gently kissed my hand, I blushed furiously and from the corner of my eye I could see a mad but confused little Earl who was glaring at his dear butler, I sighed.

"Well, I am Ronald Knox" the death god introduced, "thanks for taking care of my senior, and basically molesting a water guardian"

"My pleasure" Sebastian replied while smirking.

"Ahem... you just said you can't kill them unless you smash their heads," I continued, "you should know something about the revival of the dead right?"

"No, we don't know any details," Ronald shrugged casually, "but, we had reports of corpses whose souls had surely been collected being moved around and stuff"

A sudden flashback of the doll making creep, Drocell flashed back into my mind. I wondered if the mastermind of this was the same one? But, how would it make sense if a human brought it back? Only I can do that and no other element guardians and I know for sure I didn't do it.

"since administration put it a clam saying it was our miss, and I came here to investigate, however..." Ronald sighed, "this dead body was really a genuine soulless corpse and I know for sure I got her soul two weeks ago"

"So the dead didn't get revived," Ciel noted, "It was just the corpse moving"

"Is it impossible for a soulless body to move around?" Sebastian asked.

"My bosses said it's purely impossible unless a water guardian revives it," Ronald looked at me, "but even if they did it they would revive it back to what a normal human looks like, not a messed up one like the one before"

"Well, in other words smashing their heads is the only way to kill them" I clarified.

"It's kind of more like stopping them than killing them" Ronald corrected.

"Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to spit out any information," Ciel grabbed my wrist and pulled me as he walked, "let's go!"

Sebastian was about to follow us until Ronald's death scythe attacked Sebastian, he quickly stopped his attack, I turned around and gasped.

"If administration gets wind of there being a demon on board, you bet you they'll be going "aren't you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch all the souls away?" Ronald smirked. Ciel tightened his grip on my arm, and he glanced at the open door.

"We'll go on ahead!" Ciel notified as he pulled me and we both ran through the door, I turned around to have Sebastian glance a small smile at me.

"As you wish" Sebastian sighed.

* * *

Ciel took out his pistol from his pocket and we ran down the eerie spiral stairs.

"He sure runs fast" Ciel huffed while we reached the last flight of stairs.

"I agree with that" I said, we got to a corner and I laid my back flat against the wall, I was about to look over until I heard Ciel shout. I turned my head and I saw Ciel point the gun at Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" Ciel and I shouted in surprise.

"Are you really going to plan to shoot you're fiancé, and kill your best friend!?" Lizzie scolded.

"Why are you here Lizzie?" I asked, I noticed a plate which had a piece of cake on it.

"I saw you guys run off so I followed you two" Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie," I sighed, "It's too dangerous for you to be here, so please go back to your mother"

"Lady Ciela is right and as your fiancé I advise you to the same" Ciel hushed, Ciel pulled my hand and we ran off leaving poor Lizzie alone. I know her very well and no matter how hard you try, she will always follow you. Finally Ciel and I reached the bottom Freight storage, I held the lantern while he looked around... it was quiet... too quiet. All of a sudden a sound was made and we turned around in an instant.

"Who is it!?" Ciel shouted, I turned my lantern toward the sound and saw poor Snake covering his eyes from the light.

"S...snake!" Ciel exclaimed.

"T...Too bright says Wordsworth!" Snake closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, seriously things like this will give me heart attacks, its worse than Sebastian's surprise attacks.

"The food was really good, so I thought I'd share it with everyone, says Dan" Snake pouted.

"The cake was even better than the food!" Lizzie exclaimed, Ciel nodded until he realized that she followed us.

"Lizzie I told you to go back!" Ciel and I scolded.

"Come on, don't leave me!" Lizzie whined.

"It's dangerous for you" I reminded Elizabeth, she made her usual cute pout.

"I got a big piece for you, Ciel," Elizabeth reasoned, "It's the cake with strawberries you like so much"

Elizabeth pushed the plate in Ciel's face, "see!"

But, there was no cake there, Snake, Ciel and I saw another living corpse behind her eat the cake from the plate, he then aimed for Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!" Ciel and I shouted. Ciel quickly grabbed Lizzie out of the way and both of them fell on the ground. I acted fast and side kicked his neck to dislocate it, his body went flying and hit the wall. Soon enough, the corpse slowly got back up again, I gulped slowly. I really wanted to use my powers but I couldn't in front of Elizabeth, she will start over reacting.

"There is another revived corpse!? There were more?!" I exclaimed as I got ready to hit him again.

"That coffin," Ciel pointed to the fallen coffin at the side, it had the Aurora society's emblem, "Ryan brought another revived corpse?"

"Snake!" Ciel turned to face him, "Lady Ciela and I will do something about him so please take care of Lizzie!?"

Snake didn't reply to Ciel but simply pointed, I followed his finger and my eyes widened to find similar coffins all lined up against the wall.

"There are more of them..." I gulped, there was no way I could kill all of them without using my powers, and I clenched my fists.

"Could... all of these be..." Ciel stuttered, but was cut off by the screams and wails the corpses made inside their coffins.

"I think they are Ciel" I slowly replied as all of the corpses inside started to rip their way out of their coffins. Their bodies started coming closer and closer toward us, Snake grabbed my wrist and Ciel did the same to Lizzie and we ran across the storage room, but they kept following us.

"we're cornered!" Lizzie exclaimed. Ciel shot two shots into one of the corpse's head and they collapsed on the ground, now actually dead. I noticed some boxed being stacked, I had to put them into safety, they are my friends... my really close friends and I would never want them to get hurt.

"Snake!" I called, "Take Ciel and Lizzie to the top of the luggage! I will take care of them"

Snake nodded and helped Lizzie climb the luggage while Ciel kept shooting at them.

"Ciel let em do it" I said, "you protect her while I will protect both of you"

"No! I can't do that!" Ciel shot back.

"CIEL DO IT!" I screamed, he jumped a bit while I raised my head down, "I want to protect you please..."

"Fine..." Ciel agreed and climbed up the ropes. I grabbed my hair and quickly tied it up into a high ponytail and picked up my left side of the dress and drew out my long, shiny silver word. I cut the whole lower part of my dress which was shortened to a length above the knee.

"You guys verse me now!" I shouted as I lunged forward towards the group and cut as many heads as I could, blood splattered everywhere and I made sure they didn't make one step towards Ciel and Lizzie. I killed at least a quarter of them, but they still kept coming.

"Guess you want to play with me huh?" I smirked as I jumped on their heads and kept slicing them off.

"Please cover your eyes Lizzie!" I shouted, I was so going to regret this but it will make it much easier for me, "this is going to be A LOT more gruesome"

Lizzie nodded and closed he eyes, Ciel hugged her tight, "I'll definitely protect you no matter what happens!"

"How admirable, young master" Sebastian's voice rang out, and he somehow pulled me from the living corpses and brought me to the stairs with him.

"Sebastian!" I gasped.

"I will always protect them and especially you" Sebastian whispered while he tightened his grip on my waist, I blushed.

"That's how an English Gentleman is supposed to be," Sebastian threw a batch of silverware at their heads, "you protect Lady Elizabeth while I protect Lady Ciela"

Ciel gave us a very confused look, while Lizzie's eyes were happy that I was safe with Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, "Don't stand about, and clean them up already!"

"As you wish," Sebastian then lunged towards them and started to destroy their heads, Ciel pulled Elizabeth her into his chest to ensure she wouldn't see such a sight. I dropped to my knees as I saw Sebastian having fun killing all those bodies in a very merciless way, it scared me since it reminded me of how that demon and my sister fought, it gave me shivers. The splattering crimson red... the smile he had on his face... this was a dancing demon. Suddenly, that picture... of how she killed my sister and how he killed the people around him... made me tremble even more... how her innocent body was covered in blood... how her smile was gone from her face... her beautiful eyes filled with cheer was filled with death... My hair swirled around, blue aura and water formed around me, my tears fell on the ground.

"NO!" I screamed. Sebastian looked back at me and his eyes widened Ciel and Snake did the same too. I stood up and my blue eyes were glowing, as my powers surrounded me, I could see Sebastian gulp.

"all of you..." I said softly but soon enough I shouted at them, "ALL OF YOU GO ON YOUR KNEES AND BOW NOW!"

In one swift movement my powers surrounded each and every one of them and forced them to go on their knees and bow, I walked toward them and as I passed Sebastian he bent down and bowed.

"Princess, it seems you are angry" Sebastian softly spoke.

"I am not angry, I am just disheartened to see them be killed the same way my sister did," I replied back as tears continued to stream down my cheeks, "she died protecting me, and I will protect you guys"

I raised my hand in hesitation, I didn't want to kill them this way at all, but I had to protect them. I was about to close my open hand until a similar voice rang out from the stairs, I turned around.

"You don't need to push yourself that much, Ciela" Shou spoke as he walked toward me, I could tell Sebastian was scowling at him.

"Shou..." I said softly, his gloved hand cupped my blood stained cheek and wiped away my tears.

"You know, your sister didn't want you to ever force yourself and do something like this," Shou pulled me and hugged me, I hugged him back, "let me"

I dug my face deep into his chest, I could feel his lilac eyes glow, we both raised our hands and his raised hand intertwined with mine

"I shall do the dirty work for her, she is my precious and I will not allow any of you to cause her anymore pain" Shou growled, he closed my hand and I heard the blood splatter. I lifted my head and turned around to see no more corpses left; I sighed and looked at my hands.

"I am forever weak..." I sighed as I closed my eyes, I felt my silver sword being placed on my hand, and I opened them and saw Sebastian place it.

"No," Sebastian spoke softly, "you have grown much stronger, I can tell"

"That thing is right" Shou said again, I saw the two glare at each other, "your powers are slowly maturing"

"Young master, we're done" Sebastian called as he smiled toward Ciel; he looked like a little kid who was done happily playing in the playground... geez that demon. Sebastian walked over to the luggage and took out his bloody gloves, Ciel scowled at it.

"Don't touch me with those hands, they're filthy" Ciel said.

"Yes, you're right I will change them immediately" Sebastian noted, he quickly replaced his gloved and helped everyone down, Lizzie ran towards me.

"Ciela!" she hugged me and I bent down and hugged her back.

"Thank god you guys are safe, please never risk you're life like that" I scolded.

"Don't worry I won't!" she assured as she continued to hug me tight, Shou giggled.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked Shou who was standing beside me.

"I am Shou Blanc, Duke of France" Shou introduced himself, "It is my pleasure to meet the Marquis Middford's daughter"

"Wow, I have never seen a duke before!" Lizzie cheered. Shou let go of my hand and brushed his fingers through my pony tail, Sebastian glared at him.

"Anyways..." Ciel coughed, "Why are there so many of them on this ship?"

"I think..." Sebastian shot another batch of silverware towards a corner, where Ryan was hiding, "It would be good to ask him, Ryan Stoker"

"eeek!" Ryan shrieked in surprise, he was getting scared of Sebastian, that's normal.

"I-it's not like that! That was an incomplete salvation..." Ryan stuttered as Sebastian walked toward him, "I didn't plan on reviving them in this unhealthy state..."

"Please listen to me!" Ryan jerked in pain as Sebastian pulled his arm back, "I'm in a hurry and... Ow!"

"No need to be hasty, there is plenty of time until we reach New York, so we will listen to your story leisurely" Sebastian smiled.

"Wait a second!" Ryan shouted, "There is more of them!"

"What?" All of us gasped.

"There are two freight storages in this ship and there we have ten times as many samples as there were here!" Ryan explained.

"TEN TIMES AS MANY!" Ciel shouted in shock, this was not good not only did he put us in danger but everyone in this ship!

"Oh no..." I gasped. I clenched my fists but Shou patted my shoulder, I turned around and looked into his beautiful Lilac eyes, those same eyes that I always adored to look into ever since I was a young child. For some reason, I felt safe and calm when I looked into Shou's eyes the same way I feel when I look into Sebastian's. Have I really got over Shou four years ago? Or have I just longed for him?

"Well this turned into something unpleasant, young master" Sebastian noted.

"I don't think unpleasant really fits this situation" Shou said.

"If only just one monster is a hassle, imagine killing ten times this!" Ciel shouted.

"All those innocent lives, they are in danger!" I exclaimed.

"Most likely, this ship is infested by a horde of them at this time" Sebastian pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked.

"Sebastian, go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place" Ciel ordered, he turned around to face me, "I think it's better if you go too Lady Ciela"

"But, Ciel..."

"Don't worry about us; I have a gun so we will be okay for a while" Ciel assured.

"Okay, Shou can you please stay with Ciel and Lizzie?" I asked, Shou didn't want to leave my side but he smiled.

"Don't worry I got them" Shou assured, I smiled in thanks.

"Ciela, one problem" Lizzie warned.

"What?" I asked and she pointed to my dress.

"My mother is going to kill you if she sees that" Lizzie said.

"Don't worry I'll do something about it" I smiled.

"Come back as soon as you're sure they are safe!" Ciel said.

"Don't worry we got it!" I smiled, Sebastian picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs, he glanced a smirk at Shou, and he just clenched his fists. We ran up the stairs and as soon as we reached the top, no one was around. Sebastian let me down and I quickly let blue aura surround me, in an instant my blood stained, ripped dress was changed into my usual black and white dress which was up to the knee. I made sure the chain around my hip was tight and secure.

"Ready princess?" Sebastian asked while picking me up again in bridal style.

"Yup" I replied, he quickly ran towards the dining hall where all of the people were, I prayed that Lizzie's family was alright.

"Princess, how are you familiar with the Air guardian?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, our families are close friends with each other, in fact that is the same with the families of the Earth Guardians and the fire guardians too," I replied, "All guardians of the four elements have always had communication with each other, but I'm closer with him"

"I am guessing you have known him since you were very young" Sebastian noted.

"Ya, I have known him since I was very young, after all he was very close with me" i said, these made Sebastian scrunch his nose.

"Close... how close?" Sebastian asked.

"Well... he is a very close friend of mine and that is all..." I said softly biting my lip a bit.

"You sound hesitant" Sebastian knew that there was more.

"No, it's true we are only very close friends" I said. We finally reached the dining hall and I could see Marchioness stab her sword into the corpse's heart, but it failed.

"Marchioness!" Sebastian and I called, at that moment Sebastian threw me in the air and I quickly took out my silver sword from its sheath and sliced two corpse's heads off. I then landed safely on the ground.

"Are you injured?" Sebastian asked.

"Butler! Countess!" Marchioness called. All three of us were back to back, and was prepared to give them another blow.

"What are they?" Lady Frances asked.

"I don't really know, but the only way to defeat them is to smash their heads or cut them off" Sebastian said. All three of us killed a corpse at the same time.

"Apparently what you said is true," Lady Frances ruffled my hair, "In consideration of the butler's advice I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle"

"Face?" I whispered.

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled.

"I never thought such a beautiful Countess as yourself was such a knight at heart," Lady Frances smiled, "you are really a good match for my son!"

"Well, it is normal for the Blue family" I laughed nervously, that was very awkward.

"Frances, are you all right?" Marquis and Edward ran in the room, Edward blushed as he saw me right away. They both ran toward us.

"Butler! What happened to Lizzie!?" Edward asked.

"She is with young master, they are both safe" Sebastian assured.

"They are with my very close friend of mine, so please don't worry" I added.

"If they are together, we have nothing to worry about" Marquis said as he smiled.

"I know he will protect her at all costs" I smiled.

"I was ordered by the two and the Countess to escort all of you to a safe..."

"Impossible," Marquis replied, "The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations and as knights we would never abandon our people in danger!"

"We are English knights, we protect the weak," Edward said as he drew out his sword, he looked at me, "and I will protect the Countess"

"No need, Edward I can completely protect myself... and that is happening in three... two...one" I pushed Edward aside and sliced the corpse's head, the body fell on the floor and Edward was surprised.

"I guess I was wrong" Edward noted softly.

"Please go to his side, we will be fine" Lady Frances ordered.

"As you wish... please be safe" Sebastian bowed, he quickly picked me up bridal style and we left the cabin.

"Well that was a waste of time" Sebastian sighed.

"At least we know they will be safe, otherwise Ciel will kill you" I scolded.

"That is true, Princess... but I rather protect you than protect Ciel, honestly he is a pain sometimes" Sebastian replied, as he gently kissed me. It was weird how he could kiss me and run while holding me at the same time.

"Stop it, people will look" I blushed as I put my finger between us.

"Let them look, most of them are dead anyways" Sebastian replied while kissing me again. All of a sudden there was a big crash and the boat trembled furiously for a while.

"What was that shock just now!" I gasped.

"Impossible!" Sebastian exclaimed while jumping onto the top deck, he let me down and I ran to the ramp, I gasped.

"The boat crashed into that ice berg!" I shouted as I pointed toward the big ice glacier.

"Sebastian, hurry to the wheelhouse!" I ordered, Sebastian nodded and he sprinted to the room. This was bad, the boat was going to sink soon, there was no way we could survive after this big of a blow. I am guessing that the captain got attacked and the whole crew. Sebastian ran out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seems that there are several damages on the boat, I will have to look at them" Sebastian said as he started to take off his jacket, his waistcoat and basically everything except his pants and his shirt.

"I will go down with you, I could fix some damages" I said while unhooking the chain around my waist. As soon as my sword hit the floor, Sebastian ran towards me, grabbed me by the waist and he jumped into the water with me. We floated to the surface, and I got up on my hands and knees and climbed on the surface of the water, good thing we water guardians and stand on water.

"I will check the surface while you check under" I ordered.

"Certainly" Sebastian dove back into the water and swam around; I sprinted and circled the boat. I formed a big blanket made with water and surrounded the bottom part of the boat, this should hold some flooding for a while. I jumped from the surface of the water and arrived at the third class deck. As soon as I jumped on Sebastian climbed out of the water, I squeezed the water out of my hair, I turned around and my eyes widened. Sebastian's shirt was see through and I could see a very muscular body under, and dang those were amazing abs, I blushed madly.

"You seem amused?" Sebastian asked while taking his waistcoat from the ramp.

"I-I'm not..." I turned around and raised my arm, all the water on me was collected and it formed a water ball on my hand, I threw at a walking corpse who was approaching us, the corpse fell of the boat.

"You are denying it" Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, my back rested against his chest, he picked me up and we arrived at the wheel room again. I quickly grabbed my sword and ran into the wheel room with him.

"What did you find Sebastian?" I asked while clipping on my chain.

"At a glance it seems that in this state, three to four divisions have been flooded already," Sebastian brushed his wet black hair back, "however, your water blanket seems to have stopped the flooding from getting any worse"

"However, the access water is still inside so that will bring the boat down, but a ship can only handle a mass of water as heavy as the vessel itself" I said, while kicking another corpse into the wall, it's head splattered into the wall.

"Which means the boat will sink in one hour max" Sebastian said.

"We have to get everyone off the boat as soon as possible!" I exclaimed, I walked toward Sebastian as he hurried to get ready.

"We must hurry to their side" Sebastian said as he quickly put on his coat, he walked closer and picked me up, he smiled as I looked into his maroon red eyes.

"I will protect you with my life" Sebastian spoke as we ran through the corridors.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it :)... Chapter 22 will be updated soon... I will try my best to update it quick though! Please rate and review and I would like to thank everyone for reading my story! 3**


	23. Chapter 22 The unexpected

**Tadaa~ Here is chapter 22! I managed to update it pretty quickly! I would like to take the time to thank everyone for commenting, and reading this story it makes me really happy! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!**

* * *

Sebastian and I arrived at the second class restaurant, it was empty but I heard some thumping from above.

"Do you think its Ciel and Lizzie?" I asked.

"It could be" Sebastian replied as he walked toward the vent on the ceiling.

"Damn! I can't get it open..." Ciel said as he kept banging on the vent, suddenly he fell out but Sebastian caught him in time.

"Please excuse my tardiness" Sebastian grinned as Ciel was surprised to see him; I giggled as Sebastian put him down and helped Lizzie out.

"Are you two injured?" Lizzie asked, "Ciel protected me, so I am fine!"

"I am glad you two are safe, I was really worried" I sighed in relief.

"How is my family?" Lizzie asked.

"I tried to guide them to a safer place, but they said they wanted to rescue to the other passengers" Sebastian replied.

"That's like my mother! As long as their together they will be fine" Lizzie exclaimed happily, "Thank you lady Ciela, thank you Sebastian"

"Not at all" Sebastian and I replied.

"Hatchoo!" Ciel sneezed.

"Young master, please wear this" Sebastian said as he took off his coat.

"I'm fine," Ciel refused, "I'd get caught up in the tails"

"But if your body remains cold, your cough will..."

"Don't mention that now!" Ciel whispered, cutting off Sebastian's reasoning.

"I guess I will have to make ginger tea when we get back" I sighed.

"Well then, the lifeboats are being prepared as we speak," Sebastian guided Lizzie and Ciel out of the room, "let's hurry to the de..."

All of a sudden the floor above us collapsed and there was Ronald Knox and a very familiar red haired death god, oh crap its Grell. Sebastian moved us out of the way from getting attacked by the two nut heads.

"Found you~ hottie" Grell smirked as he slowly got up from the rubble.

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel and I shouted in surprise, great this drama queen is killing our time.

"Yes! Long time no see Sebas-chan!" Grell sang, "It must be fate for us to meet again here!"

"More like coincidence" Sebastian sighed.

"So cold!" Grell twirled around in cheer, "that side of you is lovely as always"

As soon as Grell was distracted by Ronald, we quickly made a run for it. Grell jumped in front of us and was about to slice us with his death scythe. I quickly jumped on Sebastian's broad shoulders and lifted myself off with my hands to flip past Sebastian and kick Grell's face. Grell went flying to the wall, as I landed safely on the ground.

"I don't think so hun" I glared at the smoke, where Grell had fallen. I was waiting for him to make a move. Grell sprinted towards Sebastian with his death scythe and kept swinging that thing around. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and Lizzie in his arms and kept dodging his attacks.

"We need to hurry on, so could you please open the way?" Sebastian requested.

"And if I say no?" Grell raised an eyebrow.

"I will have to use force" Sebastian answered as he glared his demonic glare at Grell, I lunged toward him but Ronald stopped me, he swished his dagger around while I kept dodging him.

"Sorry babe, but I can't let you interfere even if you are above us" Ronald sarcastically apologized.

"Geez you are such a bother" I groaned as I kept dodging his attacks, I really needed to use my powers but I couldn't in front of Lizzie, she will freak out. As Sebastian kept dodging Grell's attacks, Grell sliced the window and the water flooded inside.

"He broke the barrier!" I shouted, the force of the water hit me hard and I was smashed into the wall.

"Young master! Lady Ciela!" Sebastian shouted.

"Forget about me! Get Ciel and Lizzie!" I ordered, I forced my way through the water and managed to stay by Lizzie, we both collapsed on the other end of the room while Ciel was on the other end. I slowly got up and I saw Lizzie collapse beside me, I noticed that my sword was not with me anymore, it was on the other end of the room.

"Lizzie! Ciela!" Ciel shouted, his eyes were full of fear. I could tell he was hurt; it seemed his leg was sprained.

"Lizzie, Ciela get up! GET UP!" Ciel shouted, Lizzie and I slowly got up we groaned in pain. Lizzie looked back and saw the walking corpses coming near us.

"Crap! My sword!" I shouted, Ciel tried to shoot them back as much as he could, but soon enough they were gun. The corpses itched in closer toward us; I could see the fear in Sebastian's eyes and in Ciel's. I held Lizzie's hand tightly and we both smiled at Ciel.

"Lizzie, I am about to do something that could scare you, but please forever be my friend" i whispered.

"I am always your friend, and you are always mine" Lizzie whispered back. The corpses fully surrounded us, I could hear Ciel shout our name, I closed my eyes and smiled softly.

"Ready...one... two... three!" I whispered. In a flash movement, Lizzie grabbed the sword from the decoration on the wall, and I made two water whips on each hand, both Lizzie and i sliced a corpse's head.

"Lizzie!" I called as I tossed her another sword from the rack, she smirked and grabbed the sword and continued to slice heads, I did the same. We watched our backs and kept attacking each and every one of them. Lizzie stabbed the corpses behind Ciel while I killed the ones that were beside him.

"Lizzie you got them?" I asked as I kept killing them off with my whip.

"Ya I got them!" Lizzie replied back. Both Lizzie and I stood in front of Ciel, water surrounded my hand and the glowing spear got bigger and brighter which formed into a very big silver trident with my family crest embedded at the middle.

"I am the daughter of the leader of the British knights!" Lizzie shouted at the corpses.

"I am the head of the Blue household! The Queen's sword and shield!" I shouted at them as well.

"I WON"T LET ANY OF YOU HURT THE ONES I LOVE!" Lizzie and I shouted angrily as we lunged at them and smashed their heads. In one swipe I killed ten corpses, thanks to this beautiful baby I have in my hands no one will get even close to Ciel. Lizzie and I finished all the corpses off, we were about to go for Grell until Sebastian stopped the both of us by grabbing our weapons.

"Sebastian?" we called in confusion.

"My ladies, No further" Sebastian said softly. He then bowed before us and put his hand on his chest.

"To have forced two ladies to go through so much trouble, I have failed as a butler," Sebastian apologized, my eyes softened, "I am deeply sorry"

"It's fine" I replied softly, I looked at Lizzie and she looked back at me. Sebastian got up and pulled his gloves on tighter.

"I'll take it from here..." Sebastian said.

"Wait Sebastian!" Ciel called, "We have no time to worry about these guys, Ryan holds the key to everything in this case!"

"Wait a sec, you mean if we put the screws on that guy, we can learn about these walking corpses?" Grell asked. Ronald pulled him closer to him and they both looked at the book, they whispered some things but I couldn't make it out.

"I see, indeed we have no time to waste" Grell exclaimed as the two death gods jumped up on the ceiling whole above.

"It's too bad, but we'll have to leave it at this for now, Sebas-chan!" Grell smiled.

"I'll wrap you in red roses next time for sure! Bye Love!" Grell winked at Sebastian and they both disappeared.

"We should hurry as... ugh!" Ciel groaned in pain.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed, I ran towards him and soon enough my trident disappeared into water, I examined his leg and my eyes softened.

"It seems you have sprained your ankle," I said, "it's quite swollen"

"Oh no!" Lizzie turned around and bent down she gestured him to come on her back, "I'll carry you on my back!"

"What!?" Ciel shrieked.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'll take care of that" Sebastian smiled softly.

"Ok," Lizzie nodded as Sebastian picked Ciel up carefully.

"Smile! Rose!" Snake called, we turned around Ciel called his name.

"Ciela!" Shou called as he ran in with Snake.

"I am glad you're all okay says Emily!" Snake exclaimed.

"I am glad you're okay!" I ran towards Shou and hugged him tight, he twirled me around.

"I will always come back, no matter what" Shou said as he brushed his fingers through my weit ponytail.

"Awww ~ how cute!" Lizzie giggled.

"Uh huh... sure..." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, where's Ryan?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sorry but he managed to get away says Oscar" Snake replied.

"In any case we should meet up with Marquis for the time being, we should get Lady Elizabeth back to her family" Shou smiled.

"Ciela!" Lizzie called, I turned my head to face her and she put her finger on her lips.

"Your fighting secret is safe with me" Lizzie smiled.

"Thanks Lizzie" I smiled back.

* * *

We arrived at the first class deck where everyone was hurrying to get on the life boat, I was carried here by Shou, and he refused to put me down.

"Brother!" Lizzie shouted as she ran towards Edward.

"Lizzie!" Edward exclaimed as he hugged her little sister tightly, "I am glad you're okay!"

I'm sorry, I've been completely useless" Ciel apologized.

"I'll say," Edward replied, "Well whatever, we'll save the lecture for later, you threw hurry up in to the boats..."

"Edward, I have a favour to ask you" I requested, I looked up and Shou and he seemed confused too, "instead of me put Shou on"

"Same here, instead of me put Snake on" Ciel said.

"What!?" Lizzie, Snake and Shou exclaimed in shock.

"Please Edward, even though I am a lady let him on, Ciel and I have some work to do" I replied softly, I could feel Shou's grip on me get tighter.

"I see, I'll take them" Edward sighed.

"If Ciel and Ciela are staying I'm also..." Lizzie was cut off when she was put to sleep by Sebastian who hit her behind the neck, my eyes softened.

"Pardon me but, it would take too much time to make Lady Elizabeth understand, so I had to be a little rough" Sebastian said softly.

"I'll take any punishment afterwards" Sebastian said as he handed Elizabeth to Edward.

"No... I should be thankful, I can't pull that kind of move with her" Edward sighed, he looked toward me with his soft eyes, I could tell he was worried about me too.

"Shou please put me down," I requested, Shou slowly put me down and I walked toward Edward, "The ship has tilted heavily and there isn't much time until it sinks, please escape quickly and get as far away from the ship possible"

"Don't worry we will" Edward smiled at me, I smiled back. I walked back towards Shou his lilac eyes were gazing into my blue eyed I sighed.

"Shou, you must understand that I am a Countess who will die protecting the queen and her people," I rested my gloved hand on his cheek, "I lost my sister, but I will not stand and merely watch other people die"

"I understand," Shou rested his hand on top of mine and he brought it to his lips, "I will wait for you, but please be careful"

"I am a guardian for nothing you know" I whispered as I smiled.

"I know, I'll let you shine" Shou smiled and walked toward the escape boat.

"Let's go Sebastian" Ciel and I said, as we were about to walked off until Edward left his last remarks.

"Ciel you don't have to come back!" Edward shouted, this made Ciel's eyes widen, "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride"

"I'll be sure to make it back then!" Ciel replied while smiling back at him, "By the way, I won't let you have Lady Ciela as your bride! There is no way a sister like friend of mine is gonna marry you!"

I smiled, that's my little brother.

"I will definitely make her mine! You will see!" Edward shouted back.

* * *

As we ran through the first class halls, we arrived at the first class passenger lounge. The room was full of bloody dead corpses and rubble walls; it seems there was a lot of horror in this room. From the distance, Sebastian, Ciel and I could see a group of men putting down a device in the middle of the stairs and there was a very familiar face, I scowled.

"Viscount of Druitt?" I called. Viscount turned around and cocked his head in confusion.

"Who are you guys?" Viscount asked. I gave a quick glance at Ciel and Sebastian they nodded.

"The complete flames in our chest shall not be extinguished by anyone!" I shouted.

"We are the phoenix!" Sebastian, Ciel and I shouted as we did the embarrassing pose.

"I see you are comrades, welcome!" Viscount greeted.

"May I ask what that device is?" Sebastian asked.

"This is a device that is worth more than our lives!" Viscount exclaimed.

"Are you going to activate this device?" Ciel asked, I am guessing he got the idea that the device was the only thing that could control the corpses.

"Not yet, the cast is still incomplete" Viscount exclaimed.

"The cast?" I asked, until Ryan's voice rang out from the other side of the room, I noticed that Grell and Ronald were beside him.

"Bastard!" Ryan cursed, "why did you take the device!?"

"Welcome Ryan I was waiting for you!" Viscount greeted and he spread his arms in glee, "tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii! And in its place my new realm will be born!"

"What!?" Ryan gasped.

"With this device I will create a new empire!" Viscount exclaimed as he gestured toward the device, "And I will call it the Aurora Empire and I shall be its ruler!"

"Eh?" Sebastian, Ciel and I just gaped at him; really he wasted his time on this useless crap just to make his own empire? What a messed up Viscount, honestly why was he even a Viscount this makes no sense at all.

"Can we kill him?" Sebastian asked giving us a glance.

"Not yet, let's wait for more" I said as Ciel and I shook our heads.

"I'll paint him red right away!" Grell was about to jump off the ramp until Ronald grabbed a hold of Grell.

"Don't you care about the device?" Viscount snickered as he tilted the glass of wine towards the device, "I can win against you all with his one glass of wine!"

In a flash moment, all the windows shattered and the walking corpses crashed through teh windows and tried to itch in closer toward us.

"What! There is so many of them!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Viscount, please activate it!" I begged.

"No! I am not a Viscount anymore!" Viscount smiled, "with those little golden lips you have, I will only activate it if you call me "Caesar"

"Okay this guy is really going on my nerves!" I shouted angrily.

"Yeah, let's kill him now" Ciel nodded.

"Please wait, although I understand Lady Ciela's and your feelings" Sebastian glared at Viscount, I could see he wanted to rip his head off for flirting with me. I can't blame the guy, he is my fiancé. The corpses launched towards us, I took out my silver sword out from it's sheath and started cutting off their heads.

"He is really irritating me!" I said sternly as I continued to slice off some more heads.

"I understand what you're going through!" Sebastian replied as he too kicked off some more heads.

"Hey you!" Grell screamed in irritation, "Make that thing work already!"

"Fine, it's time to found my new empire!" Viscount smiled, "Come on everybody, show me the dance of the phoenix!"

"LET'S KILL HIM!" All of us shouted in irritation.

"Guhehehe" Undertaker giggled, "Are you sure you don't want to know how the device works?"

"Undertaker? Why are you here?" I asked while killing off some more corpses.

"Who knows" Undertaker shrugged; seriously that guy goes on my nerves sometimes.

"the complete flame in our chests..."

"Shall not be extinguished by anyone..."

"We are the new incarnation of..."

"The Phoenix!" All of us shouted as we did the pose.

"Well done everyone! Now I shall show you how this device truly works!" Viscount exclaimed as he pushed the button...And... Nothing happened.

"huh?" Viscount's face went pale and everyone just sighed and I just slapped my palm on my face, "NO!"

"What does this mean!?" Ciel asked while Undertaker was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ryan! The device you built isn't working!" Viscount panicked.

"So it wasn't you who built it!?" Ciel scolded.

"How could I build something like this?" Viscount replied with an innocent face.

"BASTARD! YOU FOOLED ME!?" Ryan shouted angrily.

"What a useless farce!" Grell said as he jumped off the ramp, and cut through the corpses on the ground and made his way to Viscount.

"Wait Sempai!" Ronald panicked, "We mustn't kill people!"

Grell swung the death scythe at Viscount and in a swift movement undertaker blocked his attack while viscount fainted in shock.

"What!?" All of us gasped.

"Hehe... it's been a while since i have laughed so much" Undertaker snickered, "To lose such an amusing man would be losing the whole world to me"

"Don't you agree? Death god?"

"Impossible! The death scythe's blade can't cut it?" I gasped. Undertaker pushed Grell back which made him fly into the air; Undertaker took off his hat and revealed his cape which had tons of wooden bladed inside. He flung the wooden blades at Grell which shattered the glass around me, I jumped off the railing and protected myself from the shattering glass, all of us were astonished.

"How sad it would be, should laughter disappear" Undertaker smiled as the glass shards fell on the ground like ice crystals, he pulled his long grey hair back which revealed his yellowish green eyes.

"A death god!" I gasped, as I saw his yellowish green eyes glimmer.

"You've been hiding yourself well, since you kept your eyed hidden," Sebastian glared at Undertaker, "I never noticed"

"Same here! Those yellowish green eyes, there is no mistaking it..." Grell adjusted his red framed glasses, "A death god"

"So, you finally brought yourself out of the spotlight" I groaned as I got up from the floor, my black stockings were ripped from the glass shards, "your skills are still strong despite the fact you were my sister's combat teacher"

"He he, how nostalgic it's been a very long time since I have been even called a Death god or even a teacher" Undertaker grinned, "Princess, it seems you have inherited you're sister's fighting skills"

"What's the meaning of this Undertaker!?" Ryan asked as he ran down the stairs toward the grey haired death god, "didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as we have this device?"

"You see, I thought it was funny, since you were trying to bring the dead back to life in all seriousness," Undertaker shrugged, "you were the perfect person for my purpose"

"Also, you couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine you possess," Undertaker continued, "In my book, from the moment you relied on my skills, that can't be called medicine anymore. The guy who would use a treatment he doesn't even understand on his patients is no longer a doctor, you see"

"No way!" Ryan screamed as he huddled into a ball, reality just hit him.

"You were a good boy who honestly believed in my story" Undertaker ruffled Ryan's hair.

"So in other words you were the mastermind behind the society!" Ciel said.

"That's a secret!" Undertaker smirked as he put his finger on his lips.

"Well, to answer your question it is true that i was the one who made these moving corpses" undertaker said.

"Why? Why would you do something so inhumane like this?" I asked.

"Well I guess it was probably just my curiosity towards humans" Undertaker answered as he walked toward me and rested his hand on my head, "Princess, did you ever want your sister to come back no matter how she was?"

"I..." I bit my lip and clenched my fists, I wanted to speak but my mouth was dry.

"You see, these corpses are nor dead or living," Undertaker turned around and returned to the centre of the stairs, "I can tamper with their records but I can't create a soul, so I call them Bizarre dolls"

"How perverse can you be" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"He he... that you can't understand this beauty just means you're still too young Earl" Undertaker giggled.

"To do this... this is just wrong!" I screamed at Undertaker, "You are playing with dead bodies like they are toys!"

"She is right, the more he says the more I know I can't let this pass" Grell glared at him.

"I know right, a death god distorting the way of "death is totally impossible" Ronald added.

"He can be anything for all I care, the quickest way is to tie him up and hand him over to the bosses!" Grell said.

"EVEN MORE THAN THIS BEING AGAINST TEH RULES, THE CRIME OF HURTING A MAIDEN'S FACE IS JSUT TOO FAR! NO MATTER HOW HOT AND HANDSOME YOU MIGHT BE I AM NOT FORGIVING YOUR BUTT!" Grell shouted angrily as he lunged towards Undertaker, Ronald got his back until Sebastian kicked him in the face, I ran towards Ciel and stayed by his side, god knows what Undertaker could try to pull.

"What the hell Sebas-chan!" Grell scolded.

"I'd be in trouble if I let you guys haul him off" Sebastian said as he tightened his white gloves.

"We also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen" Ciel announced.

"Therefore, we can't let him get away!" I added.

"So you see, we'll be the ones to take him into custody" Sebastian cracked his knuckles.

"This is a problem between death gods!" Grell glared at Sebastian.

"I also have my job as a butler!" Sebastian glared back at Grell.

"Please stay away outsiders!" both of them said at the same time, Undertaker looked quite amused. At the same time, all three lunged at Undertaker fighting to see who would defeat him first.

"This is pretty intense" I said.

"Seems to be but Sebastian can't lose" Ciel scowled. Undertaker managed to get the glasses off of Ronald, and it was flying in the air. I couldn't let him get it back; I quickly made a bow and arrow out of water and aimed at the glasses. Ronald was about to reach for them until I shot the arrow and I pinned the glasses to the other side of the wall.

"What the!?" Ronald shouted, Grell glared at me and whined, "What the hell!?"

"Who said I couldn't participate?" I teased.

"Great we have a water guardian to worry about too!" Ronald whined.

"By the way, I advise that the both of you look behind you" I winked, Grell and Ronald slowly looked behind to see a big white cobra hissing at them, it's bright blue eyes glared at the death gods.

"WHY IS THIER A FRICKIN HUGE SNAKE!" The two death gods screamed.

"Now, now don't be mean to snowy, it has feelings you know," I giggled, I regained my composure and stared at my snake and smirked, "now"

In instant the snake attacked Undertaker and Grell did as well, but surprisingly his death scythe could not cut what undertaker was holding. Grell's and Ronald's eyes widened as Undertaker slashed the weapon on their bodies, the two death gods collapsed on the floor covered in blood.

"It is weird how people say that Death Scythes can cut anything" Undertaker smirked, as he revealed his huge death scythe.

"I see... the "it can cut anything" catchphrase is false when multiple death scythes are involved" Sebastian noted.

"They should have taken the death scythe when you retired!" Ronald groaned.

"It was with me for such a long time so it was hard for me to part with it," Undertaker shrugged, "I went through some trouble to take it with me you know"

"Sebastian you are wrong," I said softly as the water cobra vanished and its water collected on my palm. As I walked toward them as the water and blue aura began to form into something as big as Undertaker's death scythe. As soon as I smashed the glowing pole on the ground, water and blue aura dispersed to reveal a big silver trident with a dark blue sapphire in the middle.

"A death scythe can't cut another death scythe but a water guardian's trident can" I announced, slowly my black ebony hair turned silvery white and it collapsed from the pony tail, I smiled.

"It seems you have stepped up Princess, very impressive" Undertaker smirked, "Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game, I will hunt **you** Princess"

"Very well, I can't refuse my sister's former teacher's request can I?" I replied with a grin. Undertaker lunged at me and swung his death scythe aimlessly; I kept dodging it and blocking his swings with my trident. I pushed him back with my trident and managed to kick him in the gut; Undertaker went flying but soon regained his composure.

"My, you're sister has taught you well" Undertaker complimented, "but not good enough!"

He lunged at me at full speed and our weapons clashed together, I winced as our weapons met his strength was stronger than mine. I swiped my leg under him and he jumped over it, I slid under it and swung the trident at his back, he quickly turned around and blocked it with his death scythe, I managed to make a very tiny crack in his blade, we both jumped back.

"I guess that myth was actually true" Undertaker panted.

"Thanks to her, I can get you from behind" Sebastian said as he zipped behind his back, he kicked him up in the air, but Undertaker flipped into the air.

"You make very interesting stuff, Butler" Undertaker smiled as he flipped behind Ciel and grabbed Ciel, my eyes widened in shock, "So will I"

"CIEL!" I screamed as I teleported in between Undertaker and Ciel, I pushed Ciel out of his grasp and threw my trident on the ground, Undertaker grabbed my waist and our foreheads gently touched each other, Undertaker smiled.

"I can finally put you in one of my specially made coffins Princess, you can join your sister," undertaker smiled, "you are truly a worthy treasure, which I wish to keep..."

Sebastian grabbed my dress and threw me back towards Ciel, Undertaker smirked, "I knew you'd come at me"

I managed to grab Ciel in my arms, and I noticed that my silvery white hair returned back to my usual black hair. I pulled Ciel close into my chest while Sebastian turned around and tried to reach for my stretched hand, our fingers touched but the gap between us became bigger and bigger, tears formed in my eyes and I could see the fear in his red maroon eyes that I have always adored.

"Ciela" Sebastian mouthed my name; the tears in my eyes began to run down my cheeks. No...No... Please Undertaker... please don't kill him, PLEASE! But, my prayers didn't come true... Undertaker stabbed his dark blade into Sebastian's body, and his blood splattered everywhere and he even coughed blood. I watched as his body was painted red, I remembered when he made me his fiancée, I remember how he told me he would always be by my side and protect me till the end. Was he really going to leave me here alone? Was he really going to leave me like my sister did?

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed his name, as tears trembled down my bloody cheek, "PLEASE SEBASTIAN! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

**Dun...Dun...DUN! I wonder what will happen next!? Teeheee, so how did you like this chapter? I hope you liked this one! Anyways i will try to update chapter 23 soon! Thank you everyone for reading and please leave your comments! Thanks again! 3**


	24. Chapter 23 Good bye

**I have finally updated this chapter! Yay! I am sooo sorry guys, I updated very late. I am very very busy this summer and I am very sorry. I hope you like this chapter and ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AT ALL! Thanks everyone for your nice comments I am very thankful!**

* * *

I have always wondered why a vicious beast like you would dress up and play butler. I have always wondered why you are so fawned of my little Princess," Undertaker drew out his blade from Sebastian, "show me your record"

In an instant, white light drew out of Sebastian's chest like a movie; it showed us parts of his life. Ciel and I watched the white fragments in surprise, but the whole thing began with me and him. It all started at the scene when he half marked me and made me his fiancée, Ciel saw the whole thing, and my face went pale. It then switched to when Sebastian made a contract with Ciel and our whole journey together with the three of us.

"Sebastian!" I called, Sebastian snapped out of the trance, his eyes were demonic pink and his fangs were sharper than ever.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Sebastian screamed loudly as he grabbed my hand, as we were falling Sebastian caught us, I shut my eyes as I was getting ready for the impact and soon enough we crashed on to the ground. I could hear undertaker land on the ground safely.

"As expected from the butler and a fiancé," undertaker chuckled, "I knew you would be able to protect the both of them"

"Ugh..." I groaned as I slowly got up, Ciel was on top of me so it was kind of hard to get up. I noticed I was on top of Sebastian and my body was covered with his blood, my eyes widened.

"Sebastian?" I called, "Sebastian get up! Please get up!"

"You're loud..." Sebastian chuckled in pain, "I can hear you just fine"

Sebastian slowly sat up and Ciel regained consciousness both of them groaned in pain.

"Thank goodness!" I gasped as I hugged Sebastian tight; he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I would never break our promise" Sebastian said slowly, he then looked back at Undertaker and gave him a sour look as he spat out the blood in his mouth. Ciel and I turned to face Undertaker who was standing over us.

"Your record was pretty interesting," Undertaker smirked, "It seems like you only make the Earl and princess miserable after all"

"What!?" Ciel and I gasped, that was so not true.

"So maybe I'll just have you disappear!" Undertaker said as he brought back his death scythe preparing himself to swing the blade at Sebastian, but all of a sudden a shock ran throughout the boat.

"Wha!?" Ciel and I screamed as we were pushed into Sebastian's chest.

"Crap! Could it already be tilting?!" Grell exclaimed as both Ronald and the drag queen were sliding.

"The floodwater's weight is making the front of the ship tilt upwards!" I shouted as I grabbed on to Sebastian tight, Ciel grabbed on my waist as tight as he could, Sebastian grabbed onto a nearby pole so we wouldn't be falling. Sadly Ryan couldn't make it and he died by falling accident. Grell stood above us and looked down at all three of us.

"Sebas-chan, as you can see there's really no time" Grell spoke softly, "I'm sorry but I'll be taking him, so you just stay there and watch"

"I won't!" Sebastian shouted, he jumped up and dodged Ronald's attack, Sebastian held Ciel and me both in bridal style. Sebastian grabbed a hold of a pillar; we hung on to it too.

"Senpai's stronger than me so I leave that one to him," Ronald grinned at us, "I'll finish off the weakened one over here"

"Who are you calling my butler weak!?" Ciel smirked at Ronald, "I can't have you looking down at my butler, weakened? Lose to you? Please that joke isn't even that funny"

"Right Sebastian?" I asked as I looked up at his handsome face.

"Yes, very much so" Sebastian replied with a smile, but then coughed up more blood.

"Oh man, It's like I'm picking on the weak here..." Ronald sighed.

"I have an idea," I said as I raised my hand, my silver trident returned to me and my hair colour changed back into a silvery white colour, "I could take care of Undertaker, while you could take care of Ronald"

"Seems like a pretty good plan," Sebastian answered, "please be careful"

"I will, don't worry" I assured. I jumped into the air and sprinted toward Grell and Undertaker, they were having a pretty fierce battle. I quickly made a water whip and pulled Grell out and pinned him to a pole; I made sure I separated him from his death scythe.

"Stop stealing all my handsome men!" Grell angrily shouted at me while he was struggling to get out.

"I am sorry, but I have my own duty as well!" I waved at Grell and lunged toward Undertaker, he got ready to slash me with his death scythe until I teleported behind him and slashed his back with my trident, and it ripped the back of his clothing and made quite a bloody mark.

"Urg!" Undertaker flinched as he jumped away from me; I kept my distance as well. His blood dripped from the tips of my trident, I glared at him.

"Undertaker, I looked up to you as a teacher and I even thought you were like a father to me ever since my parents passed away" I said softly, I was really angry but hurt at the same time. He had helped my sister and me a lot from learning about the human bodies, how the underworld worked to fighting skills and everything about the death gods.

"I am baffled princess, but I knew this day would come for you to fight me," Undertaker smiled, "but you were the most interesting human being I have ever worked with"

"Thank you," I said softly as I lunged forward toward the injured death god whom I called teacher, I was about to raise my trident until another shock ran through the boat and it made me start to lose my balance.

"The ship is sinking!" Ciel shouted as a huge flow of water gushed inside the boat. Undertaker jumped to a nearby ledge and grinned at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye," Undertaker bowed, "It was pretty interesting"

Sebastian and Grell glared at Undertaker who was about to make a run for it, Grell got out of my water chain and he sprinted toward Undertaker, Sebastian did the same. I lost my balance and started to fall, Sebastian and Undertaker's eyes widened.

"Ciela!" Ciel called, everything was happening to fast and I couldn't even prepare my water rope. In a blink of an eye Undertaker sprinted before me and quickly caught me, I gasped. Sebastian went after Undertaker and was about to kick his face until he dodged it with me still in his arms, Undertaker's chain of lockets that he had around him broke, it was about to fall until I caught it and jumped to a nearby ledge, I grasped the chain in my hand Undertaker smiled at me and jumped to a ledge across the broken down room.

"Princess, I'll entrust that to you for a while, please take good care of it," Undertaker combed his hair back, "it's my treasure along with you"

"Wait, Undertaker!" Ciel shouted, while Sebastian jumped toward my ledge and stood beside me, all of us looked up at Undertaker.

"See you, nobles" Undertaker winked at us and raised his death scythe until a huge crash was made; the boat was split in half. At that moment, my trident dispersed and my black hair colour came back.

"Crap!" Ciel screamed Sebastian quickly pulled me in his arms alongside with Ciel and jumped into the air; he jumped to the other side of the boat and kept running. I forced the chain of lockets in Ciel's hands, he nodded and took it.

"It doesn't look like this side will hold either!" Sebastian said as he kept running, we saw people falling and screaming for help but Sebastian just ignored them, my heart filled with sadness as innocent people had to die like this. Sebastian reached for the top and grabbed a life ring and stuck the ring on Ciel, he flinched.

"Young master, please take a deep breath!" Sebastian requested as he raised him like he was throwing a spear, "with the situation being as it is, please forgive me!"

"What! Wait! How about Ci-"

Ciel was cut off when Sebastian threw him toward the large body of water and Ciel screamed like a little girl. Wow never knew Ciel had some strong pair of lungs. Sebastian faced me and picked me up.

"I apologize princess, but I will come back for you and young master!" Sebastian shouted as he threw me in, and I just smoothly dived in the icy cold water. The cold water was biting away at my skin; it was as if I was being stabbed by many needles. I managed my way up to the surface and gasped for air. I got up on my hands and knees and climbed up on the surface of the water, I was coughing and my body shivered due to the temperature. From the distance, I just watched the ship fall apart and the people inside go down with it.

"Those poor people..." I whispered softly to myself until I realized that I had to find Ciel. I frantically looked around me but there was no sign of him.

"Ciel!" I called, but there was no response and I started to get very worried. I put my hand on my chest and looked up at the night sky, the moon was very bright and the stars as well. I closed my eyes.

"I just pray that Ciel and Sebastian are okay, I just pray that many innocent lives are saved, I just pray that the ones who lost their lives have their souls guided to a better place..." I whispered softly, until a beam of light surrounded me. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands and noticed that my whole body was glowing.

"What?" I gasped.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

Sebastian helped me up onto the boat he brought; I gasped and coughed as I crawled in.

"I guess they couldn't manage to lower all the lifeboats in time," Sebastian said, "So I went and burrowed this from the sinking ship"

Sebastian threw his long coat in my arms and a life jacket.

"I am sorry I can't prepare any hot tea for you" Sebastian apologized with a rather worried look on his face; I have never seen him this worried, but then I suddenly realized that he didn't bring back Ciela.

"Sebastian, where is Lady Ciela?" I asked as I looked into dark red eyes, they were filled with evil alright but every time he was with Ciela there was something else.

"I am afraid I couldn't find her, I don't sense her presence at all" Sebastian replied softly.

"But... Then that means she is in this cold water!" I exclaimed, "She could die from this temperature!"

"I am sure she is fine, she is a water guardian after all, please don't worry" Sebastian tried to calm me down but it was ironic how he was really worried.

"Sebastian, don't try to calm me down when I know you are worried as well!" I snapped, and Sebastian stayed there in silence, but his eyes widened.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned around to see what he was shocked by and from the distance I could see a light blue beam of light coming from the sky.

"What...is that?" I asked, while not losing my gaze on that mysterious light.

"Its...her..." Sebastian replied softly.

"Lady Ciela?" I confirmed while turning around to face Sebastian again, and he nodded in reply.

"We should go towards her" I requested, Sebastian nodded and pushed the boat towards the light, it was quite faraway.

"I am feeling very sleepy..." I yawned.

"Young master you can't sleep!" Sebastian shouted, suddenly he stopped pushing the boat. I ran towards him and saw the bizarre dolls cling on his leg, my eyes widened. These creatures don't need to breath?! Sebastian kicked the one away, but in an instant the water around us started bubbling. I swallowed hard; I knew this was not a good sign... not a good sign as all. The heads of the dolls started to pop up out of the water and they headed toward us, Sebastian climbed in the boat and quickly took the paddle to kill any dolls that came on the boat.

"How many are there!?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they will keep attacking for souls until their body rots away!" Sebastian exclaimed as he kept wielding them off.

"Sebastian, do you think you can eradicate them?" I asked.

"Just give me your order, my lord" Sebastian smiled.

"Sebastian, eri-"

"Come" A familiar voice rang out which made the dolls stop at once, Sebastian and I turned around to see a glowing figure standing on the surface of the water. The young girl had long silvery white hair to the hips and bright blue eyes. She had blue flowers on both sides of her hair and they sparkled like stars. The girl wore an off the shoulder dress which reached the floor and had a pretty long train. The dress had a side slit which exposed one of her legs and had an opening in the back. It was a baby blue which was darker from the top and got lighter as it went down. Finally she had a silver choker and in the middle was a shape of a rose with a blue sapphire in the middle and had droplets surrounding the bottom portion of the necklace. She was very pretty, just like Lady Ciela.

"Isn't that Lady Ciela?" I asked.

"Yes, she is in her true form" Sebastian replied, his voice seemed very relieved.

**Ciela's P.O.V**

I stood here on the surface as I saw both Ciel and Sebastian, everyone including the dolls looked at me. I needed to purify their bodies and cut their cinematic records to where they actually ended. Not only that, I had to bring all the souls of those who died on the ship to rest. I slowly breathed out and raised my hand gesturing the dolls to come and they slowly did. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again..._

I raised my hands to my chest and folded them together and closed my eyes, I could feel something growing from my back. The dolls surrounded me, listening to me sing, it was as if they were somehow happy.

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands_

_And prays to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now that you're my only hope..._

The pressure from my back released and huge angel wings were spread out into the air, small sparkles of light kept falling from the wings and the dolls were glowing. I opened my eyes and a ring of blue light rang out through the water.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again..._

Little spheres of light from where the ship sank started to rise and float towards me.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope..._

I spread my arms and instantly the bizarre dolls turned into spheres of light and was combined with the others, they surrounded me like a barrier.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back..._

I span around and blow kissed to the sky, a circle was made up in the clouds and they were glowing and light shined through. All the spheres travelled to the hole except one which rested in the palm of my hands.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope..._

I raised my hand and the glowing sphere in my hand was the last one to float to the sky, and the clouds closed and were back to normal. I smiled softly at the sky and turned to face Ciel and Sebastian who was on the boat watching me. I smiled at them and started walking towards the two.

"Lady Ciela?" Ciel called.

"Princess..." Sebastian said softly.

"I am glad you two are safe" I said softly as I placed my hand on Ciel's hair. I then faced Sebastian who was badly hurt, he gazed into my eyes and I did the same. Sebastian rose and bowed before me; he took my hand and kissed it gently while Ciel looked at us very confused.

"Princess, I apologize for having you see me in this horrible appearance" Sebastian apologized.

"It doesn't matter, we are engaged" I replied softly, Sebastian stood up and smirked.

"Yes, that's true," he pulled on my hand and I came closer towards him, we were very close, "That is why no matter how many times I touch you or kiss you, you are always pure... just like a blooming white rose"

Sebastian gently kissed me on the lips and placed his hand where my half marking was, it burned and tingled slightly but it didn't bother me. I returned his kiss, for some reason this kiss was calming in some way. I broke away and slightly blushed; I backed away and smiled at both of them. Ciel looked at me with a rather shocked look and was pretty flustered, poor boy he had to see a kiss in high definition. I started to feel faint, due to the exhaustion and my injuries plus I couldn't stay in this form very long. I closed my eyes and sparkles rained around me and I changed back into my regular form.

"Welcome back, Lady Ciela" Ciel smiled as Sebastian led out his hand, I smiled and took his hand and walked in the boat, in an instant, and he groaned in pain and clenched his side while he collapsed on his knees.

"Sebastian!" Ciel and I called.

"A death scythe blow is quite tough even on someone like me" Sebastian panted in pain. I bent down to his level and placed my hand on his bloody cheek, he coughed up some more blood.

"I have never seen you like this before" Ciel said softly.

"I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state," Sebastian tried to bow a little, "I have failed as the Phantomhive family butler and Lady Ciela's fiancé"

"No you didn't fail as my fiancé, never think that" I scolded softly, I gazed into his eyes. A horn was made and all of us faced the sound, from a distance we all could see a rescue ship.

"Sebastian, I can't have the Phantomhive family butler staying like this," Ciel continued, "Take a good rest once we get back to the manor, you did very well today"

"Young master, please stop for you to say such a thing..." Sebastian smiled and I did as well.

"Lady Ciela, you as well..." Ciel blushed, "Please stay at my manor and get some rest, you have done a lot..."

"I appreciate it, thank you Ciel" I smiled as I crawled toward the little Earl and kissed his forehead. I could feel his face head up; he was a very cute little boy. The sun started to rise and the warmth welcomed us all, how I loved the sun's rays. Sebastian instantly pulled me towards him, I fell into his arms.

"Sebastian!" I shrieked.

"Sebastian!" Ciel was shocked.

"Young master, I apologize but the only way to make me heal faster is to have my fiancée by my side" Sebastian smirked; he was playful even in this condition.

"Eh?"

"Also when we get back to the manor, you two have to explain to me how you are engaged and second, for Sebastian's quick recovery I request that Lady Ciela heals him" Ciel said, I could feel Sebastian smirk. Oh how lovely...

* * *

**Disclaimer: The song Ciela sang is _Only Hope By Mandy Moore, I do not own this song in anyway and all the rights go to artist!_**

**_Hey guys! So how did you like this chapter?! The next chapter will be up soon... just don't know how soon... i am very busy these days so i won't be updating as quick as I used to, so I am very sorry for it but I will try my best! Thanks everyone for reading and please comment! Thanks again!_**


	25. Chapter 24 caught in the middle

**Hey guys! Finally here is chapter 24! I am so sorry for the late updates but I really try hard to finish the chapters! Anyways enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"I'm okay!" Ciel whined as he folded his arms in disapproval, "I want to go back to my manor!"

"Ciel, you are in no condition to return back to your estate" I sighed as I walked toward the bed; he was glaring at me for making him stay at my estate until he recovered. Ciel is a handful if you are trying to take care of him; I see why Sebastian gets annoyed with him sometimes.

"But I am your neighbour!" Ciel complained as he coughed and wheezed horribly.

"See, that's why you are at my manor," I scolded as I pulled the fluffy blankets to his chest, "now you sleep, and I will wake you up when it's time to take your medicine"

"Fine..." Ciel surrendered and closed his eyes, I continued to sit by his side and in a couple of minutes he was sleeping like a baby. I gently kissed his forehead and left the bedroom by closing the door behind me. I forced Sebastian and Ciel to stay at the manor since I didn't want the servants at his estate to worry and Lizzie begged me, so I had to. On top of that there was some tension breezing around my estate lately due to the fact that Shou is also staying here; Sebastian and Shou don't really get along that well. I walked down the long hallway and saw Tim lying down across the room from where Sebastian was staying in, he was sad. Tim saw me coming and instantly ran towards me, I bent down and ruffled his coat.

"Did Sebastian scare my little Timmy again?" I giggled as Tim barked a reply, geez that demon still doesn't get along with dogs. I stood up and walked over to the room, usually Tim would follow me around but every time I was with Sebastian he would run away, poor dog.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked the door.

"Yes" Sebastian replied, I turned the handle and walked into my second guestroom. Sebastian was sitting on the red armchair beside my big and bright window; the sun's glow was making him shimmer. He rested his chin in his palm and looked toward me; I closed the door behind me and walked toward him.

"I see you have changed into the clothes I gave you" I said as while resting my back on the windowsill.

"It is much more comfortable than the regular butler suit" Sebastian stated as he played with his collar. I gave him an all black military uniform which was comfy for demons.

"I am guessing it's time for the treatment you told me about this morning?" Sebastian asked while getting up from his seat, he flinched a bit as he got up.

"Ya, it may hurt though," I said as I unbuttoned a couple buttons from my collar, "however, it will bring you a faster recovery"

"I see" Sebastian replied as he unbuttoned his coat and black shirt, to reveal his bandaged up wound, there was a big one on his side, it basically covered his whole stomach. He slipped off his coat and shirt and tossed it on the bed, he then walked toward me. I slipped off my white satin gloves and tossed it on the bed, I slowly unwrapped the bandage. The bleeding had stopped and the wound closed a bit by only like a millimetre but that was good from getting quite a blow from a death scythe. His wound was from his shoulder blade which travelled through his whole right side to his lower stomach, it was a big wound.

"Rest your hands on the wall" I requested, Sebastian nodded and did what I asked. I took a deep breath and soon water and blue aura surrounded my hands, I placed them on his wound which started from his shoulder blade, I could feel Sebastian tense up and clench his fist. A water Guardian's healing power would cause demons a great deal of pain since we are purifying the wound and healing it, it would be this way or the other way where he would fully mark me... I prefer this way much more. I stopped when I moved down to his side, I slipped under him and now I was in between him and the wall. Sebastian's eyes had turned demonic pink and his fangs were showing, he was panting and groaning in pain.

"Try to hold on a bit longer okay?" I tried to assure him, but it wasn't helping.

I placed my glowing hands on his wounded side, I could see Sebastian's muscle tense up a lot and his pink demonic eyes kept piercing into my blue ones. He clenched his fists harder and harder, it even made his gloves rip to reveal his contract with Ciel. As my hands were slowly going down the wound, Sebastian leaned in closer to me and our foreheads touched together.

"Please forgive me Princess, but I can't hold it anymore" Sebastian panted as he leaned in more to kiss me quite roughly. I was almost done healing, but for the meanwhile I had to go along with Sebastian. As he kissed me passionately but rough at the same time, he them moved down to neck and trailed his kisses on them, he slowly began to go lower. Luckily I finished healing him in time before he went even lower.

"Sebastian," I gasped, "it's done"

Sebastian stopped and regained his composure, I breathed out in relief. Before I could even catch another breath, Sebastian pulled me and tossed me on the bed. I tried to get up but Sebastian pinned my hands over my head, I swallowed hard.

"You say you're done but I'm not done with you," Sebastian smirked as his pink demonic eyes were glowing, he leaned in close and kissed me, "This is my second dose of the treatment"

He started where he left off and was about to go lower until the door swung open and the little Earl stomped inside.

"Sebastian! I have been..." Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at the both of us. Sebastian and I both looked at him; we had no idea how to react to this or how we were going to explain it to him. Ciel blushed madly and turned around towards the door, he leaned against the wall not facing us. Sebastian loosened his grip on my wrist and got up from the bed; I sat up right away and buttoned up my collar. Sebastian quickly buttoned up his shirt and buttoned up the black coat.

"Ciel, you can turn around now" I said as I fixed my hair into a high ponytail.

"Young master, it seems you are not accustomed to knocking before coming in," Sebastian teased, "if you don't then you will have to see a not so pretty sight, just like now"

"Geez Sebastian, when I thought treatment I meant patching up wounds...not...that..." Ciel sighed as he turned around.

"Anyways, what's wrong Ciel?" I asked, "You seemed pretty nervous"

"I was looking for Sebastian, because I wanted him to explain about how you two are engaged," Ciel nodded, "and I wanted to know how he was doing"

"Ciel, you didn't have to go through all this trouble to find him," I smiled at him, "you could have just talked to me, since you are in no condition to get out of bed"

"I am fine though..." Ciel complained.

"Yes, you are fine when you have a fever," I scolded as I walked toward him, "didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"Yes..." Ciel folded his arms, "but..."

"No buts," I sighed, "how about Sebastian and I walk you back to bed and we will explain everything to you"

"Fine" Ciel huffed as he glared at Sebastian. All three of us walked out of Sebastian's room and headed back to Ciel's. I opened the door to the guest room and Ciel walked to the bed without complaints, he slid himself under the covers while I sat beside him and Sebastian stood near the bed.

"Now will you explain it to me?" Ciel asked and I nodded in reply.

"Everything began when my older sister had gone to the "Death Sanctuary" of demons, and she brought me along since it was time for me to learn and manage the demon world," I explained as I gave a quick glance at Sebastian, "When water guardians reach a certain age they will visit the demon world or "Death Sanctuary""

"But why did you two go there?" Ciel asked.

"Water guardians are the ones who maintain the peace between both the demon and human world, since it is both connected by water," I continued, "If they ever go against our laws, then obviously they will be punished or even killed depends on how bad it is"

"So does that include Death Gods too?" Ciel asked.

"In a way yes, but we don't really order them around, they just respect us," I replied.

"Oh, okay... please go on" Ciel gestured and I nodded.

"In the death sanctuary, there is a waterfall which is known as the sanctuary for Water guardians, that is the only purest place on that island," I explained, "and on that day we had gone there for my sister to train me and there was some ruckus that was going on in the death sanctuary, which my sister had to take care of. When she left for her work, she told me not to leave from the waterfall since it was protected by its pureness."

My eyes went dark, and I could feel my voice hesitate a bit.

"Three days passed, and she didn't come back. I then disobeyed my sister's orders and went out to look for her," my mouth went dry, "and I found her fighting off over a thousand demons, and she was badly wounded. I then tried to fight the demons off and it took another three days. All of them were killed until one was left, he wasn't a powerful demon but since I was very weak from fighting over a thousand of them I couldn't kill him and ended up being wounded badly by him. He just walked over me and... Took my wounded sister's soul... And I just laid there and watched him make her scream and suffer..."

"I thought Water guardians controlled them?" Ciel asked again, he seemed pretty anxious.

"Ya we do, but that demon which took my sister's life teamed up with other demons to kill her and take her soul," I replied, "One because the demons wanted to hunt human souls recklessly and they can't since we control them, and two because when a demon consumes a water guardian's soul they have an increase in power and they don't necessarily need to hunt for another soul again"

"I never thought that a water guardian had so much power" Ciel whispered and I just nodded.

"After that, I literally dragged my body back to the waterfall so I could heal myself but about half a meter away I passed out and that is when Sebastian found me," I continued, "Usually when a water guardian is in this state we are vulnerable to demons who are hungry, even if we have a barrier to protect us. When time goes by it gets weaker and weaker"

"But, your barrier was pretty strong when I came by" Sebastian added, "It seemed you only passed out for an hour"

"Anyways, Sebastian came by and kept insisting to help me but I kept refusing and he came by everyday and insisting," I sighed.

"When you mean insisting, you mean he wanted to half mark you?" Ciel clarified and Sebastian and I nodded.

"Why didn't you take her soul Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Young master, you see she was the last water guardian and all hell would break loose if I took her soul," Sebastian explained, "the world would literally end if that were to happen"

"I see..." Ciel said softly.

"Sebastian half marked me five days later when my barrier was weak enough to get in," I said as I partly glared at the smirking demon.

"You couldn't fight him off?" Ciel asked.

"I was too weak to and plus my powers didn't even develop enough to fight him off at that position," I reasoned, "but the half marking gave me protection against some demons, and ever since then no demon has really attacked me"

"You looked very beautiful with your blood covered dress; it was truly a day that will never be forgotten" Sebastian smirked at me while I kept glaring at him.

"What happened to the demon that killed your sister?" Ciel asked.

"I still have to find him, so I can kill him," I said calmly, "I will make him regret what he did"

"I know how you feel" Ciel nodded, "that anger, that hatred...everything..."

"Ciel..." I said softly as I looked at him, he looked very angry and he gritted his teeth.

"Now that the young master found out about our story, shouldn't you go to bed now?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, that is true" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together.

"Fine, fine... I will go to bed..." Ciel rolled his eyes and lied down on the bed. I tucked him in and both of us walked out of the room.

"I hope he can rest easily now, since he knows the entire truth" I said softly.

"I hope so, but knowing the young master he will" Sebastian said. Both of us walked down the hallway towards the staircase, from the bottom I could see Shou coming up. Shou glanced a smile at me and gave a glare at Sebastian.

"Shou, I hope you are finding everything comfortable here" I smiled at him.

"Of course! It feels nice to be back in my second home!" Shou exclaimed, I could feel the two exchange glares

"Umm... it's a beautiful day for a nice walk in the garden don't you think?" I tried to get them off topic so they wouldn't be all mad at each other.

"Yes, it is," Shou smiled again, "Ciela how about the two of us have an adventure around your garden just like old times?"

"That would be great" I smiled back at him, it would be nice to have some time with my old friend since he would be going back to France after Easter, I could feel a jealous aura coming from Sebastian, he did not agree.

"Shall we?" Shou asked as he raised his hand for me to take, I smiled and took his hand.

"I hope you two have an enjoyable walk" Sebastian bowed; he had to keep his composure as a butler, even though he really wanted to rip Shou's face off. Both Shou and I walked through the manor and walked out into the beautiful sunny garden. Birds were chirping and a nice but gentle breeze whipped through the air, my eyes brightened up in glee.

"Shall we start at the rose garden?" Shou suggested while gesturing to the rose bushes in the distance.

"I don't see why" I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked through the rose garden and enjoyed the sweet smell the roses gave off. This reminded me when Shou and I were kids and we played here around often, we would always collect different coloured roses and make crowns out of them.

"This garden brings back fun memories" Shou stated.

"Yes indeed, I remember how we use to collect different flowers and make crowns out of them," I smiled, "I even remember you made a beautiful bouquet of roses for me"

"Fun times," Shou chuckled, "Our parents would always chat and have tea near the fountain as we played, your sister would look after us to make sure we wouldn't get in trouble"

"Ya my sister was always worried that we would get in trouble" I giggled and Shou giggled along as well. We arrived at the tall fountain and Shou gestured me to sit on the bench and I did.

"Wait here for a minute," Shou said as he scurried off somewhere and came running back with a bunch of white roses, he handed them to me, "I always remembered that you adored white roses the most"

"Thank you Shou" I smiled as I took the small bouquet from his hands, I brought the flowers to my nose.

"I see why you like them so much..." Shou said softly.

"Really?" I asked and Shou nodded.

"You are very pure hearted, soft, beautiful and gentle," Shou said softly as he sat beside me, he gazed into my eyes, "they match your personality..."

"I never thought it that way" I smiled softly.

"Ciela, I need to tell you something important and since you are at age you do have the right to know" Shou said softly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ever since we were born, our parents decided that we stay together... in other words, Ciela you are betrothed to me" Shou said softly while not losing his glance away from me, I was in shock and my body grew stiff.

"W-what?" I gasped. I never thought this would happen especially after all these years. Why didn't my parents tell me about this? Why didn't my own beloved sister tell me? Why didn't he?

"I know this is really shocking to know especially after all these years" Shou said, I just sat there emotionless and stunned.

"W-hen... did... we actually become engaged?" I stuttered.

"On our first birthday, you were not supposed to know until your thirteenth birthday," Shou replied, "But your parents died before they could tell you, but your sister didn't tell you because she didn't want any more stress on you"

"B...but... why didn't you tell me before?" I asked.

"I didn't know until your sister had died and my parents thought you were dead as well" Shou replied calmly, "then about six months later I found out your were alive but was unable to reach you due to studies"

This was bad, very bad. Now I was engaged to two men and on top of that they are both different "species" that hated each other. The one big problem was that I love Sebastian and Shou. However, I grew to love Sebastian even though he was a demon who was quite a pervert but he has a good side... well somewhat.

"Ciela, I know that you are stunned but we don't have much time" Shou said, "you know as well that you have to give birth to a baby without conception, every female guardian's prophecy"

My face went pale; this was true since that will happen after my eighteenth birthday.

"If you gave birth and didn't have a husband, your nobility status and social status would be at great risk" Shou warned. He was right; if that were to happen I would be in big trouble.

"Ciela, I have adored you ever since we were young," Shou got up from the bench and bent down on his knees and rested his gloved hands on my quivering ones, "and I lost you without even treasuring you, I wish to treasure you forever and not lose you again"

"Shou..." I called softly as tears began to stream down my face, the truth had pierced my heart and it has left me with an undeniably hard decision. I couldn't go back on Sebastian nor can I go back on what my family decided for me.

"Ciela, I know that you were half marked by that demon butler," Shou said as his eyes darkened a bit, "how dare he half mark you while you were weak and helpless, I won't allow him to taint you"

"Shou I give him credit for saving my life" I said.

"I know and I am grateful for that however, that demon can't return your love but I can" Shou said softly as he wiped my endless streaming tears from my cheek. That statement slammed me hard, but that made me think, does Sebastian really care for me or does he just use me for his purposes?

"I will show you the world, I will bring you places where you have never been, I will treasure you, love you forever," Shou said softly as he leaned closer towards me, my lips quivered. He gently placed his finger under my chin and raised it to his lips. His lips were about to be pressed against mine until a black figure quickly picked me up and carried me away from him, tears continued to stream down my face.

"You shouldn't hurt a lady's heart like that," Sebastian said sternly as he hugged me tightly, "and I won't allow you to touch **my** fiancée"

"Well the demon was eavesdropping after all," Shou glared at Sebastian, "and for your information she is actually **my** fiancée"

"Please...stop..." I stuttered as I gestured Sebastian to let me down, he nodded and gently put me down on the ground. I then walked in the middle and glanced at both of them, my heart was filled with despair and it felt like it was going to rip apart.

"Ciela, I treasure you so much... don't you remember all the times we had together?" Shou asked.

"Princess, ever since I saw you all wounded up like that, I saved your life and have promised to be by your side until the end..." Sebastian said.

"I treasure you both in my heart..." I said softly still feeling quite uncomfortable.

"But, you can only take one" Shou added.

"I know..." I replied softly. My head was starting to hurt and the world around me was starting to spin, I didn't feel too good.

"Ciela!" I heard them both call my name as I fell into a pair of muscular arms

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Shou! Shou! I got hurt!" I cried as I clutched my ankle, it had become sprained since I tripped over a tree root. My pink ruffle dress ripped and it exposed my stocking covered legs.

"You are such a klutz" Shou giggled as he walked toward me and bent down to my level he smiled sweetly at me. He looked down at my ankle and sighed.

"You won't be able to walk with this injured ankle," Shou said as he brought out his hand, "here I will carry you"

I smiled and took his hand, he gently picked me up bridal style and we walked through the forest.

"I am sorry Shou," I whimpered as I looked down in shame, I gave him trouble because of my foolishness.

"Don't worry Ciela, we all get hurt once in a while! Plus I am a strong nine year old boy!" Shou exclaimed, he tried to cheer me up, "and I will always be by your side whenever you get hurt!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Really! I will take care of you forever and ever!" Shou cheered.

"Well that's a long time, but when you grow up how are you going to take care of me when you have to take care of your wife?" I asked.

"Simple! I will make you my wife and then I will be able to take care of you forever!" Shou smiled as his lilac eyes glimmered.

"You're going to make me your wife?! But there are better and prettier girls out there!" I whined.

"You are the prettiest eight year old girl I have ever seen and no one can surpass you!" Shou smiled again and I blushed.

"You just said that to make me feel better..." I mumbled as I puffed my face, Shou just laughed.

_**End of Flashback**_

I slowly cracked open my heavy eyes and found myself on my soft and fluffy bed.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Shou exclaimed.

"huh?" I carefully sat up and rested my back against my pillows; I looked toward Shou who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It seemed you passed out, I am guessing you over exhausted yourself from that Campania cruise" Shou said softly, his beautiful lilac eyes gazed into my blue ones, his eyes looked relieved but worried at the same time.

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked.

"He went to his master" Shou replied flatly.

"Oh, I see" I replied quietly. I looked at the clock which was on my bedside table, it read 6:30pm and my eyes widened.

"Ciel's medicine!" I gasped, I was about to get out of the bed until Shou stopped me.

"Ciela, you need to get some rest" Shou said.

"But, I need to give Ciel's medicine" I complained.

"I already told Bluebird that you wanted to give it to him" Shou replied.

"Oh okay, then if that is the case then I don't have to worry" I sighed in relief.

"Ciela, I know you are overwhelmed with the whole engagement, but I want you to know that-"

"There is no need" I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Shou asked.

"I have decided..." I swallowed hard and my hands were starting to get clammy.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Who do you think will Ciela choose? Who do YOU want Ciela to choose? Hmmmm... I wonder what I will do... Lol anyways how did you guys like the chapter? Thank you everyone for reading and please rate and review! Most prob from here on teh chapters will be updated pretty slowly due to alot of stuff thats going on. Thanks again everyone :)**


	26. Chapter 25 The egg hunt

**Hey guys here is chapter 25! I hope you like it enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

A week had passed and basically our lives were pretty much back to normal, however the news of the Campania voyage was still fresh in headlines.

"Still the same news?" Ciel groaned as he flipped through the newspaper.

"This whole accident has become very popular in London" I sighed as Sebastian placed my cup of tea in front of me.

"It was a rather terrible maiden voyage wasn't it?" Sebastian smiled while placing Ciel's cup of tea in front of him, "As I feared by the time we came back, you were quite ill but thanks to Lady Ciela all of us recovered quickly and making life return to normal"

"Normal, huh..." Ciel sipped his tea, "now that you mention it, Sebastian"

Ciel glanced up at the rabbit ears Sebastian was wearing; I didn't even notice them until Ciel pointed it out.

"Exactly what about that is normal to you?" Ciel asked while glaring at the rabbit ears.

"Since today is Easter, we were ordered by Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian smiled.

"I see, so that's why she was really excited today, she even came into my room this morning and kept jumping around," I said as I sipped my tea.

"Well then if you two have finished breakfast, I was told to take both of you to the second floor," Sebastian smiled, "Let's go"

Ciel and I got up and followed Sebastian as he escorted us to the second floor; he then opened the two doors before us revealing basically everyone inside.

"You're late you two!" Soma exclaimed.

"Finally!" Elizabeth clapped in glee and hugged Ciel she then plopped rabbit ears on his head.

"W-why are they here!?" Ciel was surprised.

"I thought we could celebrate Easter together!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked toward me and put rabbit ears on my head. Everyone was here, Agni, Soma, Nina Hopkins, Edward, Shou, Bard, Finny and Tanaka.

"Easter is my favourite holiday since everyone gets dressed up in new clothes and hats!" Elizabeth twirled in joy.

"What!? I had no idea, so I came in my regular clothes..." Soma sighed in disappointment.

"Very well then!" Nina exclaimed, "Let's unveil the new spring summer collection of Nina Hopkins, the tailor that makes the season!"

She gave Ciel, Shou, Edward, Agni, Soma and I new clothes and we all hurried off to get changed. After about half an hour, everyone was changed and the boys looked amazing and as usual Ciel's outfit matched Elizabeth's dress. Everyone in the room gasped as I entered the room again wearing my Easter dress. My dress was yellow with white and light blue embellishments. I did my hair half up and half down and had a yellow diamond hair pin.

"Everyone's so cute!" Elizabeth cheered. Sebastian glanced a look at me and smiled, Shou did the same and I blushed.

"EXCELLENT!" Nina looked very happy, "It is a success!"

"Let's start the egg hunt right away!" Elizabeth said as she brought in a huge basket of beautifully decorated eggs, "today I brought father's special Easter eggs!"

"Well then, I will tell the servants to go and hide them" Ciel said as he was about to leave until Lizzie clapped her hands together.

"I have a better idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took a really pretty egg from the basket, " let's have the person who finds this egg, hidden amongst all the others in the mansion be the winner!"

"So this egg hunt works like that?" Soma asked.

"Well it wasn't meant to be a competition or anything..." Ciel sweat dropped.

"Ciela you made an egg didn't you? You showed me this morning" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah, yes I did" I replied and quickly scrambled through the basket. I had made my egg and put it in Elizabeth's basket so it wouldn't get lost but then I eventually found mine.

"Here it is!" I smiled as I brought it out; the egg was shimmering blue and was nicely decorated. Elizabeth and mine had the same design except her egg was pink, white and not shimmering while mine was blue, white and shimmering silver.

"Why don't we add a second winner?" Sebastian suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed and I just nodded.

"You would always find my Easter egg first, right Ciel?" Elizabeth asked as he hugged Ciel, "So you have to make sure to be first this year too!"

"Got it..." Ciel laughed nervously.

"Ciela, did you accept my marriage proposal yet?" Soma asked as he scooted beside me.

"No" I replied flatly.

"Why not?" the prince whined.

"Because, I don't want to" I replied flatly again.

"Hmmm... how about this the winner who finds your egg will have the right to have your hand in marriage" Soma smirked.

"Fine, do whatever you want..." I sighed.

"It's settled then!" Soma cheered, at that moment Sebastian and Shou glared at each other and there was some lightening going between them.

"Wait a minute! I definitely won't let you have my sister's Easter egg and I won't let you have my future wife's either!" Edward shouted angrily as he pointed at Ciel.

"Well, I'm not the one who decides..." Ciel sighed.

"Hmmm doesn't that look interesting?" Earl Grey shouted as he crashed through the window with a smirk on his face, all of us were surprised to come in without notice... Especially, through the window. Seriously does he have a hard time finding the door or something?

"Earl Grey!? Master Phipps?" Ciel and I gasped.

"What are the queen's butlers doing here?" I asked.

"A delivery from her majesty" Phipps replied as he gave the basket of eggs to me.

"It's for the Earl," Phipps said while handing the basket over, "Yours is in your estate, we gave it to your maid"

"I hope you two didn't crash through my window..." I said as I gave Grey a glare.

"Uhhhh... well... not exactly..." Grey stumbled.

"You did didn't you..." I continued to glare.

"Ya..." Grey nodded in denial.

"Wow! There are so cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Anyways, I overheard that you have to get your fiancée's Easter egg first and someone has to get Ciela's right Earl?" Grey asked Ciel and he nodded.

"Great! I'm participating too then!" Grey smirked.

"What!" Ciel gaped at Grey.

"It would be nice to have a beautiful, smart and useful wife by my side" Grey glanced at me and winked. Great more people...

"This will be fun!" Grey smirked.

"Wait a second," Sebastian paused as he took out something from his coat, "I'd expect there would be injuries if we didn't have any rules between these members... that is why..."

Sebastian took out a plain egg and smirked, everyone was confused, "why don't we establish some more rules involving these?"

"we'll divide everyone up into teams of two, and have one of them carry a raw egg in a ladle during the egg hunt," Sebastian explained "One can freely exchange the egg through use of the ladles and the team is disqualified for whatever reason the raw egg breaks"

"That is very smart" I complimented.

"Since young master cares for lady Ciela so much to care for her as his sister, in the case of young master finding her egg she can choose to marry whoever she wishes" Sebastian added in.

"That is a great idea, Ciel I hope you find it" I winked at the young Earl.

"I will don't worry, I promised Edward that he wouldn't have you" Ciel smirked.

"Well then, let's decide teams!" Sebastian exclaimed. After a couple of minutes, the teams were made. There was team Sebastian and Ciel, Grey and Phipps, Soma and Agni, Mey Rin and Bard, Snake and Finny, and finally Edward and Shou.

"To win you must find either mine or Lizzie's egg," I smiled, "and of course whoever finds my egg has a right to have me as their wife, but if Ciel finds it then that won't happen"

"Then let's get started!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Ready?"

"GO!" Elizabeth and I shouted in glee. Everyone rushed through the manor to find our eggs.

"I hope Ciel will find mine" Lizzie's eyes were filled with hope.

"Don't worry Lizzie, he will find it I am sure of it!" I assured the young marchioness.

"But, I wonder who will find yours?" Elizabeth thought.

"I wonder..." I said softly.

"Do you want anyone to find yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, obviously I want Ciel to find it" I replied.

"Why? You don't want a husband?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well first of all if Ciel got it then I wouldn't be pressured to get married anytime soon, even though I do wish for a husband" I replied.

"I see..." Elizabeth replied.

"Marchioness, Countess," Tanaka called, "Why don't we stay in the garden and wait for the two winner's arrival"

We both nodded and went our way to the garden.

. . .

Elizabeth and I waited anxiously for the winners; the disqualified team members had come to the garden and sat in the table. Everyone was here except Ciel, Sebastian, Perverted Earl Grey and the diligent Phipps.

"It seems that the goddess kali does not want us to be together" Soma sighed in disappointment; he rested his chin in his hands and looked rather sad.

"I guess it's for the better, don't worry you will find a prettier bride" I tried to cheer Soma up.

"Ciela," Shou called, I turned to face him, "this is the first year that I have failed to find your Easter egg"

"It seems to be, but its okay," I giggled, "you tried your best that is what counts!"

"Ah! They're back!" Elizabeth got up from her chair and there was a big smile that swept across her face, she then ran towards Ciel and hugged him tight.

"You did it! You got it first after all!" Elizabeth was delighted and I could tell Ciel was blushing a bit.

"Yes as always" Ciel smiled as they both held the pink egg in their hands.

"Fufu! May this Easter egg bring you lots of happiness!" Elizabeth wished.

"Thank you Lizzie!" Ciel replied as they both smiled and held the egg in their hands, they are such a cute couple.

"Lady Ciela," Earl Grey called, my heart beated faster, this was not good, I turned to face him, "I wanted you by my side, especially during our wedding night, however, I failed to get your egg"

"Y-you tried your best!" I replied while laughing nervously.

"I will not give up though!" Grey exclaimed; I just sweat dropped, geez this guy doesn't know when to give up.

"Lady Ciela," Sebastian called, I then turned around and walked toward him, he held my blue egg in his gloved hands I smiled softly, "I got the egg"

"I knew you would get it," I smiled as I placed my hands under his, "I wish you happiness"

"I don't believe in happiness, I only believe in having you" Sebastian whispered, I giggled.

"Sebastian, you keep my egg," I said softly, "it will hold memories and will be a good memory of me"

"As you wish my lady" Sebastian bowed.

"Ciela! Come join us!" Lizzie called.

"I will don't you worry!" I shouted back as I ran towards the group and joined them for lunch, the table was filled with delicious food and pastries, and this indeed was a very splendid Easter.

**. . . .**

**~ Later that Evening ~**

All the guests left except Shou and me, since Ciel wanted us to stay a little longer and join him for some tea before we left. My heart was filled with discomfort since I had to tell my young Earl some important news. We sat in his family room and Sebastian served us warm orange pekoe tea and some light biscuits.

"It was a rather busy and tiring day wasn't it?" Ciel sighed as he sipped his tea.

"Yes it was, but it was quite enjoyable," Shou added he then looked toward me, "right Ciela?"

"Ah, yes it was" I gave them a nervous smile while Ciel glanced at Shou.

"If I am not mistaken you are the Duke of France right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I am Earl" Shou replied with a smile.

"What brought you here in London? Was it for travel purposes?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Well, I guess you would say so however, I wanted to give my old friend a surprise visit" Shou replied, "and I came to see her for a reason"

"Oh, I see," Ciel nodded as he took another sip from his tea, my heart began to beat faster and I started to get a lot more nervous. I could tell Sebastian noticed it and he addressed it right away.

"Lady Ciela, you seem quite nervous is everything alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly, I gave him a soft look.

"Well..." I swallowed hard, "I actually have some news for the young Earl, and I couldn't really keep it anymore"

I could see Shou being pretty happy but he kept it I, Ciel was confused while Sebastian was getting a little nervous but anxious at the same time.

"Well what is it Ciela?" Ciel asked.

"I-I am getting married," I bit my lip and Ciel choked a bit on his tea.

"To whom?" Ciel asked in surprise, he had a feeling that I was not talking about Sebastian since I wouldn't say it in front of Shou.

"To Shou" I replied softly as I looked toward my soon to be husband, Ciel's eyes were shocked and Sebastian's was as well.

"Is that true?" Ciel gasped while wanting a sure answer from Shou, and he simply smiled.

"Yes, it's true," Shou replied, "she accepted my proposal and we are getting married in two weeks"

"Did you tell anyone!?" Ciel asked again.

"No... you are the first, I wanted to keep this matter private for a while and then we will tell the rest," I replied calmly as I sipped my tea, I didn't want to admit it in front of Sebastian but I had to, this decision would be the best for the both of us, especially me who was a Countess and I had to respect the decision which was made by my parents.

"Well then, I congratulate you both and may you two be happy" Sebastian put his butler mask on, put up a smile and bowed. From his aura I could tell he was in rage and Shou felt it too, Shou just shrugged and continued to drink his tea like everything was fine.

"Y-yes congratulations" Ciel stuttered a bit and softly smiled at both of us.

. . .

Shou and I returned back at my estate and we both retired to bed. Since Ciel and Sebastian weren't staying here anymore, I had his room moved to the end of the hall, which is pretty far away from my room. It was already 11:45 at night and I still wasn't able to sleep, I continued to rest on my fluffy bed and kept turning.

"This is so annoying" I sighed as I got up from my bed and grabbed my lacy white robe. I tied the sash and walked over to the large glass doors which led out to my balcony facing the garden. I opened the doors quietly and instantly the songs of the night animals welcomed me into the night. I walked onto the cold concrete to reach the thick concrete railing which was big enough for me to sit on. Carefully, I climbed on the railing and let my legs dangle over the edge, I looked up at the night sky and it was filled with beautiful glimmering stars.

"They are truly beautiful" I said softly as I kept my gaze on the little diamonds.

"Not as beautiful as you" Sebastian said, I gasped and turned around to see him walk out from the shadows of the balcony.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you" Sebastian replied as he walked toward me.

"Why?" I asked, I was getting nervous as he came closer and closer. I turned my whole body towards him and he slammed his hands beside me and leaned in close, I flinched.

"You know why," Sebastian seemed pretty angry but he kept calm... Well kind of, "why did you accept Shou's proposal even though you knew we were engaged?"

"Actually I was engaged to him before I even met you" I replied sternly.

"That is true, but you could have called the engagement off," Sebastian argued, "You don't even love him so why?"

"First of all, if I was to marry you in the future, everyone knows you as the Phantomhive butler and a Countess cannot marry a butler, if I did my status would crash," I argued back, "second of all, he loves me and I care for him and you don't even love me!"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just looked into my eyes and slowly backed away from me but he still stood in front of me.

"It is true; demons can't feel what humans feel but pleasure and pain," Sebastian said softly, "however, I am unable to take the half marking away since it is permanent"

"I know" I nodded as I got down from the railing and walked toward him, I placed my hand on his cold cheek, his dark red eyes stared into me. Those beautiful but sinful eyes that always looked into me but couldn't take my soul, the ones that I would always fall into. However, now I won't fall into them except one more time, just for tonight... just for tonight...

"Sebastian, please forgive me" I said softly as tears began to form in my eyes. I climbed on his shoes and stood on my toes to reach his beautiful soft lips. My lips met with his and he replied back, we kissed for a pretty long time while my tears streamed down my face. Sebastian... I love you... but I have to leave you... I'm sorry...

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Thanks everyone for reading and please rate and review! I will update the next chapter soon! Thanks again guys :) 3**


	27. Chapter 26 A big decision & problem

**Finally, here is Chapter 26! From all the comments i see you are anxious to know more of what happened, well here it is! I hope you guys like it! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

A week had passed since that night; I haven't been to Ciel's manor since due to all the wedding preparations. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when I was walking through the garden with Shou, and Timmy was running around getting some exercise. It was a little breezy today but it was nice at the same time. Shou stopped and turned toward me, I stopped and was confused until he bent down on one knee and took out a small black box from his white coat pocket. Shou then opened the box to reveal a beautiful yellow diamond ring with little diamonds surrounding it, this ring was truly beautiful.

"Ciela, I never got the chance of formally proposing to you and now I have the chance," Shou smiled and gazed into my eyes, "Lady Ciela Blue, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I replied as Shou slid the ring into my ring finger, I then jumped into his open arms and he spun me around in glee. Shou kissed me passionately on the lips and I kissed him back, we both giggled.

"You look so beautiful" Shou said as he gazed into my eyes, I blushed but at the same time my heart sank when those words reminded me of Sebastian.

. . .

Ciel had invited me for tea while Shou had some work to do so he wasn't able to come. Ciel and I had tea together in his greenhouse; it was big but not as big as mine. Sebastian placed the chine cups full of Earl Grey tea in front of us the aroma was perfect.

"I never thought you would decide to get married this quickly" Ciel stated as he took a biscuit from the plate, Sebastian glanced at me and I glanced at him.

"What can I say? Life is unexpected" I said while taking a small sip from the hot tea, the drink was perfect as always, Sebastian would always make the best tea.

"That is true," Ciel said, "Where is the wedding taking place?"

"It will take place in the Air Guardian sanctuary, since Shou is an air guardian," I said while waiting for Ciel's response, "in other words, it's at his estate in Japan.

"W-wait a sec, Shou is an air guardian?" Ciel gasped, "I never knew that!"

"Ya, he is... did I not tell you before?" I asked.

"No, you never did" Ciel replied.

"Well anyways, now you know," I said while sipping my tea again, "Also, the wedding will be next week"

"I see..." Ciel replied softly. I then took out the invitation from my purse and placed it on the glass table; Ciel took it and opened it.

"You want me to come?" Ciel asked while opening the white card.

"Of course, you are like family to me" I smiled softly as he blushed a bit.

"However, how would I get there?" Ciel asked.

"Well, the sanctuary is not forbidden to humans, but it is to demons that has no contract with a human, so Sebastian can take you there" I said.

"That is true, you can get there right Sebastian?" Ciel asked while glancing a look at the demon butler.

"Of course" Sebastian bowed, my eyes softened.

"I would be very happy if you two came" I smiled as I clapped my hands together; Sebastian's eyes widened a bit when he noticed the engagement ring on my finger.

"If that is the case then I will definitely come... I would not want my "sister" to be married to another man without seeing you off," Ciel said while placing his finished cup of tea on his saucer, "tell me, are you truly happy with this decision?"

"Y-yes, of course I am" I stuttered a bit. It's not that I am not happy... it's just... well something is missing from me and I was trying to fight that off.

"Then if that is the case then I won't say anything else" Ciel said while slumping back in his chair, he seemed pretty sad but kept his composure.

* * *

**~ Week later ~**

I sat and stared at myself in the mirror as Bluebird made my hair, she put all my hair up and made two braids that started at my ears and met at the back, it was really nice.

"It's your special day today, princess" Bluebird hummed as she continued to fix my hair.

"Yes, it is" I replied softly, my heart was still in some discomfort but I continued to ignore it. A sudden knock was made at the door.

"Come in," I ordered and Shou's butler walked in with a big white box in hand.

"Princess, your dress is ready" Shou's butler bowed and placed it on the nearby table and kindly left, I sighed.

"Princess, your hair is done," Bluebird clapped her hands together in joy, "shall I help you with the dress?"

"Of course" I replied with a smile.

* * *

A knock was made at the door, "come in"

The door opened to reveal Ciel wearing a black tuxedo, he looked rather handsome, and beside Ciel was Sebastian. I was behind the vanity wall while Bluebird was finishing zipping up my wedding dress.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asked as he sat at the couch next to the door and at that moment the dress was zipped up.

"Yup" I replied while walked out of the vanity wall and facing Ciel, his face blushed slightly and Sebastian's eyes softened as he saw me in my wedding dress.

"What do you think?" I asked as I twirled around.

"It's beautiful" Ciel smiled softly.

"Thank you" I smiled back. My wedding dress had a mix of Victorian and Japanese style to it. The base of the dress was an off the shoulder white silk dress and covering the waist was a pink and red silk fabric which had cherry blossom designs on it. The fabric on the waist was extended to the ground and was a one meter train; it had a couple of ruffles.

"Ah, I have something for you" Ciel said while nudging Sebastian. The butler then walked toward me with a blue velvet box in hand. As soon as we were face to face he opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond hairpin with a couple of ruby embellishments, it was amazing. My lips curved into a smile and I quickly looked into Sebastian's maroon red eyes, they were filled with anger, sadness and pain.

"Thank you so much, this I will cherish forever" I said as I quickly walked toward Ciel and gave him a big hug.

"It's my pleasure, you have helped me so much this is the least I can do" Ciel said while not moving, it seemed he wanted to stay this way for a long time.

"Please be careful, Earl Phantomhive you don't want to ruin her hair" Bluebird kindly warned.

"Ah, yes" Ciel said as I moved away, "Oh, Ciela do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Ya I do, but it's quite confusing, let Bluebird bring you" I suggested and Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, you keep Ciela Company until I return" Ciel said as he followed Bluebird out of the room. As soon as the door closed, it was pretty quiet.

"Sebastian," I bit my lip as I turned to face him, "would you be kind enough to put on the hairpin and my veil?"

"Of course my lady, I shall do anything for my princess" Sebastian slightly bowed. He then took the pin out from the box and the white veil from the table, I turned my back towards him and he gently placed both of them in my hair.

"It looks wonderful" Sebastian complimented; I smiled softly and turned around to face him. We both gazed at each other and the pain in my heart became stronger, I wanted...what did I want? What did I yearn for? Why is my heart doing this?

"Princess," Sebastian said softly as he walked behind me, from his cool breathe I could tell he was down to my neck; I shuddered a bit, "I wanted you to be dressed liked this on our wedding, I wanted to hold you..."

"And make you mine..." Sebastian growled slightly as he was about to come closer and kiss the nape of my neck but then stopped to inhale my scent, "however, I can't..."

Sebastian then backed away and walked toward the vanity table where there was a bouquet of white roses. He carefully picked them up and handed them over to me, I took it.

"I think it's time now" Sebastian notified.

"But... Ciel..." I argued and Sebastian just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, they are already there," Sebastian assured, he then took out his hand, "I will be walking you down the aisle since young master is too short to do so"

"Very well" I nodded and took his hand and together we walked out of the room towards the garden. On our way, we had to go through a wooden bridge and the cherry blossom trees were beautiful, their petals kept falling on both of us, but the one who I am going to be beside was not Sebastian but Shou. From the distance I could see a huge weeping cherry blossom tree and it was definitely the biggest from all of them, we stopped at the end of the bridge and saw Shou standing at the foot of the tree with the priest. My feet were shaking and I was definitely nervous, couldn't believe this was actually happening... I was actually getting married. I saw Bluebird and Ciel waiting for me to walk down the aisle with Sebastian; I bet the demon butler could feel my uneasiness.

"Princess, there is no need to be scared" Sebastian assured.

"I...know" I replied slowly. At that moment Sebastian and I took the first step on the aisle and together we walked slowly, each step I took was killing me and something in my heart was being tugged by something. From the foot of the tree I could see Shou smiling at me, I just blushed and looked down at the floor, as soon as I reached the tree; Shou walked down from the platform and took out his hand. I was about to reach for Shou's hand until I looked back at Sebastian, he just smiled at me and slowly let go.

"Thank you, Sebastian" I said softly before I turned around to take Shou's warm hand, Sebastian just bowed slightly and walked away.

"You look beautiful Ciela" Shou complimented as we walked up together on the platform.

"You look dashing as well" I giggled.

"Shall we begin?" The priest asked and the both of us nodded. After all of the stories and wedding stuff, soon came the promise.

"Will Shou White take Ciela Blue as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Shou replied as he smiled at me, my heart began racing.

"Will Ciela Blue take Shou White as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. At that moment, my mind went blank and I started to remember all the moments Sebastian and I spent together, Sebastian making me his fiancée, meeting him after one year, the curry contest, the circus, Easter and especially my birthday.

"Lady Ciela?" The priest asked and at that moment I snapped out of my flashbacks.

"Ah yes..." I stuttered, "I...I..."

I quickly looked back at Ciel and Bluebird and Sebastian wasn't there, my eyes widened. I never knew this would take a toll on a demon's heart that much.

"Ciela is everything okay?" Shou asked with a worried expression.

"Umm... well..." I stuttered even more and then Shou let go of my hand, I was shocked and rather confused.

"What?" I gasped.

"Go Ciela, I know that the one who is supposed to be by your side is not me," Shou smiled that kind and sweet smile he always did as a child, "I guess that the one who has truly won your heart is the demon"

"Sh-"

"Don't fight your heart, follow what it wants don't go by what the world sees is perfect" Shou put his warm hand on my cheek and I could tell from his lilac eyes that he was sad, "all I want is to see you happy, and if that demon can bring you happiness then go for it"

"However always remember that I will always be there for you, and if he hurts you I will simply kill him" Shou gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the head, tears were about to form in my eyes but I fought it back, "go before he does something stupid"

"Thank you Shou, thank you" I smiled at my ex crush and he just smiled back. I quickly picked up the front of my dress and ran down the aisle towards the bridge Sebastian and I just went on. I was about mid way on the bridge and from the distance I could see Sebastian leaning against the wooden railing and looking at the falling cherry blossom petals. I kept running towards him but it was hard for me since the long veil and train was dragging me down. Sebastian saw me and he instantly stood up and walked towards the middle with his arms open wide, I sprinted and in a flash I jumped into his arms and we both passionately kissed.

"You chose me?" Sebastian asked as he continued to kiss me.

"Ya, because I love you and I can't live without you," I gasped for air and I continued to kiss him, we broke away and knocked out foreheads together.

"I love you too..." Sebastian said softly as the cherry blossom petals began to fall on us like light rain. It felt as if the heavens wanted us to be together even though we were from different status and worlds... I guess this is what they call unbreakable forbidden love.

* * *

"I knew you were coming back" Ciel said as he sipped his tea, I just laughed.

"I guess it's good to be back home," I smiled, "even though Shou's estate was very nice and the garden was breath taking"

"It seems that Young master enjoyed it too" Sebastian remarked.

"It was a nice vacation from all that work" Ciel mumbled as he finished his tea. The grandfather clock rang at nine and it was time for Ciel to head to bed.

"It's time for me to retire" Ciel sighed as he got up from his chair and I did as well. Both Ciel and I walked up the stairs to our room, every time he had me over for the night our rooms would always be beside each other.

"Good night Ciela" Ciel waved.

"Good night Ciel" I waved back and we entered our rooms. When I entered the room, on my bed was my night gown all neatly folded. I unzipped my wedding dress and changed into my night clothes, I threw my wedding dress on the vanity table since I was too lazy to neatly put it away. I was about to climb into bed until I felt a really sick feeling in my stomach, I quickly ran into the attached bathroom and threw up on the toilet; in an instant that feeling was gone.

"I must have eaten something bad... but all I have eaten was vegetables so how?" I asked myself, then I remembered something important but I doubted myself.

"Wasn't my period supposed to be a week ago on Easter?" I asked myself again; in an instant my eyes widened... there was no way that this was happening. I quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth; I then quickly ran out of my room and barged into Ciel's

"Ciel! Sebastian!" I cried as I slammed opened the door, I saw Ciel's lifeless body on his bed while Sebastian looked rather angry, the demon looked at me and I was shocked.

"How couldn't I have sensed it...How couldn't I have not known?" I gasped.

"That is odd, you would sense a demon's presence especially when you are beside Young master's room" Sebastian wondered.

"But, where were you?" I asked.

"I was getting some water for young master and when I came back he was like this" Sebastian said.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"I have an idea" Sebastian said as he took out a briefcase from the closet.

"But, if you didn't sense his presence, then why do you look so disturbed?" Sebastian asked.

"I have bad news as well," I bit my lip, "I think I am pregnant"

In an instant Sebastian stopped, he looked very worried.

"Then that means you would have a child in you," Sebastian said slowly and I nodded, "then that would mean you are powerless for the whole pregnancy"

"Pretty much" I gulped, "But, I am not exactly sure if I am though..."

In a quick movement Sebastian sprinted toward me and bent down. He put his gloved hands on my stomach and closed his eyes, he then flashed them open.

"Am I pregnant?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, princess... you are" Sebastian replied calmly.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! More suspense! One happy ending and another problem comes up... I hope you guys know where i am leading this :) Anyways how did you guys like this chapter? I would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading and please rate and review! Thanks again everyone! Can you believe it? Summer is almost over! :(**


	28. Chapter 27 the meeting and blessing

**Hey everyone! Finally I uploaded chapter 27! I am sorry for the late updates, I am really busy and as soon as the school year starts I will be even more busy! I would like to thank everyone for commenting and I am happy you guys like it! Anyways enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"Am I pregnant?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, princess... you are" Sebastian replied calmly.

"What? That is impossible!" I gasped, "I-I'm not even eighteen yet! The female guardian's prophecy of having a baby without conception is too early! It's supposed to be after my eighteenth birthday!"

"I don't know what to say..." Sebastian sighed as he got up.

"Unless you raped me!" I screamed as I waved my arms like crazy and pointed at him.

"Princess, don't be silly I would never-"

"But you didn't even touch me! Unless you mind raped me! Is that even possible!? NOOOOO IM NOT A VIRGIN!" I screamed and walked in circles, Sebastian sighed and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Princess, I would never do such a thing without your consent, you know that" Sebastian said as he brushed his gloved fingers through my hair.

"Ya, I know but when something like this happens it makes me over think..." I said softly, "but ignore me, how about Ciel we will have to find that demon soon"

"Don't worry I got that covered" Sebastian said while turning to go to Ciel's side.

"We should go right away" I huffed as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm afraid I have to go alone," Sebastian picked up Ciel and placed him softly in the open briefcase, "I can't have your life in danger, after all a female guardian is powerless when she is pregnant and I can't lose you"

"But Sebastian I-" I argued but it was no use.

"Princess, during the whole pregnancy you are considered a human and the only thing protecting you is my half marking" Sebastian reminded me.

"It's not like that I don't have powers, I do its just weakened for the baby's growth," I reminded him, "I won't go near the demon, I will just stay a kilometer away from where you are"

"Ver-" Sebastian was caught off my some pecking made at the window; I looked over Sebastian's shoulder and saw a beautiful bluebird with a letter in its mouth, my eyes widened.

"Bluebird!" I gasped as I ran towards the window and opened the window; the young bird flew in and right away changed into its human form.

"Princess, I have a letter for you" Bluebird bowed as she placed the letter in my hand. I turned to open the letter and on the letter was the stamp of the family crest, a Trancy family crest.

"Why does the queen's spider want me?" I wondered as I quickly opened the letter, there it revealed a letter from Earl Trancy. I skimmed through the letter and my eyes widened, Sebastian was curious.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked and I nodded.

"Earl Trancy wants me to meet him tomorrow for dinner, it seems that he is the new heir to the household and he wishes to see me since he wants to know everyone" I said suspiciously, "For some reason I feel like this has something to do with Ciel and how his soul was surpringly taken"

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"I am thinking of visiting his estate tomorrow and I will see if he looks suspicious, if so then I will tell you and I guess you will do a hunt" I explained as I placed the letter back in the envelope and handed it over to my maid.

"If that is the case then I will make preparations for tomorrow's leave" Bluebird bowed and left right away. I closed the window and walked toward Ciel's lifeless body, his body lay on the bed as if he was in a deep slumber.

"Ciel, we will get your soul back but it seems you will lose some of your memory" I sighed while brushing his dark blue hair, and then I looked down and noticed his blue diamond ring was missing.

"It seems part of your soul is in the ring," I said softly, "and that selfish demon took it, luckily it was incomplete though"

"That is true, without consuming the body it is incomplete" Sebastian remarked.

"Well then, we have lots of work to do tomorrow" I said as I laid down next to the young Earl, I connected my fingers with his lifeless ones and kept his body close to my chest.

"I will get you back, I promise" I said softly as I closed my eyes and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

**~ Next day ~**

"My lady, we have arrived at the Trancy household" Bluebird announced as the carriage door swung open, the sun's rays hit my face as bluebird helped me out. At the front was a tall butler dressed in all black, he had short black hair and his golden eyes reflected through his glasses, he seemed very suspicious and from his aura it gave off a demonic vibe.

"Countess Blue, the Earl is waiting for you," the demon butler bowed, "please come inside"

I nodded and followed him inside the manor while Bluebird stayed in the carriage, as soon as I entered the manor, it gave off a weird vibe and I could tell that this was where Ciel's soul was. At the top of the stairs stood a young boy with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a long purple coat, a green vest with black lining and a black back. He wore a white button up shirt and brown short shorts with thigh high black stockings and brown high heeled boots with purple laces; to be honest he dressed with a feminine style.

"At last the well known Countess Ciela Blue has arrived! I have been wishing to see you for a very long time!" the young Earl exclaimed in glee as he skipped down the stairs, it seemed that he was around Ciel's age.

"I am honoured that a young Earl wished to see me" I smiled sweetly at him, he didn't look suspicious but I knew deep down those innocent baby blue eyes laid darkness and torture.

"However, I am happy to meet someone close to my age, it gets annoying to meet old guys" Alois rolled his eyes, but soon after I felt a pair of several demonic eyes stare at me from all corners, it felt pretty uneasy.

"Dinner is ready," the demon butler bowed, "please join the young master"

Alois grabbed my hand cheerfully and pulled me to run along with him towards the dining hall, inside the walls were all red and there was a long table with red finished plates and gold eating utensils.

"Come sit next to me!" Alois exclaimed as he tugged me toward my chair, the butler walked toward us and pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and as he was about to assist Alois, he brushed his gloved hand through my hair very carefully to ensure Alois wouldn't see, I stiffened.

"Claude's food is disgustingly delicious!" Alois exclaimed cheerfully, and I just smiled at him.

"So..." His fake innocent eyes darkened and he put on rather a seductive look, "tell me about yourself Countess, you are popular among the nobles"

"Well, I am close to her majesty and of course I perform any duties she gives me" I said softly while Claude placed our dinner in front of us.

"You are known as the Queen's sword and shield, am I right?" Alois smirked while picking up his golden knife and fiddling it in between his fingers, I gulped; wow this kid was scary and cheery at the same time.

"Y-yes" I stuttered a bit.

"So, you must be close with Ciel Phantomhive then?" Alois continued to give me an evil look; this was getting creepier and creepier.

"Yes I am, we are neighbours and partners for some work requested by her majesty" I said calmly as I slowly cut the piece of meat in front of me, the demon butler's eyes still gazed upon me.

"Is that so? Well you must introduce me to **him**" Alois said as he stabbed the golden knife in the chicken, I stiffened. I was starting to get worried about my protection, Sebastian wasn't here and Bluebird was just outside the manor to make sure I was fine; however she isn't strong enough to fight through several demons to save me.

"Since I don't have many friends, it would be nice to have some" Alois turned back to his innocent child mode.

"Don't worry," I smiled at him, he looked up at me with a surprised expression, "I will be your friend"

"Really?" Alois's eyes brightened up in glee and I nodded.

"If you are then entertain me" Alois demanded as he ate the piece of chicken.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked as I cautiously ate the chicken, I was getting some stomach sickness lately so I had to be careful.

"Anything, what is your best talent?" Alois asked me again, sounding a bit more curious. I gently patted my mouth with the napkin and smiled toward him.

"Do you happen to have a piano?" I asked and Alois nodded.

"Claude, I don't feel like eating my dinner, clean this up" Alois ordered as he jumped out of his chair, I slowly got up. Alois was already running down the halls, I was walking fairly fast to follow him, but a pair of demonic eyes wouldn't leave me. Alois opened the wooden doors to reveal a beautiful room with one dark brown grand piano in the middle, the young Earl gestured me to go inside first. I nodded and swiftly made my way to the piano as Alois sat on top of the grand piano and waited for me to play. I lifted the cover and rested my fragile fingers on the shiny black and white keys; I breathed out and started to play a song. The song was called _The Slightly Chipped Full Moon. _Throughout the whole song, I could see Alois's eyes darken and feel alone. It looked as if he really connected with the sadness in the song... yearning to be loved... to be cherished... to be known... That is what he really wanted and felt. When I ended the song with the final note, Alois snapped out of his trance and looked at me with a lonely expression.

"Did this song not satisfy you?" I asked.

"No... it was fine" Alois answered softly as while his eyes still looked sad. I was reaching to touch his cheek but he instantly slapped it away and glared at me.

"Don't touch me!" Alois screamed. I backed away slowly and let him know that I wasn't hurting him, instantly Claude ran into the room.

"Your highness, is everything alright?" Claude asked, he cocked an eyebrow as he looked toward me.

"Yeah... I just..." Alois was stunned a bit; this was my chance to leave... I did enough investigation.

"It seems that the Earl is not feeling his best, it would be better for me to leave" I said softly as I walked toward the door, I could still see Alois being pretty shocked.

"Claude, walk her back" Alois ordered and Claude bowed. The demon butler and I walked down the quiet hallway towards the front door.

"You attacked the young boy's soul..." I pointed out as I looked at him, he looked back at me.

"It is an honour to have the princess come at the manor, you are splendid as ever" Claude noted, he had some sort of desire in his voice... it creeped me out.

"It seems you are not the only one" I replied back keeping my voice firm.

"I am surprised that princess could feel our aura, even though she is expecting" Claude said as my eyes widened in shock. How did he know? Demons can't sense the presence of an embryo or fetus let alone sense a pregnant guardian.

"How did you-"

In a flash Claude pinned me to the wall, but I was quick enough to have my sword in between us; good thing I kept walking with my sword attached to my hip which was hidden under my dress, thank you Nina.

"Don't you even dare" I growled.

"Despite being powerless, you are still sharp," Claude's eyes travelled up and down my body, I shivered.

"You bastard" I cursed as I continued to glare at him, "might I remind you that it is very rude for a noble's butler attack a Countess"

"I just wanted to see whether you could protect yourself or not, after all I wouldn't want our princess to be unable to protect herself at her vulnerable state" Claude said as he regained his composure, he pushed back his glasses and bowed, "forgive me for my rudeness"

"Very well," I sighed as I lifted one side of my skirt and put my sword back into its sheath. Claude walked me down the stairs to the front entrance and he opened the door to let me out.

"I hope you come again" Claude announced as I walked out the door, it had become night and Bluebird was standing in front of the carriage with the door open. I quickly got inside and the carriage went on its way.

"Shall we go along with the plan?" Blue bird asked from outside.

"Yes, right away" I replied back, instantly the carriage stopped and I got out. In a flash Sebastian jumped down from the tree dressed in his all black coat and wore his top hat, he held a big briefcase in his hand.

"Is it him?" Sebastian asked as he lifted the top hat to show his maroon red eyes.

"Yes" I replied back, "we are pretty far away from the manor so the plan will begin"

"Very well" Sebastian replied. I looked up at the night sky, my eyes flashed light blue and dark stormy clouds were forming, soon enough it started to rain and thunder.

"Luckily, the power to change weather hasn't wiped out" I said as it rained really hard and the storm travelled toward the Trancy mansion. Bluebird opened the umbrella and out it over my head.

"That is a good thing" Sebastian said softly.

"Remember all you have to do is find a tea called New moon drop, inside one of the boxes is his ring, so just return it back and we will see what happens" I reminded him.

"I will get it done as soon as possible" Sebastian bowed slightly, "Princess, did that butler hurt you in anyway?"

"No" I lied, I didn't want to tell him the truth or he would go crazy, this would be a very bad time to make a scene. Besides, he didn't do anything but wanted a closer look of me... well... that what I thought of it...

"That is good, I don't want his grubby hands touching my food and my fiancée" Sebastian said as he clenched his fists, "I shall be on my way"

"Meet me at the river" I said while turning to head back inside the carriage.

"Of course" Sebastian quickly bowed and ran off into the stormy night, I just hope Ciel and Sebastian come back together.

* * *

I sat at the side of the river, dipping my feet into the very cold water and waiting for the two to arrive. The morning summer sun was warm and welcoming, how I yearned for its warmth and security. I placed my hand gently on my lower stomach and rubbed it in circles.

"I wonder what kind of child you will be" I whispered, "I hope to see you soon"

"Princess" Sebastian called, I quickly turned around to see him standing in the sun with Ciel in his arms, I quickly got up and ran towards Sebastian who was placing him down on the soft green grass, and I sat beside his sleeping like body.

"Did you get the ring?" I asked. Sebastian took out the Tea box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal the ring inside, I smiled. Sebastian placed the blue diamond ring onto Ciel's finger and it glimmered in the sunlight, I bent over to Ciel's face and kissed him gently on teh forehead.

"Ciel, wake up" I whispered.

"Young master, it's time" Sebastian said softly

. . .

"_I can hear water. I can feel the light hitting my eyelids... It's the summer sunshine," Ciel spoke softly, "Am I dreaming?"_

"_The reflection you see in the spring of dreams..." Sebastian spoke._

"_Is the next chapter of the story" I added._

"_A brilliant golden afternoon" Sebastian finished._

"_What would I see if I woke up?" Ciel asked._

"_If you wanted to know Ciel..." I said softly._

"_Open your eyes, Young master" Sebastian requested._

Ciel's eyes slowly opened, his dark blue eyes glimmered like always. He was Ciel, but he wasn't the same... something was missing from him... and that was his memory...

"Sebastian... Ciela" Ciel called as he clearly saw us watching over him, Sebastian was standing over him as he was rowing the boat down the river and I was sitting next to Ciel, we both smiled warmly at the young Earl.

"You slept well" Sebastian smiled, Ciel groaned as he got up to see another guest on the boat, the young blonde marchioness smiled happily at him. Ciel turned to his right and saw another boat with Bard, Mey Rin and Finny welcoming him with more bright and lively smiles.

"Young master, we are almost there. It's time to work" Sebastian announced while continuing to row down the river.

* * *

"The area has been plagued by floods for a long time. I am delighted at the addition of a new floodgate on Phantomhive lands and Blue lands, thanks to your support," Ciel announced, "Lady Ciela and I fully committed ourselves to the difficult task of flood control"

"Continuing this job as our family has been for many generations" I finished as both Ciel and i bowed at the crowd, applauds rang around us and I could hear the girls squealing over Ciel and the young bachelor nobles gasping in awe over me.

"Shall we?" Ciel asked as he took out his hand, I smiled and gladly took it. All three of us walked out from the spotlight and headed towards the crowd. In a flash, many nobleman and noble women surrounded us.

"This will certainly control the floods" One nobleman exclaimed.

"It will, and we will continue to monitor it to insure the safety of the people and animal habitat" I smiled. The guests continued to bubble and bubble around us, it was getting pretty tiresome.

"Pardon me, my lords and lady," Sebastian politely bowed, "I'm afraid my master and Lady Ciela have another engagement"

Both of us smiled, and politely excused ourselves.

"How tiresome" Ciel sighed.

"I agree, it gets quite stuffy when people surround you too much" I sighed as I continued to fan myself. I still had to wear a corset to hide my pregnancy even though it only seemed to be one week, I made sure not to tighten it like I always did, however it was starting to get stuffy by the day. Soon enough I would have to take this bothersome corset off and that would be heaven.

"Ciiiieeeeellll~" Lizzie shouted from afar as she ran toward the young Earl beside me. She jumped into Ciel's arms and he spun her around.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel gasped, I smiled.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! Look at this!" Lizzie stuffed the newspaper in Ciel's face.

"Come on, Elizabeth, I can't see it like this!" Ciel said trying to push the newspaper out of his face.

"It's a deer!" Lizzie pointed happily at the picture in the newspaper.

"Isn't that the white deer that everyone is gossiping about?" I asked.

"Mhhmm! There's an ever so rare deer and elusive deer that lives on a hill right near here!" Lizzie jumped in glee, "I was wondering if we could find the white stag that brings happiness!"

"I have never heard of it..." Ciel mumbled, "Besides I'm very busy"

"You're so mean" Lizzie pouted as tears started to form in her emerald eyes and soon enough she started bawling in front of the whole crowd.

"Lizzie... its okay" I tried to calm her down.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel gasped in surprise, looking really nervous about how to deal with this situation.

"Well, I never. He's making his fiancée cry!" A nobleman exclaimed.

"It seems he is more around Countess Ciela a lot more than his fiancée" One Nobleman pointed out.

"I have heard that Earl Phantomhive acknowledges her as his sister" The nobleman's wife said.

"They say they're engaged, but I suppose they're playing house" Another noble chuckled.

"I wonder if that means my niece still has a chance" A young noblewoman whispered to her friend.

"If that is the case, I should bring in my nephew for the Countess" her friend whispered back.

"Sebastian, prepare a boat" Ciel sighed, he was annoyed with how nobles gossiped and so. He really wanted to keep his family reputation. Luckily he wasn't in love with a demon... let alone be in love with a butler...

"Certainly" Sebastian bowed, and I nudged Ciel to make a move and he sighed again.

"Lady Elizabeth," Ciel called as he put out his hand toward his little crying fiancée, "I'd like to go inspect another floodgate downstream. Would you like to accompany my sister and me on the river? Then all three of us could find the elusive white stag together"

"Yes, of course! I'd love to come with you and lady Ciela!" Lizzie blushed and her frown turned upside down into a very happy smile, "also I can wish for Lady Ciela's prince to come for her when I find it!"

"That is very considerate of you Lizzie" I smiled, and Lizzie took Ciel's hand as we walked to a nearby tent and dressed for our boat outing.

"Ciela! Ciela! Please come help me choose a dress!" Lizzie cheered.

"Of course, I want to see my best friend all prettied up for her little fiancé" I giggled.

"We will meet at the dock then" Ciel said as he walked away to get dressed by Sebastian. Lizzie took my hand and we both ran into the dress shop.

"There are so many dresses!" Lizzie hopped in joy and she looked around for her perfect dress. I found a simple but cute baby blue dress on the table, it had a brown belt and some simple brown embellishments, I carefully lifted the dress and showed it to Lizzie.

"How about this one? I think it would look adorable on you" I smiled.

"It's perfect! You always have the best taste in dresses!" Lizzie exclaimed, "But how about you Ciela?"

"Don't worry about me, I will find something" I assured her. From the corner of her eye I could tell she spotted a simple light pink dress with dark pink and white embellishments, it didn't have too much frills and it was cute, a nice touch for summer.

"I think that dress would suit you, it would compliment your natural glow" Lizzie said as she picked it up to show me, I smiled. After both of us got changed we met Ciel at the dock, and we had to go down a couple of steps to get there, Ciel and Sebastian was waiting for our arrival.

"I have prepared the boat for my ladies" Sebastian bowed slightly, he looked up at me and I could tell he was satisfied with what I was wearing. I made it simple in fresh by changing my hair and making a side French braid and finishing it with a nice little cream hat.

"Shall I escort Lady Ciela first?" Sebastian asked as he raised his hand.

"Of course" I smiled as I took his gloved hand. The both of us slowly climbed down the stairs and I could feel the eyes of many bachelor nobles on me, geez they never stop.

"Don't you think that butler is handsome?" A noblewoman whispered to her friend.

"Yes, he is, however if he was of royal blood the two would definitely be a perfect match" Her friend whispered back. I could feel a silent and very small smile come upon Sebastian's lips. He gently and carefully helped onto the boat, ensuring that I was not going to fall. Soon enough, Ciel with Lizzie in hand walked down the stairs, the crowd applauded and of course the little girls gasped and went in fan girl mode. Ciel helped Lizzie on and eventually we were all ready to go on a nice boat trip down the river. As Sebastian was rowing the boat down the river, Lizzie was anxious as ever to find the white stag.

"Princess, you look astonishing as always..." Sebastian whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"You keep flirting as always" I sighed and I could hear Sebastian chuckle softly. We soon stopped at the other side of the river for lunch, all three of us sat on a big white sheet of fabric on the ground. From the other side of the river I could see Lau with a cheery expression and Ran Mao on the carriage placing bets of weird stuff... As expected of Lau...

"What does he think he's doing?" Ciel mumbled.

"As expected..." I sighed.

"I was so sure we'd find the stag by lunch too..." Lizzie sighed with a sad expression on her face.

"It's called "elusive" for a reason..." Ciel stated.

"Don't worry Lizzie; I am sure we will find it soon!" I assured.

"Then we will eat lunch and go back to searching!" Lizzie cheered.

"That's the spirit!" I clapped my hands together.

"Sebastian, what is today's lunch?" Lizzie asked.

"For today' picnic luncheon we have shrimp salad, salmon pie, and Cheshire cheese sandwiches" Sebastian announced as he opened the wicket briefcase and then he quickly closed it.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" I asked since he looked kind of upset.

"My apologies; there's been a slight mistake" Sebastian smiled.

"That's not like you, Sebastian" Lizzie stated, she was taken back a bit since she was right. Sebastian then opened the other wicket briefcase and pigeons went flying, but not too far since Sebastian jumped up and caught them swiftly.

"Geez, what are you playing at?" Ciel sighed, he seemed kind of irritated.

"One moment, my lord" Sebastian replied. He then walked off with the pile of wicket briefcases.

"I wonder where he is going" Lizzie cocked her head to the side.

"I am pretty sure he is bringing back the right lunch" I replied. Soon enough Sebastian came back with a plate full of food, it was really tall.

"May I present freshwater fish and lobster soufflé with roast pigeon in the style of Pyrenees" Sebastian announced as he placed our plate of food in front of us, it smelled delicious.

"How wonderful!" Lizzie awed, "wait, wasn't the menu listed before a bit different?"

"I made some changes to show the local ingredients to better advantage" Sebastian replied. All three of us started to eat our lunch and it was delicious as always. I popped the pigeon meat in my mouth and it wasn't bad at all, however I started to get sick. I quickly covered my mouth, Ciel glanced a worried look at me.

"Is everything alright Ciela?" Ciel asked with a worried expression.

"Ah, I am okay just feeling a bit sick to the stomach" I replied softly still holding my hand on top of my mouth. I slowly got up and excused myself to turn around and head for the forest, when I was pretty far away I threw up near a big tree.

"I guess she doesn't like pigeon meat" I coughed.

"It seems that the stomach sickness has been giving you some difficulty" Sebastian said as he rubbed my back.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I continued to cough.

"I wanted to see if you were alright or not... it seems the little princess doesn't like my cooking" Sebastian said as he handed me a glass of water, and I took it.

"I don't think she has a problem with your cooking, she has a problem with the pigeon meat" I replied while drinking the whole glass of water, I felt a lot better.

"Maybe some desert will calm you down" Sebastian said as he gave me the desert, "It is Eton mess with wild strawberries"

"Thanks" I said as I took the glass, I took a spoonful and stuffed it in my mouth.

"How do you like it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's delicious, and I am pretty sure she has no problem with it either" I giggled.

"Do you think young master knows that you are a water guardian?" Sebastian asked.

"Possibly, but I think I should hide the fact that I am pregnant or all hell will break loose" I said as I ate another spoonful of the really good desert.

"But for how long?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know as long as I can hide it," I sighed, "anyways we should be getting back before they get worried.

"Very well" Sebastian said as he got up, he then approached me and picked me up bridal style with my desert in my hands.

"I can walk you know" I sighed as I continued to consume the Eton mess.

"I know, but I would like to help the crown princess as much as I can" Sebastian said as we walked our way back to the river.

* * *

The clouds grew darker and soon enough it was pouring rain, Lizzie was walking ahead of us still determined to fine the white stag. I was still carried by Sebastian since Ciel ordered him to continue carrying me since I was feeling unwell.

"She is determined as always" I sighed. Ciel ran over to Lizzie.

"Let's call it a day" Ciel said.

"No! I want to find the white stag!" Lizzie fought back.

"Please don't be unreasonable, the stag will hide itself in the rain anyways" Ciel begged, "besides we can look for it another day by just telling people and offering a reward"

"Ciel..." Lizzie's eyes darkened, "you idiot!"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel gasped.

"Lizzie!" I gasped.

"That wouldn't mean anything; you don't understand how I really feel at all!" Lizzie shouted, "Forget it!"

Lizzie then ran off in the rain, and Ciel continued to call her name but she wouldn't turn around.

"Oh dear, I don't want her to be sick in the rain" I said worriedly.

"My, my Earl you made her angry with you," Lau sighed, "I wonder how it will end"

"Lau!" Ciel and I gasped as we turned around to see him with Ran Mao and happily waving at us.

"I bet on you two finding it," Lau continued, "I wish you two wouldn't disappoint me"

"Geez Lau, you really are persistent" I sighed.

"Anyways, why would i care about what you want?" Ciel said sternly.

"A gentleman is charged with pleasing his lady, am I right?" Lau teased.

"That is true in a way" I stated

"It's not my fault to be born as an English noble" Ciel sighed as he touched his blue ring, my eyes softened he was right, we all have duties to do and keep for our family, it is quite troublesome.

"Anyways! I have finished collecting my money, so I'll just leave!" Lau exclaimed as left. Ciel turned around to face Sebastian and I.

"We're going to bring Elizabeth home, Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"SEBASTIAN!" Finny shouted as he ran towards us, all three of us faced him and Lau as well.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is in big trouble!" Finny panted, Ciel and my eyes widened in shock.

"We need to help her right away!" I exclaimed, "Sebastian, you can put me down now"

Sebastian did what I told him to and all of us ran to where Lizzie was, soon enough we arrived with Mey rin and bard on the riverside and Lizzie on the boat in the water, the current of the water was strong and the only thing holding the boat was the rope.

"Elizabeth" Ciel and I shouted. Lizzie tried to stand up but she stumbled and fell.

"Keep your hands on the boat!" Ciel shouted.

"Don't move, we will get you right away!" I shouted.

"The white stag... I really want to find that white stag" Lizzie said softly.

"Elizabeth...why?" Ciel whispered to himself.

"It's because she loves you Ciel," I said as I shocked the young Earl, "a fiancée will do anything for her fiancé, she will seek whatever makes him happy"

"What shall we do, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Whatever we do it needs to be quick or else that floodgate will collapse" I said as I pointed to the old one in the distance, it had started to leak, "On top of that if it collapses the water will wash upstream, and this whole area will be swamped"

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as he touched his eye patch, "This is an order, stop the flood!"

"And may I leave Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Ciel replied angrily as he took of his coat, I'll protect Elizabeth, that's my duty!"

Sebastian smiled and replied, "Yes, my lord"

When Sebastian quickly left, Ciel jumped into the water as he gripped onto the rope. I was on the edge of the riverside, ready to jump in if Ciel drowned. When Ciel reached the boat a huge wave of water was flowing downstream, this was not good.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?!" Ciel gasped. Soon enough the force of the water hit the two nobles making them be engulfed in the water.

"Ciel! Lizzie!" I screamed, I quickly took off my hat and gloves.

"Are you going to save them in this current?" Lau asked.

"Of course I am, what did you think I was doing in the first place!" I shouted back as I dove in the water. The current of the water was very strong but luckily I got a hold of them both. With as much kicking power my body could give I managed to swim to the edge of the river and put them to safety.

"Thank goodness" I coughed but soon enough the strong current swept me away and into teh water. I was losing air... I couldn't hold it anymore...

* * *

"Princess," a similar voice called, "wake up"

My eyes cracked open to see Sebastian above me, he smiled softly at me and he was wet from the whole swim.

"Sebastian" I whispered.

"Luckily I got you in time" Sebastian said as he leaned in close and our foreheads met, he then leaned in more to kiss my lips.

"Stop, people will see us" I whispered.

"Its fine, they are far away so they can't see us" Sebastian whispered back as he kissed me again.

"You always take advantage of me when I am vulnerable" I giggled.

"I'm sorry but I can't help myself but to taste your delicious lips" Sebastian whispered again as he kissed me even more. I broke away for air and soon enough he carried be again bridal style, I noticed that the stormy skies had cleared and the sun was out shining brightly again. My dress was soaked and I Sebastian's too. Sebastian carried me back to where all of them were.

"Ciela!" Lizzie and Ciel shouted as they both ran towards me.

"I am glad you two are safe" I smiled.

"I am glad you are safe, you didn't have to sacrifice your life for me..." Ciel's eyes darkened.

"Ciel," I placed my palm on his cheek, "you are like a brother to me, I would do anything"

"Ciela..." Ciel's eyes softened.

"Sebastian!" Ciel looked angry, "I told you to stop the flood!"

"I did, I restored it so it won't flood again or ever" Sebastian replied.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"You see, I restored the flow of the river to its rightful form by using natural elements and altering the shape as well, thanks to everyone's help" Sebastian explained, "and now it's back to the way it was several thousand years ago"

"That was when the white stags were here" I added.

"However, we didn't find any..." Ciel said.

"That's all right. I know we'll find it one day" Lizzie smiled.

"If you're looking for the elusive stag, he's right on that hill" Sebastian said as he pointed at the hill above, Lizzie and Ciel ran up the hill while all of us followed behind.

"A white stag!" Lizzie exclaimed with glee, I smiled.

"It was a hill figure after all" I smiled.

"A hill figure?" Bard asked.

"Yes, an ancient picture cut into the chalky rock of a hill" Sebastian explained.

"The storm earlier must have washed away the surface of the hill and revealed this beautiful figure," I said as I gazed at the art, "it is quite magnificent"

"Thank goodness you found the white stag Ciel" Lizzie smiled as the soon to be married couple held hands.

"You were the one looking for it" Ciel stated.

"Say, Ciel, are you having fun?" Lizzie asked, "I had fun, because i got to spend a whole day with you"

"You see, whoever sees the white stag are filled with happiness for their whole life" Lizzie explained, "and I hope you are blessed with it"

"Lizzie..." Ciel called softly.

"At last you called me that" Lizzie giggled happily.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered.

"But not as much as you" Sebastian whispered back. I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach.

"I hope you are filled with happiness for your whole life" I whispered softly to my embryo, "because I don't want you to ever go through the pain I did"

Sebastian looked at me and smiled, "I hope so too"

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I hope most of you were able to clear up on the whole misunderstanding of Ciela's pregnancy. I would like to thank you all for reading and please comment because i would love to hear your feedback! Love you guys 3.**


	29. Chapter 28 Burn

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter yay! :)... I am so sorry for the late update, it has been very busy and I didn't even get a good chance... **

**Okay so from the comments I know some of you guys are confused about how Ciela got pregnant and how it was Sebastian's baby. first of all there is no father, because since Ciela is a Water guardian her first child is supposed to be a child not made from conception, so in other words she has to give birth to the child while she is a virgin since its supposed to happen for all female guardians when they reach 18 but in her case it got earlier. So don't worry Ciela didn't go back to Shou and have a baby with him, that is not gonna happen. I did mention it in previous chapters but I guess they forgot and that's okay. Anyways enough with my jibber jabber here is chapter 28! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

I quickly walked down the streets of London, the weather was a bit cold today but that didn't stop me from preparing myself for another crime that had disturbed her majesty's heart. The crowd hustled where the Yard was investigating, and from a distance I could already see Ciel and Sebastian there.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Sir Arthur gasped as he saw the young Earl walk closer to him with a playful smirk on his lips, the young Earl played with the queen's letter between his fingers.

"Let's hear about the investigation" Ciel smirked. I entered from the side but a police officer stopped me.

"I need to get through" I said sternly to the officer.

"I am sorry but this area is restrict-"

"Queen's orders" I interrupted as I showed him my silver family crested ring; the police officer bowed his head and let me through.

"You have to fill me in as well" I said as I walked toward the two, Ciel smirked while Sir Arthur was surprised.

"Ciela Blue!" Sir Arthur gasped, his face turned into a frown, "I am guessing you are with the Earl"

"You are correct" I replied as I showed the queen's letter in my hand, he sighed once again.

"Anyways, there is no progress worth mentioning" Sir Arthur explained.

"What makes this different than past incidents?" Ciel asked and Sir Arthur was speechless.

"I see, this type of crime has happened before," I pinned him down with my words, "it seems you have been just running in circles"

"You two knew..." Sir Arthur sighed in defeat.

"You just confirmed it" Ciel added and Sir Arthur flinched in anger, he really hated the both of us ever since we started working together.

"Show us the old case file" Ciel demanded.

"If there was any... there's nothing left to it" Sir Arthur replied.

"What?" Ciel and I gasped.

"We have nothing" Arthur shook his head.

"So I am guessing the body burned with the records" I stated.

"Basically, but Scotland Yard will definitely find out who was behind all of this!" Arthur exclaimed as he raised his voice proudly as if he did solve any major cases, "You two are not needed here!"

"That is what you say Sir Arthur, but the actual truth lied with the people who actually solve them" Ciel snickered, "I hope you're right, let's go Sebastian!"

Ciel, Sir Arthur and I turned to face Sebastian but we saw him kneeling on the floor, blushing upon seeing the cute stray kittens on the street, Ciel face palmed.

"Oh dear," I sighed, "not again"

"Those round, artless eyes so innocent of the filth of this world...That adorable yet somehow noble tail...Those pale-pink, soft paws... how beautiful... you remind me of my princess" Sebastian admired the cute kittens and he totally forgot we were here for a reason.

"Sebastian?" I called and instantly he snapped out of his daze and regained full composure as if nothing happened.

"My apologies, young master and lady. They were just such charming kittens, I couldn't help myself" Sebastian bowed in apology.

"Let's go, kitten obsessed idiot!" Ciel insulted as he quickly walked ahead of Sebastian. The demon butler glanced at me and I followed them both to the carriage. Ciel and I both got in with Sebastian coming inside last; he bowed in front of both of us.

"What shall we do now, my lord and lady?" Sebastian asked.

"We need to go to Undertaker" Ciel huffed, Sebastian and I froze.

"Ciel..." I glanced at Sebastian and he gave me a look which told me to tell him nothing, "there is no need to go there"

"Why not?" Ciel asked, "He has the remains of the body"

"Well, there isn't any" I replied.

"What?" Ciel gasped.

"The only thing that was left was the ashes" I said as I reached into my coat pocket and took out a small bottle of the victim's ashes, I gently placed it in Ciel's gloved hand.

"The fire was that hot?" Ciel asked and I nodded in reply.

* * *

The sniffing and crying crowd surrounded the glass coffin which only held a beautiful shiny shoe of the lady who got burnt to death. Ciel, Sebastian and I stood near a tree and gave our respects to the corpse... Well what was left of it.

"Young master, Lady Ciela" Sebastian notified us as he looked toward the old couple who was just joining. One was a man who dressed in black with a package in hand while his wife stood by his side and wore all black as well.

"I'm Turner, the photographer" Mr. Turner announced as the guests turned to face him.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss" Both of them said as they bowed, the fiancé of the lady who died walked toward the two. Mr. Turner handed his hat and the cloth that wrapped the frame to his wife and handed it to the fiancé.

"I've brought the last picture taken of your wife" Mr. Tuner said softly, "she was very lovely..."

The fiancé broke into tears as soon as he saw her picture, I felt bad for him since he had to lose the love of his life. When the picture frame was placed in the fiancé's hand, the frame dropped and instantly broke.

"She was truly beautiful, wasn't she?" Mrs. Tuner whispered as I gave her a sour look she looked very suspicious. As the old couple gave their condolences and left, I noticed specs of shiny ash sparkle off her back, it was awfully similar to the ashes I gave Ciel. I gave a quick glance at Ciel and he gave a glance at Sebastian.

"You know what to do right?" I whispered to the demon butler.

"Yes" Sebastian replied softly.

"Good" Ciel confirmed as he walked off, I am guessing he wanted some lunch now since it was time.

* * *

Until the case was solved I stayed at my townhouse in London, the weirdest thing was that our houses were very close to each other, his house was two houses down from mine. I unzipped my dress and my fluffy dress fell on the floor, only revealing my undergarments. I looked myself into the mirror and inspected my baby bump, but so far it has been three weeks and nothing bad has come up except with the random morning sicknesses during the day. I threw my hands behind me and played with the corset laces, I had loosened them ever since the second week since it was hard to breath and was bad for the baby.

"You know if you're bearing a child, you shouldn't be wearing a corset" Sebastian announced, his sudden presence made me jump. I quickly grabbed the robe from the nearby chair and put it on.

"Sebastian, you have to stop surprising me like this!" I scolded, "I was in my undergarments!"

"We're engaged, you shouldn't be embarrassed princess," Sebastian chuckled as he hopped inside from the window, "besides I will see you without it soon"

I turned my back towards him and crossed my arms, "at least knock"

"I wanted to surprise you..." Sebastian said as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck, I blushed furiously.

"Geez... you are such a child" I blushed.

"Well, you are my everlasting desert" Sebastian chuckled as he kissed my neck.

"Did you get the results?" I asked.

"Yes, the substance we found on Mrs. Turner and in the ashes are the same, its magnesium oxide" Sebastian replied, still keeping me in his embrace.

"Isn't it explosive when ignited with photography based flashes?" I asked and Sebastian nodded.

"Also, young master is outside waiting for you, I have come to get you" Sebastian said softly.

"Thought so, I will get ready immediately" I said as I walked away from my embrace and walked inside my big closet. I quickly grabbed my combat dress and quickly put it on; I slid on my black stockings and hooked my sword on the silver chain around my hip. I then finished it off by tying my hair up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. I walked outside my big closet to see Sebastian on one knee.

"My princess, shall we?" Sebastian smirked as I took his hand; he instantly picked me up bridal style then jumped out the window.

"Were there any other cases which were similar to this?" I asked.

"In fact yes, all of them have been newly wedded wives that went to get their wedding picture taken" Sebastian replied, my heart stopped for a second.

"That's final I am never going for a wedding photo taken" I stated and Sebastian just simply chuckled. From the air I could see Ciel leaning against the carriage waiting impatiently for us.

"You're finally here, what took you so long?" Ciel asked.

"Sorry, I had some minor issues" I said as Sebastian let me down.

"I am guessing you got the details from Sebastian" Ciel cocked an eyebrow and I nodded.

"We should get on our way" I said as I walked in front of the two males.

"Certainly" Ciel replied as all three of us walked into the carriage.

* * *

"Lalala~ Ladidadada~" Mrs. Turner sang as she threw the substance into the air, she kept dancing and running through the streets like a crazy person. The carriage stopped at the nearest intersection and we quickly got out from the carriage and ran towards her.

"Thats..."

"Yes, it's Mrs. Turner from the Portrait studio" Sebastian finished as we continued to run towards the crazy woman.

"Happiness! Where is my happiness?" Mrs. Turner shouted as she took the picture and the surrounding area exploded, I quickly dodged it while Sebastian jumped toward Ciel and protected him from the explosion.

"So that camera is her ignition device, eh?" Ciel exclaimed.

"It seems to be!" I replied back as I ran towards her

"Capture her, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied as he ran towards Mrs. Turner. She kept on throwing the substance around until she went in a dark alleyway and disappeared. I followed her and a familiar red headed grim reaper jumped from above, I quickly took out my silver sword from its sheath and blocked "her" scythe attack.

"Long time no see Princess!" Grell teased.

"Why are you here?" I asked sternly as I pushed him and he jumped back.

"I have some business to do;" Grell shrugged, "besides I wanted to see my dear Sebas-chan!"

"Then why did you attack me?" I asked.

"You keep interfering in our romantic encounters!" Grell exclaimed as he came to attack me again, Sebastian caught up to where I was, zipped in front of me and blocked Grell's attack with his silverware.

"I hope this creature didn't mess up your mind in anyway princess" Sebastian said.

"I could have protected myself perfectly fine!" I scolded my fiancé.

"It is my job to protect you even if I know that you can protect yourself, especially in this state" Sebastian replied.

"Are you part of this all Grell?" Sebastian asked the grim reaper.

"All I've been pulling are the red threads of fate that bind our hearts!" Grell exclaimed in a girly tone, this was getting annoying since he stopped us from catching Mrs. Turner who was blowing up the town as we speak.

"Sebastian, you take care of your fan girl, I will follow Mrs. Turner" I informed Sebastian as I flipped over them and ran off to find the crazy lady. I ran out of the alleyway to be welcomed by burning hot flames, there were burnt bodies everywhere. I ran through the streets of London until I reached Big Ben. My eyes wandered around the whole street but no sign of her until I caught an eye of a sparkling substance coming from the clock tower.

"Did she really intend to burn all of London?" I gasped as I sprinted my way into the entrance of the tower and climbed up the stony stairs of the clock tower. I was on my last flight of stairs until an explosion caused the window the shatter and making me fly to the wall, I hit my back hard and collapsed on the ground. I started feeling sick again but I tried to ignore it, I got up and dusted myself off and continued up. When I reached the top, I hid behind a pillar and took a deep breath. I had to stop this crazy woman from destroying the city; I didn't want any more innocent people killed.

"May you all find happiness! May you all find happiness!" Mrs. Turner kept repeating as she sprinkled the substance in the air, I drew out my sword and confronted her.

"This is enough!" I shouted while pointing my sword towards her.

"So you've come to interfere with my happiness, too?" Mrs. Turner scowled at me as she quickly picked up the camera.

"Do you actually think you will find happiness by killing others? By killing innocent people!?" I screamed back at her.

"Yes, I will! That man told me so!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed as she hit the button, the substance went off and exploded in the area around me, I quickly dodged them all by tumbling and doing flips. However, one explosion bursted really close to me before I could even dodges it, causing me to collapse and slide on the coarse floor. It was much harder to fight when you're pregnant the difference is huge.

"A little brat like you would never understand how rotten it was to be married off to a man who I didn't love!" Mrs. Turner screamed, I quickly got up and glared at her.

"Instead of moaning and groaning around, then you should have done something! Maybe you didn't love him but he must have loved you! Did you even take that to account?" I shouted back.

"I want to feel a burning passion for a splendid man!" Mrs. Turner ranted on, "how could I love that pig! I bet he didn't even love me once!"

"Killing other happy couples just because you're unhappy makes you even worse than a pig!" I gritted my teeth as I ran towards her.

"Pig...pig, pig... You just called me a pig you little female dog!" Mrs. Turner screamed as she was about to explode me to bits until I jumped up and dodged it. I then flipped behind her and kicked her in the back which made her hit a nearby pillar.

"You should start thinking about others than yourself!" I scolded. In a couple of minutes Ciel arrived while panting heavily.

"Ciela!" Ciel shouted as he ran towards me, Mrs. Turner quickly grabbed the camera and was about to explode the young Earl.

"Ciel watch out!" I screamed as I ran towards Ciel and jumped to protect him, both of us went flying and collapsed on the ground.

"I see, I will have to roast the both of you then!" Mrs. Turner laughed like a crazy person.

"Ciel are you alright?" I asked as I clenched my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ciel said as he sat up, he saw me in pain and grew angry, "Ciela you're hurt aren't you!"

"I'm fine... just a bit weak that is all" I assured him but actually I was feeling much worse. Ciel clawed off his eye patch, his left eye was glowing brightly showing the contract with Sebastian.

"How long do you intend to fool around? Especially when Ciela and I are in danger, Come Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"Talking to yourself? You must be a lunatic!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed.

"Pff... you're the real lunatic!" I spat at her, she scowled.

"Someone should teach you some proper manners!" Mrs. Turner gritted her teeth. Suddenly a roaring sound from outside came and it grew closer and closer, Mrs. Turner ran over to the railing and looked down.

"Here" Ciel offered and I took his hand, I leaned on him and he tried to walk me to the railing too. From above all three of us saw Grell and Sebastian running up the tower.

"What the devil?" Mrs. Turner gasped.

"My butler, and a freak" Ciel smirked, he seemed somewhat proud.

"I'm more deadly efficient reaper than I look!" Grell shouted.

"Stay out of this!" Mrs. Turner screamed as she poured the last container of magnesium oxide and clicked her camera. The explosions didn't affect them both at all, she became furious.

"It seems that Sebastian is using Grell as bait" I noted.

"What a fiend" Ciel smirked, my knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground.

"Ciela!" Ciel gasped.

"I'm fine... Don't worry" I assured again. Grell flipped over the railing and flew over on to the floor; Mrs. Turner attempted to explode Grell but kept failing. Grell kept posing in front of the camera.

"Now listen here! We ladies ripen and colour and sweeten each time you photograph us!" Grell exclaimed as he kept posing with very proactive positions, it was rather disturbing, "That's right! Just like a bright red, succulent fruit!"

"He is really weird..." Ciel sighed.

"Yeah, but he is useful at times" I giggled softly.

"It's pouring...no, it's gushing out of me! Just welling up out of every pore! Yes, right now I am the Queen of the Fruits!" Grell exclaimed as he ripped open a few buttons from his shirt, I just face palmed.

"Yes, the Mangosteen of Reapers!"" Grell exclaimed as Ciel and I just gaped at him.

"Indeed, it's hard to resist biting you" Sebastian announced in a very proactive tone as he licked his thumb.

"Can we please make this child friendly" I sighed.

"I am not a child!" Ciel crossed his arms and protested.

"You are under eighteen my dear" I giggled.

"So are you!" Ciel argued.

"I will be eighteen in six months, you have a long way to go" I teased.

"Please bite me!" Grell exclaimed as he kept on giving blow kisses to Sebastian. The butler walked toward us, Ciel stood up and stood in front of me as if he wanted to protect me.

"You're late!" Ciel scolded the butler.

"My apologies, my lord and lady" Sebastian bowed before us.

"I told you to burn!" Mrs. Turner screamed. In a flash, Sebastian kicked the camera out of her hands and made her collapse on the ground, I smiled.

"Impossible..." Mrs. Tuner gasped.

"This is the least I would do on my master's orders" Sebastian said while fixing up his clothes.

"Wh-who are you people?" Mrs. Turner asked in a frightened tone.

"I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastian smirked, "and my princess's fiancé"

"Geez, you don't have to announce that to the world" I sighed. Ciel helped me up and we approached the old lady, the camera softly landed in Grell's hands.

"Now tell us everything" Ciel and I ordered, in an instant she burst into tears.

"He told me what to do! He told me if I did this, splendid men would fall in love with me!" Mrs. Turner cried.

"He?" Sebastian asked.

"The one with the golden eyes!" Mrs. Turner replied as her body slowly engulfed in flames. My eyes widened, I think I had an idea who it was.

"I can't believe it! Her soul is burning too!" Grell was shocked.

"Burning passion Happiness!" Mrs. Turner screamed as the flames ate her up.

"Wait! I still have question!" Ciel was about to run up to her until Sebastian pulled him back and picked him up in his arm as he picked me up with the other. Sebastian cradled us both in his soft but muscular arms. Before the balcony exploded to bits, Sebastian and Grell jumped off the tower and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you hurt, young master? Lady Ciela?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine" Both of us replied as he let us down, soon Grell arrived.

"How can this be? How could the soul I'm to collect just burn up?!" Grell asked frantically while flipping through his book, "This is definitely not right!"

Sebastian looked toward me and he seemed a bit concerned.

"My lady, are-"

"I have to report to Will, so I'll make this the last one!" Grell interrupted as he brushed near Sebastian and took a quick picture of both of them.

"Next time let's sit for a lovers' portrait in the night, Sebas-chan!" Grell waved as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, " Bye bye!"

"At last..." Ciel sighed.

"Young master, you ordered me to capture her, but..." Sebastian brought out his hand and inside was the same substance, "but that was all left"

"So everything burned to ash..." Ciel sighed. The wind picked up the ash and it fluttered into the sky.

"We will have to inform her majesty of the work of a woman crazed with greed" I spoke softly. My knees started to buckle and I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Lady Ciela?" Ciel called out but before I could say anything I collapsed into a pair of soft and muscular arms.

"Lady Ciela! We need to bring her to the hospital quick!" Ciel ordered before the world around me went dark and there was only silence.

* * *

"Is everything okay with her? Will she be alright?" Ciel asked frantically, I could tell he was worried from the sound in his voice. I regained my consciousness and I realized that I wasn't at home, I was at the hospital and Ciel was talking with the doctor.

"No need to worry she is alright and she will be fine, however" The doctor spoke softly, "she is pregnant"

"Wh-what?" Ciel gasped, this was bad... very bad, "she never told me"

"It could be that she didn't know since she is only three weeks old into her pregnancy, but since she is bearing a child, it is best to give her plenty of rest, not too much stress and I recommend that she if off from her vigorous work if it exhausts her so. After all she is merely seventeen years old and to have a baby at her age will definitely take a toll on her body" The doctor explained. I cracked open my eyes to be blinded by the bright white light, the room was very white and only Ciel, Sebastian and the doctor was in the room with me.

"Sebastian? Ciel?" My voice cracked.

"Ciela!" Ciel called as he quickly went to my side, he put his hand on my cheek, "thank goodness you're okay"

"You have recovered quick, since no injuries were present when you are ready you can leave, I will release you" The doctor excused himself and left the room, it was very quiet. I carefully sat up and leaned against the fluffy pillows, I needed to explain all of this to Ciel.

"Sebastian! How could you be so careless!? How could you make her pregnant?" Ciel scolded Sebastian; I was shocked that he still remembered that Sebastian and I were engaged.

"I didn't do any of the sort" Sebastian replied quickly.

"He is right, he didn't do anything" I spoke softly as I bit my lip.

"What are you saying? You knew you were pregnant and you didn't tell me? Why?" Ciel asked.

"First of all it is not Sebastian's child, and you know that I am a water guardian so their first child will be given birth to a pure child without conception and this is the one," I explained softly, "second of all, I didn't want to bother you from your work and I knew that my pregnancy would get in the way, that is why"

"I see..." Ciel replied softly, "but no matter what I would have understood, you know that... we are like siblings... I may be younger but I will help you in anyway"

"Ciel... you don't have to..." I said softly as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I don't understand, I thought you were a water guardian so why can't you protect yourself and be given extra energy?" Ciel asked.

"You see, when a guardian is pregnant with any child she will lose her powers to protect herself for the whole time, instead it is all used to protect the baby from miscarriages," I explained, "so in other words if someone kicked me really hard or I was losing too much blood the baby would still be able to survive... it's a sacrifice for the child's life"

"If that is the case, then from now on I request that we don't work together anymore until you give birth and I want you to live in my manor for the whole time being," Ciel begged, "please Ciela"

"Ciel, you can't stop me from doing my work" I argued.

"It is my way of protecting you, I can't put your life in danger because of my dirty work" Ciel sighed.

"Look, my family has been doing dirty work for a very long time, even longer than your family" I argued, "however to make you at ease I will not go off and fight on my own but I will contribute, that is my job as a countess and as the queen's sword and shield!"

"Very well," Ciel sighed, "but will you accept my request in staying at my mansion for the whole pregnancy?"

"Fine" I sighed.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied.

"This is an order, you will apply all the rules and guidelines of the contract with Lady Ciela as well, she is always second priority since I am unable to put her at first" Ciel order.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied with a smile.

"It is your duty as a fiancé anyway so you should always protect her" Ciel said sternly.

"I already have, my lord" Sebastian replied.

"Good" Ciel confirmed, "Shall we go home and get some proper rest?"

"Yeah that would be much better than staying in this gloomy place" I smiled; Sebastian walked over to me and picked me up bridal style.

"I could walk you know!" I argued.

"Princess, you are still weak so I have to" Sebastian replied, I sighed and rested my head on his chest. All three of us headed out the door and went on our way back to Ciel's manor.

* * *

**so how did you guys like it? The next chapter will be updated soon! Thank you everyone for reading and please leave your comments! Thanks again and have an awesome day :)**


	30. Chapter 29 Trapped in roses

**Hey everyone! I have finally finished chapter 29, I am so sorry for the long wait but school really has been stacking up my time. I made a long chapter specially for you guys so I hope you all enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

I was walking through the Phantomhive garden since it was a nice day, the cool breeze signified that autumn was arriving soon. I was alone in the manor since Ciel and Sebastian left to do his work since he wouldn't let me join him anymore. Three days passed since the fire incident and I have been staying at the manor ever since, both Ciel and Sebastian has been taking extra care of me. Sebastian has been more pleased to have me live here since he can stalk me every single day; however I managed to get some privacy when Ciel let me bring Tim along. Poor Sebastian, he was ordered to take care of the dog with washing, feeding, walking and so on. When Ciel and Sebastian were out for errands, I always loved to take walks with Timmy around the garden, it was refreshing and soothing. While I was on my way to return back to the mansion, Timmy ran ahead of me and started to growl at something.

"Timmy what's wrong?" I asked as I walked a little faster to be by his side, when I turned the corner a demoness with long pale lavender hair which extended down to her ankles and indigo eyes. She had light brown skin and wore purple lipstick; her left eye was covered with bandages.

"It has been a long time Hannah" I said sternly as Timmy continued to bare his teeth at her.

"Princess, I am humbled that you still recognize me since our last encounter when you were very young" Hannah said softly as she bowed before me.

"It has been a very long time and I see you have changed in personality," I smiled, "what brings you here?"

"My master, Earl Trancy has invited you for a ball next month and I am here to give you your invitation" Hannah replied as she took out the invitation from her chest; I had to admit you can really hide stuff in there and they are useful pockets.

"Well, tell Alois Trancy that I humbly accept his invitation" I replied as I walked toward her and took the invitation from her hand.

"I shall" Hannah replied avoiding eye contact with me.

"I am guessing that injury is from your master isn't it?" I asked as I touched her bandaged eye gently, she didn't speak another word but I smiled at the demoness, "Hannah, you are the only demon I can trust other than Sebastian and you have served my family well"

"I am humbled" Hannah replied.

"You may leave, I don't want you to get attacked by Sebastian" I warned as Hannah nodded and disappeared into the woods in a second. I looked down at the invitation and played with it between my fingers.

"You finally want to meet him don't you?" I said softly.

* * *

**~ Month later ~**

Ciel, Sebastian and I were on our way to Earl Trancy's manor for the ball tonight. Ciel looked tense and nervous but he kept his composure.

"Ciela, how are you feeling? I hope you're not too tired?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Ciel I am okay, you don't have to ask me that every time we are going for a long trip" I reminded Ciel.

"Don't you think they will notice that you are expecting?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Not really, you don't really notice until the end of the third month I am only on the second" I replied with a smile and then the carriage remained silent.

"Alois Trancy... Sebastian didn't you say that the previous Earl Trancy dies three years ago?" Ciel asked.

"Yes" Sebastian replied.

"Three years huh..." Ciel spoke softly and sighed.

"Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was very young, but he came back just before his father passed away" I explained, "I have met the previous Earl when my sister was alive"

"I see but this one came along with a mysterious butler" Ciel added.

"Yes, that is correct. The story seems familiar somehow" Sebastian finished.

"It's a common one though" Ciel replied. After a very awkward ten minute of silence we finally arrived at the Trancy manor, Sebastian got out first and he assisted us out of the carriage. Sebastian glanced at me when he helped me out; he seemed to have gripped my hand a bit tighter than usual.

"Be careful" Sebastian warned as he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Right, then," Bard announced, "We'll be coming in the back way"

"See you later, young master!" Mey-Rin waved as the three of the servants drove off. Ciel gazed at the tall mansion before us, I held his hand and he gripped it tight. Sebastian was about to knock on the door until Claude opened the door.

"The right Honorable Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" Claude asked, he glanced at me, "and of course the honorable Countess Blue, it is nice to have you again"

"It is my pleasure" I replied calmly, his aura always creeped me out.

"We have been expecting the both of you" Claude greeted, "I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this house, please come in"

Ciel and I started our way in until Sebastian stopped and stared at something above, both Ciel and I were curious what he was staring at.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, yes" Claude said as we all looked up to see a spider in its web, chills went down my spine; I really disliked spiders, they scared me, "the Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so it's our tradition not to kill them"

"It makes sense," Sebastian noted, "If you try to force it away, it will sling to you for life"

All three of us properly made our way inside the manor and Ciel stopped to stare at the chandelier in the middle of the room, he seemed very distressed and he leaned against me and grabbed my arm.

"Ciel what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Is everything alright young master?" Sebastian asked not having an ounce of worry in his voice.

"It's nothing!" Ciel snapped out of it and regained my composure, "Might my butler come along?"

"Of course" Claude replied.

"Come on" Ciel ordered.

"Of course" Sebastian replied, we were about to leave until Claude stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my master is currently away on business. He'll return in time for the ball" Claude notified us.

"I see" Ciel and I replied.

"I've laid out tea in the drawing room. Everyone else is already there" Claude bowed.

"Everyone else?" Ciel and I were puzzled. Claude guided us to the drawing room, Sebastian opened the door for the both of us and instantly my best friend's voice rang out.

"Ciel!" Lizzie exclaimed and hugged her fiancé.

"Elizabeth?!" Ciel gasped.

"Honestly! It's Lizzie!" Lizzie whined the she looked toward me, "Ciela you're here too!"

"Yes, I wanted to enjoy a nice party" I smiled.

"You're late, my lady and lord" Lau smirked as he was sitting down and enjoying his cup of tea, as usual Ran Mao was on top of him.

"Lau!" Ciel gasped.

"You two were invited as well?" I asked as all of us made our way towards them.

"Yes, my lady of course we came, I came especially for you" Lau winked at me, I shivered he really was pervy at times.

"If I knew you were here I wouldn't have come in the first place" I said flatly.

"Oi, that breaks my heart Countess" Lau smirked.

"CIEL! CIEL!" Prince Soma ran towards the Young Earl and hugged him tight as he bawled his eyes out.

"Who in the blazes are you!?" Ciel snapped.

"Who am I?! You mean you... you.." Soma stopped and then kept hugging him.

"I told you to let me go!" Ciel grew angry. A minute later, Agni came running in and pulled Prince Soma away from Ciel.

"You mustn't do that, your highness!" Agni reminded him.

"No! Ciel! Ciel!" Soma waved his arms like a child.

"Who is that man?" Ciel backed off being a bit creeped out, Sebastian and I gave a glance at Agni and he smiled.

"My apologies, my lord," Agni bowed, "This is the twenty sixth child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar"

"Why would that prince start weeping the moment he saw me?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel! I finally got to see you, but you're..." Soma was about to hug him until Agni stopped him.

"You see, his highness is deeply moved at meeting the founder of the Funtom Company" Agni explained, "Funtom toys are considered very rare and wonderful where we came from"

Suddenly Agni broke into tears and they hugged and cried on each other's shoulders.

"I fear we can do nothing with them" Sebastian sighed, "Young master, my lady let's retire to our rooms. We must prepare for the ball"

"Yes we should start getting ready" I said as I walked away with Ciel and Sebastian. When we left the drawing room, the demon triplets and Hannah were outside.

"Shall we bring you to your rooms?" Hannah asked and Ciel nodded, "My lord, please follow those three and the Countess can follow me"

"You get proper rest" Ciel reminded me and I nodded. All three of us went the same way until we reached the top of the stairs; we then went our separate ways.

"I bet the child will be as brilliant and beautiful as you" Hannah complimented as we walked down the hallway.

"I guess news spreads fast" I chuckled softly, "I thank you though"

Hannah stopped at the double doors in front of us, she opened the door and gestured me to go inside, and the room was big and pretty bright with a hint of gloomy mixed in.

"My highness, if you need anything please call me" Hannah bowed.

"Of course, thank you" I smiled as she left while closing the door behind her. My suitcase was already in my room; I made my way to the curtained window and looked out to see that the sun was slowly starting to set.

"This is going to be quite a party" I sighed.

* * *

I brushed my hair and placed the lace hair band on the crown of my head, now my costume was complete. My dress was a creamy white dress which was to the floor and had a small train at the end. In the chest area there were rose shaped chiffon embellishments which made it simple but elegant. I was supposed to be snow white from the stories by the Grimm brothers, their fairy tale stories were the best. I was about to head out the door until a small knock was made.

"Come in" I said still focusing on fixing my hair in the mirror not realizing who it was. The door opened and from how that person entered I assumed it was Sebastian.

"You know Sebastian there is no need for you to escort me down to th-" I was cut off when I turned around to see not my fiancé but Claude instead.

"Ah, I apologize I thought you were Sebastian since I wasn't looking towards the door" I said softly, feeling very nervous since Sebastian warned me to be careful when I was around him **alone**. Claude stood near the door fixing his gaze on me, this was a bad sign and it made it worse when I heard a "click" from the door.

"Princess, my master has ordered me to keep you company and entertain you while you stay here at the mansion" Claude said as he walked towards me, but I kept my strong composure.

"Well, I am feeling very welcomed here so there is no need to put you through all this trouble" I reminded him, I placed my hands at my side and I could tell that I had forgotten to hook my sword under my attire. This was bad, I had put my sword in my suitcase, and I knew I should have put it on first.

"No it's no trouble at all," Claude said as he walked behind me, "it is a simple job of a Trancy butler after all"

Claude glided his fingers through the very ends of my hair, he was about to raise one of my strands to his lips until I walked forward and turned toward him.

"I think it's best that I join the others at the ball" I said quickly as I turned around to face the door until Claude zipped past me and stood before me.

"Why is there a rush? The ball hasn't fully started yet" Claude said as I could hear the slight growl in his voice, I started to get really, really nervous.

"It's best to get there early" I said as I quickly walked around him until he grabbed my wrist and I abruptly stopped in my place. His grip was tight and it was hurting me, Claude then pulled me towards him and my back rested against his muscular chest, he wrapped his arm around my stomach and pinned me in place, I was trapped in his grasp as if I was a butterfly stuck in his web.

"Ah, ah ah" Claude snickered, "I need to talk to you first"

With his free hand he moved my black hair to one side and leaned in near my ear, he snickered evilly.

"My master ordered me to take Ciel Phantomhive away from Sebastian Michaelis and take you away from him as well... this will cause him great pain" Claude whispered deeply into my ear.

"You fiend," I growled, "That will never happen!"

"Is that so?" Claude smirked and inhaled my scent, "how delightful, your scent and your soul is quite unique... it seems it holds greater pain and pleasure just like your dear "brother""

"You-" I was cut off.

Claude then kissed my neck, "you are too hard to resist, and your soul is filled with despair, pain, revenge... the list goes on and on"

"You can't take my soul," I said still trying to wiggle free, "I have already been half marked by your enemy"

"Let me share you a little secret," Claude whispered smoothly into my ear as he turned me around to face him, I looked up at his golden eyes, "You are stuck in my web, just like your sister was"

"Wha-" I was cut off by a pair of sinful lips pressed against my fragile ones, my body slowly felt frail and numb, as if I had eaten the poisoned apple but instead it was his lips.

"Good night, my princess" Claude whispered softly as I collapsed into a deep slumber, not knowing what will come of me.

* * *

**Hannah's P.O.V**

Claude placed her gently on the bed; the room was filled with blossoming everlasting red roses just like her lips. I stood there with my head down, wearing my black dress since I had to perform the demonic instrument at the ball.

"What are you planning to do to her?" I asked softly.

"I will plan to make her my wife when Sebastian dies," Claude replied as he took a red rose from the nearby vase and placed it on her hands which rested on her chest, "she will make a beautiful and delicious bride"

"How about the child?" I asked, "You can't devour the baby"

"I won't, but I will abandon it," Claude replied again turning to face me, "I don't want princess to train it and be able to kill me"

"Are you saying you want the child to be living on the streets?" I gasped while keeping my eyes on the sleeping princess.

"I will see what will come" Claude replied as he walked passed me and went to be by Alois's side. When I couldn't feel his presence, I walked toward her and took out the red rose from her hand and replaced it with a white one which was in my hair.

"Red doesn't suit you that well, white suits you much better" I whispered as I caressed her warm cheek, "the only way you can get out of his web is by being kissed by your beloved"

I pulled the ribbon and the sheer curtains covered her bed; the drapes fell gently and softly in place.

"Sweet dreams, princess" I whispered as I left and the doors closed shut being locked by the intertwining sharp thorns which surrounded the wood.

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

The air was quiet but filled with tension, I had followed something out here, but I don't remember exactly what it was. I leaned against a tree as that person's voice rang out.

"What's wrong?" The blonde maid asked as it walked out from the shadows, "can't you breathe? Does it hurt? If so, I'll lick it all better for you"

"Enough of this rubbish!" I said sternly as I gritted my teeth, "enough of this rubbish, Alois Trancy!"

"So you were on to me," Alois smirked as his real voice came out, he pulled the wig off of his head, "what a drag"

"I thought if I let you get me alone, you'd make a move" I said while fixing my eyes on him, my chest was full of anger.

"So you followed me on purpose?" Alois asked innocently, but his face turned dark, "But..."

Claude appeared from behind the tree and the triplets jumped from the air to be by Alois's side.

"I can't have you underestimating me" I smirked as I felt Sebastian's presence behind me.

"My young master is quite right" Sebastian spoke as he walked by my side, "I believe I warned you earlier, Claude"

"Oh," Alois raised a brow in amusement, "we just wanted to chat somewhere quiet"

"What could you possible want from me?" I asked, being careful with my words, "enough to hold a costume ball and dress yourself up that way?"

"Simple, I want you," Alois smirked as he brought his index finger up to his lips, "and Ciela"

"What do you mean?" I clenched my fists hard; it made me angrier that he had eyes on Ciela.

"That I want you. That's all, Ciel Phantomhive," Alois replied, "after all you are the last piece I want. If you refuse me... I will have everyone in the mansion killed"

I glanced at the Trancy roof and quickly thought of Ciela, but I knew she was strong enough to handle anything, however she is pregnant.

"I've arranged for a little performance," Alois continued his blabber "and if it begins, everyone dies... including the people you care about"

I just glared at him, I would never let him lay a finger on them especially Ciela... If anything were to happen to her they were dead.

"Well?" Alois cocked an eyebrow.

"Do as you like" I snapped back, "but keep Ciela out of this, she has nothing to do with you"

"Are you sure about that?" Alois gasped, "Oh, she actually does"

"In what way is she applied to you?" I asked.

"Well... that is a secret" Alois winked at me, I shivered, "Claude did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, your highness" Claude replied, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Good" Alois smirked as he faced Claude, "Don't get cocky just because your butler has a little talent, Ciel. My Claude here is even more amazing!"

Alois stuck out his tongue and on it revealed his contract with the butler, it was glowing in the dark, I glared at him.

"I was right after all, I thought you'd have one," I said, "You understand our contract, Sebastian"

"Of course," Sebastian replied, "I've been your loyal servant ever since that day. I shall grant you any wish you like until the day our contract is fulfilled and I take your soul"

Sebastian smirked at me and I smirked back, "Good answer"

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel," Alois turned to Claude, "get me Ciel!"

"This is an order, Sebastian do whatever it takes to protect me. Do not fail" I reminded the butler, keeping in mind that Ciela must be okay in the party.

"Yes, your highness" Claude replied.

"Yes, My lord" Sebastian replied as he carried me in his arms and ran through the forest, the triplets kept attacking us both, but Sebastian kept dodging them all.

"Group attack: The ranking from Hell!" Claude announced as if he was an actor in a play. The triplets kept circling us and Sebastian kept an eye on each and every one of them. The three of them locked Sebastian in place, but of course the butler jumped up at the nearest branch and got out from the trap.

"I see that you three are very skilled" Sebastian remarked as he continued to run from them. A thought ran through my head... what happens if Ciela is not at the ball? She would have been by my side by now...

* * *

**Ciela's P.O.V**

The sun is shining bright; I could feel the warmth on my closed eyelids. I slowly open them to be surrounded by darkness and nothing but the silent darkness. I sat up and found myself sitting on a luscious green lawn surrounded by bushes of black and white roses, and in the distance I could see a big and bright mirror which was embellished with only pure white roses, that was the only light here. I slowly got up and walked toward the mirror, all I could see was my reflection and I was dressed in my snow white costume.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. However there was no answer... but silence. I touched the mirror, its cold glass made my fingers tingle, all of a sudden the mirror rippled as if I touched water and soon it revealed an image, of Sebastian using glasses full of water as instruments.

"Sebastian?" I asked, but there was no answer.

"You are more than a mere human" a voice rang out, it made me jump a bit in surprise then a face of a little girl showed up on the mirror, "I am honored to meet a water guardian"

"You can talk?" I asked in shock, this was the first time I have ever seen a talking mirror and if this was the case then this is not a dream... I am actually in this dimension.

"It seems that your highness yet doesn't know of me" the little girl giggled, "I am the talking mirror which only reveals the human world if they know how to use it and so far you have been the second"

"There has been others?" I asked and the little girl nodded in reply, "where exactly am I?"

"You are in a demon's prison where they lock the souls of many, in this case you are in his web" the little girl explained, "your actually in a deep slumber while your soul is locked away just like you are dormant"

"So, all of this is not a dream?" I asked again and the girl nodded, "tell me what is your name?"

"My name is Alice, I died at the age of fifteen and this demon took my soul and locked me into this mirror so I have been here for a hundred years now, many souls have come and gone" Alice explained.

"How do I get out of this dimension?" I asked.

"The only way is for your beloved to come to you and awaken you by a kiss, however has to come before Claude controls you" Alice replied as he face darkened, "many have been here to be eaten by him and even tortured, even young children it is really sad to see"

"How much time do I have?" I asked again, as I was getting a bad feeling in my gut.

"You only have two weeks" Alice replied, "but since a water guardian is here then that means you are bearing a child"

"You have guessed right" I replied.

"I can tell you are not like the others, you remind me of one that was here... she was just like you" Alice noted.

"Who was she?" I asked curiously.

"She was a water guardian like you, I think she was around twenty and when she came here, she was really beaten up but still looked really pretty" Alice explained, "her name was Lila, is she your distant cousin?"

"No, she was my older sister... and I just found out that Claude at eaten her soul..." I said as I clenched my fists in anger.

"Actually... she was turned into a demon..." Alice said as she bit her lip, "her memory has been fully wiped out though"

"WHAT! Claude turned her into a demon!" I gasped, "but...but I thought it was impossible for a water guardian to become one!"

"Yes, he did and it's not exactly hard to do so, but I think Claude wanted her to suffer more so that is why he turned her into one" Alice explained.

"I see" my eyes darkened. I was happy that she wasn't dead but she is dead to me, if she is the opposite of me, now we were from different worlds; she was a demon while I was a water guardian.

"To cheer you up I could show you anything you wish?" Alice offered, "what do you wish to see? Your sister?"

"I think it's best if I don't see her, it will bring me even more pain..." I bit my lip, "however show me Ciel Phantomhive"

"Very well, your highness" Alice closed her eyes, then the mirror rippled to show Ciel sitting at a table, surrounded by the whole gang and they were smiling as he was eating the curry bun, I smiled.

"Thank goodness he is safe, I was really worried about him" I mumbled to myself.

"Is that boy someone special to you?" Alice asked as she continued to show me his image.

"He is the same as me, filled with pain, vengeance, and revenge for what the others have done to his family... he is like a younger brother to me" I replied.

"He seems like a very cute boy" Alice giggled.

"He is, he really is" I said softly as I touched the mirror with my index finger. I looked around the room but there was no sign of Sebastian, and no sign of Claude.

"Can you show me Sebastian Michaelis?" I asked and in an instant it showed Sebastian glaring at Claude while the spider butler was looking out at the lake.

"You are persistent people, hunting my young master and fiancée so relentlessly" Sebastian spoke sternly.

"My master ordered it" Claude replied, "he told me to steal Ciel Phantomhive and Ciela Blue away from Sebastian Michaelis"

"He is **my** young master and princess is **my** fiancée" Sebastian reminded him.

"The feel of him... One rarely encounters something so fine..." Claude envied, "The feel of her soul, her scent... She has quite a magnificent asset..."

"Just remembering that someone other than me has touched my young master and fiancée makes me sick" Sebastian glared at him as his dark aura was beginning to rise, "With your sticky white spider's thread... you have defiled the both of their"

"Ciel Phantomhive's and princess's..." Claude continued as he took of his glasses.

"Soul!" both of them said as Sebastian ran towards him and punched him in the face, Claude dodged the attack and kicked Sebastian in the face. Sebastian jumped behind him and gave him a sign that looked like to me was... "come at me bro"

Both demons jumped up and wrestled each other like children.

"That night you took my young master's soul! I won't let you have princess's either" Sebastian growled.

"Ciel's soul wasn't complete, not with just his soul, the body is needed as well" Claude said as they circled each other on the water.

"Then you came here" Claude scowled.

"Yes, I retrieved his soul from you thanks to my fiancée" Sebastian smirked, "I won't let you have her"

"Well, it is too late don't you think?" Claude said as he made a water tornado.

"What do you mean!?" Sebastian snapped as he made a water tornado as well which blew up and the two demons were in the water. Sebastian came up to the surface and carefully investigated his surroundings.

"I have kept her as mine" Claude hissed.

"Really? So first you take my young master then you plan to my fiancée" Sebastian growled.

"I already have taken her, from right under your nose!" Claude said as he came out of the water and trapped Sebastian by grabbing his slender neck.

"You didn't even realize that I have locked her away from you, you didn't even notice that I have tainted her lips..." Claude hissed in Sebastian's ears, "her lips... her soul is quite delicious, how foolish of you to not eat her up"

"There is no point of devouring her is she is the last one!" Sebastian snapped.

"You do have a fierce obsession with your master's soul and with that girl..." Claude sneered.

"But of course. You see, I am a demon" Sebastian replied calmly... I don't even know how he could be so calm in this situation, "You have a master yourself so wouldn't you know?"

"Cultivate a soul, and then feast upon it. That is our lives," Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear as his fingers crawled up to where his heart lied in his chest, "my master is another one of those souls worth desiring, but to give a soul that lost its memories a second revenge... no human is worth the trouble"

"My young master is unlike any other human you have ever seen" Sebastian smirked as he flipped out of Claude grasp and took out his silver knives and brought them up to the spider demon's neck.

"As to this second revenge, I do intend for him to have his vengeance again but I lack something critical," Sebastian noted, "a target of that vengeance"

"If that is the case than I shall steal a Ciel Phantomhive with a perfect revenge... since I have almost taken your fiancée away from you..." Claude noted as Sebastian let the demon go and he put on his glasses.

"Would you care to make a deal?" Sebastian suggested.

"This is the first time I have seen two demons make a deal... wow these demons are like the non violent type" I noted.

"May I ask why you want to see this "Sebastian Michaelis"?" Alice asked kindly.

"Sebastian is my fiancée, a demon that I have foolishly fallen for" I replied.

"Your fiancée is different, I can tell from his aura" Alice noted. The image returned to the two demons who were sitting across from each other in a green room with headless statues, it had an eerie atmosphere. The two had a plate with a white rose and the ceremony began. The two demons slid off their gloves with their teeth and showed their contract on each other's hand as their eyes were glowing demonic pink. Sebastian bit into his wrist while Claude cleanly cut his wrist with a silver knife and the two tainted the white rose with their blood, the pure white rose turned bloodshot red.

"I shall make the two of you the targets of my young master's revenge, in return you bring me back my fiancée" Sebastian spoke.

"Then once Ciel Phantomhive gains his revenge, I will take him and give you back the princess" Claude threw the rose at Sebastian, "we place our seals"

"On this pact" Sebastian replied as he caught the rose and threw his rose at him. The two of them poured their demon blood on the red rose which turned black. Sebastian licked his blood from his wrist and instantly it healed, his pink eyes returned back to the original colour and Claude's eyes did the same. The two demons left, but before Sebastian did he quickly took a white rose from the vase. When Claude left to return to Alois, Sebastian was returning until he met up with Hannah who was walking by.

"Hannah Anafeloz" Sebastian called, which made the maid stop in place.

"Yes?" She asked. Sebastian faced her and took out the white rose from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Give this rose, which I will taint with my blood" Sebastian requested.

"She looks better in white than red, her soul shall not be tainted by you" Hannah warned.

"Her soul has already been tainted by me, she is my fiancée" Sebastian announced proudly as he brought the rose to his lips. Sebastian bit down on his lips so hard that blood was dripping from his mouth, he gently kissed the rose and it turned red.

"Since I have been working with her family, I will" Hannah sighed as she took the bloody rose from Sebastian, "I shall drip her blood on this rose to make it half red and half white, you will be the one that has tainted her while the white is her pureness"

"Thank you Hannah, I will come back for her when the time has come" Sebastian said as he returned back to the ball.

"You heard that princess, he will come for you" Hannah whispered, loud enough for me to hear and I smiled.

"He better"

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it :). The picture of the snow white dress she is wearing is on my profile so you can click on the link and you can see it, i do not own that image in anyway...Anyways please comment and you will see chapter 30 (wow never believed it could get this far) soon! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	31. Chapter 30 Bleeding Rose

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

A week has passed, though it feels like years when trapped in this dimension. Even though I have been trapped in this garden of darkness, Alice kept me company and she has been very kind and sweet. I have been watching what Ciel and Sebastian have been up to all this time, and it isn't really pleasant. Ciel now knows that the Trancy household was the one who killed his family and burnt down the manor, even though that is not true... from what I think at least. Ever since I was kidnapped by the household, Ciel has been angry at Sebastian for not protecting me and he has A LOT of anger towards the household now, however Ciel is waiting for the right time just like Sebastian.

I gazed at the mirror as I watched Sebastian announce Ciel's daily schedule to the young child, Ciel just slugged back in his chair as the list went on.

"At noon you have the Funtom Company's regular meeting, and then at two o'clock your dance lesson with Mrs. Hyatt. At six professor Macmillan will give you your political studies lesson, that's all you have scheduled for today" Sebastian announced as he turned to his tea cart and took a silver plate from it, he then placed it in front of Ciel. On the silver plate was a letter, I recognized the stamping right away.

"Trancy" Ciel and I cursed under our breath as the young Earl ripped open the envelope and read the letter out loud.

"On behalf of the Earl Alois Trancy, I write to Ciel Phantomhive this day to apologize for my master's discourtesy at the ball last week. We request your most honored presence at the ball to be held here at the Trancy mansion tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock" Ciel read as he ripped the letter up in pieces when he finished; I feel his anger. Ciel then closed his eyes and sighed in anger.

"Alois..." Ciel sneered, "so you're the one I should kill, this time I'll make them dance to my tune..."

My eyes widened as I knew what he was about to say.

"The Danse Macabre" Both Ciel and I whispered as my fingers trembled.

"The "Dance of Death," my lord?" Sebastian asked with his usual sly smirk on his face, "they have spared us the trouble of inviting them here"

"Let's go, Sebastian. It's time for our duel" Ciel replied as a satisfied smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh no..." I gasped and the image went back to Alice's face.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

"This is bad, they are going to do the danse macabre" I replied as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Don't worry I am sure Se-"

"You don't understand, Hannah has the leviathan sword if Claude obtains it from Hannah and Sebastian gets even a scratch it won't heal unless he comes to me," I continued, "I am not able to heal him until my delivery!"

"I am sorry princess, but there is nothing you can do" Alice said as her face looked very sad. An idea shot through my head and I quickly got up and plucked a white rose from a nearby bush. I bit my thumb pretty hard, making it bleed. I dropped two drops of my blood on the white rose and closed my eyes.

"Come Bluebird, come to me" I commanded as I dropped the rose, when it hit the ground a blue and white beam shot up and in an instant a beautiful blue bird came flying to me and sat on my index finger.

"It worked!" I exclaimed as I twirled around in glee, "show yourself"

The Bluebird chirped and flew away onto the ground; blue light surrounded the bird and slowly got bigger to form a beautiful maid.

"Princess! Thank goodness!" Bluebird cheered as she ran towards me and gave me a tight hug, she twirled me around.

"How are you Bluebird?" I asked.

"I'm okay, but I was worried sick about you ever since your presence suddenly disappeared," Bluebird explained, "however Sebastian told me what happened to you and I got even more worried but knowing you and your baby are okay makes me feel relieved"

"That's good" I said as I embraced her again, I missed my maid she was made from my blood when I was born so I suspected this would work.

"What can I do for you princess?" Bluebird asked.

"I need you to do something very important for me," I explained, "I need you to give my guardian's sword to Sebastian right away. Ciel and Sebastian are going to the Trancy manor for the Danse Macabre and Hannah has leviathan in her whom Claude will definitely use to kill Sebastian"

"As you wish, however I don't think Sebastian will be able to wield it since the sword only works with you" Bluebird reminded me.

"He should be able to, but just in case I want you to find my body and on my sleeping body is a rose with my blood and his on it. Take the rose and my sword to Sebastian as soon as you can, but please be careful since it is heavily guarded by several demons" I warned her.

"I shall do what my lady has asked" Bluebird bowed before me and smiled, "I shall be on my way then"

"Thank you" I smiled back as her body turned to glitter and disappeared back to the real world.

"I never thought that was achievable," Alice gasped in amazement, "I hope that whatever you wish will come true"

* * *

**3:30pm that day**

I watched closely as Ciel arrived at the Trancy household.

"Ciel! You came!" Alois cheerfully exclaimed.

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel grumbled under his breath.

"It was very good of you to come, my lord" Claude bowed as he gave a rather uncomfortable glare at Sebastian.

"Come right this way! I'm holding a very special ball for you today!" Alois said as he guided Ciel and Sebastian to his garden. In the garden was a huge stone chess board with several chess pieces on the board, there are statues of Vikings surrounding the chess board and the one that caught me most was a queen sitting across from the king statue. The queen statue was sitting elegantly and her hands were folded as if she was holding something precious in her hands.

"What is this?" Ciel asked.

"One of the dueling arenas of the old" Sebastian replied.

"I say, Ciel, why don't we have our butlers dance in our places?" Alois suggested, "whoever can dance the longest wins. The loser of course will have to follow the victor's orders"

Alois twirled around like a little girl, "what do you think?"

"It would seem they planned a death match as well" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

"That sounds like just our sort of ball," Ciel smirked, "much better than dressing ourselves up in false costumes"

As the clock stroke four, Ciel ripped off his eye patch and his contract with Sebastian gleamed in the sunlight.

"Sebastian, this is an order: Win, and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me, bring back my sister!" Ciel ordered, "I'll kill him with my own hands, in even more pain for what he did to her!"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied happily as he opened his eyes to reveal his pink demonic eyes that would pierce into anyone's soul, the amused eyes of a demon.

"Your orders, Master?" Claude asked.

"Make Ciel Phantomhive mine, and make sure he doesn't take Lady Ciela away from my grasp, this will definitely give Sebastian Michaelis exquisite agony," Alois ordered as he stuck his tongue out which revealed his contract with Claude, "I'm sure you can do it, can't you Claude?"

"Yes, your highness" Claude bowed as his eyes turned demonic pink as well.

"Bring her!" Alois ordered.

"Bring who?" I whispered.

"I don't know" Alice replied. Soon the triplets brought a white one armed sofa with a girl in a beautiful red dress; the dress has a rich rosy red colour that glimmered beautifully in the sunlight. The dress was a one shouldered dress and it had a low cut, it had to be a dress with a train regarding that some of the fabric was hanging out of the sofa. I squinted and looked loser as I gasped to realize who it was when they placed the sofa down on the palm of the queen statue's hand.

"It's me" I gasped.

"Go awaken her," Alois ordered, "I want her to see this match in real life"

"Yes, your highness" Claude bowed as he ran and jumped onto the palm of the queen's statue, my eyes widened as the triplets dispersed onto the battlefield. Claude approached my sleeping body and bowed before me as he took my hand, he then placed his cursed lips and in an instant I returned back to my body. I shot open my eyes to be back to the real world, it was about time.

"We have a special event for you my princess" Claude said smoothly as he got up, I was definitely back in my body but I felt as if I was a puppet bring controlled. I slowly got up and faced the battlefield, Ciel and Sebastian both looked shocked while Alois was amused.

Claude returned by Alois's side, as I sat here unable to make a move, my wrists and ankles felt like they were chained by strong spider webs. Ciel gazed at me with his soft eyes, he was angry and sad at the same time while Sebastian was just plain angry.

The demons prepared them self for battle while Sebastian stood there smiling as he held the silver knives in his hand, he was so typical.

"Now then..." Claude fixed his glasses as he stared up at me, wanting me to give the signal.

"Begin!" I shouted and in a flash the three triplets were heading their way to attack Sebastian each having a spear in their hands.

"Group attack: Bloody Washtub!" Claude exclaimed as the three made their attack. Sebastian dodged them with his ever so strong silver knives.

"Group attack: move from the Bloody Washtub to the cursed vanity mirror!" Claude ordered.

The three demons then retrieved a stronger and sturdier spear, all three of them were doing a simultaneous three man attack on Sebastian but of course he blocked them all.

"You have just the rapport I should expect from identical triplets" Sebastian noted as he flipped over them. The three then combined their spears together and made a gigantic one, it was as big as my trident... well actually mine is bigger but it was pretty big. With full force, the triplets threw the spear at Sebastian; I held my breath as Sebastian tapped the below part of the spear and it gently rested on his shoulders. He then spun the spear around and dropped it behind him until at the right time he kicked it to come up over his head. He then grabbed the spear and with full force, threw the spear aiming at the triplet's foreheads. The three demons were pinned at the forehead onto a statue at the exact same point as they got stabbed.

"Now you can get along better" Sebastian patted his hands in satisfaction, I smiled softly and I could tell he knew that small smile came from me.

"Nice work" Alois whistled as Ciel focused on the fight. Soon Hannah zipped behind Sebastian and threw two knives at the butler, they cut through his black tailcoat.

"Oh, now I'll have to mend this" Sebastian sighed.

"No need," Hannah shouted confidently, "You'll be full of holes soon!"

Hannah took out two small pistols from her bosom and shot two shots at Sebastian, the butler just calmly dodged them as he sewed his holes. Hannah then took out a huge gun from under her and aimed it as Sebastian as he danced around to dodge it all.

"I see I certainly am in danger of being full of holes like this" Sebastian teased as he hid behind a stone pawn, "I shall repay you for every last bullet"

Sebastian fanned out a great number of silver knives in his hands and jumped into the air; he then quickly glanced at me and smiled.

"You should be keeping your eyes on your opponent" I said softly.

"However your beauty is distracting me but helping me at the same time" Sebastian replied as he threw the knives at Hannah which pinned her to the stone floor.

"Hannah!" I gasped in shock, this was the first time I have ever seen Hannah in this position. I wanted to get up but I kept feeling a strong tug on my wrists that made me remain seated. Sebastian smirked as he pulled out even more knives from his coat; I have always wondered how Ciel had that many silver knives. Sebastian threw them at Hannah until a stone pawn was kicked in front of her and it blocked the attack, I looked over to Claude who kicked the stone pawn. The clock rang loudly which boomed across the whole garden, it made me shiver.

"That will do," Claude announced, "it's time for tea"

"Goodness, is it that late already?" Sebastian asked as he gazed at me, I looked at him back.

"I must prepare my master's refreshments" Claude noted, "We'll suspend the match temporarily"

"In that case, might I make use of your kitchen as well?" Sebastian asked as Claude nodded.

"Claude, bring Lady Ciela here she must be lonely up there" Alois ordered.

"Yes, right away" Claude replied as he went by my side instantly.

"I am surprised that you are not trying to escape" Claude noted as he took out his hand for me to take, I felt a sudden relief of tension on my wrists and ankles.

"What is the use of doing so when trying to escape will only make my body weaker and my baby tired" I replied as I took his hand, he picked me up bridal style and walked down the statue stairs, Sebastian was glaring at him. As we were walking through the battlefield, Claude brought me closer to his body and glanced at the angry Sebastian who was furious for touching me in that manner. Claude walked me up the stony stairs and guided me to the empty seat in the middle of Alois and Ciel; both Earls looked at me with awe. As soon as Claude placed me down lightly, I felt the same tugging at my wrists again.

"You look magnificent Lady Ciela," Alois smirked while complimenting me and staring at my chest, geez that kid may be moody and a young teen but he was sure perverted, "the dress that I have bought specially for you has complimented you very well"

"You know it's not noble of a man to keep an eye on a lady with dirty looks when you have a dirty mind" Ciel snapped.

"Hmph, maybe you are keeping her for your own dirty self" Alois snapped back as Ciel glared at him.

The two demon butlers were making food for tea and I could feel hungry eyes lay on Ciel and I, it was none other than the spider who sneaks and feasts on its own accord, not caring for anyone else.

"Oh, do excuse me" Sebastian teased as he threw a whip of cream at Claude's glasses, Claude glared back at him, "the way you looked at my young master and lady concerned me very much. Especially the way you seemed to be assessing their soul's flavour..."

Claude took a whip of the mixture and threw it at Sebastian; my fiancé dodged it and threw it back at him. The two of them kept going at it; back and forth... it was like a food fight... but with demons.

"I won't allow you to lay a finger on their souls," Sebastian warned, "or any lip either!"

Claude got furious and thumped his mixing bowl against the table, soon they revealed their master piece; on Sebastian's side there was a lady who was going to be eaten by a snake, on Claude's side there was a lady who killed the snake. Claude took off his glasses and licked the remaining mixture, he glanced an erotic look at me, I shivered. Sebastian went over to the nearby master piece and decorated it with berries; Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What a pointless display" Ciel sighed as he turned his head to look at me, I looked toward the young boy and gave him a sad smile, he scowled. I bet he wanted to kill Alois for putting me in misery. Soon enough the food was done and the two young Earls left their seat and headed downstairs as I sat where I was since I was unable to move until Claude came up and retrieved me. As Claude escorted me to the table in the garden, Sebastian pulled out the chair for me and I sat down while thanking him softly; however instead of feeling chains on my wrists there was a very heavy pull on my ankles, they were very uncomfortable.

"Today's tea features puits d'amour, crème patisserie and raspberry jam in a pastry made of pie dough," Claude announced as Hannah placed the tea and pastry in front of me, "accompanying Mariage frères Eros tea"

I took a small piece from the pastry and gently popped it in my mouth, it was extremely delicious, however it didn't have the care and warmth Sebastian had in his cooking.

"How do you like Claude's cooking?" Alois asked, "Isn't it delicious!?"

"Yes... it is..." I said as I took another spoonful but I didn't touch his tea, since I did enjoy Sebastian's much better, I was honestly not being biased. Sebastian then presented his pastry and placed a piece of cake and cup of tea in front of Ciel and I, this was one of my favourite cakes.

"Black forest: layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry compote dressed with white cream," Sebastian announced, "it accompanies with a superfine Keemun tea I had sent to us from the Qing Empire's Anhui Province"

"All right" Ciel said as he gently placed a small spoonful of cake into his mouth. I took a small spoonful and popped it into my mouth, the cake melted deliciously in my mouth and my pregnancy craving kicked in.

"I hope you are enjoying it, since it is your favourite desert my lady" Sebastian smiled.

"I am surprised that you still remember" I replied softly as I sipped the aromatic tea, this had brought me a sense of peace and happiness.

. . .

After tea all three of us returned to our seats as the battle was about to begin. Hannah stood by Claude as Sebastian stood across from them; I looked up at the sky but there was no sign of Bluebird, I started to get nervous.

"Shall we dance?" Sebastian asked as he rose out his hand.

"Very well" Claude took off his glasses and tucked them in his coat pocket and took out his glove with his teeth. He brought his fingers to Hannah's purple lips, Hannah whimpered but she opened her mouth and allowed Claude to enter his hand inside her throat, her saliva was drooling out of her mouth, it was rather disturbing. Claude then grabbed a hold of the sword and slowly pulled it out of Hannah's body, Alois stuck out his tongue in disgust while Ciel gasped.

"What's that?" Ciel gasped.

"Its leviathan, a beautiful yet demonic sword which cuts through almost anything" I explained softly. As Claude pulled it out of her, the green and yellow sword gleamed in the sunset's light it has been a very long time since I seen that amazing sword.

"Well, my goodness me!" Sebastian smiled in amusement, "If it isn't Leviathan, that cursed ancient sword cloaked in eternal darkness! I never dreamed you had such a fine article"

"I'm merely giving your invitation to dance the response it deserves," Claude pointed the sword at Sebastian, "let's begin our Danse Macabre"

"Bluebird now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and a small but elegant chirp responded back to me and my big, blue and silver sword dropped in front of Sebastian, having it dug into the ground, the sword was in its sheath and our rose was wrapped on the handle.

"What the-" Ciel and Alois were stunned, I smiled softly and Sebastian did as well.

"It seems you have a little gift," Claude raised an eyebrow, "I wonder from whom..."

"You know this sword perfectly well" Sebastian smirked as he took the rose and brought it to his lips, instantly the sheath of the sword was engraved with my pure blood, the engravings were white and red. Sebastian threw the rose at me which landed on my lap, he then drew out the sword from its sheath, and the sword had engravings with my name. Now both of us were able to wield the sword since I agreed with it by signing it with my blood.

"Shall we?" Sebastian smirked. Claude plunged at him while Sebastian dodged his attacks, he didn't want to use my sword for some reason. His hair was cut by the sword which also sliced the stone pawn behind him.

"Wow Claude's sword is better than Sebastian's isn't it Ciel?" Alois asked as he skipped over to his enemy.

"I'll admit it that thing did make me tremble" Ciel confessed with a straight face. Alois then hopped onto my sofa and ran his finger through my hair and circled around my jaw line, I tensed up.

"It seems my little guest has been helping someone," Alois whispered into my ear, I shivered since I couldn't protect myself in anyway, "I should punish you for betraying me"

"I never betrayed you in the first place, you were the one who took advantage of me" I snapped back, keeping my eyes on the game. I could tell Ciel was angry since he clenched his fists really hard.

"Alois," Ciel called, "Would you mind showing me around the manor?"

"What?" Alois turned to the smirking Earl, who had a plan up his sleeve, "you need the water closet too?"

"Of Course!" Alois replied with a smile, and the two boys got up. Alois stopped in place and turned around making Ciel and I quite puzzled, the blonde approached me with his hand out.

"It would be rude to leave the Countess here all alone" Alois said, I took a long breath and lifted my hand to take his, somehow I didn't feel the tugging anymore, it was as if the curse was lifted. All three of us exited the balcony and headed inside the manor, even though I wasn't "chained" to a chair, I was still feeling like Alois has control over me since I was unable to take my hand away from his. Alois brought us in a library and on the back walls were a couple of swords hanged up for decoration, Ciel wandered off to the wall.

"Where are you going?" Alois asked as both of us followed him.

"I've watched enough of these performances," Ciel sighed as he took off his gloves and threw it on the floor in front of us, Alois was very puzzled but knew what was going on, "Alois, Earl Trancy, you robbed me of my pride and demeaned me, you even went so far to kidnap my sister and control her. I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

"Oh, so you didn't just want me to come piss with you" Alois's face darkened into his evil form, he let go of my hand and approached Ciel, "what do you have in mind? What weapon?"

"Swords!" Ciel exclaimed proudly as he turned around and walked to the wall. He gently took out two swords from their stands and gave one to Alois. The blonde Earl bounced the sword in his palm.

"I've never dueled before" Alois noted as he glided his eyes through the clean sword, "you decide how we will do it, Ciel"

"We stand back to back, and begin walking at the call of "Allez!" Ciel explained, "We pivot on the tenth step, and the duel begins"

"Seems simple enough" Alois smirked as the two faced opposite directions and were back to back.

"Allez! One... Two... Three... Four... Five!" The two shouted as Ciel turned around to plan to attack Alois, but he got beaten by him. I watched as the two were glaring at each other with envious eyes, Ciel's were filled with hatred and anger, while Alois just wanted to make him his, I felt as if I was a mere statue just watching, but unable to intervene.

"No cheating" Alois smirked as he stunned Ciel. The young Earl gritted his teeth and swung his sword at Alois while the two dodged each other's attacks and danced their way up the stairs, Alois was enjoying this.

"Really, I wish you wouldn't get so hot and bothered!" Alois giggled as he skipped away from Ciel, "Come on, Ciel let's have fun with this dance!"

Ciel was angry and tired; he really wanted to finish him off. He kept on glancing at me and every time he did, it always looked as if he had more energy to finish Alois off. Their swords clashed together as they kept fighting each other off, soon Alois cornered Ciel and made him lean against the wooden railing, I gasped.

"Down you go!" Alois exclaimed as he grabbed Ciel by the neck and pushed him off the second floor.

"Ciel!" I screamed as I ran toward him but something was pulling me back, the same tugging on the wrists was preventing me to go by his side. This was seriously annoying, I tried to push myself and I could feel the pressure on my wrists get stronger and stronger but that didn't hold me back. Alois jumped off the ledge and towered over the injured Earl.

"No! You can't!" I shouted and Alois just smirked at me. I kept pulling and pulling, soon I felt the blood drip from my wrists. Alois tapped the sword under Ciel's chin; he looked up at him in disgust.

"You're finally mine, Ciel..." Alois giggled evilly, "Sebastian wants to eat your soul. But he won't get to. I'm going to tear your soul to shreds. Then when I am done with you, I will do the same to Ciela and feed it to the spiders"

"The soul of the Queen's guard dog and the Queen's sword and shield are not so cheap that some trifling little spider can afford a taste" Ciel smirked which angered Alois.

"So, you still got the energy to be cheeky," Alois remarked as he lifted his sword to slice his head, "Just give up and be mine already!"

"Ciel! No!" I screamed as I tugged even harder and soon the invisible chains broke free, disregarding the pain on my wrist. I ran towards the two and jumped in between them to stop Alois from wounding Ciel. I was on top of Ciel as I faced him, I smiled as tears fell.

"Thank goodness you're okay" I smiled as my tears fell on his cheek, his eyes were full of shock and horror, I had no idea why.

"Ciela...why?" Ciel gasped until I noticed blood dripping from the right side of my waist, I had been stabbed by Alois's sword. I didn't think it hit a major organ or tissue, which was good but my blood dyed my crimson dress even darker.

"Because... you are special..." I replied softly, Ciel gently touched the area where it was bleeding and his hand was covered by blood.

"What a foolish countess, throwing her life away for a worthless Earl!" Alois exclaimed as he pushed me off of Ciel. I was thrown onto the ground and my side was burning in pain, Ciel was still in shock but he turned angry.

"You bastard!" Ciel cursed as he grabbed the sword beside him and stabbed Alois deep into his side, at that moment Claude and Sebastian rushed in the room.

"Young master!" Sebastian called as the two butlers froze in shock, as Alois collapsed and rolled around in pain while the blood was spreading. I stayed on the cold floor, grabbing my wound it was bleeding pretty heavily.

"It hurts!" Alois screamed in agony, "Help me! Help me, Claude!"

"Yes, your-"

"Stay back Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as he got up and his eyes were filled with rage, "Stay back until I've killed him!"

"Very well my lord" Sebastian bowed slightly as Claude was stunned with Ciel's actions. Sebastian noticed me hurt on the ground and quickly ran to my side; he bent down and held me in his arms. Sebastian held my wound, making his snow white gloves red.

"Princess, you're bleeding pretty badly... why did you have to risk your life?" Sebastian asked as he cradled me in his arms.

"He is my brother... that is what siblings do" I panted as I glanced at Ciel.

"Die, Alois Trancy!" Ciel shouted, "You went so far to almost kill her!"

"No! I don't want to die!" Alois begged for mercy, "It hurts... Spare me Ciel! Please!"

"You're a disgrace, Alois" Ciel continued, "Begging, after you killed my parents and wounded my sister!"

"You don't understand anything! I am like you being tricked by demons! We are being played! She is playing you as well!" Alois screamed, "My parents were killed you know!"

"How dare you compare yourself to me, you think Ciela has not gone through the same? Her parents were brutally killed like mine," Ciel raised his sword, "Die!"

"Help me, Claude!" Alois screamed as he gripped on to Ciel's leg. Ciel was about to stab Alois until it was inches away from his face, Claude had held the sword from behind which prevented the sword from killing him.

"Claude!" Alois's face brightened up instantly.

"Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!" Ciel shouted as he tried to pull the sword away from Claude but his strength was no match for him.

"Sebastian, get Ciel before he hurts him!" I warned, Sebastian gently placed me on the floor as he ran to Ciel's side, but before he could do anything Ciel gave him a good slap on his face. Ciel slapped him with his hand with my blood; Sebastian quickly grabbed him and brought him toward where I was. Sebastian glared at Claude and he did the same, Ciel was panting heavily and tried to get out of Sebastian's grasp. Claude turned his eyes to look at the blood smeared on his face and he licked the droplet. Instantly his eyes flashed demonic pink and back as he gasped in surprise, Sebastian started to get worried... very worried.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel panted as he wanted to finish him off but got very tired in Sebastian's arms.

"Given the circumstances, I can't allow this dance to continue," Sebastian announced as he looked at the both of us, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we must excuse ourselves for today"

"Bluebird!" I screamed in agony and Bluebird came crashing through the window. She stood in front of me with two small swords in hand, she was ready for anything.

"My lady! You're bleeding!" Bluebird gasped as she bent down and picked me up, I kept panting as well as Ciel.

"Claude?" Sebastian asked while the spider butler was still in a daze after tasting my blood.

"Qu-Quite. We'll save the rest of our ball for another day" Claude replied as he quickly regained his composure.

"Let's be on our way, young master and lady" Sebastian suggested as he and bluebird got up with us in hand.

"Very well" Claude bowed as Sebastian and Bluebird went on their way out of the manor with Ciel and me in their arms. Sebastian led us to the carriage and we right away got in, Ciel was sitting with Sebastian while I was lying down and resting my head on Bluebird's lap.

"I'm losing too much blood" I panted as I clenched my wound; Ciel looked at me with an exhausted expression.

"Why did you have to do that? Are you not aware that you a have a child in you!" Ciel scolded.

"Ciel, no matter what happened to me, this child will live even if I am bleeding to death" I explained.

"Well doesn't it need a mother?" Ciel shouted furiously, "do you not acknowledge that child's future!"

"I do acknowledge its future, and you know perfectly well that if I didn't jump in you would have been dead! You would be gone from this world and you wouldn't be able to kill Alois with your hands!" I fought back with a stern voice. My head started to get fuzzy and the last thing I knew was that my head fell softly on Bluebird's lap.

"CIELA!" Ciel screamed.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? BTW the link to what her red dress looks like is on my profile, so if you wanna check it out feel free to do so :). The next chapter will be updated soon! I thank all of you so much for reading! Please comment :)**


	32. Chapter 31 Stolen

**Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Sorry again for the late updates but I try to update as quick as I can. Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

The whispers kept itching around me, the whispers were full of snickers, full of desire and full of pain. My surroundings were slowly coming to me, and I realized that I had been carried to a place perhaps unknown. The smell of my blood made my nose twitch, therefore making me crack open my eyes, slowly and steadily... Was I dead?

"It seems you have regained consciousness" Sebastian spoke smoothly, the world around me was dark but I noticed we were walking through the woods, the woods of the dead.

"Where are you taking me Sebastian?" I asked softly as I gripped onto his coat.

"The place where we first met" Sebastian replied with his smile, that butler smile he showed to humans. I could feel the presence of other demons itching closer to us, but couldn't touch us.

"I see," I said softly as I closed my eyes again but leaving a small smile, "It seems this will be my grave"

"Not quite," Sebastian replied as he clenched my wound, "it will heal you, don't worry this won't be your grave"

Soon Sebastian stopped and I opened my eyes again, in front of me was a beautiful water fall which sparkled in the moonlight as if there were diamonds in the water. He then walked in the water with me in his arms, and he kept on going until it reached his arms. I loosened my grip on his coat and Sebastian gently let me go to float on the surface of the water, the water was cold yet refreshing at the same time. My blood stained the water but moved to surround me and formed a rose which covered the whole body of water. I looked up at the night sky as the moon's light gave me warmth; it shined on me as if the gods were giving me blessings from heaven. Soon the white roses which surrounded the edge of the water lost its petals and fluttered in the sky.

"Protect my child, protect my body, and heal me" I whispered as I closed my eyes. The white petals surrounded me like a swarm of butterflies, circling around me, continuously.

"I shall break the curse which binds you to pain and his grasp" Sebastian said softly as his lips gently met mine. Sebastian broke away and I could feel the swarming rose petals fall on me like snow, it tingled against my skin. I felt my body glowing and feel my wounds healing slowly, I was undressed by the water and changed into new garments. A circle of light surrounded me and engulfed me making me into a new person. The light burst and my eyes instantly opened to find myself standing at the surface of the water, the glimmers of light was still falling like snow, and Sebastian stood at the edge of the water gazing at me. I looked down at my hands and the cuts on my wrists were fully healed, the water was clear and pure as ever. I looked at Sebastian he smiled as he bowed before me; I slowly walked toward him keeping my head high. I was wearing a short sleeved baby blue dress with embellishments on the chest. I noticed I was wearing a tiara on my head, to signify I was crown princess of the Water guardians, the next to the crown of Queen of Water guardians.

"Sebastian you don't need to bow before me, you are my fiancé there is no need" I spoke.

"Until I am your husband, I will do so," Sebastian replied as he got up, "shall we return?"

"Of course, I don't want Ciel to worry about me" I replied as I walked off the surface of the water and as soon as I did, the tiara on my head disappeared. Sebastian swiftly picked me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"At last, I have you back" Sebastian grinned as we returned back at the manor.

* * *

**~ The next day ~**

I sat comfortably on the chair near the sunny window; I was reading a couple of interesting books in Ciel's library. The doors opened to reveal Ciel and Sebastian enter the room with coats on; I closed my book and got up as Ciel walked toward me.

"You're okay; I was worried all night about what happened to you," Ciel's eyes saddened as he fiddled with a strand of my hair, "never scare me like that"

"Ciel, people say you are heartless but I don't believe them at all," I commented as I bent down and took his top hat off to kiss his head, "I wish you were my blood related brother"

"I wish the same as well" Ciel replied as he took the top hat from my hand and placed it on his little head.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I got a message from the queen, there have been incidents about little boys being attacked by something," Ciel replied, "Therefore Sebastian and I will investigate"

"I would like to take part" I whined.

"Ciela, you just recovered and you're almost four months pregnant, you need rest" Ciel begged, I sighed in defeat.

"Very well," I sighed in disappointment, "just be safe"

"Don't worry I will, I will be back before dinner" Ciel waved as he walked off with Sebastian and they were off to their mission. I found it quite odd that her majesty didn't send me anything; I guess she liked Ciel more. I shrugged it off and continued back to reading.

After a couple of hours, Bluebird came running in she looked pretty panicked.

"Princess we have a problem!" Bluebird exclaimed as she ran towards me, I set my book aside and got up right away to address the issue.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ciel Earl Phantomhive has been kidnapped and taken to the mental asylum in London!" Bluebird replied.

"What? Why were he taken there and by who?" I asked.

"By the Trancy butler!" Bluebird replied, and at that moment I was shocked.

"Then that means Alois is dead," I said as I was scrambling through my mind to figure out why he had taken him there but a sudden realization shot through, "Claude is going to merge Ciel and Alois's soul together!"

"Isn't that impossible!?" Bluebird gasped.

"Not when their past is very similar to each other!" I replied, "But why did he attack Ciel instead of me, he didn't taste his he tasted mine"

"Unless he is doing this to lure you in since he knows that Sebastian will be there" Bluebird reasoned.

"Therefore is Claude merged their souls together then Ciel could order Sebastian to never be by his side again!" I exclaimed in realization.

"It all fits together" Bluebird added.

"We need to get there quick!" I said, "Bluebird, prepare my horse and my sword right away!"

"Yes, right away" Bluebird replied as she opened the window and went to do her job at once. I quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail and hurried down to the front.

* * *

"Go faster!" I ordered my horse as I galloped my way up the asylum; I had to be there quick before it was too late. In half an hour I made it to the front gate and there were nurses and doctor stabbed to death by a golden knife, I scrunched my nose.

"Claude Faustus..." I growled, I quickly got off my horse and ran inside the asylum, I hoped that I made it in time, but something told me that I was late. I followed the path of dead bodies which led me to an open room at the end of the hall, I heard Ciel scream.

"Ciel!" I called as I ran through the hallway and enter the room; Ciel was on the floor drenched in medicine.

"Ciel! Ciel!" I called his name as I bent down to his lying body.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel slapped my hand away, I gasped. He crawled away from me in fear, Sebastian frantically entered the room.

"Young master!" Sebastian called.

"You!" Ciel pointed angrily at Sebastian, "You were the one who killed my parents, Sebastian Michaelis!"

"Ciel that is nonsense, he wou-"

"Shut Up you wench!" Ciel shouted, "How could you try to kill me and take over our contract!"

"What?" I gasped. The door closed slightly to reveal Claude behind us, Sebastian and I glared at him.

"I didn't predict you mixing their memories together, a ploy that would cloud the soul's taste never occurred to me" Sebastian noted as he faced Claude.

"How could you! You fiend! How could you take Ciel away from me? Hasn't taking my sister away from me brought you enough satisfaction?" I screamed as I was about to run toward him and punch him until Sebastian hugged me by the waist.

"Please calm down princess" Sebastian cooed.

"How can I calm down when he did something so inhumane and even corrupted the contract!" I shouted as I tried to push my way through.

"What did you do to confuse him? He is drenched in medicine" Sebastian asked.

"Shall I answer, master?" Claude asked with a smirk which swiped across his face.

"No need" Ciel replied, Sebastian and I were stunned... This couldn't really be happening. Claude walked by Ciel's side and whispered into his ear, Ciel glared at us with anger.

"I know what to do" Ciel replied sternly. I gulped and waited for his dreaded words. Ciel flipped his bangs to show his tainted eye with Sebastian's contract, it glowed brightly and angrily at us.

"This is an order: get out of my sight!" Ciel ordered as he pointed at Sebastian.

"No Ciel, you can't you can't!" I stuttered. Sebastian backed up step by step in utter most shock, he didn't let go of the grip around my waist, I had a feeling Ciel was going to order Sebastian to hand me over.

"To a butler, the master's orders are absolute" Claude teased as he smirked at both of us.

"I will get you for this, I CURSE YOU CLAUDE THAT YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE AND REGRETFUL DEATH!" I screamed madly.

"Shut up!" Ciel ordered, his angry eyes burned through mine but I kept strong. Sebastian bowed slightly and glared at Claude.

"Princess, it is best that we leave" Sebastian suggested. I stayed where I was and kept keeping eye contact with Ciel, he was now a different person and I could tell from his eyes.

"Very well" I said softly as Sebastian picked me up bridal style and hurried off. Sebastian jumped out the window and led me to the front gate where my horse was. We both climbed on and galloped our way back to my manor, I could tell that Sebastian was furious and he really wanted to cool off. When we reached the woods, Sebastian climbed off and gestured me to stay on.

"Do you want to cool off in the woods?" I asked.

"I think its best when no one is around" Sebastian replied as he held the reigns and walked through the forest with the horse in his hand.

"I took a shamefully long time to prepare dinner," Sebastian babbled on and on in anger, "and now look what's happened"

Sebastian stopped midway and his aura became very frightful and unpleasant, he was engulfed in black aura.

"Delaying dinner is absolutely not allowed however, first..." Sebastian's eyes turned bright demonic pink, brighter and scarier than the eyes of a rabid wolf, "As butler to the Phantomhives, I must clean away the spider webs... that's plain"

"Sebastian..." I called softly, "I know you are angry and all but please go a little further so you don't kill my horse in your presence"

Sebastian let go of the reigns and walked deep in the forest, leaving his uncomfortable trail of evil horror. I gently got down from my horse and ran in front of him and hugged him tight, this made Sebastian stop in his place.

"Princes-"

"Be quiet for a second" I hushed him and bit by bit, his unpleasant aura calmed down, "I want to stay like this for a while"

I looked up at him and I could see his eyes were full of anger and unsettlement. I gently went on my tippy toes and kissed him, Sebastian kissed me back passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up in his arms, I gasped for air. Sebastian burrowed into my neck.

"We will get him back and we will make them suffer for taking him" I said, "but will you do me a favour?"

"What is that princess?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Leave some of his demon life for me when you kill him, I want to finish him off for killing my sister" I replied.

"Of course" Sebastian nodded. Soon my white horse galloped his way to us and huffed and puffed. Both of us climbed up on my horse and Sebastian placed me in front of him, making me rest my head on his chest.

"You should get some rest, it will take a while to get to the Trancy manor" Sebastian suggested as we went on our way to his estate.

"Yeah" I replied softly as I looked toward the setting sun, I closed my eyes and we went off to save our Ciel.

* * *

The warm smell of tea, the warm sun shining on my face, the fresh smell of morning dew... where am I?... This place felt nice. I slowly opened my eyes to be welcomed by the morning sun; I was guessing it was around 7 am. I slowly got up and stretched my arms as I saw the beautiful scenery in front of me. I was on a tall hill and I could see trees covering the rolling hills and in the far distance was a beautiful, sparkling pond.

"Good morning Princess, did you have a good rest?" Sebastian greeted as he poured the cup of tea, the delightful smell of Earl Grey made me smile. I turned around to face him as he placed the cup of tea in my hands, the sudden warmth rushed to my cheeks.

"Earl Grey, how refreshing" I smiled.

"Yes it is quite the aromatic tea to wake one up" Sebastian bent down and placed a small plate full of ginger snap cookies on the thick blanket, which I was sitting on. I looked passed Sebastian to see the Trancy manor; it was slightly covered up in the morning fog.

"I have prepared you your attire for the day and a warm coat," Sebastian continued as he placed the neatly folded clothing on the blanket, "Please enjoy your tea until I come back... I need to do a couple of things"

I nodded and Sebastian turned around and walked in to the forest, I sighed and continued to drink my tea calmly. I bet he was gonna snap in five... four... three... two... one... CRACK!

The loud sound boomed throughout the whole area, birds fluttered away from the trees and went off into the sky. After a couple of minutes, a several trees were pushed to the ground by the angry demon, I sighed again. I finished my tea and slowly got up to change; I took off my cape and unzipped my dress, which had fallen to the floor. I took the folded dress and was on my way to change into it until a familiar voice made me jump.

"My, my the baby has gotten bigger" Grell remarked as he walked out of the shadows with a sly grin on his face, his red hair looked lavishing in the sun.

"Grell!" I gasped as I covered myself with the dress; I wasn't completely naked since I had my undergarments on, "Seriously couldn't you cover your eyes?"

"Geez, it's not like I am gonna rape you or anything..." Grell rolled his eyes and turned around, "hurry up and change already"

I quickly slipped on the dress Sebastian gave me; it was navy blue, Ciel's favourite colour.

"I'm done" I said as I buttoned the back, Grell turned around and sighed in disappointment.

"I was hoping to find Sebas-chan" Grell pouted and soon after another crash was herd.

"Well if you need him he is over there," I pointed towards the sound, "why are you even here?"

"I will tell you when I return with my lover!" Grell skipped away into the forest, I just gaped at the drag queen. Seriously, he doesn't understand the meaning of HE IS TAKEN. I walked over to the edge of the hill which was facing the manor, and from above I could see hundreds of collapsed trees and two butlers confronting each other. I gritted my teeth as I saw Claude... that bastard... He was definitely gonna pay for what he had done. A soft breeze brushed through the area, making my skin tingle and hair dance a bit, I turned around to face the pond and quickly brushed my waist length hair with my fingers. I quickly unraveled the ribbon from my coat and used it to tie my hair in a ponytail. The sudden pictures of Ciel drifted through my mind making me feel disheartened; I closed my eyes and remembered that night when we returned from the Curry contest...

_Flashback_

The thunder crackled loudly and the lightening made its mark through the dark clouds. The rain pounded against the windows as if they were people trying to escape a prison. I rested my back against the fluffy pillows and kept myself warm in the soft blankets, this was a perfect position to read my favourite stories written by Edgar Allan Poe. I glanced at the clock beside my bed and it was 11:30, I yawned as I shut the book and placed it on the table. I was about to blow out the candles until I heard a muffled scream from my neighbouring room, it was Ciel. I quickly climbed out of bed and slipped on my lacy robe, I then quickly paced out the door and gently knocked his.

"Ciel?" I asked softly as I walked in, I saw him huddled under his covers and shaking in fear. I gently closed this door and step by step I made my way to him.

"Ciel are you alright?" I asked as the thunder boomed, shaking the whole manor.

"Ciela?" Ciel asked as he peeked out from his covers, his forehead was damp with sweat, "T-he thunder... it... frightens me"

"Ciel, don't worry it won't hurt you," I walked over to his bed and gently sat on the edge, "it may sound frightening but it won't do any harm, we are safe"

I smiled at him as I caressed his warm cheek, he looked up at me with a bit of fear in his eyes, and he looked scared and alone. I uncovered the covers from him and gestured him to lie down, he nodded and did so. I pulled the covers up to his chin and smiled at him, he calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry, it was all a dream and lightening can never touch you, I promise" I reassured as Ciel nodded. I was about to return to my bed until Ciel grabbed my wrist, I looked back at him and his blue eyes met mine.

"Please stay until I fall asleep" Ciel requested softly.

"Of course" I replied as I climbed in bed with him, Ciel wrapped his arms around my waist and burrowed his head into my chest, I smiled softly.

"Please don't tell anyone" Ciel blushed while closing his eyes to sleep

"Don't worry, I won't" I smiled as I fell asleep with him in my arms.

_End of Flashback_

"Princess... princess," Sebastian called my name, "Princess are you okay?"

I snapped out of my daze and realized that both Sebastian and Grell had returned, Sebastian had a worried look on his face.

"Why are you crying?" Grell asked.

"Huh? I was crying?" I asked as I touched the cold teardrop on my cheek, "Ah, I didn't notice I was... anyways Grell why are you even here? You need to do some explaining"

"Let's talk while I prepare Princess's breakfast" Sebastian then walked away and quickly prepared a table with three chairs, he prepared some milk tea and placed my breakfast on the table.

"Well that was quick" Grell exclaimed as he skipped to his seat and sat down. I followed and sat in my chair. Sebastian poured the milk tea for Grell and he seemed to have a very disturbed expression on his face as he poured it into the cup.

"Er... Seeing you making tea just for me..." Grell trailed off as he played with his fingers, "I'm happy of course, truly! But, umm..."

"This is Suutei Tsai, a Mongolian tea flavoured with rock salt," Sebastian smiled as he handed the cup of tea to Grell.

"R-rock salt!?" Grell gasped feeling very scared and uncomfortable, I started eating my breakfast in front of me, I was starving.

"I'm sure it will be wonderfully stimulating to feel the sting of the salt in your fresh wounds," Sebastian circled Grell, "Just for you, I've doubled the amount in the recipe"

"On second thought, I..." Grell hesitated but swallowed hard and took the tea, he took a long sip and instantly he shrieked in pain, "Th-the stimulation of love is just too exquisite!"

Grell cried and collapsed with a smile on his face, he looked rather dazed... I am guessing he was dazing about Sebastian and him... I glanced at Sebastian and swallowed hard.

"I hope you are not thinking about giving me that tea" I warned.

"Don't worry I added extra sugar for you" Sebastian smiled; I sighed in relief as I popped the piece of scrambled egg in my mouth. Grell stumbled to get back onto the chair; his lips were swollen from the burns made by the salt.

"Grell, hurry up and spill the beans" I ordered. Grell then explained how Alois was murdered by Claude.

"I see, so Claude murdered Alois Trancy there" Sebastian noted.

"Yes, his next idea was a soul infusing ceremony" Grell explained.

"And he used Ciel for that" I added.

"Correct, two souls can never completely fuse but memories can be overwritten" Grell added.

"Then right now, Alois Trancy is..."

"Yes, He's the same age as your master... and he's been turned into a ring, thicker than blood and more crimson than passion" Grell interrupted Sebastian. I finished my plate of breakfast and patted my mouth with the napkin, I then got up and walked over to the edge of the hill.

"But the one thing I don't get is why so be fixed on that brat's soul," Grell sighed, "isn't it just easier to get a simpler meal"

"Well you remind me of someone I know... actually whom I despise the most" Sebastian replied harshly.

"See, grim reapers don't understand how precious a soul is to a demon and how precious a human's soul is to a guardian as well... you see Ciel's soul is one of a kind" I explained as I kept my eyes fixed on the manor.

"Ciel Phantomhive's soul a fine one!" Claude shouted and his voice echoed through the area, I clenched my fists and I could feel Sebastian's angry and disturbed aura.

"Sebas-ch-chan" Grell laughed nervously.

"Let's go, Grell" Sebastian ordered.

"We need to dig up some information" I said as I started my way to the abandoned down which was not that far. Sebastian quickly picked me up in his arms and ran towards the abandoned village.

"Sebastian!" I gasped.

"I don't want you to collapse, beside it will be faster" Sebastian replied.

"Very well" I sighed in defeat.

"Wait up!" Grell shouted as he tried to catch up to us.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and we had arrived at the abandoned town. I guess I was wrong when I said it was nearby. Rubble and abandoned broken buildings were everywhere, it felt like a ghost town.

"I guess we are here" I said softly as I gestured for Sebastian to put me down.

"Ugh, what is this gloom?" Grell snorted as he hid behind Sebastian like a little girl, "But it's not bad! Nude among the ruins not bad! This photo shoot will be awesome!"

I looked back at Grell and gaped at him when he twirled around with the camera in his hands.

"Hello there handsome men... want a taste?" A middle age woman said as she tried to look seductive, "Just kidding, it's been far too long, I can't manage it"

The older woman got up and walked toward us, she looked at me and had a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome to the cursed village of Archnophile," the woman greeted, "why are you three here in a deserted place like this?"

"I thought this place had been burned completely away" Sebastian spoke with suspicion.

"May I ask how it is possible for you to be the only survivor?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the only one who was saved by a demon" the woman replied with a sorrowful voice.

"A demon?" I asked curiously.

"The boy told me he'd signed a contract with a demon, to make his beloved brother's wish come true, but I thought he was just playing around," The woman continued, "however, that day everything he said came true and I was the only one left..."

She was about to continue until a bullet went straight through her head, making her dead on the spot, the three of us turned around to see the demon triplets with rifles in their arms.

"Here we go" Sebastian said as he plunged toward them in full speed, he started attacking them with his silverware.

"Oh, no, I let the second handsome pose go to waste!" Grell exclaimed with a scarlet blush spread across his face, he took precise pictures. I ran towards Sebastian and so did Grell, running like a fan girl. At the top of the path Sebastian was fighting with the triplets rather aggressively.

"Ah, things are heating up nicely!" Grell's eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

"Geez, you are quite the one who is energized" I commented.

"Of course I would, I get to shoot sexy modeling poses of my Sebas-chan!" Grell replied.

"Oh dear" I sighed as I crossed my arms and just watched the show in front of me.

"Look at those nice limbs, that cruel gaze...OOOOHHH that nice butt!" Grell shrieked in happiness, I just face palmed. Sebastian cornered the three and took out a white sewing roll and tied them up to a tree.

"Drat, it's over already!?" Grell whined.

"Now, Grell. The death scythe!" Sebastian ordered, but Grell refused, "Please"

"Come on Grell please do this" I begged.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you always do this..." Grell blushed. Sebastian sighed with annoyance and stood up still keeping the grip on the strings, he faced toward us and Grell and I watched him.

"What a hot day it is" Sebastian announced smoothly as he loosened his neck collar and tie, Grell had his jaw wide open while I covered my face blushing red. Sebastian combed his fingers through his hair and flipped his hair very elegantly that would make any girl melt. This scene definitely made Grell not only melt, but have a major nose bleed.

"Does that help?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"HELL YEAH!" Grell shouted as he roared his death scythe and sliced through the trapped triplets; in a flash their cinematic records were revealed. In the records, it had shown the whole scene of how the village was destroyed.

"As we thought, they were behind it all" I gritted my teeth. The scene then switched to Ciel helping Hannah and holding her hand, Sebastian snapped.

"THAT, I did not expect" Sebastian added, and his shadow was roaring with anger, Grell hid behind me in fear. Sebastian quickly took my hand and made me walk with him, he was rambling and he was really, really angry.

"I can't stand for people putting their grubby fingers all over my dinner, and they think they will take my fiancée? Ha think again..." Sebastian rambled on and soon he twirled me in his arms, I ended up being carried back to Trancy manor with him.

* * *

I stood at the front of the manor as Sebastian knocked the door and hid himself by climbing an arc. Claude saw me stand in the night and he walked towards me.

"My, my has princess come for me? Or perhaps something else?" Claude teased as he turned his eyes to look at Sebastian who was glaring at him, "I never thought you would actually waltz right through the front door"

"The young master ordered me out of his sight, and I shall follow that" Sebastian replied.

"However, I can see him whenever and where ever I want," I sternly said, "besides Sebastian is not violating the rule if only you see him"

"I came today to return this to you" Sebastian smiled as he took the black rose from his coat pocket and smelled it. He then threw it at Claude, and he instantly disappeared to pop up and punch the bastard right in the gut, he went flying and fell to my feet. I put my foot on his chest and glared at him, my eyes were literally glowing with anger.

"You so deserve it!" I shouted as I jumped on his chest and walked off to Sebastian's side, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That is a surprise," Claude said as he stumbled his way to get up, "a demon, terminating a contract?"

"You broke it first!" Sebastian and I glared at him.

"We swore to defer our battle over the young master's soul until it attained its ultimate state after he completed his revenge," Sebastian reminded him and Claude snickered under his breath, "Our agreement was to use each other until then"

Claude gently took out his black rose from his picket and showed it to us, there were spider mites under it.

"These spider mites discolour the leaves," Claude clenched the rose even harder and it disintegrated into dust, "I regret to say that my black rose was infested... and now both roses are dead"

"The contract is terminated" Sebastian added.

"I aim to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul, and soon yours my highness," Claude gave me an erotic look which only made Sebastian hug me tighter, "But I no longer do it merely to sample the "ultimate flavour" you speak of, in fact I only used him to lure you in"

"How disgraceful of you, however there is more to it than that Claude" Sebastian gripped on his gloves tighter with his teeth, "demons have eternal life, we've grown weary of living so long... far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on, in fact princess had done the same"

"His soul and princess's dwells in darkness yet remains unstained by it... it is filled with purity and darkness at the same time," Claude raised his hand, "Your soul has vexed us, tantalized us, driven us mad princess, you are in fact a demon's drug. And now..."

"To think it's even given us this fight between us two demons," Sebastian leaned in closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips, making Claude twitch, "is quite revolting don't you think?" Sebastian broke away and the both of them took out their fancy utensils and began to fight. The two demons headed for each other head on head, Claude threw his knives at Sebastian and he simply pushed it away with his. Claude was about to stab Sebastian until he blocked it.

"The young master is mine now and soon will be princess!" Claude smiled evilly.

"You're awfully confident for someone who hasn't signed a contract with him or even marked her as yours!" Sebastian snapped back.

"Once I manage signing a contract with him, I'll never ever let go of him for a moment," Claude snickered, "and then I will make princess fully mine I will even disregard the fact she even is pregnant!"

"You bastard!" Sebastian snarled as he dodged Claude's attack by flipping backwards.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called, everyone stopped in their places and turned to see where the voice was coming from. At a far distance there was a fortress a one definitely made by a demon and the top was glowing. The three of us ran towards the stone railing in front of us and saw Ciel climbing up the thorn labyrinth.

"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called over and over again while Claude bowed and Sebastian hid himself behind the fountain. I just stared at him as he climbed the labyrinth; my heart was heavy and distressed.

"You're being summoned," Claude turned back at Sebastian and gave him a very disturbing smile which would make all girls run away, "which means he's noticed you. You've been seen! Disobedient little Sebastian Michaelis, you're no longer a butler!"

"Sebastian" I whispered his name softly and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sebastian, help me!" Ciel cried. All three of us returned to stare at him again, my eyes were wide in shock... this definitely was not him... this was definitely not!

"If you don't I'll climb all the way up!" Ciel shouted. I looked deep in his eyes and I could already tell... Alois Trancy...

"It would seem that I haven't broken orders yet," Sebastian added as he jumped off the fountain and walked toward Claude and me, "that is not my young master"

"He is right, I could tell from the way his eyes stare at us, it is indeed someone else" I said as I clenched my fists hard, so hard they were turning white.

"No... that's"

"It is my master, Alois Trancy..." Hannah interrupted as she walked in between the three of us, she has a sly smile on her face.

"Sebastian! I'll fall off! Sebastian!" Ciel... no Alois cried out raising his arms and acting like he was going to fall off.

"Hannah..." my mouth went dry, "what have you done?"

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave your comments, I would love your opinion on this story! Thanks everyone for reading! 3**


	33. Chapter 32 Empty

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 32! Again sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this one! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

Sebastian, Claude and I glared at the tower before us, I had a bad feeling in my gut and I was very upset at Hannah for what she did to him.

"What can I do to convince you to return my young master, as himself?" Sebastian asked as he glared at the demoness, "I could always-"

"Don't be rash, if you kill her-"

"Yes, young master will fall" Hannah cut me off and finished. Ciel kept teasing us by tilting back and forth, making us in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Ciel Phantomhive's body now belongs to my master," Hannah continued, "His soul, taken into Ciel Phantomhive, was quietly waiting for its time to awaken. He then took advantage of a weakness in Ciel Phantomhive's heart, to steal his body using his own eye"

"Our hands are tied as long as the young master's body is his hostage" Claude noted, Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"I'll fall off, Sebastian! I will!" Ciel teased as he kept playing with us.

"Your hands may be tied, but your hearts aren't, are they?" Hannah explained, "I'm sending you three on a journey. To retrieve Ciel Phantomhive, you'll journey though the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart, firmly engraving the proof that he lived"

* * *

I looked at the labyrinth in front of me as I gripped onto the stamp board; I looked around before I took a step inside. I was separated from Sebastian and Claude, since they would fight for me to go along with them, and that was not what I wanted. I whistled and instantly my guardian sword fell, piercing the ground in front of me.

"Thank you Bluebird!" I whispered as a cheerful chirp replied back which soon faded away. I ripped the skirt of my dress to make a slit on the side; I hooked on my sword and went my way deep into the fortress. I ran through the bushy corridors and reached a table with a letter on it. I picked it up and ripped it open.

"Who does Alois desire to be with?" I read aloud.

"Alois Trancy wishes to be with Claude Faustus!" I answered and the wall on my right shifted to make an opening, I entered the passage and in the corner was a desk with a stamp; I took the stamp and stamped the first checkpoint onto my card, and on it was a spider. I noticed that I had to get around ten stamps, my eyes softened

"I will get you back Ciel, I promise" I whispered angrily as I moved on to the next checkpoint.

* * *

I had gotten seven stamps so far, and I was growing impatient by the minute. This was seriously annoying me and making me terribly worried. I was also worried by Sebastian and how he was going through the labyrinth, I hoped he was doing fine. I didn't want to fall in the hands of Claude, especially when I am pregnant and defenceless for the next couple of months until my child is born. A sudden boom rang throughout the labyrinth, and my gaze shot up at the tower, Ciel was groaning in pain as he grabbed on his head. My eyes widened in realization, Ciel was trying to fight through it and I could tell since the labyrinth was based on Alois's heart so if anyone interfered it would change.

"Ciel! Ciel! Don't give up! Fight through it! Fight through it! You still have to avenge your parents!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which rang throughout the maze. Ciel paused and looked down at me, at that moment he was Ciel and I could tell.

"Ciela... save me" Ciel whispered until he changed back to Alois.

"Princess" Sebastian called; I quickly turned around to face the direction of his voice and he surprised me by being right behind me.

"Sebastian, we are in the same path? I thought we were supposed to be on different ones" I asked curiously.

"It seems young master is breaking through, he must have merged our paths together" Sebastian explained.

"We should quickly finish this up before Claude gets at the final point first" I recommended Sebastian nodded and we quickly walked our way to the next area. When we arrived at the next checkpoint I quickly picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"Has Ciel Phantomhive already achieved his revenge?" I read as I glanced over at Sebastian, signalling him that it was best if it came out of his mouth.

"The answer is no" Sebastian replied and the dead end soon opened up to lead us to the stamp area.

"It seems that Ciel has broken through" I noted as I stamped the stamp on my booklet, the stamp had the famous bitter rabbit made by the Funtom Company.

"It seems to be" Sebastian said as he stamped his. The both of us looked up at the tower, the young earl was watching over us and I knew he wanted us to win and take him home. I was going to follow Sebastian until my head suddenly felt very light and dizzy, it made me stumble.

"Princess are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he caught me in his arms, I grabbed my head and panted.

"ye-yeah, I was feeling just a bit hazy but I think I am okay" I said as I tried to stand on my own two feet but soon collapsed again into his arms.

"You are not okay; I should have left you at the m-"

"No! I am not giving up! I will not leave until we bring him back home!" I replied angrily, "I don't want to be looked down on again; I want to be strong until the very end!"

"However, your health is-"

"I don't care; I made a promise to Ciel that I will bring him back!" I shot back as I panted. Sebastian sighed and quickly picked me up in his arms.

"You are quite a stubborn fiancée" Sebastian sighed as he walked through the labyrinth.

"I can walk on my own!" I complained as I flailed my arms in the air.

"Sure you can princess..." Sebastian replied sarcastically as I just pouted and folded my arms like a little child. We soon arrived at the second last checkpoint and Sebastian carried me to the small birdcage, which inside was the next question. I reached in and read it aloud.

"How was Ciel Phantomhive's soul taken away when the contract wasn't completed" I read aloud.

"When we were attending Ciela's and Shou's wedding ceremony in the sacred garden, the power in the garden temporarily shuts down the power of the contract seal, and when all of us returned at the manor, the seal's power was neutralized," Sebastian continued, "Before the seal's power returned, young master's soul was taken away from me"

Instantly the wall in front of us opened up to reveal a flight of stairs that led up to the stamping area, Sebastian with me in his arms went up the stairs and got our booklets stamped.

"Finally, the last checkpoint," I exclaimed, "After we answer the final question, we can get Ciel back"

"Of course, if Claude doesn't get there first" Sebastian noted.

"Well, we better hurry Sebastian; we can't let him have it!" I ordered.

"Yes, your highness" Sebastian replied as we whipped off to the last point. He was running pretty fast, which made me hide my face in his chest; I could feel him smirk... I swear that demon was always teasing me. We finally reached the last checkpoint, however it seemed that we were not the only ones. The pillars were crushed on the ground, and we could both see a pair of hands gripping on to the edge of the floor, it seemed that our little friend was caught in a trap. Sebastian gently placed me down and luckily I was felling normal again, he then walked over to Claude and stepped on his hand on purpose while smirking evilly at him.

"Nice to see you again Claude" Sebastian smirked. All of a sudden a scream was heard, all three of us looked up and it seemed that Ciel was back to normal for a short while.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called his name sternly.

"Young master, you came back" Sebastian's eyes softened a bit, which was pretty unusual for a demon but I guess everyone wants Ciel.

"He saaaaawww you, he sawww you!" Claude teased as he jumped out of the trap hole and stood before Sebastian while making little goggles out of his fingers, "Congratulations on young master's return; however you broke his order for you to stay out of sight! You can't do anything when he can see you; you have failed as a butler!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth in anger, he really was frustrated. I quickly walked over to Sebastian's side and glared at the spider demon.

"Ah, how can I leave without bringing my new wife along with me" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get my revenge and protect Ciela!" Ciel ordered, Sebastian and I gasped as we looked over to him, "this is an order: get my soul back and help me get my revenge! Until then you will be my butler until my soul is in your hands!"

"Ciel" I whispered as I smiled a bit, I could feel a tinge of relief in his eyes when he glanced at me.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied with a smile as he bowed before him, Claude was disgusted and not very happy. Ciel laughed crazily again and I knew that Alois had taken over.

"Obtain Ciel? You, Claude? You, Sebastian? You, Ciela?" Alois raised his voice, "To hell with it all! I'll make everyone, everything that won't love me be gone!"

"Master..." Hannah gently called out his name.

"I finally found people that love me... Luka... and Hannah" Alois said as he walked off with Hannah inside the clock tower.

"He is going to make a contract with her!" I gasped.

"In this situation, it is best to properly identify the enemy of the hour" Claude noted.

"There is no helping it, even if it is just for a short while, I guess we have no other choice" Sebastian said as he quickly picked me up in his arms. I quickly drew out my sword and got it ready; I bet we had to go through some not so delightful obstacles. The two demons smashed through the front door and sprinted their way up the thorny tower, the vines were after us and I kept swinging and chopping at them.

"Keep it up princess!" Sebastian encouraged.

"Yeah! But they are catching up to us, they really have the speed" I said as I cut them up, "As expected from Hannah's heart catching labyrinth, I never thought it would be as persistent as Alois"

The three of us soon reached the top and smashed through the door.

"Ciel!" I called.

"Young master!" Sebastian and Claude called. All three of us were stunned as we saw Hannah bow before Alois who was in Ciel's body; the two rings were smashed on the floor, empty with colour and with no souls. Sebastian gently let me down and I stumbled a few steps until I collapsed on my knees in shock.

"This... Couldn't be..." I stuttered.

"Claude, you snared my heart in a spider web, my eternal Highness..." Alois said softly as the contract in the left eye flickered into Hannah's contract seal.

"No..." I whispered.

"I wanted your love, but you didn't want to" Alois smiled softly as tears ran down his cheeks and collapsed into Hannah's arms.

"The contract is complete," Hannah announced with a satisfied smirk on her lips and her eyes glowing demonically in the dark, "I've signed a contract with Jim Macken and Ciel Phantomhive's soul along with him"

"Ciel...have I really lost you?" I whispered in shock as the two demons and I just looked at the young Earl in the arms of our enemy.

* * *

The fog was thick and humid; it blocked our path as the boat sailed gently along the water. Hannah was singing a beautiful song in Welsh while Alois was resting his head on her lap; this reminded me of how my sister would do the same. Claude and Sebastian were rowing the boat as I dipped my finger in the water, I was looking at my reflection and there was sadness and pain etched on my face.

_**A little while back...**_

All of us gaped at Hannah as her eye patch went on fire and revealed her healed eye with the contract.

"My master signed a contract with me while in control of Ciel Phantomhive's body," Hannah smirked, "Ciel Phantomhive's soul is with my master, until my master's soul is released as the contract stipulates"

I clenched my fists and covered my face with my bangs; I was just shocked and felt worthless.

"What are the details of the contract?" Sebastian asked, "What are Alois Trancy's wishes?"

"That is a secret between my master and me" Hannah replied calmly.

"How cocky" Claude snorted.

"However, I will tell you this, my master's wishes include for one of you to end your life as a demon" Hannah explained, my head shot up and I looked her in the eye.

"What? That... that is ridiculous!" I gasped, I was worried that Sebastian would be killed and i couldn't handle any losses anymore.

"Hannah... what happens if we strangle you to death?" Sebastian suggested.

"My viscera will glow in noble blue and Ciel Phantomhive will come back to life" Hannah replied with a satisfied smile upon her cursed lips.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Princess, its time" Sebastian said as he bent down and picked me up in his arms, I didn't reply nor make a move. I was in too much shock to even do anything, and it would devastate me more if I lost Sebastian. Hannah with Ciel in her arms walked off the boat with Claude while the both of us followed them into the island of the dead, a demon's sanctuary, and the same island where the water guardian's sanctuary was.

"Sebastian" I called softly.

"Yes"

"Make sure you come back to me, I can't lose you"

"Understood, I promise I will come back to you, no matter what form I come in" Sebastian assured as he pulled me up a bit and kissed me, I kissed him back. Hannah placed Ciel's body on the bench, where demons feed on their masters, she caressed his hair.

"What you two will carry out here is a formal duel between demons," Hannah announced as she got up and turned to face the both of us, "And princess cannot interfere in the battle in any matter"

"Very well, I wasn't proposing to anyway" I said as I gestured Sebastian to put me down, I then walked over to Hannah and sat down on the floor next to Ciel's body, I lightly touched his fragile fingers.

"Let the battle begin" Hannah announced as she walked over to Claude, he kept her still as Sebastian slipped off his glove and put his arm in her mouth. He then slowly took out the demon sword from her, I glared at it. Hannah wiped off the saliva from the corners of her mouth and took the sword from Sebastian; she threw it far off into the land.

"Whoever wins, will claim Ciel Phantomhive's soul" Hannah announced as she raised her hand to gesture the signal of the start of the fight. The two demons dashed off into the distance in grasp of the sword to kill each other.

"Hannah, you cherish Alois that much?" I asked as I brushed my fingers on Ciel's cheek, he was warm and fragile as always.

"Yes, princess he is very special" Hannah replied as she walked toward the bench.

"Why did you betray me?" I asked again.

"I never betrayed you, I only did whatever my duty was set out to be" Hannah explained.

"Yeah, you are right," I replied half heartedly, "I am guessing your intention is to insure Ciel Phantomhive's soul does not fall in Sebastian's hand or Claude's"

"Yes, you are correct" Hannah smiled as she sat down beside me.

"I wonder what will come when he finds out." I said softly as I started to fiddle with Ciel's soft dark navy and black hair.

"All we can do is wait what fate wants" Hannah noted as she looked back into the dark, open space. It seemed that the two were in a pretty aggressive fight since several loud sounds of booming and crashing was heard. Soon, little droplets of rain painted the dry floor, it began to rain harder.

"Ah, it's raining" Hannah said as she looked up at the depressing sky, I closed my eyes and both Hannah and I began to cry.

"Claude is dead," I said softly, "are you really going to make Sebastian even though he did nothing?"

"Yes, that was what my master wished" Hannah replied still having her tears roll down her cheek.

"You have definitely changed from before, I remember you never cried for anything not even for a demon's death," I chuckled softly, "however you are the same in a way"

"Yes," Hannah replied softly, "it's time"

Hannah stood up and picked up Ciel in his arms, she started walking to the nearby cliff behind us, I followed her. Both of us looked out into the stormy ocean, Hannah brought her lips close to Ciel's and kissed him, Ciel's body was glowing white and then it faded back to his original colour. Sebastian stood behind us, Hannah was smiling.

"Our happiness has come," Hannah began to cry again, "My master, Claude acknowledged you"

"Hannah" Sebastian called and she turned to face him, I turned to face him as well.

"The contract between my master and I is now fulfilled, all you have to do now is to kill me" Hannah said, my eyes darkened since I knew that this was the end of Ciel's life, his human life.

"Your young master will get his body back, however even if he gets his body back, he will be as good as a dead person to you," Hannah explained as the floor beneath us began to crack, "Our happiness now comes to a conclusion, Ciel Phantomhive is..."

The floor beneath us cracked and we both were falling towards the ocean, Hannah gave me Ciel and I hugged him close to my chest, tears were falling from my eyes as I closed them.

"a demon..." Hannah finished as we both fell into the raging ocean water. Hannah disappeared, but Ciel and I kept sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom.

* * *

**This was a pretty short chapter, the next one will be updated soon! What did you think of this chapter? Please comment and leave your thoughts! Thank you everyone for reading and I hope to see you soon! 3**


	34. Chapter 33 Lost and found

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry for the late update! Here is chapter 33 and I hope you like this one! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

**~ Two Years later ~**

The warm summer breeze swept inside the room as the sun's rays brightened up the place. My white piano was glowing beautifully as I played a very peaceful song. The sun's soft rays showered upon a vivid painting above my marble fireplace. It was a picture of Ciel, Sebastian and I. Ciel and I were sitting on a black couch as Sebastian was towering over us, Sebastian and I were smiling, while Ciel gave a small yet silent smile. I grinned softly as I kept on playing the piece, it really had been two years ever since that day and I never seen them since. Ciel became a demon and both Sebastian and he went deep into the depth of hell, where both demons and humans were equal. I predicted that they were not coming back again, since it already has been two years. I finished my final chord and slowly got up from my piano, I approached the two open French windows; I leaned against the frame and looked out into the rolling hills and far ocean.

"Where are you Sebastian" I sighed as the wind brushed through my long hair. I moved mansions and moved towards the edge of the Celtic sea, where it was quite peaceful and calming here. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face and heart, I pictured Sebastian's physical features, his dark maroon eyes, his tall, slender and muscular figure, his soft black ebony hair which perfectly framed his face, and those cursed but soft lips. I opened my eyes and looked back at the scenery in front of me as I fiddled with the wedding ring on my finger. The memories we spent together and this ring were the only things of him left. A small knock was made at the door.

"Come in" I answered, the door gently opened to reveal Bluebird with a small child of nineteen months, she had wavy, shiny black hair and dark blue eyes which was very similar to Ciel's. Her cheeks were rosy pink and she smiled while clapping her hands joyfully. The little child wore a cute little baby blue dress with white ruffled socks and cute little white shoes.

"Did my little Yuuki have a good afternoon nap?" I smiled brightly as Bluebird walked towards me and gave me my daughter in my arms, I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she giggled.

"Mama! Mama!" Yuuki cheered as she hugged my face, I smiled.

"Does Yuuki want to play outside with Timmy?" I asked.

"ouside! Ouside!" Yuuki cheered and I giggled.

"Very well, I shall prepare the toys for princess Yuuki and Darjeeling tea for my queen" Bluebird bowed, I nodded and all three of us left to go outside.

* * *

I sat on the cool grass as I watched Yuuki play in the garden; we were near the rose garden.

"Mama! Ball!" She shouted as she ran towards me with the red ball in hand, I took out my hands and she plopped the ball in my hand. Timmy was playing with her; he acted as her good friend and wouldn't mind keeping her company.

"Good job Yuuki!" I smiled and ruffled her hair, "would you like to play fetch with Timmy?"

Yuuki nodded cheerfully and took the ball again, she threw it and both of them ran towards it. Even if Tim caught the ball he would bring it back to her and she would throw it again; Timmy was a good dog, he kept an eye on her all times.

"My queen, here is your tea" Bluebird said as she handed me the china cup filled with tea, it was the same set Ciel gave me on Christmas.

"Thank you" I replied as I took a sip from the aromatic tea. Bluebird sat beside me and both of us watched as they played together.

"It's already been one year since she was born," Bluebird smiled, "she reminds me a lot like you"

"The time has really flashed fast," I chuckled, "I never knew I was that playful"

"You were quite," Bluebird pointed out, "How long will you keep the secret that you have a child but is not married?"

"I told them I was secretly married to the vice president of the Funtom Company and had a child, however he has been away a lot for business reasons," I explained, "after all Sebastian was the vice president"

"Yes, ever since Lord Phantomhive handed the company over to you and it has still been a huge profit in London," Bluebird continued, "But I am more concerned about you, what happens if he does not come back?"

"Well if that is the case then I will say that he died, and he will be dead to my heart forever," I replied softly.

"What will you do if he doesn't come back?" Bluebird asked again but with a more worried tone.

"Then, I will be a single mother for all my life until I die. Even if I choose to marry someone else they won't accept me since I already am a mother" I explained. I took the last sip of tea and placed the cup and saucer on the grass.

"Explaining the prophecy to a human is not going to work and besides people will think I am a witch" I sighed.

"That is true," Bluebird said quietly, "I know this isn't my place, but waiting for a demon is quite foolish they are horrid and ugly creatures who lie a lot. Even though Sir Sebastian seemed to be a different demon, all demons always remain the same. Perhaps maybe it is best to marry Lord Shou..."

"Bluebird... I even know it is foolish to even love a demon and even be married to one but if your fate is chained to him for the sake of millions then I will have to be with him... even if my heart aches and cries... I will wait for him" I replied.

"But my lady, you are now Queen of the pathways between the demon world and hu-"

"There are only some things I can do... and being queen doesn't mean I can be the most powerful person" I reminded her by cutting her off. I knew she was right, but I had to wait... I had to protect my daughter.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable" Bluebird bowed in apology and I forgave her.

"It is fine, you were only stating your thoughts... that's all" I sighed sadly as I saw Yuuki and Tim happily playing together. I really wished someone was beside me... I really did...

* * *

"Goodnight my little Yuuki" I whispered as I kissed her soft forehead, I backed away and brought the blanket to her chin, she snuggled inside it. I brushed my fingers through her soft hair and quietly left her room. I travelled down the long and dark hall, after four doors I entered into my room. My room was slightly brightened up by the moon's light, which entered from the huge balcony glass doors. In front of the doors was a cream chaise, I stretched my arms as I walked towards the balcony doors. I turned the handle and opened the doors to let in the fresh, cool summer breeze which swept inside my room. I loosened my lace robe and lied down on the chaise which was facing the open windows. I rested my head gently on the soft and cushy pillow as I looked up at the lonesome moon in the clear night sky; the air was fresh and relaxing. Even though my body was relaxed, my heart and mind was not at ease, even though I tried to forget him I couldn't wipe him out of my mind... I tried not to remember him since he would only bring me more pain, but I had to face reality and not run away.

"Sebastian..." I whispered his name as my eyelids began to be heavy and soon enough I closed my eyes to be carried away into a deep slumber.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I stood at the balcony doors as I watched Ciela sleep, her breathing was stable and regular however I could tell she wasn't sleeping peacefully like she always would. Her long black ebony hair beautifully framed her innocent face, her half open robe exposed her white night gown which was a little longer than mid thigh. Her smooth legs creeped out of her lacy robe and her skin was kissed by the moon's bright light.

"I finally returned to you," I whispered as I walked toward her sleeping body and bent down on one knee, "Your husband has returned to his queen"

I leaned in close and gently kissed her rosy pink lips, they still had the warmth and pureness which made demons go crazy, like I did. Her lips were a drug, a beautiful poison to us and especially me who craved for it. I broke away and took out a classical white rose from my coat pocket and placed it gently on the chaise, near her sleeping body.

**Ciela's P.O.V**

I felt like someone was here in this room, and I knew it wasn't Yuuki or Bluebird... but someone else. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a familiar looking man who was about to leave, I blinked twice and realized it was Sebastian, my eyes widened and I instantly sat up.

"Sebastian" I called as my heart was beating like a drum. Sebastian stopped and turned around to face me, my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't believe my eyes... it was really him... It really was him... the man who I waited for...

"Ciela, you are beautiful as ever" Sebastian smirked as he turned around and walked towards me, he bent down to my level and he smiled at me. I brought my hand to touch his cold skin, I thought this was all a dream but it was real. His cold skin made my fingers tingle, and I smiled brightly.

"You're back... You're back!" I gasped as I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight, Sebastian held me as I nuzzled my face into his neck, my eyes began to tear up and soon enough I cried silently.

"Don't cry Ciela, I am here, I returned to you" Sebastian said as he nuzzled his face in my neck, I moved away from his neck and we lightly touched our foreheads together.

"I will never leave you again, I am here to stay" Sebastian whispered as he leaned in closer and kissed my lips, I kissed him back. He then wiped my tears with his thumb and kissed me again, my heart felt free and finally happy, it felt as if something released from me.

"Can I make you mine?" Sebastian asked as he looked deep into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Yes" I whispered as I kissed him in reply, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Finally," Sebastian whispered into my ear as he continued to kiss me the night away.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank all my readers for reading my fanfic, you guys have inspired me to write more and more! Thank you all for reading and please leave your comments below! Thanks everyone the next chapter will be updated soon! Lots of love 3


	35. Chapter 34 Reunion & Threat

**Hey everyone Sleepy Kirby here! I am soooooooo sorry for the late update! I have been tremendously busy and I never even gotten the chance to write my story! I will try to update as fast as I can, but lately its harder for me to come up with good story ideas... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lets just say it has a nice little reunion and some sort of tragedy... I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

I leaned against the cold concrete railing as I watched the sun rise, my bare legs dangled at the edge and I breathed in the fresh morning air. I looked behind me and I still could see Sebastian sleeping on the bed, I was surprised that demons slept a lot even though they considered it as a luxury. I looked back into the distance and smiled as I started to remember all the memories Sebastian and I spent together, I never thought I would love a demon this much even though I despised them with my heart.

"You must hate me for loving the kind that killed you sis," I whispered, "however, you are a demon yourself that has lost the memory of me"

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to Sebastian's chest, I blushed and smiled.

"Good morning, my queen" Sebastian whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Good morning to you too" I giggled as I rested my head on his as we both watched the sun rise.

"You are truly irresistible, even though two years for a demon is very short it was long for me" Sebastian said as he squeezed me tighter.

"It was hard without me?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact it was especially when you are now contracted to a master for all eternity," Sebastian sighed, "however I won't leave your side again... never"

"You have made a promise with me by fully marking me, now our fates are locked together" I added.

"Yes... forever..." Sebastian smiled as he kissed my neck. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and all I could see was child about the age of thirteen fly out the window.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The child screamed as he crashed onto the ground.

The child was all wet and struggled to get up, my eyes widened when the stream of power came from Yuuki's room.

"The explosion came from my daughter's room!"I screamed in shock. Sebastian let go of me and I instantly ran inside, I sprinted towards Yuuki's room. I slammed the door open and found Yuuki on the ground near the open window clapping in joy, I was both puzzled and surprised. I quickly ran towards her and picked her up in my arms.

"Mama!" Yuuki called as she hugged my neck, I brushed my fingers through her soft black hair.

I then looked outside from the broken window and saw the same child but Sebastian was helping him up and Bluebird was covering the child's wet body with a towel. I was pretty confused and wanted to know why that child was in my daughter's room, first of all how did he get inside the barrier? With Yuuki in my arms, I swiftly jumped out of the window and landed safely on the cool and dewy, green grass. I walked towards them while having a slow and increasing aura surrounding my body.

"Young master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he towel dried the young boy's hair, my eyes widened.

"Ciel..." I gasped in surprise. The young demon boy looked up at me and his annoyed expression changed into his soft innocent look he always had when he looked up at me. His contract with Sebastian was glowing vibrantly as he clutched his eye patch in his hand.

"Ciela... it really is you" Ciel whispered as he regained his composure, Sebastian continued to wrap him with a towel.

"You haven't changed one bit" I said softly, I still couldn't believe he returned after two years. I still felt it was some kind of dream that I would wake up from, but I don't want to wake up.

"The same for you... But now you have a child" Ciel noted as he looked towards Yuuki, they were staring at each other. I giggled under my breath and put Yuuki down; she kept hugging my bare legs and was feeling quite shy, even though she basically threw him out the window.

"You came back..." I said softly, Ciel nodded and approached me.

"I came back because we-"

"No need to explain why," I interrupted as I placed my index finger on his lips to hush him quiet, "Welcome home"

Ciel took my hand and placed it on his cold cheek, where there once was warmth and human blood flowing through his veins.

"Thank you, sister" Ciel said softly as his body began to relax, he looked pretty stressed. Yuuki looked over my legs and stared up at Sebastian, she began to slowly walk her way towards him and tug on his leg, and she began to smile. Sebastian bent down and picked her up, she was giggling joyfully. I was surprised she did that, usually she isn't accustomed to strangers.

"It seems princess Yuuki takes a liking in you" Bluebird noted.

"It is quite surprising" I added. Sebastian lifted her up in the air, and it looked as if he was examining her facial features.

"She is unique just like you," Sebastian noted as he brought her down to the ground, "I expected a spoiled child like young master, but she is pretty well behaved.

"What do you mean I'm spoiled!" Ciel snapped at Sebastian, those two never changed.

"Dada!" Yuuki clapped her hands in glee, I was stunned and so was Sebastian. Even though she never heard that word, she knew it and she was happy.

"Yuuki..." I whispered softly as a rush of warmth went in my heart. Sebastian glanced at me and back at Yuuki, he smiled.

"I am not exactly your father, but you can acknowledge me as one" Sebastian smiled, and Yuuki smiled brightly as the sun. Sebastian placed her gently down on the ground; she ran towards me and hugged my legs.

"Ciel" I called.

"Yes"

"Sorry for my daughter throwing you out the window, her powers are developing much quicker than I thought" I said.

"No worries," Ciel shrugged, "at least you don't have to be worried about anyone molesting her"

"You got a point" I giggled.

"Why don't all of you freshen up inside as I make some tea?" Bluebird suggested.

"That is a great idea, since it's inappropriate for me to be in my robe in front of Ciel and Sebastian" I said as I turned around and started my way back with Yuuki following me.

* * *

My white heels clacked on the marble floor with every step I took, the floor was reflecting my walking image. I noticed that my music room door was open, I was curious to know who was inside. I slowly and quietly popped my head into the sunny room, the sheer curtains were dancing in the summery breeze as Ciel stood calmly and gazed at the painting on the wall. His slender but fragile figure stood still and didn't make a slight move; it was as if he was a statue.

"Do you like the painting?" I asked as I walked towards him and stood gently at his side.

"Yes, it brings back memories" Ciel replied softly, sill keeping his eyes fixed on the master piece. I turned my head and looked down at his pale and gentle face, from deep down I always knew that he hid his innocence with his crimes and mistakes, but he wasn't the only one.

"Do you want to listen to a song?" I asked as I turned around and walked towards my grand piano.

"Sure" Ciel replied as he walked towards the piano and leaned against the back of the instrument, waiting for me to play. I softly sat down on the bench and lifted the cover; I ran my fingers through the cold keys and prepared myself to play the first chord. I breathed in and started to play, the piano sang beautifully as my fingers danced on the keys. This song was soft, peaceful and quite pretty; this song always melted my heart every time I played it.

"You play piano very well, I have never heard any pianist as fine as you" Ciel complimented.

"Thank you, I am honoured" I replied back. I continued to play as Sebastian quietly and softly entered the room, trying not to disturb my playing but his presence was inevitable. As soon as I played the last chord, I saw Sebastian place a huge bouquet of white roses on my piano. Sebastian reached into his chest pocket and took out a bright red rose and gently placed it in the bunch of white roses.

"White roses?" Ciel said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, my wife loves them and they suit her best" Sebastian replied softly as he looked at me, I blushed.

"Thank you" I said while closing the cover. I slowly got up from my bench and approached the two demons. Sebastian quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, my back rested against his muscular chest while I faced Ciel. Sebastian then wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me in his embrace. All of a sudden the atmosphere became tense and Ciel bit his lip nervously, I was quite confused.

"Ciela, Sebastian and I returned not only because we had to but there is also a back story to it," Ciel explained as he faced the two large French windows, "I am afraid I will have to break you the bad news"

"What do you mean?" I asked as the bad feeling started to emerge in my stomach.

"Ciela, the demons know about Yuuki," Ciel hesitated, "There are rumours that a demon has been attempting to consume her soul"

"What?"

"I'm afraid it's true, my queen" Sebastian said with a sorrowful voice.

"Even if that demon tried they can't pass through the barrier, only Sebastian and you can," I explained, "I made the barrier that way so no other demons could enter"

"That is true, however a certain one can" Ciel bit his lip and sighed.

"Your sister can pass through," Sebastian hesitated, "she was a former guardian and a member from your bloodline"

My knees buckled and I began to have a panic attack, my lips quivered in shock.

"Sh-she can't! She would never do that! She is my sister!" I screamed.

"Ciela she lost her memory remember?" Ciel reminded me as he turned around and looked into my pained eyes.

"Since she is the strongest demon from the rest, she has the power to go through the barrier," Sebastian explained, "since she is a hungry demon she will get our daughter's soul at all costs"

"Why won't she attack me instead?" I asked.

"You are the queen of Water guardians and the ruler of the bridge between the human and demon world," Sebastian continued as he gripped me tighter, "Yuuki is still a child her powers are not strong enough to fight off a former water guardian"

"I can't believe this..."

"Ciela, we came here to protect you and your daughter," Ciel said with determination, "I will not let her hurt her!"

"Ciel do you truly believe you and Sebastian and fight her off?" I argued, "she is the best fighter in all of history, she could beat a thousand demons without hesitation!"

"With my life, I will protect my wife and daughter," Sebastian whispered in my ear, "I lost you once, I can't lose you again"

"Sebastian," I called softly, "I know...but... it's not about my life now it's about my daughter's she is the new generation of me"

"We know" Ciel sighed. Sebastian loosened his grip on my waist and I instantly bolted out of the room, I sprinted towards Yuuki's room and found her playing with her teddy bear. Yuuki was smiling happily and playing happily too, her smile was innocent and I couldn't strip that away from her...ever.

"Yuuki..." I called as I stumbled my way towards her, my knees felt weak and I collapsed in front of her, she looked up at me with those sweet innocent eyes.

"Mama!" She smiled as bright as the sun and crawled her way towards me, she nuzzled her face against the skirt of my dress.

"Yuuki...my precious..." I stuttered as tears began to fall, "I can't lose you or Sebastian..."

"Mama, no water" Yuuki said as she began to get worried. I pulled her close to my chest and hugged her tight.

"We will protect you no matter what, Mama loves you so much!" I cried as I hugged her close, her small hand touched my cheek.

"I love you, Mama" Yuuki replied back as I sat there hugging her close and crying, crying for her sake, crying for her future, crying for her life.

* * *

**Ciela, Sebastian and Ciel are all reunited again! Yay! I wonder what will happen to little Yuuki? Hmmmmm... Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters will be on the way! BTW The song she played on teh piano is _Pretty Love, and OST from Iris (K drama). _**

**_Please comment _and tell me how you liked this chapter! Thank you all for supporting me and reading all my chapters! You guys are awesome Thank you sooo much! Have a great day everyone 3**


	36. Chapter 35 A Mother's pain

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter yay! I am terribly sorry again for the late updates... school has been quite busy these days, but of course I have never forgotten my lovely readers! There is a lot going on in this chapter and especially a lot of drama... hehe I hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked as I gave him a worried look.

"This is the only way I can get stronger" Ciel replied without hesitation. Sebastian, Ciel and I all stood on my practice field, where I would practice my fighting and such. I walked to the other side of the stony arena and turned around to face the young demon in the distance.

"Very well, but I won't hold back" I reminded him as I hooked the chain on my waist.

"I hope you don't" Ciel warned as he started to charge at me, I chuckled to myself since he was naive as ever. Ciel was close and was about to punch my face until I quickly dodged under him and kicked him in the gut, he went flying. Ciel quickly regained his composure and darted at me again but this time with a sword in hand. I dodged all his attacks and waited for the right time to hit him hard. I quickly bent down and kicked the sword out of his hand, his eyes widened in surprise; I then slid my other foot between his and made him fall to the floor. I quickly slid out my sword from its sheath and jumped up to strike Ciel. As I was going to strike him, Ciel closed his eyes to wait for the impact, but my blade missed his face just by inches as I flipped backwards and landed on the ground softly.

"You really need to work on your fighting skills," I sighed as I walked over to Ciel and took out my sword from the pavement, Ciel was pretty stunned, "You fight like a girl..."

"Thanks... that is very supportive sis" Ciel groaned as he rolled onto his side and slowly got up. He dusted the dirt off of his clothes and walked back to Sebastian, who was chuckling under his breath.

"My, my I never knew that my young master was so weak" Sebastian chuckled.

"Shut up! I bet you can't defeat her either!" Ciel snapped angrily, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Ciel don't worry you will improve," I assured him with a smile, "all you need is a little practice"

"Thanks" Ciel replied as he sat on a nearby stone and began to sulk, poor brother he really put it hard on himself. I walked towards the young demon and rested my hand on his head, while softly smiling at him.

"You are still a young demon, it takes time to acknowledge your powers" I explained.

"I guess" Ciel sighed as he rested his hand on top of mine, his cold hand tingled against my skin but it didn't make me move away.

"Mama! Mama!" Yuuki called out as she ran towards me and hugged my legs; I looked down and smiled at her.

"Ah, I am sorry if Yuuki disturbed you, my queen" Bluebird apologized as she walked towards all four of us.

"No, no we were finished anyways" I assured her with a smile. Yuuki began to tug at Ciel's shorts making him kneel down at her level.

"Do you want to play with me?" Ciel asked kindly. Yuuki nodded happily and pointed towards the rose garden before us.

"Go ahead Ciel, she wants to spend time with her uncle" I said while patting him on the shoulder.

"O-okay" Ciel replied as he followed my running daughter and Bluebird followed them both. I rested my hands on my chest and instantly my body was glowing light blue and surrounded my body with warmth. As soon as I opened my eyes, the light blue aura dispersed and I had changed from my fighting clothes to more comfy and prettier attire.

"You look astonishing my queen" Sebastian smirked as he trailed his eyes from top to toe. I wore a short sleeved light blue dress which consisted with mainly lace detailing on the top which exposed the front of my neck and showed my collarbones a bit.

"Thank you" I blushed as I turned away from Sebastian.

"Don't hide your face" Sebastian cooed as he gently pulled my chin to make me look into his eyes. Sebastian gently held my waist and pulled me close to his body; he slowly leaned in and gently kissed my lips passionately. I gasped as I broke away for air; however our foreheads were still stuck together.

"Do you hate me?" Sebastian asked as he still kept me in his embrace.

"Of course not" I replied.

"I kept your love for granted, and this time I swear I will be with you till the world ends" Sebastian whispered as he gently kissed my lips while our fingers intertwined.

"I swear to be with you forever too" I whispered back as I kissed him back too.

"Thank goodness" Sebastian chuckled softly as he quickly picked me up and twirled me around like a child in joy; I giggled as I hugged his head close to my chest and smiled. Sebastian slowly sat down on the plushy green grass, making me sit on his lap with my back against his chest. The demon butler noticed the wedding ring on my finger and began to fiddle with it.

As I lay on his muscular, but comfy chest however in my heart there was this sudden feeling that shook my heart, I felt an aura of a demon. The aura was very similar to my sister's, in fact it was but it had a dark and uncomfortable feel to it. At the exact moment, Sebastian's muscles stiffened and I knew right away he had sensed her.

"She's here..." Sebastian growled as I quickly got up from his embrace. The aura was coming from the manor and I had a feeling she didn't want to attack Yuuki now. I glanced at Ciel, Bluebird and Yuuki; they seemed to be safe at the moment but I had to be cautious.

"I think I know where she is" I said as I quickly walked inside the mansion, Sebastian followed behind me. Knowing my sister she always enjoyed reading books when she was "alive", and I had a hint she was in the library.

We made our way into the library, it was eerie and quiet as if no one was inside but I knew she was in here and Sebastian did as well.

"You welcomed yourself in didn't you?" I said loudly as my voice echoed through the silent room, I stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for her response, waiting for her voice.

"My, my I have underestimated her majesty quite well," A strong feminine voice replied, "I never thought a water guardian as young as you would be intelligent"

I turned towards the voice and there a young woman, no more than the age of 22 sat on the polished wooden railing, beaming her demonic eyes onto me. The demoness had pale, white porcelain skin which contrasted nicely with her ocean blue eyes and long wavy black, brown hair which was up to her waist. She wore a tight black body suit with black high heeled boots, which had a red sole on the bottom of her shoes.

"I am not as naive and unknowledgeable than you think, Lila" I said sternly while my voice died down as I said her name. Sebastian stood in front of me as he glared his pink demonic eyes at her, which she did the same to him.

"I never thought that a young girl like you would know my name, I have truly underestimated you," Lila chuckled, "however I do find it foolish for a stronger demon than I protect a water guardian... it is interesting how he is horribly hungry but does nothing to harm you"

"I cannot feast on my wife can I now?" Sebastian spoke as he tugged on his gloves.

"Or are you toying with her just to taste that miraculous and powerful soul of hers?" Lila teased as she jumped down to the floor, her pink eyes glimmered in the shadows just like jewels in the sunlight.

"Stop joking around, I know why you're here," I said as I began to prepare myself for any sudden attacks, "I won't let you lay a single finger on my daughter!"

"I was actually here not for her," Lila snickered as she walked towards me from behind, "I was here to talk to you"

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked while not glancing away from our pretty intense stare.

"I wanted to make a deal with you," Lila continued, "I will not attack your daughter only if you come alone tomorrow night at the demon's sanctuary, there we will have a battle to the death"

"What happens if I refuse your proposal?" I asked curiously.

"It seems you haven't noticed the trap I have set up..." Lila smirked as she circled around Sebastian and me, "I have already put her under my spell, which she will fight her way through you and your body guards to come to me if I ordered her to. My trance has given her power to kill you all merciless"

Instantly Sebastian flashed his way in between my sister and I and pinned her neck to the wall, he snarled angrily as she smirked at him.

"How dare you!" I screamed. I had forgotten that my sister was an expert with hypnotising and manipulating people when she needed to, it was one of her unique attributes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lila warned Sebastian as he clenched her neck even tighter.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't want our daughter to go on a killing spree do you? After all she is under my control" Lila reminded us, Sebastian loosened his grip on her and backed away.

"You fiend!" I cursed.

"Now, tell me will you agree to come alone tomorrow night or should I feast on your daughter's delicious soul slowly and painfully?" Lila mocked as she licked her lips in great hunger; it seemed she didn't eat human souls in a while. I stood silent, clenching my fists hard until they turned pale, I was too angry to even reply.

"Well?"

"Fine" I replied sternly.

"It's dangerous if you do that!" Sebastian interrupted as he walked towards me, his pink demonic eyes glowered before me however I looked into his glowing eyes with my teary ones.

"I have no other choice" I reminded him.

"Good, remember to come alone or she is mine to feast" Lila reminded me as she walked towards the shadowy corner and disappeared without a trace. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the cold wooden floor, tears streaming down my face while I punched the ground with so much force, the whole floor cracked beneath us.

"I have failed as a mother" I spoke softly as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You haven't failed" Sebastian assured as he bent down and wiped my tears with his gloved thumb, I rested my hand on his.

"I have to kill her in order to break that trance, but knowing her she must have something up her sleeve" I quivered as I continued to cry.

"You will kill her, that is a fact," Sebastian explained as he looked into my eyes, "you are the queen of us demons, you rule us, torture us, protect us..."

"What happens if I lose?" I questioned.

"I will protect our daughter with my life and I will make sure she is gone from this universe" Sebastian promised as he hugged me in his arms, this was the first time I have ever seen him be so emotional over someone other than me.

The wooden doors slammed open and I could see my little daughter running towards Sebastian and me. She jumped into my arms and nuzzled her face into my chest; Sebastian gently ruffled her black hair as she giggled in glee. Bluebird stood at the door, she looked different than usual, and she seemed a bit pale as if she was ill.

"Bluebird, are you feeling alright? Where is Ciel?" I asked curiously, Bluebird hesitated and she lowered her head a bit. A pool of tears began to build in her light blue eyes, I really began to worry.

"Bluebird what's wrong?" I asked as I quickly got up and ran towards her; I gently held both of her shoulders. This was not normal at all, she never cries like this.

"I am very sorry my lady... what I did is truly my fault... I shouldn't have left her with him just for a moment... just for a moment," Bluebird began to burst into heavy tears as she bent down at my feet, "Master Ciel... has..."

"Has what?"

I turned around to face Sebastian and my daughter. Sebastian lifted her dress till her stomach and there I saw the half rose imprinted around her belly button, I was utterly shocked.

"Half marked her..." Sebastian spoke softly; I could tell he was in disbelief and in shock however Yuuki was acting perfectly normal. Yuuki started to become uncomfortable due to the tense aura, she clenched Sebastian's coat tightly in her small hands afraid for any arguments that could occur; she really hated fighting.

"How could he..." I mumbled to myself as my body completely froze up in shock, Bluebird continued to weep at my feet. I stumbled past my maid and started to slowly walk my way down the hall, at the end of the hall I could see Ciel stand there looking at me with his dark blue eyes, those same eyes I wanted to protect and cherish. When I reach the middle of the hall, I raise my lowered head and glare at him with angry eyes as tears of pain stream down my cheek. Water and blue aura begin to surround me like a hurricane about to kill millions of innocent people, my hair was dancing furiously in the air along side with my raging aura. There the young demon stands with no emotions at all, all he does is stare at me with blank emotionless eyes and stands there silently and makes his presence similar to a wall flower.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLL!" I scream as I begin to run towards him with full speed, my mind goes blank, no thoughts ran through my head as I headed towards him. I raise my powerful hand and I prepare to strike him with my full power.

**Ciel's P.O.V**

I stared into her angry, teary eyes. I hurt her love, trust, passion and care for me... I ruined and tainted her one precious thing that she protected... I half marked her daughter...for Yuuki's protection. I close my eyes, standing still, hearing every second go by as the clock ticks and ticks, waiting for the impact.

Flashback

"Buburd I want water pweez" Yuuki asked, Bluebird smiled and quickly ran inside to grab her a glass of water, since it was already mid afternoon I also thought she went inside to prepare her a snack. Yuuki waddled her way into my lap with flowers in her hand I lied down on the grass as she sat on my stomach and began to decorate my hair with flowers, I smiled at her.

"You look pweety Ciel!" Yuuki exclaimed as she clapped her hand in glee.

"I am not what you think I am Yuuki, I am something ugly" I sighed sadly.

"No!" Yuuki argued, my eyes widened in surprise, "Ciel is vewy pweety and good!"

She put her hands on my hand and lifted it to my chest, where my human heart used to beat.

"Ciel is a good boy!" Yuuki smiled. All of a sudden I felt an unusual aura coming from the mansion, I looked towards where Sebastian and Ciela were but they were gone, they must have gone in to inspect but deep down I knew Ciela's sister arrived.

"What iz wong?" Yuuki asked. I started to get worried and brought Yuuki's head to my chest, I hugged her tight... I had to protect her at all costs no matter what; she was my sister's daughter I had to protect her.

"Nothing Yuuki... nothing" I reassured her. A sudden idea flew through my head; even though I wanted to protect her forever I knew this method would protect her for life. Like Sebastian protected Ciel and will continue to protect her all her life, I want to do the same, I want to be the knight for Yuuki. I quickly sat up and had Yuuki sit on my lap, I knew I was going to regret this but it was the only way.

"Yuuki please forgive me" I ask before my mind goes blank and the only thing I hear from her is her small tiny voice.

"I will" Yuuki replied before she cried in pain.

Flashback ends

**Ciela's P.O.V**

"HOW DARE YOU!"

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? New chapters will be up soon... but I have no idea when... Anyways a couple more chapters and the story will soon come to an end! I thank you all for reading and please comment below and tell me how you guys liked it! Thanks a lot guys! 3**


	37. Chapter 36 Cherish

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter! Yay! :) I apologize for the really late updates... but for the next two weeks I think I can update a little faster due to the winter break yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU!"

I was about to strike him until Sebastian came between us and grabbed my wrist, my eyes widened as tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

"Hurting young master will not solve anything" Sebastian reminded me as he pulled me towards him, my aura calmed down and my powers dispersed as I clenched his coat.

"He half marked my daughter! She is only just a child and he ruined her future!" I argued.

"However you slaughtering him will fix nothing!" Sebastian reminded me as he slowly let of my wrist.

"Ciela, I half marked her for her own protection and I want to protect the most precious thing to you," Ciel explained, "I don't want her life to be haunted by hungry demons, I want them to know she is my... soul mate"

"You can't just force her!?" I shouted angrily.

"Young master, she is right you shouldn't have forced a young child..." Sebastian noted.

"Shut up Sebastian, you did the same!" Ciel scolded as his eyes turned into pink demonic slits and glared at Sebastian, the butler didn't hold back.

"I only half marked my wife to save her from a life or death situation" Sebastian reminded Ciel, the young demon bit his lip.

"Mama!" Yuuki's voice rang out through the hall, all three of us turned to see Yuuki walking towards us; she tugged on the skirt of my dress.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked as I bent down and held her tiny hands, she gripped them tight.

"Pweez no hurt Ciel," Yuuki begged as her big blue eyes darkened in worry, I could tell in her eyes she really cared for Ciel even though he wasn't with her for very long. I could sense Sebastian was astonished like me, to hear words of plea from a small child of only 22 months; this was quite remarkable.

"You really care about him don't you?" I asked as I knocked my forehead with hers, she nodded slowly while not looking away from my eyes.

"She has spoken..." Sebastian's eyes darkened.

"I have no other choice but to accept this fate..." I sighed as I swiftly carried Yuuki in my arms; I turned around to face Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel's eyes softened as he saw Yuuki, I was pretty surprised to see how attached Ciel was with Yuuki; he wasn't much of an attached person but was pretty possessive.

"Ciel, promise me you will protect her if anything happens to me okay?" I asked as I walked towards Ciel and used my free hand to ruffle his soft hair.

"I will do whatever it takes" Ciel bowed before me, I smiled.

"I know you will" I replied as Yuuki clapped in glee.

"Young master please don't do anything inappropriate, I don't want you to taint my daughter" Sebastian glared at Ciel; he just gave him a blank look.

"I won't do anything!" Ciel huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Just checking... I don't want my daughter to be scarred by a pedophile" Sebastian warned.

"I am not a perverted demon unlike you!" Ciel argued, I laughed hard. It was pretty hilarious to see Sebastian's fatherly instinct come out and hit his own master, this was quite a show.

* * *

"Good night love" I whispered as I kissed Yuuki's soft, but warm forehead. She finally fell into a deep slumber after brushing my fingers through her hair for nearly half an hour, it seemed she was having a hard time falling asleep. I slowly but gently untangled my fingers from her small ones and carefully crept out of bed. I fixed my lacy robe as I smiled softly, knowing a little guest was in her room.

"Are you going to watch her all night and scare the living soul out of her?" I joked as I walked towards a dark blue chair which was in the shadowy corner of the night, there I saw Ciel sitting calmly, resting his chin on his palm. His blue eyes flashed red for a moment and returned back to his normal colour.

"I don't plan to" Ciel whispered as I gently sat on the arm of the chair. Ciel was silently watching Yuuki sleep; she always looked like an angel when she slept.

"You know you don't have to be by her side all the time" I reminded him.

"But I want to..." Ciel replied as he continued to gaze at my daughter.

"You are quite stubborn" I giggled as I tip toed to the door, I softly opened the door and was about to head out until I poked my head, "goodnight Ciel"

"Good night sister" Ciel whispered back as I closed the door behind me. I smiled softly as I walked down the dark hall and back into my room. As soon as I closed the door behind me, Sebastian quickly twirled me around and pinned me against the bed, his pink demonic slits glowing brightly in the dark room as he smirked at me. He brought his lips and locked it with mine, it was passionate but rough, he growled in satisfaction. I gasped for air as Sebastian gently kissed the top of my head, I blushed.

"You're too cute" Sebastian whispered as he sat up while putting me in his lap, my back was against his chest and I could feel his cold skin tingle against mine, and his hot breath dancing on the brim of my neck. I blushed as he moved my long black hair to my left shoulder as he kissed my neck.

"You can't stay just a couple minutes without me can you?" I joked as he inhaled my scent.

"Nope, not at all," Sebastian replied smoothly, as he trailed his fingers down my shoulder. As soon as he reached my hands, he intertwined his fingers with mine and brought one of my hands to his lips and kissed the back of it. With his other hand he covered my eyes.

"Sebastian?" I called in confusion.

"Shhhh..." He hushed, "It's a surprise"

In an instant I felt my body being carried somewhere, but everything went very fast and soon enough I knew we were somewhere else other than our room. From my surroundings, I could hear the ocean waves and the refreshing smell of the salty water. Soon enough Sebastian uncovered my eyes and here we were standing on the shore of the Atlantic Ocean. The salty breeze tingled against my bare skin and there I closed my eyes as the breeze engulfed my body.

"I thought I could take you here where you could relax," Sebastian continued as he took my hand and walked me to the edge of the water, "you were pretty tense this whole day"

"That's very kind of you" I thanked him as I dipped my foot into the Ocean water. The water was very refreshing and cool, it made my body relax. I closed my eyes and in instant I felt my powers surrounding me and transforming me into my true form.

"Pure beauty" Sebastian gasped. I opened my eyes and I could see Sebastian kneeling before me on one knee and gazing into my blue eyes. My long black hair had turned silvery white as snow, and my hair was a half up and half down. On both sides of my head, there were white roses embedded in my hair and on top rested a beautiful diamond tiara. I was wearing a very long, sheer, white strapless dress that had a train. On top of the dress was a beautiful dark blue robe that was soft as silk and has breath taking embroidery, a light blue ribbon was tied on my waist which held the robe in place. On my ankles there were silver anklets and on the middle of my head there was a royal blue jewel, which glimmered in the starry sky.

"You're my husband Sebastian, don't kneel down like that" I begged as I grasped his hands in my palms.

"I am only a mere demon who has fallen for my queen, I maybe your husband but you're too beautiful... too miraculous" Sebastian continued as he got up and circled me, while investigating every inch of my body.

"You changed my life too" I spoke softly as I blushed.

"Therefore..." Sebastian pulled me in his arms and we kissed, "we shall be together till the world ends"

"What happens if I die? I can't live forever" I questioned him.

"That's why I marked you Ciela, so we could live together forever" Sebastian smiled, my face brightened in an instant.

"However, that does not apply if I were murdered" I pointed out.

"That's true but I shall always protect you, no matter what" Sebastian reminded me as we both faced the roaring ocean. In a swift movement he quickly picked me up in his arms and carried my bridal style.

"Are you going to travel with me until the night ends?" I asked as I giggled.

"Of course" Sebastian smiled as he carried me while walking on the water and travelling into the distance.

* * *

**~ Next Morning ~**

A warm and sweet aroma filled the room; the sweet smell of Darjeeling tea brought a small smile to my lips as I slowly opened my eyes. There I saw Sebastian pouring the tea for me, I then noticed that his white shirt was unbuttoned and there I could see his muscular abdominals and over all muscular but lean build.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Sebastian chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at me. My face went red and I instantly turned to my other side and crossed my arms, while puffing my face like a child.

"Pfft... Wh-what made you think I was staring at you?" I huffed while biting my lip, denying the fact that I was actually staring at him.

"You are a horrible liar, I hope you know that" Sebastian chuckled again as he placed the tea cup on the bedside table and sat on the edge of our bed. I turned back to look at his handsome face, gosh his looks were remarkable. I sat up and leaned against the puffy pillows as I took the tea from the table and took slow sips.

"Mmmm... truly the best" I smiled as I continued drinking it.

"I am happy you like it" Sebastian smiled as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I glanced at the two chairs near the balcony windows, on one chair there was an all black outfit for Sebastian and on the other there was a light blue dress. Both were nicely folded, and I was guessing Bluebird had brought them in early in the morning.

"What time is it?" I asked as I finished my tea.

"It's around 8:00 in the morning" Sebastian replied.

"Shouldn't you attend Ciel?" I asked.

"No need I already did at 7:00 while you were still asleep" Sebastian replied as he took the empty cup and placed it on the tea cart.

"I swear your gonna start spoiling me" I joked.

"Can't help it" Sebastian shrugged calmly as he approached the chair with his clothes on it and then quickly changed into it. The all black clothing suited him very nicely, other than his butler outfit.

"You forgot something" I noted as I quickly climbed out of bed and approached his butler clothes on the dressing table. I slipped my hand into the waist pocket and took out the Phantomhive pocket watch. I took the watch and walked towards him.

"You don't want to lose this" I said as I hooked the chain on the waist coat and placed the watch in the pocket.

"You are quite a cute wife," Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in towards me and kissed me, "my cute wife"

"You little sneaky demon, trying to get something early in the morning" I giggled as I poked his forehead.

"The poor demon needs some entertainment no?" Sebastian teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well then my dear husband," I winked, "you will have to be patient"

"Sorry but demons aren't that patient" Sebastian chuckled as he unwrapped me in his arms. I picked up my dress and undergarments and started changing into it, while Sebastian was fixing his tie in the mirror. As soon as I was done changing, I quickly swept my hair up into a high ponytail. As I was tying my hair with a white ribbon, the door blasted open and there I could see Ciel panting and his demonic eyes were glowing in fear and in rage.

"Young master?" Sebastian was confused.

"Ciel what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Yuuki is gone!" Ciel shouted.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon! I will try to update as fast as I can! I thank you all for reading and all of you for your lovely comments! Have a wonderful break (for any students out there!) And I hope to see you all soon! Please comment below! Thanks again! 3**


	38. Chapter 37 Last Battle

**Hey everyone here is chapter 37! It is the heart racing last battle! Who will win? Hehe... I hope you guys are enjoying your holidays and I wish all of you a happy one too! I also hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANYWAY!**

* * *

"Yuuki!" I shouted as I smashed her door open, inside the room there was no one but Bluebird on the ground and bleeding horribly. My eyes widened in shock and both Ciel and Sebastian were as well.

"My... Lady.." Bluebird stuttered in pain as she tried to get up, in an instant I ran towards her and knelt down beside her. I formed water in my hands and rested them on her wounded calf, it was quite large.

"Bluebird, don't worry you will be okay!" I assured as my powers slowly healed it back to normal. I was feeling both angry and scared about what happened to Yuuki, I knew she had to be kidnapped.

"She...came and took little princess..." Bluebird tried to explain but I hushed her so she could have some energy.

"I will search the area" Sebastian announced as he jumped out the open windows, I glanced at Ciel and gave him a worried look. I could tell from his angry eyes that he was furious about what happened to Yuuki.

"I should have stayed with her for the whole night..." Ciel gritted his teeth as he looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, we will get her back... I will make sure of it" I said as I finished healing Bluebird, though her wound was healed she did lose a lot of blood and energy.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Ciel asked as he approached the both of us, I closed my eyes and the first person that popped in my mind was my sister.

"It's definitely my sister," I spat out in disgust, "I never thought she would go back on her words"

"I shall prepa-"

"No, Bluebird you need rest," I interrupted her as I helped her up and half carried her to Yuuki's bed, "Lila is my sister and I have to kill her with my own hands"

"Very well, my queen" Bluebird bowed her head as she slowly lied down.

"You're going to the sanctuary aren't you?" Ciel asked sternly.

"I bet that's where she is waiting for me," I replied as I walked towards the window, "Let's go Ciel, let's bring her back"

* * *

I stomped through the forest while my aura was raging vigorously around me, making the surrounding small forest eerie and quite disturbing. Each step I took caused the ground to crack, my rage was way above my limit and I was ready to rip her face off. I could hear the other demons whispering and some even scurried away in fear of my angered presence.

"I never thought Ciela was that scary when this angry" Ciel whispered to Sebastian as my husband carried him through the forest.

"Well now you know, Young master" Sebastian sighed as he followed my noticeable trail. As soon as I reached the water guardian sanctuary, I could feel another presence of a demon and that demon shouldn't even be allowed to enter other than Sebastian and Ciel.

"My, my it seems I have angered my queen" Lila teased as she stood on top of a rock in the middle of the water fall, there in her cursed arms held my daughter who was asleep or should I say put to sleep.

"You seemed to be so anxious to start our battle quite early, though you promised it would be tonight" I glared at her as she rested Yuuki's body on the rock, she then jumped down on to the large body of water as she stood there with her head held high.

"Well, you seemed to have brought your husband and that little weak pip squeak along... I am not the only one who broke the promise," Lila raised her eyebrow as she was mocking me, "well then little one shall we dance?"

"Fine then" I replied sternly as I walked on to the body of water. Instantly I made an invisible shield keeping any demons out and us in. White balls of light came out of the water and surrounded me, and transforming me into my true form. As I walk closer and closer each part of my body was now clothed with my battle outfit. My long black hair turned into silvery white and my dress has changed into a short dark blue dress with really short shorts under, the dress came up to my mid thighs. Then on top of the dress was a long coat which was dark blue and had many embellishments at the tail of the coat and on the short sleeves, it exposed my legs and the chest of my dress. On the waist was undertaker's chain of lockets which connected with a gold medal with a diamond in the middle. My arms had black arm guards from the elbows down; they were black with gold, silver and dark blue embellishments. I wore black lacy thigh high socks with black over the knee boots, which were laced up on the side. On my forehead where the gem was, it was surrounded by a dark blue ribbon that surrounded the circumference of my head with another black chain with black gems. My cleavage was exposed by the diamond cut out on the dress and on the collar there was a sapphire medal with a black ribbon. Finally on my waist was my guardian sword, which was hooked onto the belt of my coat.

"Undertaker's lockets... I thought we had them?" Ciel asked as he faced Sebastian.

"I gave it back to her, he entrusted them to her initially" Sebastian explained as he didn't keep his eyes off of my sister and I.

"I shall not be intimidated by your look" Lila smirked as she zipped towards me with blue aura forming in her hands, she took a swing at me and I dodged her attacks, she smirked as I kept dodging her dangerous swings.

"Seems you're having a hard time, my queen" Lila laughed evilly as she suddenly disappeared, and only her laughter lingered in the air. I closed my eyes and tracked her presence, I could tell she was dancing around and trying to trick me. When I found out she was coming from behind I quickly bent down and there she revealed herself, attempting to chop my head off. I then raise my leg and kick her hard on the gut, she falls back but then flips back into her fighting stance. She swings her leg high as she forms a water tornado and flings a couple at me, at different angles. I then quickly take out my sword from my dark blue sheath; the sword had a dark blue middle line running through the middle of the sword it was glowing with my powers. In one big swing the tornados dispersed, but at that exact moment Lila came at me from under and grabbed my legs and pulled me into the water.

"Ciela!" Ciel shouted as he tried to run towards me, but was electrocuted by the invisible barrier.

"It's no use young master, she has fully surrounded the area with her barrier, I can't even pass through" Sebastian sighed as he tried to figure out where there was a weak spot to get inside. While Sebastian was finding a way in, Lila and I were beating each other up in the water. Lila kicked me hard in the stomach, making me fly out of the water which made me hit the top of the barrier. As Lila was jumping up to stab me with her water spear, I swung the spear out of her hand and kicked her in the face. She grabbed my leg and threw me on to the surface of the water. I hit the surface hard, and as she was coming at me she had formed water daggers and threw them at me. I raised my hand and created a shield that stopped the daggers from stabbing me. Lila was about to punch the life out of me until I quickly rolled away from where I was and quickly stood up in my fighting position. I waved my sword in the air and created five white water snakes with piercing dark blue eyes that hissed at her presence.

"I never thought you would bring those out, they are quite a surprise" Lila smirked as she fingered them to come at her. In a second they sprinted towards her in different angles. Lila was dancing on the water as she dodged their attacks. I teleported behind her and stabbed my sword through her stomach, her eyes widened and coughed up water as she dispersed into nothing.

"It's a water clone!" I gasped as Lila came from behind me and held her razor sharp ice spear near my neck.

"You maybe intelligent, but don't think I can't counter you" Lila chuckled as she brought the spear closer to my neck. I quickly formed a water ball in my hands and created an icy core in the middle. I quickly elbowed her in the stomach, kicked her behind the knee making her collapse and then smashed the ball on her head. At that exact moment she stabbed the side of my stomach with the ice spear before the explosion occurred.

"Crap, she got me" I cursed as I took out the spear from my side; I was surprised that my wound didn't heal immediately. My eyes widened as I noticed that her spear had a liquid which would cause a demon or element guardian to not heal.

"We are on par" Lila chuckled as she walked out of the misty explosion with blood on the side of her head, she knew as well that she couldn't heal either, a guardian's attack will never let any demon heal. I then raised my sword as water danced in the air, following the movements of my sword. When I sliced the air, the water dispersed and it aimed at Lila who was dodging the attacks. She quickly punched the body of water, making an ice trap on where I was standing, at the moment I jumped up but the trail of ice continued following me.

"This is crazy!" I gasped as I tried destroying the already tall tower of ice, itching its way closer and closer towards me, but there was no use. Soon enough it trapped my legs and I was as high as the top of the waterfall, and there on that rock was where my little daughter was sleeping.

"You thought you could escape my grasp... well it isn't that easy is it?" She mocked as she created a stairwell of ice and climbed up to become face to face with me. Her pink demonic slits were glowing vibrantly as I glared at her. Without her knowing, I was slowly putting my trap in place but I needed some time. My hands were behind my back with my sword, the weapon was stuck onto the frozen ice with my legs. I slowly but quickly cut my finger against the sharp blade letting four drops of blood fall into the water, all I had to wait for is my blood to reach the bottom of the lake and summon my most powerful creature.

"I have underestimated you quite a bit" I chuckled as she circled me while playing with an ice dagger in her hands.

"Same to you, since I have you in my grasp I wonder how I should kill you" Lila smirked playfully as she raised my chin with the ice dagger. She then looked at Yuuki and back to me while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare hurt her; she has nothing to do with us!" I hissed.

"Well, I am a hungry demon..." Lila noted.

"Who is hungry for power!" I reminded her.

"That is true... I want to be the queen of demons and be able to infest the world with them!" She said proudly as she looked at Yuuki with great hunger.

"That would bring catastrophe!" I shouted.

"So?" Lila cocked her head without care, "we demons won't be controlled by petty humans and angels"

"That will not only destroy the human race but also destroy the lives of demons" I warned.

"After I kill you and take your daughter's soul, then who will be there to stop me?" She asked as she dug the dagger deeper into my chin, "besides I have a better way to kill you... I shall kill you from the soul"

Lila backed away from me and jumped towards where Yuuki was sleeping, my eyes widened as she picked her up in her arms.

"YUUKI NO!" Ciel shouted as he tried to go through the barrier but my powers were stopping him from going in, Sebastian was not there beside him... Where was he?

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted angrily at Lila, she just licked her lips as she stared at me with her pink demonic eyes.

"Hmph...You're a pathetic mother" Lila smirked as three water snakes rose from the water, their eyes were glowing red and hissing at me as they inched closer and closer. I bit my lip, knowing I had to preserve my powers for my summoning; I had to endure as much pain as I had to, for the sake of my daughter's life.

"You are the pathetic one, Lila," I smirked, "because you can't endure a mother's pain and never will"

The snakes came at me at once and once tore off the tail of my coat, the second one bit parts of my arms, the third one attacked my stomach and wounded my sides, and the fourth one wounded my two legs. I was bleeding heavily and I was shaking in pain, but that didn't stop me from holding on.

"Look how beautiful you look with your delicious blood smothered all over your body," Lila smirked, "I can feel your pain, the torture... You look quite dead right now"

"Please...I feel great," I smiled as I coughed up a bit of blood, "you know my brother once told me, if you get an opportunity to escape with a single thread of a spider's web, you find your way to escape no matter how much you have to sacrifice your dignity for it"

"I don't see your thread of a spiders web" Lila mocked as the fifth snake wrapped around my body and was about to lunge into my chest to eat my heart, I smirked.

"I do now" I smiled as the water instantly bubbled vigorously.

"What? It's impossible!" Lila gasped as she laid Yuuki gently on the cold rock. The water exploded as my creature arose from deep slumber. My water phoenix screeched in a high tone as she flew up into the night sky, she was a beautiful bird with a light blue body and dark blue and white tail and wings. Her eyes were as black as the night and the gem on the forehead was glistening brightly than a star. She fanned out her wings and sparkles of white light dropped each time she flapped them.

"It's the great Oceania... The messenger and knight of the water guardians..." Lila gasped in shock.

"Wow" Ciel awed in amazement while Lila was shaking a bit in fear, knowing she couldn't fight it.

In a flash, Oceania flew towards me and grabbed the snakes in her mouth and crushed them to death. She flew back around and her wings destroyed my icy prison, at that moment she caught my fall and I was riding with her in the air. I pointed my sword towards where Lila was standing and she flew towards that direction right away. I jumped off her back and reached for Lila's arm and grabbed it. I pulled her towards me and made her fall towards the body of water. Oceania flew back around and caught her in her claws while I landed softly back on her back.

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHH! MY BODY IS BURNING!" Lila screamed as Oceania clenched her hard. I jumped off of the phoenix's back and stood silently on the water as I watched Oceania rough Lila up, and injure her greatly. As soon as I could see that Lila's clothes were all tattered up and she was basically painted with blood, Oceania released Lila causing her to fall on to the surface of the water. Her body was covered in cuts and blood; she struggled to get up and only managed to go on her knees. She tried to stand up by grabbing onto my tattered clothes; she leaned against my chest and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Y-you... have more power than I could have imagined..." Lila whispered into my ear.

"You don't deserve to live!" I said sternly as I stabbed her heart with my sword, as tears streamed down my face knowing I had officially killed my sister with my own hands. At that moment the invisible barrier shattered and both Ciel and Sebastian could now enter the sanctuary.

"CC...Thank you...I can now die in peace, sis..." Lila whispered as she rested her bloody hand on my head, my eyes widened as tears continued to stream down my face.

"You...Y-you regained your memory?" I gasped as I collapsed on my knees with her.

"I never lost it CC... I purposely wanted you to end my life..." Lila coughed up blood.

"W-why?" I whispered.

"B-because...W-when that demon killed me...H-he wanted to cause me the greatest pain...and that was to live as a demon and not die in peace...B-because of him, I couldn't die in peace" Lila cried as she spoke slowly.

"We could have lived together like a family despite you being a demon!" I argued as I held my sister closer to my body.

"I... wanted... a better life for you... and now you got that...Now I can die knowing I have a brother in law, a niece and you being a hero of this world...I got to see you fly from the nest... That was what I wanted...and what Mom and Dad wanted too..." Lila explained as she struggled.

"B—but!"

"CC...Thank you... I W-will always watch over you and love you...Now I can go with Mom and Dad...Be good okay?" Lila whispered before she closed her eyes and released her last breath. I carefully lay her down on the surface of the water and watched her peaceful dead body; I could see her smile a bit...

"Lila... I love you too" I whimpered as I cried horribly. Oceania sat beside her body and lowered her head in respect, the gentle wind brushed through my body and I could feel her warmth. I also felt the aura of other demons surrounding the sanctuary and also bowing their heads in respect.

Sebastian and Ciel walked slowly towards me, and from the reflection I saw Yuuki safe and sound in Ciel's arms. I even felt the aura of someone similar, in fact a person I haven't seen for years.

"She finally died in peace" A familiar voice rang out from the sanctuary, I looked out into the distance and found Undertaker walking towards me, his bright yellow green eyes glowed vibrantly. Each step he took caused white lights to come out from her body, it slowly formed into her, she looked vibrant and beautiful as always.

"Undertaker" I gasped as well as Ciel and Sebastian, we stared at Undertaker and how Lila's soul was standing beside him. As soon as he stopped, Lila fully formed and she was glowing like an angel as she wore a white gown, and had a tiara on her head. I stood up and watched her stand beside Undertaker, she smiled at him and he did the same at her. She then looked at me, especially at the chain of lockets I had on my waist.

"CC, you see that locket in the middle? That is mine" Lila spoke as she pointed towards it. I looked down and saw the locket with her name on it.

"Lila Blue" I read as I opened the locket to reveal her faded photo on one side and the other had Undertaker's photo of when he was young and gallant, I remembered him dressing that way when he came to train my sister.

"Undertaker, I thank you for helping me and loving me," Lila smiled as she cupped Undertaker's cheeks and gently kissed him on the lips, "you helped me reach my light"

"All I wanted was for you to be happy..." Undertaker whispered as she smiled at him. I was really shocked; I never knew my sister was in love with a creepy death god like him. Lila looked back at me and then at Yuuki who was sleeping soundly in Ciel's arms. She simply smiled and soon her body was fading into white balls of light, which then floated up to the sky and disappeared. The warm wind embraced us all and brought a small smile to my lips as I saw her soul go to where she belonged.

"How on earth did you fall in love with her sister?" Ciel asked while gaping at Undertaker.

"I am simply her knight" Undertaker shrugged as he walked towards my sleeping daughter in Ciel's arms. He gently caressed her cheeks and smiled. I clutched the locket in my hands and closed my eyes remembering her smiling face.

"Wait!" I shouted, Undertaker turned back and was quite confused. I then unhooked the chain of lockets and tossed it to him, which he caught and clutched Lila's locket.

"You need it more than me" I shouted as I smiled at him.

"I knew you would take care of it" Undertaker shouted back as he disappeared into the mist. At that moment I collapsed onto my knees and clutched my stomach as I groaned in pain, Sebastian caught me and carried me in his arms.

"You definitely reached your limit, it will take you some time to heal" Sebastian said worriedly as he trailed his eyes over my wounds.

"Sadly..." I sighed as I rested my head against Sebastian's chest and closed my eyes, "it's finally over... she was laid to rest, my daughter is safe, the two worlds are at peace and I can finally go home"

"Indeed, and we can go home and stay together as long as we can live" Sebastian spoke softly as he kissed my head, I blushed a bit. Oceania flew up into the air and sung a beautiful song, in fact the same song my sister used to sing every time she was happy. Sebastian and Ciel jumped up on to the large rock on top of the waterfall, there we were about to leave until Ciel was gazing at the sun rise while holding Yuuki close to his chest. Sebastian stood next to him and all three of us gazed at the beauty of nature and how she was welcoming a new and beautiful day with a bright future ahead of us. I smiled as I closed my eyes and unintentionally fell asleep in the arms of my husband, but I always knew that we would become a happy family, like I had always dreamed of.

* * *

**Ciela's picture of her battle outfit is posted on my profile :)**

**How did you enjoy this sweet and happy ending? Guys don't worry this is not the final one! The last chapter of this long fan fiction will be updated soon! I thank each and every one of you for reading my story and have been dedicated to reading it ever since I made it! I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope to see you all soon! :) Please comment below and tell me how you liked it :)! 3**


	39. Chapter 38 Happy Family

**Here is the final chapter everyone, I hope you all enjoy! Here is my little gift to all of you and I wish you all a Happy Holiday and wonderful New year! Anyways Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY!**

* * *

**~ Five years later ~**

The warm winter sun brightened up the room; I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes to be welcomed by my husband gazing at me as he rested his head against his palm and gently smiled at me. Even in the early mornings, he always looked handsome and dashing as always.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, beautiful" Sebastian smiled as he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back as he held me close to him.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian" I smiled as I sat up, as well as Sebastian.

"I guess in about fifteen minutes, the kids will be running through that door" Sebastian said as he glanced at the door and back to me.

"Of course, they have been doing that every single year" I giggled as I was about to get out of bed until Sebastian grabbed my wrist, I looked back and cocked my head in confusion.

"Wait, stay here for a little while," Sebastian begged as I sat back down on the bed, "I have something for you"

Sebastian reached back into the side table drawer and took out a small wrapped gift and placed it on my hands. I looked down at the small gift, it was neatly wrapped and I could tell Sebastian wrapped specially for me.

"I wanted you to open it before the kids would barge in" Sebastian noted as he smiled, he seemed pretty excited for me to open it. I slowly unwrapped the gift to reveal a black box, inside that box was a beautiful silver locket with a golden engraving of a rose.

"This is beautiful Sebastian!" I gasped.

"Wait... There's more, look inside" Sebastian suggested, I nodded and opened the locket to reveal a face portrait of me on one side and his picture on the other, the pictures were from our wedding portraits.

"I...Don't know what to say..." I stumbled, "I am just breathless"

"I am happy you like it," Sebastian smiled as he took the locket and put it on around my neck, "I thought it was a good present"

"It's not only a good present; it's an amazing one that can never be replaced." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and fiddled with his hair, "Thank you Sebastian"

Sebastian leaned in closer and kissed me passionately, I replied back each time he kissed me roughly.

"What's my Christmas present?" Sebastian asked as he fiddled with the locket on my neck, I blushed.

"You will get it tonight" I replied while blushing madly red, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, I will surely be enjoying mine" Sebastian smirked as he pecked me on the lips, I was still blushing red. Suddenly the door crashed open and the kids jumped into our bed with sparkling eyes and bright smiles. Yuuki was now seven years old and her face was slowly looking a lot like Lila's, but she had deeper blue eyes like mine. While our son, Vincent who was five years old, had dark maroon eyes like Sebastian and straight, jet black hair as mine. He had a combination of Sebastian's and my face features but his personality was definitely like mine.

"Merry Christmas!" They both exclaimed as Yuuki jumped in Sebastian's arms and Vincent jumped into mine.

"Merry Christmas, to you both" Sebastian and I said as we smiled at them.

"Mama, can we open our presents now?" Vincent asked as he looked up at me.

"I don't see why not..."

"Yay!" They both cheered.

"Only on one condition," Sebastian warned, "you have to get dressed quick and brush your teethes"

"Awwwww..." They whined in unison, I giggled.

"Well, we need to all look pretty when we have our pictures taken while we open our presents don't we?" I asked.

"Yes" They pouted their faces.

"Oh, did I forget that Ciel is visiting?" I winked, and instantly Yuuki's face brightened up.

"Come on, Vincent we got to change!" Yuuki exclaimed as she dragged her brother out the room.

"W-Wait!" Vincent pleaded but it was no use, he was eventually dragged away from us. Both Sebastian and I laughed; it was too cute how Yuuki already had feelings for Ciel.

"My, my, it seems that Young master has already won her heart" Sebastian laughed.

"She reminds too much of me" I giggled.

"Is it because you fell for me?" Sebastian asked as he kissed me.

"Well... we fell for each other" I replied as I kissed him back.

"That is a fact" Sebastian said as he kissed me passionately.

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V**

I leaned against Ciela's white grand piano, the sun brightened up the room while giving it life. I fiddled with the white rose in my hand as I gazed up onto the painting above the marble fireplace. The sunlight spotlighted the painting of Ciela, Sebastian and I. Ciela looked marvelous and innocent as she always had. Though she has gotten mature, her innocence and purity was never lost...ever. My mind started to remember all the moments we three had with each other, The egg hunt, the cruise ship, my birthday, Houndsworth case and finally the vivid image of when I first met her, at the Queen's ball years ago when I was human and she was sixteen. All these years... Has it really gone past? Has she really married Sebastian and gave birth to two kids? Has she really become a mother? These answers were the truth and forever will be. This long awaited journey has now ended into... I guess a happier ending.

"Ciel?" Ciela called as she smiled at the door, "how come you're here alone?"

"I was just letting my mind wander" I replied as she walked towards me and ruffled my hair.

"Merry Christmas Ciel" She smiled as she kissed my forehead, as she always did when she saw me.

"Same to you too" I replied as I looked her in the eye, she really has matured into a fine woman.

"You're just in time to open presents, come let's join them shall we?" Ciela asked as she held out her hand.

"Of course, let's go" I replied as she hooked her arm with mine. We were about to leave until I stopped in place and looked back at the painting, I quickly ran towards it and placed the white rose on top of the fireplace ledge, where the sunlight was.

"You're a tainted rose Ciela, but to Sebastian and I you never were" I whispered as I looked up at the painting

"Is everything okay?" Ciela asked with worry.

"Yeah, I just had to do something" I replied as I quickly made my way back to her.

* * *

**I thank each and every one of you soooooo much! You guys have supported me ever since I started this story and I can't be thankful enough. I hoped you liked my whole fanfiction and enjoyed each and every moment of it. I thank you all again and I wish you a happy holiday and wonderful new year! I hope to see you all soon! Please comment below and tell me how you liked this chapter and how you liked this whole fan fic over all. Thank you so much everyone, I hope to see you all soon! 3 :)**


End file.
